


Welcome to the family

by kee_writestrashh



Series: Monster [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU-Jon and Robb are twins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I should be sleeping, Kink, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, No shame, Period Sex, Ramsay is his own warning, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, What Have I Done, Witches, Wizards, fight me, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 118,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: You are the Rose of Highgarden, and a witch. You were not prepared for what was about to happen. You were expecting to make your potions, heal the sick, tend to your gardens, and find yourself in modern history books as an exceptional healer. But chaos has broken out in your world. Now werewolves, vampires, and the magical community must set aside grudges and work together before the oncoming winter. But you only thought your world was crazy, until you meet Ramsay Bolton.***~Growing more suspicious of Ramsay's character each chapter, love this series!~I love this fic so much!! Keep om writing, you're amazing at it.~Holy Shite! I love this story!~I binge read all the chapters of this like a week ago, and I'm so glad you updated! You're so original, I don't even know if this needs to be a fanfic as opposed to a book! It's nice to imagine Iwan Rheon while reading, though, and your Ramsay is delightfully sassy.~Every single chapter is completely PERFECT AND AMAZING and I can't thank you enough for writing this, thank you, thank you, thank you, I can't wait for the next update.^^I love you guys!





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, had this little headcanon go off that Roose Bolton is a vampire. The Starks have always had a greenseer connection with the direwolves, like being a werewolf almost. So like let's make it GoT meets 21st century, meets Harry Potter, meets Supernatural, meets Underworld. Clearly, this is all for the good of the realm. ;) not sure how long this will be. It was just a baby idea that hatched. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. :) obviously using show Ramsay as opposed to book creep Ramsay.

_‘Damn, it’s cold.’_ You thought to yourself climbing out of the SUV, behind your grandmother. The cold wind ripped at your skin, leaving you with goose flesh and chattering teeth. The bare skin of your tanned legs no longer felt silky smooth and it irritated you. At your grandmothers request you wore the short, figure hugging green and gold dress. ‘ _At_ _least I have long sleeves.’_ You told yourself as your heel slipped on the ice and you almost fell.

“Grandma, I want to go home!” You whined, sounding more like 10 than 22.

Your grandmother rounded on you, her look severe. “(Y/n), stop acting like a fool. You are the Rose of Highgarden. Act like it. You know perfectly well that we are _required_ to be here, for the safety of our family.” Olenna snapped.

“But what is it that is required of me? Surely one of my brothers could have suited this drab occasion.” You asked, a bitter note in your voice. You knew the reason your grandmother chose you to come and it annoyed you slightly, especially since she avoided telling you the whole story.

“You know the part you have to play, child.” Olenna said quietly as she entered the large stone manor. You felt the warmth wash over you like sinking into a hot bath.

“If you will follow me, my ladies, the meeting will be underway soon.” A young man said with a small bow. He had to be near your own age, maybe a few years older. He was tall, skinny, and wore a small silver kraken pendant on his tie. _‘The Greyjoy. The squid amongst wolves.’_ You were 100% sure of that.

You followed your grandmother into the large, dimly lit room. There was a long wooden table and nearly every seat was filled, except for five. There were nearly 20 men seated, some rose from their seats when you and your grandmother entered, the rest followed suit. The young man who led you to the room pulled out your chair, and then did the same for your grandmother. Once the two of you had been seated the rest of the table sat.

“Madame Olenna. Miss (y/n). It is a pleasure. I do hope your journey wasn’t too taxing.” The young man seated next to you said, smiling warmly. You took him in. He had deep, auburn curls, and deep blue eyes. _‘Tully eyes’._ You looked past him to see the man sitting on his other side. He had dark curls, grey eyes, and a rather solemn look. Then you realized these two were the Stark twins. Robb and Jon. They may have shared a womb, but they were as different as could be in looks.

“Well, we made it here. That’s about all that can be said about it.” Olenna quipped.

“Grandmother!” you hissed.

Robb chuckled. “I’m sorry, Madame. I’m Robb by the way. And this is Jon.” Robb said, still smiling.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet the Starks.” You said warmly, as you let your eyes sweep the table.

All the men there were rather quiet, one half of the table looking daggers at the other. Any whispered talk was tense and didn’t last long. As your eyes swept to the end of the table you saw a man half hidden in the shadows, his feet propped up on the edge of the table, leaning back on two chair legs, and picking at his nails with a knife. You couldn’t see his face, the light was much too dim, but you saw a flash a cold blue as the knife reflected the fire from the burning fireplace behind the man.

The doors opened and in came two men. You immediately knew Eddard Stark, but you did not know the other man. Eddard took his seat, as the other man did. His skin was as pale milk, his eyes just the same. He was not an ugly man, but there was nothing notable about his features outside of his eyes. You felt your blood chill, looking at him. Even if Ned Stark was rather solemn looking, at least he gave off warmth.

Ned Stark cleared his throat. “I want to thank all of you for coming. While we may not all get along, our need of one another has just started.”

You listened closely, as a server filled the wine glass before you. You were giddy with excitement. Finally, you were going to get answers that your grandmother kept from you.

“It has been noted that since the arrival of that comet, old magic has awoken. Evil magic. But it’s not just the magic, it’s the creatures too. It’s the demons, as well. We are all at open war, but we are fighting the wrong enemy. Winter is coming. This time the dead come with it. But, before we can turn our eyes to that, we need to clean up our messes, by our kinds, for the common folk. Lord Bolton, what do you propose?”

 _‘Bolton. The leech lord.’_ You thought with a shiver as the pale man rested his chin on his hands and leaned forward.

“We must find the culprit. It has been brought to our attention that hate crimes have sprung up all over. However, it’s not just my people being attacked. It’s everyone. In the last week six of my kind have been killed. All the exact same way.”

Ned nodded. “We too have had six deaths in the past week. All the same. What say you, Madame Olenna?”

Your grandmother sighed. “Yes. Six young witches and wizards have been butchered this past week. But why?”

You noticed you were holding your breath as you listened. One of those young witches had been your friend. You had shared a dorm with her during school. She did not deserve the gruesome end she met. When you saw the crime scene you immediately thought werewolf or even vampire, but here were both races also stating their own races were being targeted. It just didn’t make sense.

“Why indeed.” Roose Bolton said. His voice was hardly above a whisper, and as silky as a spiders web.

“Is there anyone here with any information?” Ned asked the room at large.

“Depends on the information you want. I don’t have it, but I can get it.” The man in the shadows spoke up. He let his feet slip off the table, and leaned forward into the light. You felt your heart flutter a bit as you took him in. His eyes were like two blue sapphires encased in ice. His complexion was unblemished and so very pale. His hair was thick, and dark. He had a strong face and jaw. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips.

“I do not believe that will be necessary, Ramsay.” Ned said, a finality in his tone.

‘ _Roose_ _Bolton’s son.’_ You realized, feeling a heat creeping into your cheeks. _‘A damn vampire. That’s a no. Now forget you ever noticed him.’_ You said to yourself, looking down at the table and busying yourself with the wine glass.

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t realize the meeting had been called to an end for the night until the side of the table across from you stood and made their way out. You saw Ramsay standing and waiting on his father, who shook Ned’s hand. Roose swept from the room. Ramsay shook Ned’s hand and then turned to the young man who had led you and your grandmother into the room. Ramsay stepped into the man and inhaled deeply, making a sort of longing noise in the back of his throat.

“Mmmmm…. I’d watch out for this one if I were you. He’s a squealer, I can smell it on him.” Ramsay said wickedly showing his fangs in a threatening way, before turning to leave. He caught your gaze and gave a wink, before smirking and walking out.

You watched him go, but out of the corner of your eye you saw Jon lean into Robb and heard him whisper, “I don’t like the savage bastard, but I’ve never known him to be wrong….” You saw Robb give Jon a skeptical look.

"Theon would never." Robb whispered back.

“My ladies, allow my son’s to show you to your rooms. You will find that your luggage has already been taken up.” Ned said, turning to you and your grandmother who had just finished talking with an older man a seat down from her.

You followed Robb to your room. You leaned against the door, your eyes closed. A mere witch sleeping in a household of werewolves. This was going to be interesting. You ran you fingers through your hair and sighed. “What a fucking day.” You said a loud.

“Tell me about it.” Came Ramsay’s cold voice from across the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/AGzIcLfRMcY


	2. Voodoo Child

You gasped, and reached for the chain around your neck, groping for the Seven Pointed Star pendant.

Ramsay chuckled, and held up his hands in mock surrender. “I yield. But do you really think your fancy little gods can save you in this place?”

You clutched the pendant tighter, not sure what you thought. Surely your gods were just as much here as those old gods the north worshipped.

“What do you want?” You finally manage to get out.

“Why do you think I want anything? Maybe I came to give _you_ something.” Ramsay said, his eyes wandering over you. You suddenly felt cold and naked.

“Do you even know who I am?” you bit out, crossing your arms.

Ramsay walked to you and took one on your hands in his. His touch was like ice, and you felt the hairs on your neck prickle. He closed his eyes for a moment, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “(y/n). You graduated top of your class, but excel most in herbology. You enjoy mint tea in the morning, while reading the newspaper. After you’ve read your fill you enjoy tending to your various plants, working on crossing breeds, and experimenting with various potions.” Ramsay made a tisking noise, dropping your hand. “Very dangerous hobby. You should be careful.”

“Yes, and you’re a monster. A loose cannon. I know all about you. The things you take pleasure in.” You said coldly.

Ramsay smirked and raked his eyes over your face. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks. “You’re a long way from home. The North is no place for a Rose. Magical or not. Run back home to your dryads and nymphs, and little magical woodland creatures who are too soft to live up here. Run back to your almighty gods. I’d hate to see such a beautiful thing get hurt.” Ramsay said, turning to walk to the window. “Watch out for the Greyjoy. Text me.” Without another word he climbed into the window and disappeared.

After a few moments you walked to the window and peered out of it. There was no sign of Ramsay. You sighed, half relieved, closing the window. When you turned back from the window you saw a piece of paper laying on the desk. Ramsay had left his cell phone number. You crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

You weren’t sure how long you stood in the hot shower. Your mind was racing. Werewolves. Vampires. Comets. Evil magic. The gods you worshiped. Murders. Ramsay fucking Bolton. After dressing and drying your hair you climbed into bed with a deep sigh. You reached for your phone on the table beside you. You had one new message.

_[unsaved number]: Welcome to the family. X._

You clenched your fingers around the phone. How had that bastard gotten your number?!

xxx

The sun was bright and cold when you woke up. But this bed and thick downy and fur covers were so very heavy and warm. You closed your eyes again and pushed yourself deeper into the bed, frowning. If only you could spend the whole day like this. But you knew you couldn’t. You had work to do. Answers to find.

Slowly, you pep talked yourself to get out of bed. You made a hissing noise as your feet touched the cold stone. You quickly hopped onto the fur rug and looked out the window. It had snowed in the night, and you couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of it. Highgarden had never recieved snow, in your 22 years. During your travels you had seen snow, but it always took your breath away to see. You looked over at your suitcase. 

Surely grandmother wouldn't berate you for dressing warm and comfortable until it was time for the evenings dinner and meeting. Quickly you dressed in your jeans, sweater, wool socks, and pulled on your fur boots. A knock came on the door.

"Miss (y/n), I came  to see if you were awake." It was Robb.

You walked to the door and clicked back the lock, slowly opening the door. Robb smiled warmly. You smiled back. He was handsome, truly. Obviously  _he_ was why your grandmother had brought you. She wanted you to entrap one of these young men, to secure your family's safety in such a trying time.

"Would you care to have brunch with me?" Robb asked, offering his arm.

"Just a moment." You said, hurrying to your bedside table to retrieve your phone and your purse on the floor beside the table. You felt your phone vibrate but threw it in your bag without looking at it. You took Robb's arm and allowed him to steer you out of the manor.

You slid into the passengers seat of the sleek sports car. 

"So, what's it like? Being a werewolf? " you asked, after a few moments silence.

Robb chuckled, "well, I was born one. So it's all I've ever known. I'm afraid I can't give an accurate account of what it's like to be a werewolf."

You considered this for a few moments. "Well, what about that time of month?" You laughed after saying it. Robb laughed too.

"Well, in times long ago I'm sure it was a nightmare. Otherwise the books and horror movies wouldn't exist. But, evolution and willpower have really changed the modern werewolf."

You remembered hearing about this during your time in school. "So, you can elect to turn into a wolf? Do all werewolves?"

Robb shook his head. "No. My bloodline is as old as the beginning of werewolves. We were the first. Being born a wolf has given me control over when I choose to change. But people who are bitten and turned, well, they have no control over it. You're a witch. Surely you understand the demand for the wolfsbane potions...."

You nodded. You dug through your purse and remembered you had a message. You pulled out your cellphone opened it.

_[Unsaved Number: watch out for fleas.]_

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to Robb.

"So, what do you think of these murders?" Robb asked suddenly, parking the car at a restaurant in the neighboring Winter Town.

"Four days ago one of my friends was murdered. Torn to shreds. I've never seen anything so.... horrible. I'd known her since we started school. We dormed together. She was a sweetheart. Had such a knack for communicating with other magical creatures. If you'll forgive me, I thought it was a werewolf. But then my grandmother told me we were coming here to meet with you and your family. So, that rules that out, huh?" You said, timidly.

Robb sighed. "Not exactly. The Starks may be the top dogs, if you will, but we have no control over all the clans. They may report to us, but we can't always keep tabs on them."

"Other clans?" You asked, as Robb got out.

He walked around the car and opened the door for you, helping you out. "Oh yeah. There are hundreds of clans, all over. We mostly keep ourselves to ourselves, but it's not to say that sometimes accidents don't happen. But this is more than an accident. The killings didn't happen until  _after_ the full moon. So, only a wolf that can change at will could have done it. But to their own kind?"

" So, vampires?" You asked, in a hushed voice as Robb showed you in to the restaurant and took a seat in a booth by the window.

"We thought so, until the Bolton's contacted us. And a majority of these murders happened in the day. Very unlikely. There's something evil going on."

You sat in the booth across from Robb and watched him. You felt your phone vibrate. You opened the message.

_[Unsaved number: You didn't heed my warning Voodoo Child. Watch that pretty little ass of yours.]_

You gasped slightly and turned to look around the place. There was no sign of Ramsay.

"Will the Bolton's be at the dinner tonight? I mean, like, do they  _eat_?" You asked, shoving your phone in your purse and hastily picking up the menu.

Robb let out a sharp, bark like laugh. "Yes, they will be there. Though, I'd ignore what they drink from their wine glasses." He pulled a face and made you laugh.

 

After the waitress had brought your food, you tucked into it heartily. You ordered a cup of tea and sat waiting, looking at all the local folks coming and going. Once your tea came, Robb set his knife and fork down. He watched you sip your tea.

He cleared his throat. "(Y/n), I hope you take no offense, because it's not that I don't find you to be beautiful or anything its just that..."

You cut him off, "And I hope you don't think I don't find you handsome, but I just really... I'm not looking for..." What were you to say? You weren't invested in anyone and had no intentions to be right now. Ramsay's wicked smirk crossed your mind, but you pushed it away, quickly.

Robb let out a small relieved laugh. "Thank the gods. Because I'm in love with someone, but I'd do what it took for my family. When I heard that you were coming I assumed that it was under the intention to try and join our houses. Surely one of your brothers could have been sent in your place if that were not the case."

"I realized that last night. My grandmother's hope, no doubt. But your lover... She won't get mad you're here with me?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Well, she doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her. We've never exactly, um, talked before." Robb blushed slightly.

"Is she a werewolf or maybe a witch?" You asked, looking down at your tea.

"Neither. She's.... well, she's just a mortal."

"I see." You didn't know what to say. How hard that must be, to be in love with someone you could never have. It was one thing for witches and wizards to mingle with non magical folks, but for a werewolf? Even one who didn't turn into a bloodthirsty killer once a month. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could get to know her and build a strong relationship with her before dropping such a... uh, bomb?"

Robb shrugged. "Maybe so. Mother and father are in love. But she's a witch, she's not oblivious to the fact that we, and worse exist."

xxx

It was mid afternoon when you met the other Stark children. You and Sansa bonded immediately. Like you, she was a witch. But she was also a werewolf. She took you out to the Glass Garden where you immediately fell in love with the northern specific plants. You spent a few hous here, cataloging the vegetation before your grandmother came to interrupt your bliss.

"(Y/n), you need to get ready for the dinner."

You looked up from the blue roses and sighed. "Do I have to?"

Your grandmother gave you her usual stern look. "Of course. I saw you with the red headed Stark boy today...."

You frowned. "I'm interested in neither. I know it was your plan. But, I will not seduce either of them. They are both charming. But not for me."

Your grandmother sighed, her jowls quivered slightly,  but she said nothing as she took her leave. You followed her to the manor where you went to get ready for dinner.

 

Your grandmother sat in the armchair across the room while you finished your makeup and hair routine.

"I am leaving back to Highgarden tomorrow." She said, tapping her cane on the cold stone floor.

You looked up at her through the mirror as you pinned your elegant hair tuck into place. "You? What about me?" you said through a mouthful of bobby pins.

"The Starks have granted you an extended stay." the old woman began.

"But I told you, I'm not interested in forming a relationship with either of the twins." You protested, spitting the bobby pins out and turning to look at your grandmother in disbelief.

"(y/n), I'm not asking you to fuck them, my dear. " you gasped. She ignored you and continued, "but it cannot hurt to form strong friendships with them. That Sansa is a sweet thing. Having you here awhile longer may unveil some information we need to figure out what's going on."

You sighed, turned back to your vanity, and applied your ruby red lipstick. "Of course." You finally said, giving yourself one last look and sweeping past your grandmother out of the room.

Your heels slapped against the hard floors as you made your way to the dinning hall. As you passed an open door, something caught your eye. You backtracked a few steps and saw Ramsay Bolton standing with his back to you, looking at the vast bookshelf in front of him. At the sound of your heels he turned and looked at you. A grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I feel a bit insulted you never text me back, Voodoo Child. I asked you to text me, but I got nothing." He said quietly, turning back to the bookshelf.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to talk to you. You're a real asshole, you know." You said, stepping into the room.

"Hm, I recall you calling me a _monster_ , not an asshole."

You stood next to him, looking at the books on the shelf. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, before turning his head to give you an evil, fang filled smile. "I see you didn't wear your pretty little silver necklace."

Immediately you reached up to your throat and felt nothing. You had taken it off to put your makeup on and your grandmother had frustrated you so much you forgot to put it on before leaving. You felt a surge of panic course through you.

Ramsay raised his eyebrows at you and laughed. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, sweetling. No. So you can put a halt on the fight or flight. If your heart beat any faster it may escape your chest."

You stared at him. Could he seriously hear how fast your heart was beating? Your knowledge on vampires was very limited. It wasn't highlighted on much when you were in school. Or was it? You couldn't remember and now you were feeling like a fool.

"Is that what you say to all the pretty girls before you tear them apart?" Came a voice from the doorway. You and Ramsay turned to see Jon Stark leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, a Stark puppy. You're barking up the wrong tree here." Ramsay said coldly. He then put his hand to his ear and said, "oh what's that? Do I hear someone calling for you to heel?"

Jon scowled, "Dinner will be served shortly. Shouldn't want to be late." At that Jon disappeared.

Ramsay turned to you again. "And just so you know, that is _not_ what I tell all the pretty girls before I tear them apart." Ramsay left you standing there gawking at him.

You closed your eyes and said a silent prayer. Oh how you wanted to go home. This man was a fucking lunatic. If half the stories you had heard about him were true you'd be better off jumping into a dragon's mouth. Unfortunately, there were no dragons, only Ramsay.

 _DRAGONS!_ you thought to yourself, making a mental note before hurrying off the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/IZBlqcbpmxY


	3. Never Say Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to kind of build the relationship between Ramsay and the reader. You're welcome. ;)

You walked into the room, where you immediately spotted Ramsay sitting next to his father. He nodded at the seat across from him, indicating you to sit. You gave a quick glance around the table, but all the remaining empty seats didn't seem a better prospect. You sat in the chair.

 _Well, at least I'm only a few seats away from Ned Stark._ You thought to yourself as a server motioned to fill your glass. You tried to avoid looking at Ramsay, who had no shame in staring at you across the table. His gaze made you feel uncomfortable, but it also made you feel a great deal of other things as well, especially in your stomach area. You felt your heart racing and willed it to stop. You looked up to see Ramsay still staring at you, with that damned wicked grin.

Roose Bolton made a noise in his throat. "Ramsay. That's enough. You're scaring the poor girl." It was a whispered threat. Ramsay clucked, annoyed and took a drink from his glass.

 _Really?! VAMPRIES!_ You thought with distaste as someone took a seat beside you. You looked over to see Sansa, and smiled at her. She smiled at you before looking daggers at Ramsay, who chuckled.

"You look lovely this evening." Sansa said, turning her attention back to you.

"As do you. Green is a lovely color on you. Perhaps Highgarden would bring out your eyes and hair." You replied, glad for a change of subject.

"I hear it is very beautiful there. I've never been out of the north, except when visiting family at Riverrun." Sansa said, blushing slightly at your compliment.

"Oh yes. It's the best place in the world. In my opinion. The  _sun_ is so bright and hot." You shot a cold glare at Ramsay. "And the woods and forests are glorious. The creatures celebrate with wonderful feasts and parties. You must come and see the dance of the dryads. It is so full of  _life_." 

xxx

After dinner had be cleared away and the talking died down you gave a sweeping look around the table. You noticed Ramsay had turned his attention from you to the Greyjoy man. You followed his gaze to see the man looking uncomfortable and forcing laughter at whatever Robb was saying.

 _Fucking creep._ You thought.

"It has come to our attention that an evil has gripped the capitol. Unnatural violence has erupted in the last couple of days." Ned Stark spoke, finally. People shifted in their seats, looking at one another. 

"The cards have displayed so much. But the crystal reveals nothing." You heard your grandmother say from somewhere near the middle of the table.

"I wasn't sure if it was just mine." Catelyn Stark spoke up, giving a grim shake of her head.

"I fear that we will have to make a move on the darkness. The mortals are in an upheaval and Robert is having trouble controlling them." Ned said, sagely.

"Allow me to accompany you. I sent a few of my most trusted men a few days ago, but I've heard nothing since they departed." Roose said in his silky voice. 

Ned nodded. "I am leaving tomorrow evening."

You watched the scene unfold. Many of the men broke out into hushed whispers, Robb and Jon both looked stern, but Ramsay, he looked like Christmas had come early. His wicked smile plastered all over his face.

xxx

There was a knock at the door, you rose to answer it.

"Oh, everything okay?" You said looking at your grandmother.

The old woman gave a brief nod and stepped inside. You closed the door behind her. "I am leaving at first light. Remember, make friendships and find out what you can. We need more information in this before we make a move. The coven will be gathering next week. I will have your ride home arranged by then. I love you, (y/n)." 

You hugged your grandmother, "I love you too nana."

After your grandmother left you retired to the bathroom to change and take off your makeup. You slipped into your flannel pajama pants, slipped on your cami and sat at the desk in your room. You rummaged through your purse and pulled out you tattered deck of tarot cards and began to shuffle them, lost in thought, when a card fell to the floor. You picked it up and turned it over. The Lovers. 

"What kind of garbage is this?" You asked yourself, examining the card. You stuffed it back into the deck and shuffled again. You laid the deck onto the table and pulled a card from the top. The Tower. You frowned and pulled the card from the bottom. Again, The Lovers. You made a frustrated noise and shoved the cards away. You picked up your phone and unlocked it, you opened your messages and stared at the unsaved number. You opened it.

 _Voodoo Child._ You thought bitterly. You weren't sure why it bothered you, but it made you mad.

_[You: I don't practice voodoo.]_

You set your phone down and opened the book in front of you.

There was another knock at your door. You were shocked to find Ned Stark standing there. "(y/n), I hope I'm not disturbing you. I came to inform you that I am leaving tonight. Things have come up." You heard your phone vibrate on the desk. "However, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Catelyn will be here to provide you with everything you may need."

"Of course, thank you." you said, an uneasy feeling gripping you as you shut the door. You made your way back across the room and sat in the chair, picking up your phone.

_[Ramsay: Glad to see I'm on your mind.]_

Damn, how he infuriated you. You weren't even sure why you wanted to talk to him. You threw caution to the wind as you typed out your reply.

_[You: Did you kill all those people?]_

_[Ramsay: Would you like me better if I said yes?]_

_[Ramsay: But no. I did not. Something on your mind Voodoo Child?]_

_[You: Stop calling me that! I don't practice voodoo! But yes, I want answers to what's been going on.]_

_[Ramsay: get your pretty little self some sleep. I will come to call on you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the werewolves bite.]_

_Call on me tomorrow? What does that mean?_ you thought to yourself. You frowned and went back to the book. You flipped through the pages of all the magical creatures, reading each attack trait, trying to decipher what had torn your friend to shreds. At three in the morning you finally shut the book, rubbing your tired eyes and yawning. You crawled into bed and pulled the thick blankets around you, almost immediately falling asleep.

xxx

You had woken three short hours later to see your grandmother off.

"Remember what I said, my child. Catelyn Stark will keep you safe. Do what you need to to find answers. I will see you soon." Your grandmother had said as the door to the SUV shut.

Despite the lack of sleep, you found yourself wide awake when you returned to your room. Ramsay had said he would come to call on you today. You glanced out the window and saw the sun rising, not a cloud in the cold sky. _Well, i'm sure he won't come until tonight. Vampires can't do daytime._

You showered, dressed, threw your hair in a simple braid, and wandered the halls of the manor until you came across Catelyn Stark sitting alone in the parlor,  sipping tea and gazing into a crystal ball. "May I?" You asked quietly.

"Of course my dear." Catelyn said, looking up from the crystal. You sat in a winged armchair across from her. "Everything alright?"

 _No._

"Yes. Just couldn't go back to sleep after grandmother left. So much going on. I'm meeting with Ramsay Bolton later." You said, rushing through the last part.

Catelyn jerked her head up to look at you when you mentioned Ramsay. She peered into your face and studied you for a long time before she spoke. "Be careful, dear. He isn't someone to mess around with. But, having Intel from him may not be bad either. But, keep some silver on you. Have you consulted the cards?"

"Last night I tried to speak to them. During my shuffling I dropped a card. The Lovers. After replacing it and shuffling some more I drew The Tower. Then I drew The Lovers again."

Catelyn nodded, and looked past you towards the door. "Morning son." You turned around to see Robb.

"Good morning. I came to tell you that after breakfast the boys and I are going to the range." Robb said, casually. He was still in his night clothes and hair was a mess. The doorbell rang. "I've got it!" Came Jon's voice from the hall. It was awfully early for someone to come to call. The three of you strained your ears.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" You could hear Jon saying.

"Look, I've come on peace terms." You heard Ramsay's voice say. You gasped slightly. Robb turned around and left. You exchanged a look with Catelyn before getting up and peering around the doorway down the hall. You could see Robb and Jon standing in the foyer, shoulder to shoulder. You saw Theon take his place behind them, shoving handfuls of cereal into his mouth from the box and crunching loudly.

"So?" Robb said.

"Come on Wonder Twins, let me in." Ramsay said, an irritated edge in his voice. The front of the house faced east, and the sun was well above the treeline now.

"No." Jon said.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Ramsay said.

Robb shifted and you caught sight of Ramsay. He was dressed in jeans, a hooded jacket, a ball cap, gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. He was making himself as small as possible to stay in the little shade the awning still provided.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked.

"I've come to collect (y/n). She had questions, and I mean to answer them. Now, please, grant me entry."

"Jon. Robb." Catelyn hissed, stepping into the hall. "Ramsay, you may enter."

Ramsay made to enter but Robb and Jon blocked him.

"Sure, we'll let you in, but only if you tell us the number of the day." Theon said, pouring the box of cereal onto the floor.

Ramsay ripped the sunglasses off his face and made a distressed noise, shoving past the twins and tackling Theon to the ground where he began to hit every inch of Theon he could. Robb and Jon were bent doubled in laughter.

"BOYS!" Catelyn shouted. Robb and Jon caught hold of Ramsay and pulled him off Theon, who was howling in pain as his nose poured blood like a faucet. Ramsay bit his lip, clearly torn between the blood and the cereal on the floor. Jon roughly picked up Theon and shoved him off down the hall. Robb gave a sheepish look to his mother, who sent sparks flying from her eyes. Robb hurried off after the other two. Ramsay stooped down, pulled his gloves off, and began to count out the cereal, muttering to himself as he moved the cereal into a pile. You walked over to him and bent down, reaching out for the cereal. Ramsay grabbed your hand. A million feelings rushed through you.

"Don't touch them!" He practically screamed at you and a frenzied voice. You glanced at Catelyn who had crossed her arms and had a deep frown on her face. After a couple minutes Ramsay sighed and stood up.

"Two hundred and eighty seven." He declared. You weren't sure whether to laugh or not.

"Ramsay, I am so sorry about my sons." Catelyn said, still frowning.

Ramsay looked at her but said nothing. He then turned to you, and looked out the door, which was still open. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, of course. Let me just go grab my purse." You said, running back up the stairs. You made a quick swipe for your bag, doubled checked you still had on your necklace, pulled your phone from the charger, and dashed back down stairs were Ramsay stood waiting.

Ramsay hurried you to his car and gave a sigh of relief when he closed his door. The windows were tinted so dark it almost looked like twilight in the car.

"I thought vampires didn't do daytime." You finally said.

Ramsay turned to look at you. His cold eyes searching you, looking for something. "You're right. But as long as the sun doesn't touch our bare skin we are fine. Surely you know that."

You felt your face flush.

"For being intelligent, you lack a lot of knowledge." Ramsay said, turning the engine over, and turning up the radio.

Neither of you said anything on the drive to the Deadfort Manor. You stared out the window and tapped your foot along to the rock music blaring. You were in awe of the manor. It looked as uninviting as one could imagine. you could see all of the curtains drawn, the many stone gargoyles situated around the roof, the black, wrought iron fence. It was classic horror movie perfect. Ramsay pulled into the garage and opened your door. You took his gloved hand. He led you inside. If the outside of the house was horror movie perfect it was nothing to the inside. Your breath rose like smoke, which Ramsay noticed.

"Fire in the drawing room, now." He barked at a servant, who hurried away quickly. Ramsay pulled off his hood, cap, and gloves, throwing it all on the floor. You watched him pull his jacket off, his shirt trying to come with it. You couldn't help but notice how pale and lean he was. You couldn't overlook the tattoos either. You quickly looked away as he freed himself from the jacket and fixed his t-shirt. A simple band tee. He looked very different in normal clothing as opposed to his dinner attire. Now he could be mistaken for someone headed to a rock concert or to the record store. He looked, well, normal.

He offered you his hand. You took it and felt the same surge of feeling flow through you again. You wondered if he felt it too. You felt chilled, reckless, and a few other things you couldn't place or remember ever feeling before. He led you to the drawing room where you immediately flocked to the fire.

"So, what do you want to know?"  

You turned from the fire and looked at him. "How old are you?"

Ramsay scoffed. "Really? The first question is a classic teenage vampire story line? I promise it's not 17."

You couldn't help but laugh. Even if you did find him to be rude, and an asshole, his wit was on point. "No, I just meant like, have you seen these kinds of things happen before?"

"The whole comet murder fiasco? No. Perhaps Mercury is in some serious retrograde." Ramsay said taking a seat at the large, round table. You chuckled and sat beside him.

"is there anyone who has seen the comet before?" you asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Now tell me, what do they teach you about us in your little magic schools?" 

You stared at him for a few moments before answering. "Well you know, things like using garlic to repel vampires. No sunlight. Wooden stakes. Silver. Decapitation. Fire. Immortality. Blood thirsty. Merciless. Savage. Often serial killers."

Ramsay's usual smirk was in place. He placed his finger tips together. "What about doctors?"

"What?"

"You said you were taught we are often serial killers, but did they ever teach you that many vampires are doctors? We helped mortals learn about blood types, how to stop life threatening blood flow, detect blood clots, strokes, hemorrhages on the brain, pregnancy, blood diseases." his voice was cool and his eyes pierced you. You felt your heart race. "And there you go with that nervousness. Do I scare you so badly?"

"Yes." You said quietly, averting your eyes to the table.

"Then why are you here?"

You looked up him, not sure what to say. "I don't know. Why am I here?"

Ramsay tilted his head to the side. "Well, I didn't invite you so I could hurt you." Ramsay stood and walked across the room to pull a large book from the shelf. He placed it in front of you. The fading cover read 'The Creation of Monsters'. You delicately opened the book and examined the first, yellow, brittle page.

_'It is not known when the first magical beings were created, or why. But for as long as language has been around, stories of night crawlers have been told. Many speculate each god has their own creature, each for a different cause.'_

You looked up from the book to find yourself alone. You closed the book and walked it back to the shelf above the antique writing desk. You placed it on the desk and pulled another book. You had flipped through a couple books before the smell of cigarette smoke brought you back to your senses. "That's an unhealthy habit."

Ramsay laughed. "Would be if I had lungs, sweetling."

"So, what keeps you alive?" you asked turning to look at Ramsay. He had his feet propped up on the table, just the same way as when you first saw him two nights ago.

 "Well avoiding sunlight and garlic for a start. Avoiding falling on wooden stakes is another sure way to stay in good health." Ramsay said sarcastically, ticking his fingers off.

You scowled and turned back to the book. "No need for lungs, to eat or drink, no heart." You said.

"Who says I don't have a heart?" Ramsay said in mock horror.

You snorted, "I've heard the rumors. No one with a heart could do what you do for fun." 

Ramsay made a tutting noise and you heard him leave his seat and walk over to you. You felt him come to a halt behind you. You held your breath.

"And voodoo is any better?" He whispered in your ear. You slammed the book shut and turned to him, your faces inches apart.

"I. Do. Not. Practice. Voodoo." You bit out through clenched teeth.

Ramsay's eyes glittered maliciously as they danced over your face. "Why not?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Because I'm not a monster."

"Master Ramsay, your presence is requested in the cellar." A voice came from the door way.

"Oh goodie. About time. Show the miss to the library, and bring her refreshment." Ramsay said, turning from you. He took two steps from you when he turned back to you. "House Bolton is at your service. Find the answers you need. I have my own to find. I shall meet you shortly." With that he left you, confused, as he always did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who don't play, or talk to, tarot cards, the lovers is a card that typically means love, union, cooperation, choice, sexuality and the likes. The tower is a card generally meaning sudden shock, destruction, questioning beliefs, and chaos.
> 
> https://youtu.be/1mJbnKx6m1M


	4. We Don't Have to Dance

"Anything else miss?" A woman asked as you spread the jam over your toast.

"Something to write on and with would be spectacular." You said to the woman as she poured the water from the kettle into your cup.

"Right away, miss."

You devoured the toast and tea before setting off to work. These books were more detailed on beasts than any you had yet seen. Some of the details were so informative you found yourself slightly scared and had to turn the page or look around to make sure you were still alone. The monster that stuck to you the most was the wendigo. It surely looked like what could have been causing such a stir, but there were no recently documented incidents for at least 300 years.

You undid your braid and ran your hand through your hair, chewing your bottom lip as you copied words to your paper.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ramsay whispered in your ear.

You squeaked in fright, jerking your hand and spilling your inkwell over the table. "Gods!" You said looking up at Ramsay. He examined your ruined paper.

"300 years since what?" He asked.

"The last reports of wendi..." Ramsay placed his hand over your mouth to stop you.

" Yes. Most beasts like that disappeared after the last dragons died."

"Then why are you still here?" You huffed, pulling your wand from your purse and cleaning up the ink. "And why did you stop me?"

"Such a quick temper." Ramsay chuckled. "We never speak its name. Do you dance?"

"What kind of question is that?" You asked, turning to look at Ramsay. He had changed. While still casual, you couldn't help but wonder why he had changed.

Ramsay shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask. What are you, 20?"

"You know, you are rude as shit. And I'm 22 if you must know. And now you know my age. What's yours?" You said crossing your arms.

"115. Now, have you ever been dancing?"

You stared blankly at him. 115. "Well, yeah. I've been out dancing with my friends."

"I see. So you've never danced." Ramsay said simply. He turned to the corner of the room where a turntable sat. He rummaged through records before pulling one from its sleeve. 

He held out his hand to you as a waltz tune played. You hesitated. "Come. I'll show you." You took his hand. It's icy touch gone. You noticed he wasn't so pale and his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

"Did you get those answers you wanted?" You asked, watching your feet, so as to not step on his.

Ramsay frowned. "No. You?" He gripped your hip. You flushed and looked up into his face.

"Not really. But I feel a bit further along than I was."

"Why are you here?" Ramsay suddenly asked.

"Didn't we have this conversation earlier?" You said, confused by the randomness of the question.

"No, why are the Starks playing host to you? Why did your grandmother bring you here and then leave you?"

You gave a shaky laugh, "she hoped I'd woo one of the Stark boys and form a solidified bond between us."

Ramsay frowned. "And will you?"

"No. They're nice, but they aren't for me. But what about you?" You said. The longer you danced with him the easier it was to see past him being a monster. Really he wasn't any different than anyone else.

Ramsay laughed. "No. Not worth bothering with. I hate the Starks."

You rolled your eyes. "You know what I meant."

"What if I told you I once loved a woman so beautiful and charming I did everything I could to give her the world, but she ran off with another, causing me to become the monster I am today?" 

You studied his face. "I'd call you a liar."

"And what if I said I'd very much like to love the most beautiful woman in the world?"

You continued to dance with Ramsay even though the music had stopped some time ago. "I'd say there's no room in that nonexistent heart of yours to love her."

Ramsay stopped, and pulled you into him. "But would she let me try if I promised her the world?"

You looked up at him, not sure what to say. Your heart leaped into your throat and you felt your stomach tie itself into knots. "I'm sure she would, if you ever found her."

Ramsay leaned in closer to you. "Good thing I have the rest of forever to find her." He whispered before pressing his lips to yours.

You stood frozen in shock before melting into the kiss and running you tongue along his bottom lip, asking permission, which he granted. The two of you stood, exploring one another's mouths. Ramsay ran his hands up your body to cup your face, but pulled away from you with a hiss as he reached your neck, a fang catching your bottom lip.

 _My necklace!_ you thought, groping for the silver chain. Ramsay shook his hand and laughed.

"In case you were wondering, I was bluffing the other night about your necklace." His laugh died as he caught sight of the blood welling on your bottom lip. 

You reached your hand up to you lip and felt the blood smear on your finger. You saw Ramsay's pupils dilate. You sucked your bottom lip in, not sure what to expect. Panic gripped you again and you took a few steps back, eyes darting towards your wand sticking out of your bag.

Ramsay closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and then sighed. "Don't. I won't hurt you."

"How can I trust you?" You asked, focusing your attention on summoning your wand.

"You can't. But I won't. I'll have someone take you back to Winterfell."

"Wait, what?" You said, as you gave up trying to summon your wand.

"You're afraid. I can hear it. And I don't blame you. You don't belong here. I told you to go home, (y/n). The snow will bury you." Ramsay said turning his back to you.

You finally managed to summon your wand and stomped over to Ramsay. You turned him around and stuck your wand in his chest, clutching his shirt with your free hand. "You are the most rude and horrible person I've ever met. No wonder your lover ran out on you. You don't just kiss someone and then tell them to leave."

Ramsay raised his brows at you. "Says the woman who wears silver, knowing I can't touch it."

"You would too, if you'd heard the rumors I have." You hissed.

Ramsay leaned into you, "I assure you, the rumors aren't nearly as bad as the truth." He whispered, his lips brushing your ear lobe.

You let go of Ramsay and stepped back. His usual smirk was back in place as you looked at him in horror. He brought his hand up to your face and wiped his thumb along your bloodied lip. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it clean. He closed his eyes and made a face. He made a small noise and flung his eyes open. You were rooted to the spot, allowing him to pull you into him. He thread his fingers through your hair and placed his lips on yours, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth.

Again, you felt your heart pound in your chest and clutched Ramsay's shirt, pulling him into you.

"Necklace, please." He murmured against your lips. 

You released him and fumbled with the clasp of your necklace until it finally fell to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Ramsay lifted you up and sat you on the edge of the table. He kissed along your jaw and down your neck. He took the tender skin of your neck gently between his teeth. You gave a small gasp, as he worried a spot on your neck. You snaked your fingers through his hair with one hand and clutched at his hip with your other.

From beside you, your phone began to ring. You sighed, loosening your grip on Ramsay.

"You should answer that." He whispered, kissing up your neck to you ear.

You pulled your puse to you and rummaged in it blindly until you felt your phone. You saw it was your grandmother.

"Answer it." Ramsay demanded.

You hit the answer button. "H-hello?" You said, drawing a shaky breath and Ramsay took your ear lobe in his mouth.

 _"Have you heard anything?"_ your grandmother's voice said.

You felt your breath hitch as Ramsay ran his hand up your shirt. "Not a sound." He growled in your ear. You swallowed a whimper.

"No, nana. What's wrong?"

 _" Cersei Lannister. That's all I can say for now. Be careful child. I love you."_ There was a click.

"Nana?" You said as Ramsay pulled away from you. He walked across the room and pulled a book from the shelf, flipping through a few pages and frowning. 

You set your phone down, your mind racing. Was your grandmother alright? What did she mean?

"Come. I'll take you back to the Stark's." Ramsay said holding his hand out to you. You snatched up your bag, and took his hand.

"What is it? Why are you taking me? It noon. The sun...."

"Don't worry about me. I've been doing this awhile. Now come on."

 

xxx

"Sansa, let him come in please." You said as Sansa opened the door.

"You're welcome." She said with a scowl and stepping back.

"The fuck you doing back here?" Theon said, sporting a black eye.

"Baby Stark, where is your mother? (Y/n) go get your things." Ramsay said turning to you and Sansa. 

"But where am i..." You began but Ramsay cut you off.

"No time right now. Just do what I said please." Ramsay said, giving you a look you couldn't place. It didn't fit him. But you turned and hurried up to your room to gather your things.

You pulled the suitcase down to the door and heard shouting coming from down the hall.

"Are you such a fucking idiot that you can't see I'm trying to help?!" Ramsay raged grabbing Robb by the front of his jacket.

"Since when have you ever given a fuck about anyone but you?!" Robb roared back.

Catelyn drew her wand and forced the two apart with a shield charm. "Enough!" She said, puffing up.

You pushed yourself through the door slowly. Catelyn looked at you.

"Is this true? What Ramsay has said. About the Lannister's? " She asked, asking you to say no with her eyes.

You frowned. "Yes. It's true. And I've not been able to reach my grandmother since."

Ramsay motioned at you with a great sweeping gesture. "See? Now, let me take her. That cunt is going to send people  _here_ to get her. They would never expect her to be at the Dreadfort. And they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and send someone to my domain to try and collect so much as a cup of sugar. I will keep her safe."

Catelyn sighed. "Yes. Whatever it takes to keep her safe. But how can I know you will keep your word that you won't hurt her?"

Ramsay gave an irritable sigh. "I don't know. You're the witch. Play some hocus-pocus or something."

"Alright, alright. (Y/n), if you need anything, call. I will come to call on you as soon as I have obtained the information I need."

You nodded. "Allow me to show you out." Robb said sweeping past Ramsay. You were sure you heard a growl. Though you weren't sure if it came from Robb or Ramsay.

Robb shut the trunk and turned to you. "You call me if he hurts you. Take this." He slipped something heavy into your purse. You saw a thick silver stake. You swallowed. 

"Thank you. You all stay safe." You said walking to the car door. Robb opened it for you, gave you a nod, and made to shut the door.

"Stark." Ramsay said before Robb had shut the door all the way. Robb stooped down to look across you to Ramsay.

"Sup?"

"I meant what I said about the squid."

Robb gave a chuckle and closed the door. Ramsay growled in irritation and slammed down on the clutch, throwing the car into gear.

"Stupid fucking bastards." Ramsay muttered.

"Ramsay?" You said timidly.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why am I always the last to know anything?"

Ramsay gave you a look. "The Lannister's. They've started a war, buts it's beyond them. You can't control fire once you set the blaze. They've opened the gates of the hells. They made their move, now it's our turn."

"But I still don't understand." 

"You wouldn't. But there's nothing we can do until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with. You said wendybear, huh?"

You just nodded. Your brain felt jammed.

"Why can't you say the name?" 

"Do you know how to kill one?" 

"No."

"Then don't speak its name out loud until you know how to kill it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/fcNry803EUA


	5. Nightmare

You said nothing as Ramsay showed you to the spare room you were staying in. He left without a word. You quietly unpacked your things. Once you had finished you pulled your phone out and dialed you eldest brothers number.

There was no answer. You sighed and tried to keep from panicking. You pulled out the crystal ball from your bag, unwrapped the velvet from around it and sat it on the floor. You sunk to the floor and stared into it. Nothing but black swirls showed in it. No certain shape or picture. Just black.

"It's not what you think." 

You looked up to see Ramsay standing in the doorway. He was so quiet, it unnerved you. "What?"

"The beast. Not until winter. The south is way too hot. Just thought I'd tell you. But that's not to say they aren't back. Along with many other creatures and beasts just as bad, and worse. Keep the necklace on. For your safety." Ramsay said, pulling a cloth from his pocket, to which your necklace fell out on to the floor.

"Why are you helping me?" You found yourself asking.

Ramsay licked his lips and made a clucking noise. "I like you."

You narrowed your eyes. " _Why_?"

Ramsay shrugged. "Look, I have some matters to take care of. You are free to roam the house, but stay indoors. And, I feel the need to tell you never to look the hounds in the eye. No matter how much you may want to. Oh, and don't go to the cellar either. If you need anything, someone will be happy to assist you. I will check in on you later, Voodoo Child." He left.

"I don't do voodoo!" You called after him, heat rising in your cheeks.

What was he trying to get at with the whole voodoo thing? You frowned, and picked up your necklace off the floor, clutching it tight. You placed the necklace on the bedside table and fell into the mattress. 

Why did you need protecting? What made you any different than any other witch? Why was Ramsay so keen to help you? What had your grandmother meant? Why couldn't you get a hold of your family? What killed Wendigos? What kind of creature could be worse than that? You felt hot tears prickle up in the corners of your eyes. All you wanted was to go home and forget about all of this. You burried your face into you pillow and didn't bother to hold back the body raking sobs until you fell asleep.

xxx

You woke to the sound of china clinking against wood. You opened your eyes blearily to see Ramsay setting a tea tray on the table.

"What time is it?" You asked groping for your phone.

"Seven, sweetling." Ramsay said, pulling the curtains back to reveal a purple sky, tinged with the faintest pink. You could see dark storm clouds gathering in the distance.

You sat up, rubbed the sleep from your eyes, and threw back the blankets and found your phone shoved under you pillow. No missed calls. No new texts. Panic surged through you. Ramsay jerked his head to look at you through narrowed eyes as you silently panicked. He said nothing and offered you a cup of tea. You took it without a word, and sipped it slowly. You both sat in silence sipping tea, until at last only the dregs remained. You swirled them around and watched the clumps stick to the sides of the porcelain cup. You sighed and set the cup down, looking at Ramsay.

"Why do you call me voodoo child?" you asked through the silence.

"I rather like the song." Ramsay said into his cup, as he finished the tea.

"Are you always such an ass?"

Ramsay smacked his lips as he set the cup down. He pulled the empty chair across the room, placed it in front of you, and sat in it. Your perch was higher from the bed and he looked up at you through those deep eyes. "You've really no idea?"

You crinkled your brows in confusion. "What?"

Ramsay stood up suddenly, roughly seized your head in his hands, and kissed you. After a moment he pulled away from you, resting his forehead on yours. "What's it like to be so godsdamned pure?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"While your grandmother may have hoped to marry you off to one of the Stark twins, there was so much more to it than that. She brought you here and left you, to hide you away. To keep you safe."

"I-I don't understand." You whispered, closing your eyes and feeling how cold Ramsay's touch had become again.

"Why was Cersei Lannister kicked out of your little witchy sisterhood?"

"Because she bent magic as far as it would go. She became so immersed in the dark."

"And you... oh, you are the complete opposite. You are unmarked. Unblemished. Untainted."

You snorted in disbelief, "I made out with a vampire today. I don't know if that makes me holy."

Ramsay smirked. "She wants you. She needs you. Untainted blood. Virgin blood. Unmarked by the dark. All the things required to make evil. To make the world bend to _her_."

You pushed Ramsay away, never meeting his eyes. You buried your face in you hand, feeling embarrassed. "How'd you know that I..."

"Haven't ever been fucked? Well, it's a bit obvious. But, that's not the point. The Starks may be noble and just, but that will be their ruin before this is over. They cannot protect you, try as they might." Ramsay stood up straight and glanced out the window. "But, put that all aside. Dinner. Down the stairs, third door on the left. I will be with you shortly."

You nodded and watched him leave. You picked up your phone, and walked out onto the landing. You followed Ramsay's directions and found yourself in the dining room. You sat at the table and began to pile mashed potatoes on your plate. In your lap you felt your phone vibrate. You nearly flipped your plate in hurry to pick up the phone. It was your grandmother.

"Nana!" You nearly shouted with relief as you answered.

_"(Y/n), is everything alright? Where are you?"_

 "I'm fine. I'm safe, don't worry. Are you alright?"

_"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I don't feel comfortable speaking over an open line. But the answers you need will come to you soon. We will be back together before you know it. I'm sorry for the limited information, but the less you knew, the better. It would be safest if you got rid of this phone. Do not worry about us. You keep your head down. We love you."_

"I love you all too." You said. You heard a click on the other end. You set the phone down and stared blankly at your plate. You saw Ramsay enter the room, a hooded figure behind him.

Catelyn Stark walked over to you briskly. "Stay safe. If you need anything call Robb or Jon. I am heading to King's Landing. Bran has somehow been cursed and I cannot wake him." She whispered urgently to you. She then stood up straight and turned to look at Ramsay, "Thank you." she said before departing.

Ramsay stood there chewing his lip, a faraway look in his eyes. He then shook his head and turned to you. "I do hope I don't disappoint you, but I have some matters to take care of. The den is straight across the hall, the TV is all yours. The thermostat is in the closet under the stairwell." You simply nodded. Bran cursed. He was a sweet boy. Maybe you could find something in your notebook to help wake him?

After eating your fill you made your way to the living area. You absentmindedly flipped through the TV channels before turning it off, deciding to go to the library. As you made your way to the other end of the house you could hear screaming. You stood there straining your ears.

"I'd ignore it if I were you, dear." An elderly woman said walking past you, carrying a linen bag that looked soaked in blood. You waited until she was out of sight before continuing down the hall where you came to a stop at a thick black door. You gently pushed it open and found a narrow stone staircase leading down. You slowly crept down the stairs and peered around the side to find a large cavernous room. The sight that greeted you made you recoil, and the smell that filled your nostrils made you gag. You clamped your hand over your mouth, so you wouldn't cry out.

A screaming, begging man was chained to a large wooden X in the middle of the room. The man was bleeding from everywhere, half of his skin stripped from him. Ramsay paced back and forth in front of the man. He wiped his knife furiously on his shirt.

"No, no, no. That's not the answer I want!" He yelled at the man, burying his knife into the mans leg, who screamed out. Ramsay ripped his shirt off and stuffed it in the mans mouth before extracting the knife. "I've given you plenty of opportunity to tell me the truth, but here we are, still doing this.

You sucked in air between your fingers as you watched Ramsay torture the man, peeling his flesh off slowly like cutting wrapping paper. The bits of skin fell to the floor with dull, wet flops that made the bile in your stomach creep up. You couldn't move your legs, or tear your eyes away from the scene unfolding. But you tried to focus on Ramsay's pale skin. You felt ashamed at admiring this monster's body. But you couldn't help it. He was lean, yet every muscle defined. You cursed yourself and then decided to focus on his tattoos. You could make out the Bolton sigil and words, and what you unmistakably thought was Bram Stoker's Dracula. You were squinting to make out the others when Ramsay made a violent sweeping motion at the mans side with his knife, blood spraying from the man like a water hose just being unkinked. The blood clinging onto Ramsay's bare skin. You watched him rip the shirt gag from the man's mouth. The man made incoherent noises and half begs.

"Where is it?" Ramsay said. The man continued whimpering and pleading. "I said, _where is it?!_ " He roared in frustration, plunging a hand in the man's fleshless abdomen. The man screamed with such agony it still rang in your ears an hour later as you stepped out of the shower.

 

Your eyes were puffy from crying so hard and your stomach still felt nauseous, even though you knew there was nothing left to expel. You felt shaky and fevered as you dressed and climbed into bed. You stared up at the ceiling as a soft knock came at the door. Ramsay entered and sat at the end of the bed, looking out the window as lightning forked the sky.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know. I  _did_ warn you not to go down there." Ramsay said quietly after a few more moments, turning his gaze to you.

"I know." you whispered, not looking at him.

"Though it wasn't until you were gone that I realized you were there. You really need to learn to control your emotions, sweetling." Ramsay said, his eyes traveling down your face and neck, resting on the exposed part of your chest, your top didn't cover.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" You asked, finally looking at him.

Ramsay scowled, "No. Not all of it. Due time, my dear." he made to stand up but you grabbed his hand.

"Don't go please." You said, not even sure why. Were you really so alone and afraid inside that even this monster was a comfort?

Ramsay sat back down and gave you a searching look as you sat up.  

"Why me? Really?"

"Everything I told you earlier was true. The bitch needs you. You're also, what's it you all say in your little magical community... uhm, pure-blood? Your family is ancient. That only strengthens the blood she needs to turn the world upside down."

"So, she is going to kill me?" 

"After she takes what she needs from you. It won't be pretty. It will be painful and agonizing. After she's sure she no longer needs you, well, then she will kill you." Ramsay said, turning back to looking at the window. A heavy rain had started to fall.

"Can you keep her from taking me?" You asked, not sure you wanted the answer.

Ramsay smirked and shot you a glance before standing. "I could. I could help you ruin her plans. But you can't expect it to be pretty, or  _right_."

You sat up on your knees, examining the vampire before you. "Like what?"

"Anything that goes against you. Murder someone. Preform a dark spell. Summon a demon. Fuck someone. Sell your soul. Forsake your gods. Kill yourself. The list is endless, sweetling." Ramsay said, looking for your reaction with a tilted head.

You frowned. "But I don't want to do any of those things."

"I doubt that. The temptation to indulge in evil is too much to ignore. Taint your blood and she can't hurt you. She wouldn't be able to know until the time came and nothing came from her efforts. It would buy the world some time. Give us time to destroy her." Ramsay shrugged, stepping towards you. 

You felt your stomach tie itself into knots as he stopped in front of you. Without thinking you pulled him into you and clashed your lips against his. You felt his smirk under your lips before he kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he leaned against you, a hand on your back as he slowly pushed his body against yours to lay you down. Your heart beat furiously in your chest and you gave a sigh as you welcomed his weight on you. Closing your eyes while a vampire was so close to your neck was probably a very foolish thing to do, but he had had plenty of opportunity before now to hurt you. You ran your fingers through his hair and gasped as his hand traveled down your body. You pushed him away, unsure of what to do or say. 

Ramsay pushed himself up on his hands and let his eyes wander your face. You refused to meet his gaze, knowing he could feel your nervousness. You waited for some sarcastic quip, but he said nothing. Instead he sat up, pulled his shirt from over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He took your hand and pulled you to sitting. His cool fingers slipping under your shirt. You whimpered slightly and he slowly worked your shirt up over your head. You brought your hand up to fumble with the clasp on your bra, letting it fall away.

Ramsay's cerulean eyes danced over your skin, as he brought his hand up to trace over your skin. The stark difference in his skin color and yours was as evident as night and day. His porcelain skin almost shone when next to your deep tanned chest. He rested his hand against the top of your left breast, feeling your heart pound in your chest. It unnerved you slightly. As if detecting a falter in the beat, Ramsay brought his eyes to meet yours.

"You're still afraid of me." He whispered,  leaning into you.

"I watched you torture a man today. Of course I'm afraid of you. You're a vampire. A monster." You whispered back, your voice braking.

"I bleed too, you know." Ramsay said, climbing off of you.

You weren't sure what to say. "What?" You finally blurted.

Ramsay pulled a knife from his pocket. You recoiled slightly, crossing your arms over your bare chest. Ramsay placed the tip of the blade against his chest and applied pressure until you saw droplets of blood welling. It was dark and thicker than normal blood.

"I have a heart too." Ramsay said, wiping the blood from chest as you watched the skin repair itself.

"I'm sorry, Ramsay. For what I said." You said, climbing off the bed.

Ramsay laughed. "No. Do you think your opinion over my heart matters to me? I promise, I have been called worse than heartless."

You reached out to touch his cheek. "Why are you so cold, when earlier, when we were dancing, you were not?"

"Blood." Ramsay commented, simply. "So, now you know when I've fed and when I havent."

"Then shouldn't you be a normal temperature? I mean it's only been a couple hours? Or does it not last long?" You asked, as Ramsay grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him, your bare skin pressed flush to his, goose flesh rising all over your body.

"Would be if I had fed then. But I didn't." Ramsay said rubbing your skin firmly.

"Why not?" You questioned, placing the side of your face against his cold chest.

"I didn't need to. Didn't want to. Sometimes I just enjoy making people bleed." Ramsay said running his hand through your hair. You listened to the rumble of his chest as he spoke.

You pulled away from him. "I... I can't do this." 

"I know." Was all he said as he cupped your face and kissed you deeply.

You closed your eyes and kissed him back, letting your mind wander. You suddenly grinned against Ramsay's lips.

He pulled away from you and frowned. "What?"

"I was just thinking about this morning. The cereal." You said giggling.

"It's not funny." Ramsay said, giving you a cold look.

"I thought it was mustard seeds that stopped vampires."

"Mustard seeds. Holes in fishing nets. Cap'an fucking Crunch. It makes no matter."

You smiled up at him, smugly. Finally, you had touched a nerve with him. It was sweet.

"Goodnight, sweetling." Ramsay said turning to leave.

"Goodnight!" You called as the door clicked behind him.

You stooped down and gathered up you bra and shirt, putting them back on before crawling into bed. You sighed, contentedly and pushed your head back into the pillow as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my typos. Typing from my phone and my phone seems to think it needs to change half my words and doesn't like to use your. Lol sorry, folks.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Dyk8IObklhY


	6. Heathens

The sun was bright when you finally came around. You picked up your phone to see it was two in the afternoon. You looked around to make sure you were alone before getting up. You peaked in the hall to see if it was empty, and darted to the bathroom across the hall.

You looked at yourself before leaving the bathroom after you usual morning routine and wandered the house until you made your way to the large kitchen. There was a small table in the corner with a single cup, package of tea, kettle, and newspaper.

As you waited on the kettle to warm up, feeling as though it was taking an extremely long time but too lazy to find your way back to your room for your wand, you leaned against the counter reading the newspaper.

 _Nightmares in the Captial._ The headline read.

The kettle whistled and made you jump. As you waited on your tea to steep you skimmed through the article. Words jumped out at you. Gruesome mutilations. Black fog. Howling. City in an uproar. The Seven cursing man kind.

You set the paper and drank your tea. You found your way back to your room where you rummaged around in your bag for quill and notebook. You grabbed your phone and set off to find Ramsay. But you weren't sure where you would find him during the day, or even where his room was. After checking rooms for ten minutes you walked into the den to find Ramsay sprawled out on the couch, playing on his phone, a horror movie on the TV. He lay on the couch wearing a pair of shorts and ankle socks. A dark scruff across his jaw. He was very immersed in whatever he was doing on his phone and merely glanced at you when you stopped in front of him. You waited on him to say something, but he remained quiet.

"I didn't know vampires could grow facial hair." You said, taking him in.

Ramsay grunted.

"Can I borrow your phone?" You finally asked.

Ramsay sighed, and handed you his phone. Clash of Clans. 

"Really?" You questioned, giving him a skeptical look.

He shrugged, "passes the time."

You sat on the other end of the couch, bringing your knees to your chest and placing your notebook on the arm if the couch. You opened your phone to find Sansa's number and dialed it on Ramsay's phone. It rang three times before you heard Sansa's voice.

"Hey, it's (y/n). Your mother came by lastnight. I'm so sorry about Bran. Can you tell me what his state is like and what antidotes and counters have been used?"

You ignored Ramsay's stare as you scribbled away with your quill.

"Thank you dear. I will keep in touch." You hung up and tossed Ramsay's phone back to him. "Do you have any, um, potion ingredients?"

Ramsay raised a brow. "Do I look like a damn apothecary?"

You scowled. "No, you look like a lazy, asshole."

"I've had a long time to be active." Ramsay said before peeling himself from the couch. "Come on."

You followed him down the hall to a small, dimly lit room. 

"Have at it." He turned and left as you looked around at all the glittering bottles lining the many rows of shelves around the room.

After three hours of mixing, cursing, and burning yourself with no satisfying outcome you emptied the cauldron again and left the room.

You passed Ramsay as you stormed down the hall, angry, to the bathroom. Ramsay followed you and leaned against the door frame as you washed the soot from your face and hands.

"Didn't I tell you that experimenting is a dangerous hobby?" He took a long drag from his cigarette. You looked up in the mirror and were startled for a moment that he was not there.

Ramsay chuckled. "It's a hoax you know. I can see myself."

You turned to look at him. "Why can't I?" 

"I don't know, dear. Google that shit." 

"Do you know anything?" You asked with a bitterness in your voice.

"I know more than you."

You rolled your eyes, lathering the soap on your face. Ramsay left you to it. It took ten minutes to completely remove the black from your face.

And that was how it went for many days. Ramsay often left you alone for hours, but always seemed to pop up whenever you wanted a word. Only on two occasions had he dined with you. How little you really knew about his kind made you feel ignorant. Many things you had learned and assumed had been wrong. But you still held prejudice towards him about him being a savage monster. It was all you had. The longer you spent with him the more you realized he was just a man. One twilit evening you watched him from your window as he knelt down in the yard, rubbing all over the eight large, black hounds he had. He had informed you they were shucks, or grim, as your kind often referred to them as.

_"Look one in the eyes and you'll be dead within the year. Which is how mortals and your kind have come to regard them as a bad omen. Never could you find a more loyal beast."_

xxx

"What about a Chimera?" You asked out loud, sitting at your desk, pouring over notes.

"More plausible than your last theory. But still just as unlikely." Ramsay answered.

You made a frustrated noise. "Can't you knock?" 

"It's my house." Ramsay said walking to you and placing a mask on your desk. It was elegant and in the shape of a fox head.

You picked it up and turned to him, "what's this?" You looked him over, to find him dressed sharp, his shoes shining in the lamp light.

"I thought we had established you'd never danced before. Don't forget your necklace." Ramsay glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "You have two hours before we leave."

After fixing your hair and makeup you struggled with the zipper on the back of your little black dress. You sighed. "Ramsay!" You yelled from the bathroom.

"You rang?" Ramsay said a few moments later, stepping into the bathroom. You turned your back to him.

He walked up to you, placing one hand on your hip and kissing across your bare back. "You could have used magic, you know."

 _Wow. Fucking stupid._ you thought to yourself, feeling slightly embarrassed now, but savoring the feeling of his lips across your skin. He zipped up your dress and you turned around to face him.

"Thank you." You said, leaning into him and giving him a quick kiss, before sitting on the edge of the tub to put your heels on.

"Necklace, sweetling." Ramsay said after you stood.

"Why?" You asked, picking up the silver chain.

"You may need it." Ramsay said, picking up the mask he had given you earlier.

xxx

The driver opened your door and helped you out of the car.

"Remember, do  _not_ take the mask off. This suit is new, I don't want to ruin it tonight." Ramsay said, through his plague doctor mask and showing you inside.

You gasped. Sure, you'd been to a bar or two. And a club or three. But never one specifically for magical creatures and monsters. The masks and colors were breath taking as you looked around. The music, people, lights, thick haze. Ramsay led you to the bar. He pulled back his sleeve and showed the bartender something on his wrist who nodded and turned around. He set two shot glasses down but Ramsay pushed the second one away and gave you a piercing look before pointing to a bottle of clear liquid behind the bartender. The bartender filled the first glass with what you were sure was blood and filled the second with the clear liquid. Ramsay handed you the second glass.

You just stared at it. "I really don't drink." 

"Drink." Ramsay said, thrusting the glass upon you. You took it and brought it up to your lips. "Drink it." Ramsay demanded, before throwing his shot back. You swallowed before doing the same.

Surprisingly it wasn't disgusting. It burnt like fire going down, but it didn't taste any worse than a cheap wine.

You set the glass on the table, avoiding Ramsay's eyes as he nodded at the bartender. Against your better judgement Ramsay had coaxed you into three more shots before he motioned to a dark skinned woman dressed in a canary yellow floor gown. She wore a gold lion mask. Her hair sandy and extremely curly. Her deep brown eyes sparkled under the gold mask.

"Ah, Ramsay. It's been awhile." She said. Her accent exotic.  _Volantis_ , you thought. "Table in the far corner." She then turned to you. "And who is this pretty little flower?"

Ramsay looked around before speaking. "(Y/n). I want you to keep an eye on her. Show her a good time. (Y/n), this is Camille. Enjoy yourselves. And try not to spend all my money." Ramsay turned to leave before turning back quickly, "And Cam, no one is to talk to her or touch her. Nothing."

Camille tutted. "You tell her to have fun, but won't let her have a dance with another man. A bit possessive aren't we?"

"I mean it. (Y/n), do not take off the mask. And do not tell anyone your name." Ramsay said, before leaving your side and making his way to the table in the corner.

"Come dear, let's get a drink and have a dance." Camille said, cheerily, grabbing your hand and leading you to the end of the bar.

You sipped your drink and the warmth spread through you as you swayed in your seat to the music.

"Ramsay must really like you. He's never brought a woman here before." Camille said taking your hand and leading you to the dance floor.

"So you've know Ramsay long?" You asked, swaying with her on the floor. You could feel Ramsay's piercing gaze from across the room.

"Many years now, yes." Camille said, taking your hand and twirling you.

"Are you a... vampire?" You asked.

Camille turned you back to her and moved the slit in her dress to reveal the scaled and taloned legs of an eagle.

"A harpy?!" You cried in excitement. The woman laughed.

The alcohol definitely had taken control by now, and you knew you would regret it tomorrow but you were having too much fun with Camille to give a damn. You often caught Ramsay staring at you, his blue eyes shining in the dim lights. He often swept the crowd with his glacial stare, only half listening to the men at the table with him.

"You like him?" Camille asked, catching you staring.

"I... I don't know. I mean, he's a vampire. People are afraid of him. He's a  _monster._ How could I like, or even love a monster?" You heard the words leaving your mouth.

Camille's dark eyes bore into yours. "Lemme lay it down for you like this, hun. A man is only as much of a monster as you make him out to be. Ramsay may be a vampire. He may have a higher kill count than anyone in the world. He may be feared by everyone and everything. He may enjoy his bloodshed and torture. But I can damn sure tell you he has  _never_ had  _that_ look in his eyes before, sweetheart. Not even when he's in his element. If only you could see the aura he gets when torturing compared with him looking at you. Tell me child, has he ever hurt you?"

You turned it all over in your mind. No. He had never hurt you. He never pressured you. Sure, he enjoyed giving you a fright and his touch could be a bit rough, but no harm ever came from it. "No."

"He's never refrained from hurting anyone before. No matter how pretty." Camille left it at that and watched you leave as your feet carried you to the table Ramsay sat at.

Ramsay looked up at you, narrowing his eyes at you. You, slightly unsteadily, bent down to his ear. "I think you owe me a dance." You heard him chuckle and he rose from his seat.

He whispered into the ear of the man to his right, who nodded. Ramsay held out his arm to you, and led you to the dance floor.

He allowed you to dance with him through two dances before he led you back to Camille. You pouted slightly as he dropped your hand.

"Don't leave me." You said, grabbing at his hand.

"Let him. There's plenty of others here who'd like to dance with you, pretty little thing." Came a voice from behind Ramsay.

You saw a flash of rage pass through his cold eyes. He sighed and reached into his jacket before turning to the man.

"You will get the fuck out of here. Your wolf stink doesn't smell well on my girl." 

Camille grabbed your hand and pulled you away a few paces.

"If she was your girl you wouldn't have left her alone all night." The other man said, reaching behind him.

Ramsay was much quicker and before you knew what you were seeing you saw the man fall to the floor, his throat slit. Next thing you knew you heard knives and guns being drawn. Ramsay stooped down, wiped the blade on the dead man, put it back in his jacket pocket, stood up straight, and pulled his jacket straight. He then turned to Camille and pulled a wad of money from his wallet and handed it to her. "For the mess."

Ramsay turned to you, "Camille will see you out."

 

The car door opened and Ramsay threw his mask into the floorboard as he climed inside with a sigh, taking his jacket off. You looked at him. He was breathing hard and his face flushed.

"Is that blood?" You asked, reaching up to wipe at a smear on his face.

"Be prepared for the Starks to come calling tomorrow." Was all he said and he leaned back into the seat with a grin.

You took your mask off and watched the darkness pass the windows. You jumped slightly as Ramsay grabbed your hand. It was warm. You scooted closer to him.

"I'm sorry for the disaster." You said timidly.

Ramsay shrugged, "Nothing to be sorry for. It was exciting. Besides, I got you something." He leaned forward and rummaged under the seat before placing a heavy book in your lap.

"What's this?" You asked running you fingers over the book.

"The thing I was looking for. It's got many names. Call it what you like, but you may be able to find something in there, or many somethings that intrest you." 

The glow of the street light lit up the cover. Old, battered, and covered in runes. "Is this really...?" You asked at a loss for words.

A wicked grin spread across Ramsay's face, his eyes sparkling as he gave you a wink, "You're welcome."

 xxx

Ramsay carried you through the door, after you found you couldn't work your legs properly after sitting so long. You were apologizing profusly, clinging on to the book as Ramsay assured you for the hundredth time you were okay. He sat you on your feet opening his mouth to say something before a cold voice sounded behind him.

"What have you done?" Roose Bolton said.

Ramsay rolled his eyes as he turned to his father. "They started it. The little pups don't have the guts to try anything rash. I'll go to them tomorrow. Now, I need to get her to bed." He turned back to you and ushered you up the stairs.

"You better know what you're doing, Ramsay. I will not dig you out of the grave you are digging yourself." Roose called up the stairs.

Ramsay led you to your room and helped you out of your dress, as you half way let your hair down. The floor swaying beneath you. Ramsay shoved you to sit on the bed and dug all your remaining bobby pins from your hair. 

"You gunna be okay?" He asked looking down at you. You met his gaze with heavily lidded eyes, before bursting into tears.

Ramsay snorted and shook his head. He kicked out of his shoes and removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and sat on the bed beside you. You leaned into him. He stood abruptly with a howl of pain. "Necklace, sweetling." He said furiously wiping at his skin.

You cried harder. "I'm so sorry!" You fumbled with the necklace until after what felt like a million years to you, you were able to get it off and tossed it towards your suitcase. You made to stand, but Ramsay pushed you back into the bed. He scoot you over and climbed in beside you.

After you got a control on your over emotional state and laid your head on Ramsay's chest, he ran his fingers through your hair.

"Ramsay?"

"Hm?"

"Why me?"

He was silent for a long time before answering. "I don't know. You make me feel things. No one has ever made me feel any of the things you do. No one has ever made me feel.... _guilty_." He struggled with the last word.

You hummed and pushed yourself up to look down at him. "I want you."

His eyes swept over your face, "you're drunk. Go to sleep. If you still feel the same tomorrow I won't say no."

"Ramsay, please." You begged, climbing on top of him. He rested his hands on your thighs. You leaned forward and placed your lips on his, snaking your tongue into his mouth. He opened his mouth under yours and kissed you back deeply, his grip tightening on your thighs. You let a small moan escape you as he moved his hands to your hips.

You pulled yourself away from him and unlatched your bra, discarding it to the floor. You leaned forward and pressed your warm body flush to his cool skin, kissing him again. He trailed his fingers along your back bone, causing you to arch your back. He shifted his weight, and gently laid you down. He kissed along your jaw and down your neck. He ghosted his lips over your chest before moving a hand up and cupping your breast. Your breath hitched and you arched you back again. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling slightly as he took your other breast in his mouth. You whimpered and squirmed under him. He pulled away from you and looked at you. You looked back at him through lidded eyes, your chest heaving, and your breathing labored.

"Please don't stop." You whispered. 

"I have to." Ramsay said, clearly fighting a battle with himself.

"No, you dont." You said, releasing him as he pulled away from you. He got up and pushed himself out of your bed. "Please don't leave."

"I will see you in the morning. I will wake you up in a few hours so we can go see those damn wolves." Ramsay said, walking to the door. You jumped out of your bed, and grabbed the silver stake from your purse. You placed the sharp tip against your bare flesh and applied pressure, pulling it slowly across your chest, blood escaping you. You saw Ramsay stare, you could see his pupils dilate in the dim moonlight spilling across the room. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and groaned. "You're killing me, Smalls." He took a step towards you. You let the stake fall, brought your hand up to your chest, and fingered the cut, smearing the blood across your chest and breasts.

"Stop." Ramsay demanded, an edge in his voice. You smirked and licked your finger, smearing your blood across your lips and licking them. Ramsay made a noise and rushed you, clashing his mouth to yours, rougher than he had before. He ran his hand across your cut, making you hiss in discomfort as the cut stung, causing him to press harder. He pulled you into him and cupped your face with the hand he used to touch your chest. You smelt the metallic tang of your blood and suddenly felt nervous.

"I told you to stop." Ramsay whispered against your lips.

" You accused me of being too drunk to make my own decisions." You said, biting down on his lip.

"I take back what I said about you being pure. You are an evil woman." Ramsay growled, as you released his lip.

He picked you up and sat you on the edge of your bed as he sunk to his knees. He kissed your chest and ran his tongue along the cut you had made. In spite of yourself you let a whimper escape from you, clutching at his back. Your stomach felt warm and bubbly. Your heart felt as though it were working over time as Ramsay licked you clean, and ran his hands over your body. Finally, you stopped bleeding and Ramsay rested his forehead against your chest. He was panting slightly, still ovbiously fighting with himself. He stood suddenly and swept from the room before you could do anything else stupid, and potentially dangerous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/lvhEs_EGNBI


	7. Eternally Yours

"Hey, you need to get up. We've been summoned." Came Ramsay's voice from somewhere above you. 

You shifted and immediately felt the consequences of the night before rush over you in a great wave. "Oh gods." You groaned rolling over onto your back. Slowly you inched your eyes open to find Ramsay standing over you, a vial in his hands. 

"Drink this. It'll help. And be quick about it. I really don't want to be out in the sun today." 

"Should of thought of that  _before_ you go and kill their men."

"He started it." Ramsay said defensively,  setting the vial down on your table and leaving. 

So, he was mad at you. You find yourself smiling at the thought of causing him just as much discomfort as he often made you feel. You drank the vial and by the time you were out if the shower you were feeling normal again. You dressed and slipped on your shoes and ran into Ramsay in the hall. He looked you over.

"Ready?"

"Yes." You said, leaning into him and grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'm sober now, and I still want you." You whispered, letting him go and walking down the stairs.

Ramsay said nothing to you on the way to Winterfell. He adjusted his hood one last time before climbing out of the car and opening your door. He rushed you to the door and pressed the doorbell button.

It opened almost immediately. It was Robb. His face was contorted in disgust and displeasure at the sight of Ramsay but allowed him entry. Ramsay rested his hand on your lower back as he guided you inside. You followed Robb to a large room on the bottom floor, already full of men. You felt Ramsay clutch your jacket before stepping away from you to the middle of the room. Robb and Jon stood together, Theon like their shadow.

"Speak." Jon demanded.

Ramsay looked around the room, locking eyes with you. He smirked as he looked back at the Stark twins. "What do Thing One and Thing Two want to know?" 

You gave Ramsay an appalled look and buried your face in your hands.

"Enough games, Bolton. Eight of our men were killed last night at the Winter Rose. Reports state that you were there and you landed the first blow." Robb spoke up.

Ramsay scoffed, "Not exactly. I did not start it, but I  _did_ land the first kill. But it was strictly in self defense. As for the rest of them... well, they wouldn't take a hint. I wasn't there to start trouble, but I will kick a dog if it shows its teeth."

"Then you admit to killing eight men last night?" Jon asked, his voice rising. You glanced around and saw the anger surging through the room.

"Eight? Oh no. I killed three. And you should know it wasn't in vain. It was a delicious feast." Ramsay said snapping his teeth as he was tackled to the ground by five men.

"An eye for an eye!" Robb roared to howls of approval.

You stood rooted as you watched the men strip Ramsay from his jacket and shirt and dragged him out of the door. The crowd shoved past you. You saw Sansa give you a sad look. You rushed to Ramsay's jacket and rummaged through the pockets, finding a gun. You gripped it tightly and tore from the room. You followed the shouts and jeers outside where you found Ramsay bound by rope mere inches from the sun reaching him. You were reminded of the man you had seen Ramsay torture. Robb stood before Ramsay, clutching a wooden stake.

"No!" You heard yourself screaming as you threw yourself between Ramsay and Robb, pointing the gun at the Stark. "Silver goes both ways. Let him go." You pleaded.

Robb stood there, confused. "This is the way of the North, (y/n )."

"Let him go." You growled, clicking the safety off. The whole crowd fell silent at the click as you cocked the gun.

"(Y/n), he's right. Go on Stark. Do it. Square in the chest. Don't hesitate, just do it." Ramsay chuckled darkly.

"You, shut up." You said, turning to look at Ramsay with rage. He opened his mouth but closed it again at the look on your face. You turned back to the Stark's. "I will not ask again. You will let him go."

Robb and Jon shared a look.

"Oh for fuckssakes." Said Theon Greyjoy grabbing the stake from Robb's slack hand. He stepped forward. You pulled the trigger. Theon screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching his leg. The shot echoing through the yard.

Ramsay laughed, manically, "Oh shit."

"Robb, release Ramsay and I can wake up Bran." You said, cocking the gun again.

"How?" Came Sansa's voice as she made her way through the crowd.

"I have a book. Allow us to leave and I will be back with it. Please." You said, your voice shaking. Robb looked at the two men who held Ramsay's ropes and gave a sharp nod. Ramsay was cut free.

He bounced to his feet and rushed to you, swinging you in a circle. "Holy fuck. You... you are..." He began.

"Beautiful, amazing, a life saver?" You suggested.

"You are absolutely fucking  ** _dangerous_**! I love it!" He laughed, giving you a look you'd never seen from anyone before. 

You gave a small smile. But it fell from your face as Ramsay knelt before you is if an invisible hand where holding him down and gave you a begrudging look. The yard fell quiet, apart from Theon who was raging and shouting in pain. "Let it be known by monsters and gods that i, Ramsay Bolton, am at your service until I die or the favor has been returned." Ramsay huffed, rising to his feet and taking your hand. "Lovely morning, really." He said as the crowd parted. He turned when he realized you hadn't moved.

You stared at him before your eyes grew wide and you fell into a fit of ringing laughter. When you caught your breath you wiped a tear from your eye. " _Welcome to the family._ Oh the irony."

 

It was many minutes before Ramsay spoke again. He turned the radio in the car off. "Why did you save me?"

You looked over at him and shrugged, "I like you."

Ramsay smirked and said nothing else.

Once you entered the Dreadfort manor you were greeted by Roose. "I didn't expect you to come back."

Ramsay pointed to you. "This bitch fuckin cray." He swept past his father. You gave a timid smile as Roose Bolton's pale eyes peeled your layers away. You hurried up stairs. 

You threw things into your purse and rifled through the pages of your new spell book, translating the ruins under your breath.

"Do we really have to go back?" Ramsay asked, crossing his arms. 

"I. Not we." You said. Shoving the book into your purse. 

Ramsay watched, mildly impressed as he sized up the size of your bag.

"It's magic." You whispered with a wink, clutching your wand and necklace in your hand.

Ramsay snorted. "How are you getting there? "

"Well I don't need a car to travel." You said, throwing your purse over your shoulder and turning on the spot. Next second you were standing on the front porch of Winterfell. You rang the doorbell.

Arya opened the door and stepped back as you hurried in.

xxx

"Did it work?" Ramsay asked, as you sunk into the couch beside him.

"Yes. And it's demons." You said, pulling the book out. "Where did you find this?"

"You would really be better off not knowing." Ramsay said giving you a serious look.

"Oh gods. She had it didn't she?" You gasped.

Ramsay avoided looking at you, rising from the couch. "I have a prearranged meeting." He left without looking at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/clfqj-BwKlc


	8. Adrenalize

"Why are you avoiding me?" You asked, closing the door of his room behind you with a sharp snap. 

Ramsay looked up at you from the knife he was polishing and tilted his head. "Why do you think I'm avoiding you?" He asked in a deadly whisper.

"Because you are, asshole. It's been four days and I've hardly seen you. You seem to damn near disappear every time I try to find you." You said, crossing your arms and scowling.

"And what is it you could possibly want from me that you don't already have? Your damn self-righteouness found me in debt to you until I die. I managed to procure the most powerful and ancient spell book known to the world, for _you_. Hell, I killed a man over you. So tell me, (y/n), what do you want?" Ramsay bit out, coldly.

Anger and sadness coursed through you as you looked him in the face. "I-I just thought that maybe... I don't know." You felt defeated.

Ramsay leaned back in his chair and raked his eyes over you. "I can't give you what you want. I can't keep you safe. Other monsters, that's one thing... but demons? I have no leverage there."

You walked over to him and took the knife from him, before sitting in his lap. "I don't need you to protect me or keep me safe. I need you to give me the world. You once asked if the most beautiful woman in the world would let you love her if you promised her the world. Promise me, Ramsay. This war has just begun. The Lannister's have taken Ned Stark hostage. They have let the monster's know what they think of them. Let's send them a message back."

"And what would your family say?" Ramsay asked, peering up at you.

You gave a cold laugh. "They've abandoned me. I haven't heard from them. My grandmother says it was for my protection, but they left me here with nothing. No answers. No explanations." You tenderly kissed Ramsay. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back eagerly.

Before you knew what was going on, you were laying on the floor, Ramsay ripping your clothes from you and kissing every inch of skin he exposed. You gasped as his cold hands touched your warm skin. You relieved Ramsay of his shirt and your trembling fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants. He worried a spot on your neck, rather aggressively, making you let out a moan.

"There's no turning back if you go through with this." He panted in your ear as you finally undid his pants button.

"I'm destined to die either way. Don't make it for nothing, my dear." You whispered back.

Ramsay roughly scooped you up and placed you on his bed, hastily tearing his remain clothing from him. Your face burned as you took him in, letting your eyes wander his body as he climbed on top of you. He pushed himself down on you, giving you chills as his cold skin encased yours. He kissed you hungerly and made his way down your body. You clawed at his shoulders as he raked his teeth over your abdomen, gently tracing his fingers up your thighs. He nipped and bit at your sensitive skin as he made his way down your body. You gasped and tried to keep quiet as he reached your womanhood. He brought a hand up and traced over your folds. The warmth between your legs, growing hotter at every touch. 

Ramsay brought his eyes up to meet yours, "not a sound", he growled as he aggressively plunged a finger inside you.

You drew in a sharp breath, pushing your head back into the bed, biting your lip and trying to swallow all the noises threatening to escape you.

With his free hand Ramsay pinned you down into the bed by your hip and continued his vicious assault of your womanhood, curling his finger inside you. You squirmed frantically as you felt a new sensation build between your legs.

"Ramsay." You panted out. "I'm going to." You started, but the words were lost as Ramsay pushed his head between your thighs, shoving his tongue in you. The air in your chest caught as he ran his tongue over your sensitive spot. You let out a strangled moan, wrapping your hands in his hair. You felt the tension mounting as he continued to fuck you with his tongue. He ovbiously felt it too as he suddenly withdrew from you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, his eyes glittering maliciously, "you better slow down. I'm not even close to being finished with you." He said, climbing back up your body and kissing you. You tasted yourself on his lips and moaned into his mouth. He pulled himself from you and cast his gaze around the room. He reached over the edge of the bed, bringing a knife up with his hand.

You swallowed, as he placed the knife in your hand. He sat up, giving you a look. You clutched the knife and brought it up to your chest. He watched every movement of the blade and bit his lip as you placed it against your chest. You hesitated.

"Do it." He demanded in a hoarse whisper, his eyes wide and waiting.

The knife was so sharp it didn't take hardly any pressure to cut into your skin. Slowly you lifted the blade and felt the blood spill across your skin, the air stinging. 

"Again." Ramsay commanded, biting his lip and making a longing noise in the back of his throat.

You offered him the blade, but he shook his head. "You." He growled, reaching out to finger the blood slowly sliding to the side of you breast before it dripped on to the bed. You drew a shaky breath as you placed the blade against your sternum and pressed down, a bit harder than you meant to, out if nerves. You hissed and pulled the knife away quickly.

Ramsay quickly grabbed the knife from your hand, letting it fall to the floor. He brought both hands to the gashes in your body and spread the blood, much like spreading flour over a wooden surface in the kitchen. He began panting, as he sucked his fingers.

You watched him, almost curiously, as the glee spread over his face. Relishing in your blood like a child does candy. His eyes shining like he was intoxicated.

"Why do you taste so good?!" He cried finally, almost falling onto you as he pushed his body against yours. He kissed you deeply, sliding a hand down your body, to your sensitive spot. You arched your back and he took the opportunity and he buried himself into you. It was much harder than you had anticipated and felt tearing pain surge through you. You gasped and made an incoherent noise. He stilled, allowing you to adjust before moving inside you again. You whimpered as he thrust harder, kissing the blood from your chest. He tangled a bloody hand in your hair as he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. His mouth half open, you saw his fangs, lips covered in your blood. His cheeks flushed slightly.

You soon found your rhythm with him, and the world seemed to fall away from you as bliss and euphoria began to build.

"Scream." Ramsay said in a throaty growl, as he continued to thrust, aggressively into you. You whimpered. "I said  _scream_." He demanded, pushing you down with his sticky hands and putting more force behind his thrusts. Your high washed over you and you screamed out half words and curses. Your breathing came rapid and shallow as you felt your walls close around him. After a few more thrusts, Ramsay gripped you tightly, buried his face into the side of you neck, and let out a groan. You both laid their like this for some time before Ramsay unstuck himself from you. He looked over your body and gave his trademark smirk. He leaned into you skin and ran his tongue over your flesh, cleaning the blood away. When he was satisfied enough, he kissed over the cuts you had made, turned from you, and pulled his pants back on. 

You laid in the bed, not sure what to do, say, or feel.

"Come, you need a bath." Ramsay commented holding his hand out. 

You took his hand and wrapped the comforter around you as he led you into the bathroom the connected to his bedroom. It was large and dark. The black stone floor, cold against your bare feet. The large, porcelain claw foot tub sat in a corner under a chandelier. Ramsay walked over to the tub and turned the faucets as you examined yourself in the mirror. Flakes of blood dried to your chest, cheek, neck, and in your hair. The blanket sticking to you.

"I need my bag." You said, glancing over at Ramsay, who watched you examine yourself quietly. He nodded and left. You let the blanket pool to the floor and stepped into the hot water of the tub. Sinking in it up to your nose. The cuts on you stinging, uncomfortably. 

You closed your eyes and sighed. What had you just done? When you opened your eyes again you took in the pink tinged water you sat in. You surpressed a grin. Of all of the things you thought you'd have been doing in a year as you finished your world travels  _this_ was not it. You just let a vampire take your virginity. And not just a vampire,  _Ramsay Bolton._ You reflected how much you despised him three weeks ago, and how much that had changed. A harpy in a club made you realize how little you knew about the world.

Ramsay returned holding your purse. You opened your eyes and sat up. "Somewhere in there is a jar of cream. I need it, please." 

Ramsay opened the bag and peered inside, the look on his face made you giggle. "How much shit do you have in here?"

"Enough." You said feeling slightly offended. He pulled a small glass jar out and held it up. You shook your head, "it's plastic."

Ramsay continued to show you small containers, to which you shook your head. You could tell he was beginning to get frustrated as he pulled another jar from the bag.

"yes." you said, holding out your hand.

"About time. Damn." Ramsay said, placing the container in your wet palm.

You opened the jar, dipped your finger in it, and spread it over your cuts, the flesh healing itself instantly.

After finishing your bath you walked into Ramsay's room, where you found all your things. You ginned, smugly as you chose your clothes and dressed. After dressing you laid in the bed gave a small sigh, "this is much more comfortable than the coffin I imagined you sleeping in."

Ramsay snorted and turned to look at you from his perch on the end of the bed, "yeah, coffins get a bit stiff." He turned back to the TV, opening the guide and scrolling through channels.

"Who are you, Ramsay Bolton?" You asked, sitting up, tracing the outlines of the word 'Bolton' tattooed across his shoulder blades.

"A vamperic little shit." he quipped.

"Were you born a vampire?" You asked, draping your arms around Ramsay's neck and resting your chin on his shoulder.

"No. Father turned me shortly after I turned 20."

"Why?"

Ramsay said nothing for a long time. "It doesn't really matter. 95 years of looking 20 isn't so bad."

You got the impression he wasn't being truthful, but you didn't take him as the type to press the matter. "Do you sleep?"

"Eh, sometimes."

"How many women have you bedded?" you asked, in spite of yourself.

Ramsay turned to look at you, "why do you insist on asking questions you don't want the answer to? I mean really, I've been alive for 115 years, 100 of those years ago I got laid for the first time."

You studied his face, before chewing the inside of your cheek. You said nothing as you averted your eyes, removed yourself from him, and laid back on to the bed. Ramsay closed his eyes and sighed, crawling to lay beside you. He pulled your face to his and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. You kissed him back, half heartedly, your bottom lip trembling.

"Come on voodoo child, I didn't mean to upset you. But you did ask. As you can see no one else is here but you and me."

"I don't think you're a monster." you blurted out against his lips.

"well, you should. Because I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/n3FLpc-5yvM


	9. From Birth to Burial

"I need holy water." you said, writing out a list of things.

Ramsay sat with his feet propped up on the table, biting at his nails, as he leaned back on two legs in his chair, "I don't know why you're telling me. You _do know_ I can't touch half of this shit, right?"

You glanced up at him from over the stack of books in front of you. "Yes, I am well aware, but you are going to help me. You are my bodyguard now, remember?" You heard Ramsay grumble under his breath. "So is there a Sept in town?"

"No." Ramsay said, pricing you with his gaze.

"I'm not sure if that's honesty or sarcasm...."

"The old gods are worshiped in the North. They don't have Septs or any of that fancy shit you all parade around in the South."

"Where is the closest Sept or Septon?"

"Winterfell." Ramsay said with an air of disgust.

"Why do vampires and werewolves hate one another?" You asked, examining Ramsay.

He shrugged. "Just how it is. How it's always been."

"You've never questioned it?"

"Why? It makes no difference to me. Still gunna spill blood either way. Just a little sweeter when it's a damn werewolf."

"Cersei will kill Ned Stark. Then what?"

"Well, I don't know. If she didn't have all of the power of all the hells on her side I'd say it'd be a poor move, but we aren't a match for the things she has amassed."

"Are you not in the slightest bit worried?"

Ramsay let the chair fall to the floor. "Why would I be? I'm just as much an evil being as they are."

"So then why are you helping me?"

"Well, I have to, don't i?" Ramsay asked through narrowed eyes.

"And if I die?" You asked, swallowing a shiver at the thought.

"Well my nonexistent heart may just break a little."

You scowled as he smirked at you. "I'm going to Winterfell."

"Dinner then?"

"Maybe I will eat with the wolves." You said bitterly. Ramsay shrugged again and stood up. He could make you so mad.

You stormed out of the library and practically ran into Roose Bolton. You squeaked in fright. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you come around the corner." 

Roose stood there, giving you that deathly stare. "Why are you still here?" He asked in his haunting voice.

You didn't know what to say and just stood there gaping at him.

"He does not love you. He cannot love you, even  _if_ he wanted to. He will hurt you and kill you before this is over."

The blood in you ran like ice and the color from your face paled.

Roose swept off down the hall without another word. You hurried to Ramsay's room, snatched up your bag and turned on the spot, finding yourself at Winterfell. You gave a knock and stood there looking around as an old man opened the door. "I've come to speak with Sansa."

The old man bowed you in and lead you through the house until you reached the parlor and saw Sansa sitting alone. She looked up at you with a surprised look.

"(Y/n), everything okay?"

You nodded and took a seat. "I was wondering if you could help me get a few things." You pulled your list from your bag and handed it to Sansa. She glanced at it and read it over a few times. You noted how busy the house seemed to be. "Is everything okay?"

Sansa looked over at you. "Robb is preparing for war. All the clans are gathering and they are going to make their way south."

"Where is your mother?"

Sansa sighed, "she hasn't returned, and to make matters worse she's taken the imp hostage to try and get back at the Lannister's for imprisoning father."

"Oh." Was all you could manage to say.

"So, about these things... I can only get you a few."

"Anything will help."

xxx

You stood in the foyer with Sansa, putting the last of the Holy water containers in your bag.

"I don't want to ask, and I know Robb will refuse to. Jon, maybe. But do you think you can help rally the Vampires to our cause? We share no love, but we do share a common enemy."

You pulled Sansa into a tight hug. "I will see what I can do." You promised before stepping out into the darkening sky.

 

Ramsay was howling in laughter. You crossed your arms and tapped your foot impatiently. 

"Are you fucking serious?" He choked through the laughter.

"You are such an asshole. I hate you." You said, the anger rising.

Ramsay stopped laughing and stared at you.

"Why? I'm a lovely person, sweetling." He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you.

"Get off of me." You huffed, trying to shake him off.

"No." Ramsay growled in your ear, before kissing your neck. You stopped struggling against him.

Roose Bolton cleared his throat and Ramsay broke away from you. "The wolves are making a move on the south."

"So I've heard. And they want our help." Ramsay said with a laugh.

"And we will give it to them." 

This sobered Ramsay up and he gaped at his father. You surpressed a grin.

"Why would we help those flea bags?" 

"Because we cannot hope to win without them."

Ramsay made an impatient noise and stormed out of the room. Roose looked at you and you made to leave.

"Ramsay is his own warning." Roose said as you walked past him.

You turned it over in your mind as you walked through the halls to the den. You sat on the couch as stared at the black screen on the TV. You heard Ramsay enter. "Will you go?" You asked.

"No. I will stay here." He said taking a seat beside you.

"Why?" You asked, side eying him.

"This isn't my war. It makes no difference to me. So I need to be here in case shit goes down."

"Like what, Bat Man?" 

Ramsay grinned, "I don't know. But something is amiss. But, I will find it, and fuck shit up even more."

"Why are you so destructive?" 

"It's my curse, or blessing, if those twisted gods of yours grant monsters with blessings. But, did you find what you were looking for at your little holy sept?"

You regarded him, "yes. I have enough holy water to drown you."

"Good. You may need it." 

How could he be so annoying and rude and lovely at the same time? "Maybe I will." You muttered.

"Along with that stake you have." Ramsay said slyly, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. "The quickest way to the heart is between the third and fourth rib. Don't drag it out. Always strike true and hard."

"Oh, like you do when you peel the flesh from innocent people? Like it's a fucking game." Your voice shook slightly in anger.

Ramsay smirked and placed a cigarette between his lips.

You rose from your seat and walked away.  "You're rather cute when you're mad." Ramsay called after you.

"Fuck you."

"Be my guest."

xxx

"I need your phone."

"Ah, speaking to me again?" Ramsay chuckled, looking up at you from the couch.

"No. But I have need of your phone."

It had been two weeks, and you spent most of your time avoiding Ramsay, which was hard as he always seemed to appear from nowhere. He never said anything, but stood there smirking, watching you maliciously.

You snatched the phone from his lap and stomped off.

"It's polite to say thank you." Ramsay said, sitting up and watching you take a seat across the room. 

You grunted and dialed your grandmother's number. There was no answer. You sighed and buried your face in your hands, your heart sinking.

"Feeling alone, are you?" Ramsay chuckled.

"Maybe I just had need to talk to someone who's heart beat." You shot back.

Ramsay rose from the couch and walked over to you. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up. "I'm suddenly not enough for you now?"

Your cheeks burnt and you avoided his gaze. "I just..." You began, not even sure what you wanted, needed, or thought. You missed your family. You missed home.

"Snow storm is coming. I will make sure there's a fire for you." Ramsay said, squinting out the window. 

"Why are you such a monster?" You found yourself asking.

"I enjoy it."

"What if you weren't a vampire?" 

Ramsay looked back at you, pulling your chin up, his cold eyes boring into yours. "It wouldn't matter. I'd still be just the same. Just a bit more physically vulnerable."

"How do you know that?" You asked, refusing to look away.

"I told you. I wasn't always a vampire. But I was still just the same." A malicious grin spread across his face. Your heart thumped against your ribcage in a painful fashion. "Still afraid of me?"

"Yes." You whispered, dropping your gaze to his lips. His grin revealing fangs.

"Good." He said, releasing you and stepping away and standing in front of the window. "Ever discover how to kill Wendys?" He asked suddenly.

"No." You replied, startled by the question.

"Run along now. It'll be your bed time soon."

 _Bed time._ You thought bitterly as you wrapped your hair in the towel and got dressed. "Who does he think he is?" You muttered, pulling your sleeping shorts on, aggressively. You dried your hair and crawled into Ramsay's bed, thankful he wasn't there to harass you anymore. You wrapped the blankets around you and closed your eyes.

_You were standing in the hallway, alone. In the distance you could hear a baby crying. You began running, and throwing doors open to find every room empty. The crying never grew louder, nor did it seem to be getting any further away. When you reached the end of the hall you heard a cat meow. You turned to see a cat sitting at the other end of the hall under an open window. Snow blowing into the house, the black, heavy curtains whipping, threatening to tear from the curtain rod. The cat meowed again. You felt a pull towards it and began running toward it. The cold wind seared your skin as you bent down to touch the cat. It hissed and jumped up in the window sill. 'Wait. Don't go. It's cold out there.' You said, standing up and reaching to the cat again. It hissed and swiped a clawed paw at you. You pulled back quickly and the cat jumped from the window. The baby crying became loud, as if it were in your ear. You placed your hands over your ears. The sound stopped and all there was left was the howling wind. Your skin chilled and felt painful. On the wind you could hear your name being called. You stepped forward and peered out of the window. Below was a large black monster. It's eyes blazing red like a setting sun. It's long clawed fingers motioning you to jump. It stood about eight feet, it's back curved. Black skin and sinew falling from its chared bones. It had two sets of eyes burning through a skull of a stag. It had black knarled horns with flesh falling from it. It called out your name. 'Wendigo.' You gasped. Before your eyes it vanished. You felt a darkness from behind you. You turned to find the creature standing behind you, it's claws inches from you. 'No!' You cried backing into the window frame. It swiped at you and you fell out of the window screaming._

You screamed and thrashed around, until you felt a weight on you. "No! Stop!" You continued to scream, struggling against the weight on you.

"(Y/n), stop. Open your eyes." Came Ramsay's voice.

You opened your eyes and saw Ramsay's blue ones shining back at you through the darkness. Tears spilled warm on your cheeks and every breath you drew felt like it was tearing your lungs.

"Ramsay." You sobbed, sitting up and leaning into him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you and gently pat your head like dog.

"What did you see?" He whispered as you pulled away from him. He wiped a tear from your cheek. 

You took a deep shaky breath and told him what had happened. His eyes shone darkly the longer you spoke, but his face remained impassive.

"Did you touch the cat?" He asked.

"No." You assured him, quietly. 

"Did the beast touch you?"

You shook your head. You saw a twitch in Ramsay's jaw. Abruptly he stood, pulling you up. He began to rip your clothes from you.

"Stop! What are you doing?" You said trying to push him away as he examined your skin.

He said nothing as he traced his fingers over you. Finally he dropped his hand and gave an irritable sigh. 

"Are you fucking stupid?" He spat.

You felt insulted and angry. Tears welled in the corners of your eyes again. "No!" You cried defensively. 

"I told you, we  _never_ speak its name!" He said coldly, walking to the window and ripping the curtains back. The snow swirled in the pitch black. 

You just stood there, wrapping your arms around your naked body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/kbJq15C314s


	10. Scream

"Ramsay, I'm sorry!" You cried, rushing to put your clothes back on and running out into the hall behind him.

You tripped over the corner of a rug in the darkness. You fell, scraping your knee on the corner of a statue. You hissed in pain as you grabbed your knee. You felt the blood gushing from the deep gash. Ramsay was at your side almost immediately. He lifted you up and grabbed the wound in your knee. You whimpered in pain. "Stop. Please, you're hurting me." 

Ramsay ignored you, but released your knee, licking the blood from his hand. He set you down and pinned you against the wall in the dark landing. He grabbed your throat, squeezing slightly. 

You gasped, and tried to pry his hand from your neck. "I. Can't. Breath." You choked through strangled gasps.

Ramsay released you and stalked off. You sunk to the floor and began to cry. "You're a monster!" You screamed. "And you're a coward!"

Ramsay said nothing. You sniffed and found your way back to the room. Flipping the switch and flooding the room in light. You felt around in your bag until you found your jar of cream and wand. Using your wand you cleaned away the bood, then applied the cream to your knee. You watched the skin repair itself, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill again. With a sharp flick of your wand hand the lights turned off and you climbed back into the bed.

xxx

You awoke to Ramsay bringing in a breakfast try. He said nothing as he set the tray down and left. It bothered you, but you had nothing to say to him. You picked at the eggs and toast. After finishing, you dressed and grabbed the news paper from your tray. You assumed breakfast, tea, and the newspaper where Ramsay's way of apologizing. You tucked the newspaper under your arm and left the room. You could hear screaming from the hallway bellow. Your breakfast churned slightly as you ignored the screams and made your way to the den. The big, squashy armchair by the fire had become your favorite place in the dark manor.

You finished reading the newspaper, tossed it into the fire, and decided you would do some reading in the library on demons and the wendigo. You were gazing at the floor, and as you rounded the corner collided with Ramsay, who was slicked it blood. You gasped and pulled yourself from him.

"S-sorry." You said timidly, looking down at your ruined clothes.

"Something on your pretty little mind?" Ramsay chuckled, wiping his hands on the back of his pants. He placed a finger under your chin and pulled your face up to look at him. The blood dripped from his damp locks. His eyes glittering and looked like two blue gems surrounded in red velvet. 

"No." You said defiantly, looking away from his bloodied face.

Ramsay tutted. "You're a terrible liar, and I hate liars."

Your heart fluttered and you looked back up at him. "I was just, going to do some reading."

"Fire." Ramsay replied. You crinkled your brows. "It's a way to kill them.  _If_ you can get close enough, of course."

"Are there other ways? Less, um, dangerous ways?" You asked, the wendigo's abnormally long clawed arms flashing through your mind.

"Maybe." Ramsay said. He leaned down into you and licked the blood from the side of your cheek. He made a small noise and pulled you into him, kissing and licking across your cheek and ear. Finally he stopped and released you. "On the far shelf, third row from the bottom. Roughly the ninth book from the left." He walked away.

You stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel, noticing your inner thighs slick. You looked down and sighed, scowling as you felt a sharp cramp cross your abdomen. Of course you had to start your cycle. But at least it meant you weren't pregnant. That was ten points. You wrapped the towel around you and rummaged through your bag. _Of fucking course._ Not a single tampon. You shoved the bag away, ripping the pad open. After you dressed, you slung your purse over your shoulder and made for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ramsay asked, wiping his sticky red hands on a rag.

"The store." You replied shortly.

"For?"

"It doesn't matter."

Ramsay rested his eyes on your hips and smirked, "toodles."

 

xxx

Ramsay stood in front of you, "you look a bit peaky, sweetling."

You looked up from the book and gave him a dirty look. "Rude."

Ramsay shrugged. "I just meant that you look rather pale." He touched your face. "And a bit hotter than usual."

"I'm fine." You said, pulling away from his hand and returning to your book.

"Come." 

"No."

"I don't ask twice."

"You didn't ask to begin with."

Ramsay chuckled, softly. He pulled the book from your hands, snapped it shut, and held his other hand out to you. He gave you a look that told you not to disobey. Hesitantly you took his hand. His touch icy. He led your from the library to his room.

After closing the door, he turned to you. "Get naked." He demanded.

"I-I can't." You said, looking anywhere but at him.

"You can and you will." Ramsay bit out.

"I'm... it's that time of..." You stammered as Ramsay walked over to you, pulling your sweater up.

"I know it is. Now, hurry up." He whispered in your ear as he pulled your sweater over your head.

You just stood there motionless. Ramsay clicked his tongue in annoyance and unbuttoned your jeans, pulling them down. From his stooped position he rested his cheek on your stomach, and practically purred. Slowly, you stepped out of your pants.

"Go, do your thing in the bathroom. And be quick about it. Waiting annoys me. Annoying things bore me." He said, pushing you towards the bathroom door. You swallowed and did as you were told.

Ramsay sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his foot, waiting on you. Slowly you walked over to him. He snatched your hip and pulled you toward him. He unlatched your bra and pulled your panties off. His eyes ran over you. He released you, pulled his shirt off, threw it aside and pulled you to sit on his lap. You straddled him, feeling your flow soak his jeans.

"You called it." He murmured, kissing your neck.

"Hm?" You questioned, leaning back as Ramsay's cold hands traveled down your stomach.

"They killed Ned Stark. The littlest girl pup ran away. That Greyjoy went to go recruit from his father's men. The Starks are being wiped all over the map by the Lannister's demons. It's a big cluster fuck." Ramsay laughed against your skin as he inserted a finger into you.

You purred as you ground into his hand and he pushed harder. "How do you know all this?"

"What do you think I do all night?" Ramsay said, pulling his finger from you and sucking it clean.

In spite of yourself you found yourself growing wet as you watched him. He slid his hand back down your body, and you shifted in his lap to allow him easier access.

As you rubbed against his pants you felt something in his pocket. You shifted and slipped your hand in the pocket, extracting a knife. You held it tightly and flipped the blade open.

"I won't make you. You're bleeding enough as it is." He said, wiping his sticky hand over your thigh.

"Who said it was for me?" You asked, giving him a sly grin.

He leaned back from you and let a smile play at his lips. "Go on then, sweetling." He whispered, as if expecting you not to.

You placed the blade on his breast, trying to steady your hand as nervousness pumped through you. Ramsay frowned and grabbed your hand. He pushed your hand firmly. The knife bit into his skin. He continued to press down and slowly pulled your hand in a downward stroke, thick blood spilling from him. He pulled your hand back and took the knife from you as you watched the dark blood run slowly down his body. You weren't sure why you wanted to, but your found yourself placing your hand over the cut. The blood felt cold. It reminded you of covering your hand in a bottle of glue. You spread it across his chest. Ramsay said nothing, nor did he move as he watched you curiously. You pulled the bloody hand from his chest and ran it down your body to your womanhood. How much different the blood coming from your own body felt. It was warm and not nearly as thick. You pulled your hand back and examined it. You looked into Ramsay's face and were slightly taken aback by the look on his face. It was more than longing or pleasure. It wasn't amusement or even wonder. It was a look of admiration. A look of excitement. A look of emotion, perhaps? You weren't sure. The Roose Bolton's words sounded in the back of your mind, making your heart drop a little. A frown spread across your face. Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you.

"What?" He whispered dangerously.

"It's just that... you will never love me." you said, looking down, feeling foolish for saying it. But you were afraid of what Ramsay may do if you attempted to lie.

He was silent a few moments before moving his hand back to you and running his thumb along your sweet spot, causing you to jerk slightly. "I'm a monster, remember? I don't have enough room in my nonexistent heart to love you, remember? I promise, you don't want me to love you." He shifted you to your back as he laid on you, forcing your legs apart as he slid from his clothing.

"I would, if it were possible." You murmured, closing your eyes. You reopened them a few seconds later, when you realized Ramsay had frozen in his actions. His eyes narrowed and giving you a searching look.

"Why?" he finally croaked.

"I don't know. I'm drawn to you. Even after last night." You said, propping yourself up on your elbows.

Ramsay grabbed you suddenly, his hand gripping your shoulder painfully as he yanked you off the bed and turned you around, pushing you down into the mattress, your face buried in the covers as he rammed into you. The pain shot through you like fire and you cried out into the bed. Ramsay gripped your hips with such force you could feel his nails tearing into your skin. You reached your hands behind you to find his thighs and push him off of you. You caused him to lose his footing, and he took a couple steps back as you turned to face him. You slapped him with as much force as you could put behind your hand. He raised a brow and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before grabbing your wrist and pushing you back onto the bed where he fell to his knees and buried his face between your legs, lapping up your juices, appreciatively. Your breathing quickened as that familiar sensation built in your mid region. You wrapped your fingers in his hair giving a small tug. He allowed you to pull him up to you, where he pushed himself teasingly against your entrance.

"Stop it." You moaned, arching your back.

"Beg me." He growled, biting into your neck.

"No." you panted.

You felt him smirk against your skin and he inserted his tip into you. You let out a small whimper. "Beg me." He demand again, moving his hand to your hip, pinning you down to keep you from pushing up as he continued to tease you.

You struggled against his hand, but he was too strong. He pulled away from your neck, placing his lips against yours and sucking on your bottom lip, gently, sending waves of desire over you.

"I told you to beg me." His growl tingling your lips.

"You also said you don't ask twice." you whispered, grinning, pulling your bottom lip from his teeth, and taking his in yours.

He gave a small moan, that made your stomach twist up. You released his lip and gazed into his heavily lidded eyes.

"Fuck me." You whimpered, taking in his look, and letting the words slip from your mouth like sand through an hourglass.

"That's not good enough." Ramsay whispered, pulling his tip out of you.

This was clearly a battle of will, and you were losing.

You pouted, "please?"

"Please what?" he asked, removing his hand from your hip to trail along your wet folds.

"Ramsay." You whined.

"What?" he coaxed, inserting his finger in you and sweeping his thumb along your sensitive spot.

"I wont beg you." You said defiantly through a moan.

"Then we will do this all night." Ramsay breathed, inserting another finger and curling them upwards.

You made an incoherent noise, but swallowed the words threatening to escape you. You pressed your lips against his, grabbing his waist and throwing yourself sideways. For the second time you caught him off guard and soon you were the one on top. Ramsay raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked as you kissed down his neck. He rested his hands on your ass as you kissed across his chest, resting your lips against his deep cut. His grip on you tightened as your warm tongue ran along the cut. He made a noise, pushed his head back into the bed, and closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation. His blood was bitter, and you couldn't place the taste, though it seemed familiar somehow. You kissed further down until you reached his hips. You slowly pushed your body down and took him in your mouth. He tangled his hand in your hair, to guide you. You tried to avoid gagging as he pushed you down harder. You could feel him tense underneath you, and pushed yourself up.

You sat up and looked him with a smirk. "Beg me." You whispered.

"I am the master at this game, voodoo child." Ramsay growled, pushing himself up, pressing his body flush to yours. His hand pushed between your body and his. He entered you aggressively and was relentless in his motions. You squirmed and panted, digging you nails into his shoulders as you moved against him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his lips brushing against your ear.

"Please fuck me." you mewled.

"I can't hear you." he said, his fingers moving harder inside you.

"Fuck me." You cried, your heart pounding.

"I still can't hear you."

"Ramsay, fuck me!" You screamed, grinding against him.

He withdrew his fingers from you, slammed you into the bed under him, and thrust into you. He gave you no time to adjust before thrusting again. Every muscle in your body tightened as the ecstasy built. "Harder." you begged, and he pushed harder, his hips clashing against yours with so much force you thought the bed would break. You felt Ramsay begin to lose his rhythm and it pushed you to your peak. You screamed out in pleasure as Ramsay made a guttural groan, clutching the blanket under you. Exhausted, you relaxed your body and sighed, closing your eyes. You felt Ramsay climb off you and were startled slightly as his tongue came into contact with your sensitive skin. Through heavy eyes, you watched him lick you. Your body uncontrollably jerking from time to time as he kissed and licked you clean. You gave a sigh as he slowly moved up your body. Eventually he climbed off you and lay beside you, placing a hand on your cheek and pulling you towards him. He kissed you deeply before rising from the bed. You pushed yourself up and threw your legs over the edge of the bed. You felt the blood gush from you and frowned before heading to the bathroom.

After cleaning yourself some and replacing your tampon and panties, you pulled your wand from your bag, gave it a complicated sort of wave, and watched the blood vanish from the bedding. You crawled up into the bed anf stared at Ramsay, sitting in a chair across the room from you.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." You admitted.

"Don't be. Your lovely bodyguard is here to keep the monster under the bed away. Now that you've _allowed_ it access to my house."

"I didn't mean to." you said, guilt washing over you.

Ramsay merely grunted, crossed his arms, and leaned back in the chair, turning his attention to the television.

"I can't sleep with the TV on."

Ramsay looked at you with an annoyed frown, "tonight you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone had to finally write a Ramsay fic with period sex. No regrets. A lot of disturbed, slipknot, dope, in this moment, and starset may have contributed to this chapter..... no shame.
> 
> https://youtu.be/RHfM1YDnsAI


	11. Violence

You sat there staring blankly at the funny runes on the page, but not taking any of it in as you let your mind wander. Over the last week you had began to question yourself. _Who_ where you? How could you be falling for a monster who enjoyed pain and bloodshed? How had you come to enjoy it? At least the blood part.

"Hey, (y/n)." Came Ramsay's voice from far away.

"Hm?" You hummed, tearing your tired eyes away from the spell book.

"Come. I've got something for you." His bare chest was covered in blood, an evil grin across his face.

"Look, I'm busy." You said, motioning to the book.

Ramsay gave you a very displeased look. "I didn't ask."

You sighed, rising from the chair. You took a step forward when the doorbell sounded.

Ramsay frowned, "Didn't know that damn thing even worked." He swept from the room, you followed quickly.

Ramsay threw the door open and both of you were overly surprised to find Sansa standing there in the twilight. She rushed towards you and collapsed into you, sobbing against your shoulder.

"Sansa?!" you gasped, hugging the young woman. "what's wrong?"

"Please, I need help." She choked. You pulled her out of you and wiped the tears spilling down her face. "Winterfell is under attack. Theon. Bran and Rickon dead."

You saw Ramsay's curiosity peak as Sansa spoke. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Slow down, what's going on?" You asked, not fully understanding.

Sansa took a deep breath. "I left to find Arya. Theon has led an attack against Winterfell. I saw two charred bodies hanging from the gate. Bran and Rickon, I just know it. Everyone is gone. I didn't know where else to turn. Please."

"How many men?" Ramsay asked.

"Around thirty or fourty from what I counted. Will you help?"

Ramsay frowned, apparently running ideas and numbers over in his head.

"Of course we will. Ramsay, is there anyone you can call on?" You said, looking at the blood covered vampire.

Ramsay rolled his eyes, and made a dramatic motion to himself. "The Calvary is here, darling." He left you and Sansa.

You exchanged looks with the young werewolf. You pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry," you whispered. She began to cry again.

Ramsay returned a few short minutes later, a harness over his bare chest, with three guns. His favorite knife in one hand, your wand in the other. "Here." He thrust your wand at you. You took it and held it tightly. 

"I can't kill anyone." You said, uneasiness washing over you.

Ramsay smirked, "I don't need you to. But, remember that Theon is mine."

"I will meet you by the large tree in front of the house." Sansa said, turning on the spot.

"Ever traveled by magic?" You asked Ramsay.

"Do I look like I've traveled by magic before?" He said with that same annoyed look from earlier.

You grimaced, "take hold of my arm and do not let go." Ramsay did as instructed.

He stumbled as you reached your destination, letting go of your arm. "Whoa. Talk about a head rush."

You looked around and spotted a large, red wolf sitting beneath the tree. "Ready?" Your nervous voice said in the darkness. The wolf stood up and trotted to the front of Winterfell manor.

As Ramsay led you to the door mat he pulled a gun from its holster and glanced at you and the small horse sized wolf. "This will all be over in a minute." He grinned, revealing inch and a half long fangs, pushing the doorbell. "Pizza delivery!" Ramsay shouted, kicking in the door, splintered wood flying as vampire and werewolf charged through the doorway.

The sounds of gunfire, screaming, the breaking of glass and wood, and Ramsay's delightful laughs rang through the still night air. You watched Ramsay slit throats, gracefully, and wolf Sansa rip throats out in jaws full of sharp teeth. It was a blood bath. Absolute carnage. You stood rooted in the doorway as you watched Ramsay rip a man's throat out with his bare hands, turning to gut another man with his knife. A look of pure delight on his face. The way he moved was almost like dancing. He snapped someone's neck, pushing the body away, and he pivoted and brought his knife up in an uppercut, sticking his next victim under the chin, drawing his second gun to empty the clip into the back of a man trying to run. There was really no need for you as the body count mounted.

"(Y/n), find Theon for me, please, sweetling." Ramsay called at you, perched on top of man and repeatedly bashing his head into the stone floor, the force of the blows forcing the brain to escape the crushed skull.

You wandered the halls, looking for Theon Greyjoy. After many minutes of looking, you found him cowering a spare room. You raised your wand.

"Please, let me go." Theon whimpered.

"You don't deserve that. The Starks were your family. I am much looking forward to whatever Ramsay has in store for you." You spat with venom, bringing your wand down. Theon was bound and gagged. You stood him up, and shoved your wand in his back. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to run." You hissed, pushing Theon forward.

"Ah, there you are." Ramsay smiled. He probably had more blood on him than you had in your body, you thought, taking him in. You watched as Ramsay circled Theon like a predator does its prey before striking. He placed the edge of his blade against Theon's cheek. Theon shut his eyes tightly, sweat rolling down his face, trembling all over. "No, that won't do. You _will_ look at me. Look at the mess you've made." Ramsay growled, punching Theon in the side. Theon cried out in his gag and doubled over.

You turned to see Sansa, as a human again. Her blue eyes sad, as she looked over the dead bodies. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking between you and Ramsay. Ramsay frowned at her and waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Of course. What will you do now? Where will you go?" You said, sticking your wand in your back pocket.

The young woman sighed, "To Robb and Jon, I guess. Again, thank you." Before your eyes the red wolf appeared and bounded out of the house.

"How tired are you?" Ramsay asked, a dark look crossing his face.

"What?" You asked, bewildered.

"I always enjoy a good fuck after such destruction. Right here. Right now." Ramsay said, laughing at the shocked look on your face.

"I.... uh..." You stammered.

"Well, maybe not right here, but let's get the new toy home, then I will show you what I was thinking." Ramsay said, giving the destroyed room a sweeping glance.

You walked over to Ramsay and Theon, clutching on to them both, turning with all your might.

 

"How where you able to get into Winterfell without the consent of anyone?" You asked, pushing Theon away from you.

"Because I'm bound to you for saving my life, where you go, I go. Pretty little loophole. Wait for me here." Ramsay said, swiftly kissing your cheek and dragging Theon down the hall.

A short while later Ramsay returned, free of blood. He took your hands, his touch almost hot, his skin a normal, peachy color. "I know it keeps visiting you in your dreams. I know you lay there awake half the night. I sit there and watch it, every night in out of the window. Let's burn the fucker to the ground." 

"I don't understand." You said.

"Look, I'm tired of looking at Wendy. He's a bit creepy and I have grown bored of wondering when you will consciously speak its name aloud. Take us back to Winterfell." 

You tightened your grip on Ramsay's hand.

 

The silence was haunting. Ramsay steered you to the ruined front door.

"Ladies first."

You stepped through the doorway. Ramsay followed, looking around and admiring his handiwork.

"When you feel ready, speak its name and be prepared to blow this shit up." Ramsay said.

"Oh no. I can't do that." You said, alarmed by the ludicrous idea. Though you weren't sure if you were more afraid of coming face to face with the wendigo or burning Winterfell to the ground.

"Yes, you can. Do what I said." Ramsay demanded.

You pulled your wand from your pocket and gave Ramsay a cold look. "You're a fucking brat," you grumbled. You turned from him and looked around. You drew a shaking breath and closed your eyes. "Wendigo." You whispered. You felt Ramsay grab your wrist and pull you back to step in front of you before you opened your eyes.

There it stood. Mist rising from it, a horrible rotting smell coming from it. It made deep noises, sounding like a dying man gurgling on their own blood. It stood up tall, spreading it's long clawed hands. Taking a lumbering step towards you and Ramsay. Fear paralyzed you. You couldn't hold your wand straight, for the shaking. The creature shook it's head, the skin on it's antlers flapping and slapping in the cold night air. It made a sweeping motion. You screamed and pulled Ramsay down with you as you surrounded the both of you in a shield charm.

"Burn the fucker!" Ramsay shouted over the frustrated roar of the beast.

"I can't!" You cried.

"You have to! I cannot save you. Only fire works. I burn too." Ramsay shouted as your shield charm flickered dimly.

"Then go!" You cried, losing your focus on your spell.

Ramsay winked at you and ran from the house. You took another deep breath, standing up straight, bringing your wand down like a sword, fire erupting all around you. It was not exactly what you had hoped for, but the place was quickly catching fire, as beast too caught fire. It's screaming, chilling you to your core.

"(Y/n!)" Ramsay called. "You better not be dead godsdamnit!" 

His voice brought you back to reality, quickly you turned. Next second you were falling to your hands and knees beside Ramsay. He helped you stand and you leaned against him, watching Winterfell engulf in flames. Ramsay's eyes sparkled as the fire reflected and danced in the deep blue pools, a triumphant look crossing his face as he smirked.

After several minutes Ramsay glanced down at you. "Let's go, sweetling." He said in a satisfied tone, and the woodwork in the manor creaked and moaned as the fire licked it.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/e07L3exN04I


	12. Death of a Bachelor

"I wish I knew what your purpose was," you said through a yawn as Ramsay handed you a discarded shirt to clean what was left over up. You made to grab the shirt, but he suddenly pulled it back, pushed your legs open and did it himself. You could see he was lost in thought.

"To kill, sweetling. I'm a weapon, a killer." He said simply after he was satisfied with his job and tossing the shirt toward the hamper behind him.

"There has to be more than that." You said, sitting up and pointing to your bag, which he handed you. You pulled out your little plastic container and applied it to all you new cuts.

"You can use a spear as a walking stick, but it doesn't change the nature of it. The gods are cruel. They enjoy violence and bloodshed. That's why I'm here." The vampire replied, watching your cuts disappear with an almost sad look.

You frowned. "I don't think so." You yawned again. Ramsay dressed, tucked you in, kissed you, and left without another word.

His reason for existence seemed to really bother him, and you weren't sure if you wanted to know why or not. But it was intriguing. 

xxx

It was very late I'm the afternoon when you a woke. It was nice to have been able to sleep without nightmares to exhaust you. Though, the shock of the night before hadn't worn off. You worried about Sansa. Your heart hurt for Bran and Rickon. Your heart hurt for them all. They didn't deserve the hells that was being released on them.

You dressed and set off to the kitchen. The familiar path ingrained in you now. But something was different this afternoon. Sure, you heard screaming, but there was.... singing?

Curiosity gripping you, you found yourself at the large black door. You pushed it open and got an earful of screaming. You made it to the bottom stair and peered around it.

Ramsay was singing loudly, ' _I'm cutting my mind off_.' He sang, smiling up at an exhausted and blood covered Theon. ' _It feels like my heart is going to burst',_ Ramsay slipped his knife under Theon's chest skin, and pulled a strip of flesh. Theon screamed and screeched in agony. ' _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served._ _And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?'_ Ramsay continued to sing, his face full of glee and malice. You sat on the bottom stair and watched. It couldn't be any worse than what you witnessed the night before. ' _Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad.'_ Ramsay barked in laughter as he set his knife down and picked up a bucket of water. He threw the water on Theon,  who screamed in misery as the ice water hit his mutilated skin.

"Why are you doing this?" Theon screamed in splitting tones.

Ramsay frowned and looked up at his prisoner. "You're right. This music doesn't really get your blood flowing, does it?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and you watched him scrolling through it. "You know, the number of the day was two hundred and eighty seven. How would you like to remember that? Stab wounds are a bit last season. So how about lashes?" 

"Please, no." Theon cried weakly.

"Hm, you don't seem to be in a situation where you can tell me no. Lashes it is." Ramsay said unchaining Theon who fell like a sack of potatoes. Ramsay picked him up and threw him over the wooden table. Ramsay rolled him over onto his stomach and looped Theon's wrist shackles over a torch bracket. Ramsay snapped headphones over his ears, adjusted the volume, walked across the room and retrieved a leather whip off its perch on the wall. Slowly he unrolled the whip as he walked to Theon.

You cringed and gasped through two hundred and eighty seven lashes. Your stomach turning over each time as Theon cried out, but you couldn't look away. The blood poured from him like a waterfall. When Ramsay had finished, he threw the whip aside, pulled Theon from the table, and thrust him on to a stool.

You watched Ramsay remove the headphones and throw himself in a rickety wooden chair. "You know, I owe you." Ramsay said, leaning back in his chair as he usually did.

Theon peered up at Ramsay through dead eyes.

"Oh yes. If you hadn't tried to kill me back at the Stark's, (y/n) wouldn't have saved my life, and I wouldn't have to protect her." Ramsay let his chair fall with a loud bang and leaned forward. "Even if I can't love her, she can still be mine."

Your cheeks burned, not sure how to take the words in. You weren't property to be owned.

"You know those stories about knight's saving the fair maiden from dragons and dark spells? Ever wonder what happens when the curses are cast after the death of dragons, then suddenly a comet burns a hole in the sky and dragons are back?"

You gaped, remembering your thought about dragons all those weeks ago. Surely they weren't really back.

"Answer me, Theon." Ramsay snarled.

"I don't know. Are you going to kill me?" Theon choked.

"Kill you? Oh no. That would be too easy for you. No... I have different plans for you. This is the beginning of a  _blossoming_ friendship." Ramsay sneered, leaning back in his chair again. "Tell me a story Theon."

Theon said nothing, and just stared.

"Go on. I've heard you are quite the story teller. Enjoy stories, huh? I've got plenty of stories. I could tell you a story about a couple of whores from Dorne that would get you off. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ramsay said darkly, standing up.

You chewed your lip, feeling a twinge of jealousy.  _Whores._ You thought bitterly.

"I could tell you about how they screamed when I tore their skin from them and fed them to my dogs, after hunting them through the woods. Oh, how fun that was. Or maybe you'd like a story about pretty little rose who made you feel things you've never felt. A pretty little thing who gave you all of her modesty, only for you to realize that maybe she isn't so innocent." Ramsay walked a circle around Theon. "The way her chest rises and falls as you slip your tongue inside her. How warm and sweet she is. The way your name sounds on her lips as she succumbs to the pleasure you've just given her." He growled, seductively. 

You were embarrassed and your heart began to pound in your chest. Your stomach tying itself in knots, as you made to stand up and leave before your rapid heartbeat announced you were there.

"Actually, don't imagine that story, I may have to cut your little cock off then." Ramsay said, huffing, taking his seat again.

xxx

Life at the Dreadfort had become normal for you. Though, it was a bit lonely. Try as you might you couldn't reach your family. The staff of the household were not much for making conversation, Roose Bolton was in the south with the Starks, and Ramsay was preoccupied most of the day with torturing Theon. It made you slightly jealous that he left you alone too often. But in your solitude you learned about the Seven Hells and the types of creatures from each. You had started putting together a decent arsenal to combat the demons. But your heart ached for home. The cold weather and lack of sunshine made you feel ill. 

On one of these such occasions you were laying on the couch, covered in a thick blanket, and watching a romantic comedy in black and white. You sighed and closed your eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Suddenly you gasped and threw your eyes open, as Ramsay ripped the blanket from you. You snatched at the blanket, but Ramsay pulled it from your grasp.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" You growled, rolling over.

"Attitude." Ramsay clucked.

You huffed. "Leave me alone."

Ramsay clutched the side of your face and brought it up to his, "No." He closed his eyes and gave you a kiss, loosening his grip. "What's wrong?" He asked, quietly after a few moments. He gave you a look as though trying to decide if you knew something you weren't supposed to.

"I miss you." You admitted through clenched teeth.

Ramsay smirked. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought you liked games." You quipped.

Ramsay frowned and released you. "Go get dressed." 

"Why?" You questioned. 

"We have a meeting." Ramsay said.

 

"Got your bag, Mary Poppins?" Ramsay asked as you walked into the den.

"Yes. Why?" You said, pulling your hoodie on.

"Because you will need it." Ramsay said, getting up from the couch and walking past you to the garage.

"Where are we going?" You asked, fastening your seatbelt.

"Do you trust me?" Was his reply.

You hesitated. "No."

"Good."

xxx

 After two hours of driving, you finally turned to Ramsay. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. Don't ask ask questions. You'll see soon enough."

"What kind of things are beyond the wall?" You asked, in spite of Ramsay's demand. He made you feel reckless and defiant when he told you not to do something.

"Giants, mammoths, snarks, grumpkins." He shrugged.

"Truly?" You asked staring out your window as a sleet started to fall.

"Don't know, Elvira. I guess we will see when Winter arives."

" _Elvira._ " You said in distaste. You could write a whole book on the nicknames he came up for you in one day.

 

Silence fell between you and him again. He turned up the radio, and handed you his phone. "You pick."

You took the phone and browsed his music. So much anger, hurt, and violence. You continued to scroll. "I want to go home." The words left your lips.

Ramsay jerked his head to look at you, clutching the steering wheel as he made a strangled noise. But he said nothing.

You sighed and chose a song at random, _The vengeful one-Disturbed,_  setting the phone down in your lap, holding back tears. You saw Ramsay give you a sidelong look, as if he was dying to say something. You looked at him, but he had turned his attention back to the road. The sleet coming down harder.

After another thirty minutes he pulled off the main road, to a small dirt road. "Someday I will make them fix this road." He groaned under his breath, grimacing as the car made a scraping noise. 

A large, run down building shone in the headlights. He parked the car. 

"Avoid looking anyone in the eye. Don't stray too far from me. And don't talk much." Ramsay ordered, getting out.

You clutched your bag as he opened your door and helped you out. The sleet stinging your skin. He hurried you into the building, slipping his fingers between yours as he lead you down a flight of stairs that led into a small hallway. A large metal door at the end. He knocked on the door, and a man answered. Ramsay showed his wrist the same way he had the night he took you to The Winter Rose. He pulled you in and a second man showed you through another door. Your jaw dropped as the second door opened.

Bustling around where groups of people, or monsters more like, all of which were toting around guns, ammunution, or materials for building one or the other. Ramsay pulled you closer into him as he led you to a large table towards a corner.

Many of the people greeted him and gave you curious looks.

"What's the news?" He asked, dropping your hand as he reached the table, talking to man you recognized, by his eyes, as the bartender from The Winter Rose. He had a handsome face and pale eyes with a pink tint.

"The good or the bad?" The man spoke.

"Which is best taken with a grain of salt?" Ramsay asked frowning deeply.

You gaped at the bunker. It looked like one of those action movies where the rebels gather to make plans to overthrow the man. You saw harpies, ghouls, shapeshifters, wizened looking warlocks, centuars, and what you thought were dwarves or something of the like, among many other creatures. Excitement coursed through you.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who fucked up my plans? I will kill them!" Ramsay yelled, slamming the table, bringing you back to the world. You turned around, Ramsay's rage practically radiating off of him. "Well, chop it and we'll start over." He turned to you, "holy water."

You gaped at him, lost, before frantically rummaging through your purse and pulling out ten mental water bottles.

"Should be enough to get us started." The man said, appraising the containers.

"(Y/n), make yourself comfortable, but remember what I said." Ramsay said, shrugging from his jacket and walking to the wall behind the table, pulling down a box of surgical gloves. You watched him light a cigarette, pull a pair of gloves on, and pick up a box that he set on the table. You took a seat and watched as he pulled boxes of bullets from the larger box. 

A small boy came up to you and stared you full in the face. "Oh, hello." You smiled. Ramsay jerked his head up and pierced the boy with a glare. "Out of here, Chucky doll." He growled. The boy scowled and stalked off. You gave Ramsay an offended look. "He's older than me." Surprised, you turned to find the boy and look at him again.

From bellow you, you felt the ground rumble and heard faint explosions. There was so much going on and you had so many questions, but you didn't know where to start. You watched Ramsay and the group around him, carefully injecting the holy water in the hollow bullets. Ramsay was so focused it made you grin. 

After watching Ramsay smoke half a pack of cigarettes and fill hundreds of bullets you noticed someone sat beside you. You turned and saw Camille. She smiled at you. "Enjoying watching Ramsay act like he's performing a life saving surgery?" She said.

Ramsay gave her a glare. The harpy just laughed. "Come, let's get a drink and I'll show you around." You glanced over at Ramsay who gave a nod. 

You followed Camille to a corner bar. She held out a bottle of beer to you.

"I really don't..." You started.

She gave a laugh, prying the top off, and handing it to you. "Yes, I know how you don't drink."

You grinned and took the bottle. "What is this place?"

"We've gathered up those who want to fight the demons. We're building weapons to stop them. The darkness is spreading, rapidly."

You looked around. You saw Ramsay flitting around to different groups around the building. You frowned. Why had he kept this from you? He said the war was no matter to him. You turned back to Camille, she pushed you another beer. You only realized you had already finished the first one in a single go. 

"But Ramsay told me he didn't care about the demons." You said.

"It's bad for buisness." Ramsay said behind you, taking your new beer.

"Buisness?" You were so confused.

"I told you, I'm a killer. You want someone dead, you come to me. You want answers, you come to me. I got bills to pay, you know. But with these fuckers running around, it hurts my checkbook. So many killings, no one needs poor Ramsay." He offered you a cigarette. You declined. "If it keeps up I'm going to have to kill for next to nothing, and that doesn't agree with me. I only managed to bring in a hundred thousand this week." You gawked. _One hundred thousand dollars from killing or torturing people._

"Bolton!" Someone called. Ramsay left your side.

"I have some stuff for you. Come on." Camille said, walking back around the bar to a door. You followed her into a small room. She pulled out a box from under a desk. "Ramsay may or may not have told me that you don't use magic much, despite being a very able witch."

Your cheeks burned, "I prefer plants and potions to using a wand." You admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that. I have a fear of heights." 

You gave a small laugh, "really?"

"Yep." The harpy responded, laying the contents of the box out. An ink gun and ink. Your eyes widened, heart racing. "We need to protect you. Anti-possesion, safety runes, the like."

"This is all real isn't it?" You said, the realization and reality of it finally hitting you. Camille gave a sad nod.

Two hours and a whole container of healing salve later you replaced your shirt.  _This_ was not how you had imagined getting your first tattoo. But then again, nothing that had happened in the past few weeks had gone the way you had ever imagined. 

"He's a hell of a strategist. One hard bastard to outsmart." Camille said, walking out if the room and watching Ramsay draw on a whiteboard before half of the buildings population. You made your way over to the crowd. Across the board was written  _Red Wedding._ You studied the words scribbled across the board. Instructions. Do's and don'ts. The group dispersed and Ramsay went to a table, pulling paper and pen towards him. He began to scribble and cross out furiously. You sat beside him. He glanced over at you. "Ever witnessed a mass murder?"

"Umh, no. But it sounds like a terrible date." You said, watching Ramsay smirk. 

"What's the Red Wedding?" You asked, knowing you didn't want the answer. 

Ramsay sat up straight and priced you with that cold gaze. "You're going to need a tall, strong drink. The rest of the night is going to be unpleasant." You frowned. "Go. And don't come back until everything is numb."

 

"Those are your kind too! You can't! There's got to be another way!" You cried beating your fists against Ramsay's chest. "Surely the gods wouldn't let something like that happen!"

Ramsay laughed at you as if you were stupid. "What gods, darling? There are no gods. Only us." He glanced around the room.

"But they are on our side, Ramsay! The Starks, your father's men. How can you sit by to let the Frey's do that? Why not strike before then?" You continued to slamming your fists into his chest. Finally, Ramsay grabbed your arms and pulled you into him. 

"Stop it. It has to be this way. What did I say to you when you asked if I could help keep you safe from the Lannister's?" Ramsay growled in your ear. You sniffed but said nothing. "Answer me." He demanded, giving you a slight shake.

"That it wasn't going to be pretty or right." You sighed.

His grip on you tightened. "This is war. But that wasn't the only unpleasant news." You weren't sure how anything could get worse than knowing that half an army was being sent to their graves in a few short days. Ramsay held you tighter still and kissed the top of your head. "We recieved word the Lannister's have killed your family. When they couldn't find you." Your body went limp and Ramsay was the only thing holding you up. The air wouldn't enter your lungs as his words washed over you. Everything was spinning. Your family. Gone. Murdered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hf7KWfSRsjc


	13. Fix me

You weren't sure how long you spent crying. All the days and nights seemed to melt together. Three times a day, Ramsay would force you to eat, not leaving until he was satisfied, but the rest of your time you spent in bed, crying or staring blankly at the wall. You were drained. Everything seemed to have been left back at the bunker. Ramsay left you alone, outside of him forcing you to eat. He offered no words or comfort.  He just sat there staring as you ate. He had a steely glint in his eyes. There was an ominous air about him. He looked angry at you. He looked like he wanted to break you. But he just sat in his chair and ran his eyes over you.

 xxx

You gasped as Ramsay's glacial touch rested on your inner thigh. You threw your eyes open. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and slipped his other hand between your legs as he sat on the edge of the bed.

You tightened your legs around his hands. "I'm really not in the mood, Rams."

"I didn't ask if you were, because I am. Unless you'd rather watch while I replace you with a random whore." Ramsay snarled, forcing your legs apart under the covers.

You gaped at him, tears blurring your vision. "Stop the tears." He demanded. This only made them come quicker and were soon spilling onto your cheeks. Next thing you knew Ramsay's whole weight was on you as he pinned you down, grabbed your face, and brought it to his, "I will not tell you again." You swallowed thickly , and closed your eyes tightly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He growled.

You opened your eyes to look into his. He licked his lips and gently placed his on yours. The gentleness in the gesture caught you off guard and you made a small noise of surprise. 

"You should have gone home when I told you to. You don't belong here. I will end up killing you." He whispered in you ear.

"No. You wont." Hoping the words sounded braver than you felt, though you managed to keep your heart steady by pressing your lips to his again.

"You don't know what I won't do." He whispered aggressively into your mouth.

"You're right. But I know it won't involve hurting me. Or you already would have. Why do you make hollow threats to me? I've never seen you make a hollow threat to anyone else."

Ramsay pushed his body down on yours more, grabbing your neck in one hand, and clenching his jaw. "I'm going to fuck you bloody. That's a promise, not a threat." His grip tightening as if feeling the blood coursing through you.

To Ramsay's bewilderment, you gave a small moaned. He released his grip. "You like this, don't you? You actually like me to hurt you?"

You gave a meek smile, "I guess so."

"Why?" Ramsay asked, sweeping his eyes over you as if only just seeing you for the first time.

"It makes me feel alive. It's all I know. It's what  _you_ like. You're all I have left Ramsay, and I don't even have you. So if you want to hurt me, then do it." You said, defeat pouring from you.

Ramsay pushed himself off you and walked away. "I'll be back." He said from the doorway.

You gave a half hearted "okay" and closed your eyes.

xxx

You smelt the cigarette smoke on him as he laid beside you. He pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you. You rested your cheek against his chest. His skin was warm. 

"Why did you leave earlier?" You murmured, as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

"I was cold." He replied, simply.

"You don't get cold." You said, lifting your head to give him a searching look.

"You're right. But it wasn't for me." He said, cupping your chin and pulling you into him. His kiss was soft and warming. You kissed back more forcefully with each second. He didn't kiss you any harder, but remained gentle. It annoyed you slightly.

"Fuck me." You growled.

Ramsay chuckled, and pushed himself up on his elbow, trailing his finger across your collarbone. You pulled away from him and hastily removed your clothes. You pulled him into you, your skin molding to his.

"Why are your pants still on?" You asked, fumbling with his button. 

He pushed you away and climbed on top of you. He kissed along your jaw, nipping your skin. Desire welled inside you and you felt yourself grow wet as Ramsay's hands traveled over your body. When he reached your womanhood, he parted your folds slowly and caressed your entrance. You moaned and bucked your hips. He pulled his hand away.

"No." He said, kissing along your chest.

"Quit teasing me." You hissed, pulling him down on you and grinding your hips against his skin. 

"Just relax, sweetling. Let me make you feel good." He whispered.

Your insides fluttered at his words, and you released him as he slid down your body. You arched your back as his lips met your nipple. He took it gently in his teeth, grinding them against it slowly. You felt your breath catch at the sensation. While his mouth worried with your breasts his palm spread your fluids around, coating your thighs and lower torso.

"Ramsay." You murmured, snaking your fingers in his dark hair.

He made his way down you body, licking your sticky juices from you, as he made his way to your glistening folds. He pushed his face against your flesh and slipped his tongue inside of you, ever so slowly. You mewled and bucked your hips against his mouth.

He looked up at you with his blue eyes, "mmmm, you taste good." The hum of his mouth against you caused you to gasp and grip his hair tightly, as he nipped at the inner skin of your folds, swirling his tongue firmly, but never penetrating you completely. You whimpered and clawed at his shoulders as he brought a hand to you and inserted it slowly. You ground your hips as a second finger entered you.

He pulled his head up, licking you off his lips, "tell me what you want."

You made a small noise, and drew in a shaky breath, "fuck me."

"No." He said, gripping your thigh and pulling you down. "What do you _want_?" He asked again, relieving himself of his pants, and positioning himself above you.

You looked up into his face, not sure what he meant. "I want you to fuck me. I  _need_ you to fuck me." You said, in confidence.

He leaned forward, inches from you. You brought your hand up to touch his face, taking in every detail, from the dark stubble threatening to make its appearance, his wet, sticky lips, your reflection looking back at you from those cold eyes. "I will fuck you whenever you desire. But, what do you want?"

You ran your hand along his taught side, mulling his question over. "Revenge." You whispered. Saying it out loud made you feel powerful. You watched the darkness cross your face in Ramsay's eyes. A fire had just caught blaze in your chest. You watched a wicked smile cross Ramsay's face. He took no caution to keep his fangs from coming into contact with your skin as he took your lips hungrily in his. 

Your eyes fluttered shut, the taste of blood filling you mouth, moaning out in a gasp as he slowly entered you. His pace was achingly slow, taunting.

"Harder." You breathed, grinding deeply against his hips and arching your back as high as it would go. 

He kept his pace slow, but each thrust firm. Each thrust making you release small noises as the slow, sensual feelings tingled through every inch of your body.

"Don't hold it back anymore, sweetling." Ramsay cooed in your ear, his lips brushing the side of your face, his rhythm falling out of step. You whimpered as you felt your body seize up. You cried out on the release, digging your fingers into Ramsay's hip. Soon after Ramsay gave a breathy moan as he buried into you one last time.

He sat up, running his eyes over your face as he often did with his calculating look. Suddenly a new look spread across his face as he gave a small gasp. A pained expression flitted across his face. Hastily he removed himself from you, gathering up his pants.

"Everything okay?" You questioned,  watching him dress. A look of anger starting to form. 

"Your depression. Stop it. It's boring me." Was all he said before throwing the door open and slamming it on his way out.

You sat there stunned. What had just happened? Why was he suddenly angry? You frowned as you left the bed for the bathroom.

You spent so long in the hot shower your fingers had started to wrinkle at the tips. You dried yourself and reentered the bedroom. Slowly, you chose your clothes. You took your time dressing. Brushing your hair took extra time, as you hadn't brushed your hair in, well, you weren't even sure. Finally, the last knot came out of your hair and you threw it in a loose braid. Strands of hair falling around your face. You left the room. 

The hallway was dim, it had to be night. Not that you could ever tell in this damn place anyways. You knew it was probably not wise, but you set out to find Ramsay. As you wandered the halls you came across one of the household help.

"Where's Ramsay?" You asked.

"Master Ramsay is in the drawing room, miss. But I don't know if it would be wise for you to disturb him." The old woman said.

"Thank you." You replied, giving her a small smile, that was only half returned.

Cautiously you entered the drawing room. In front of the roaring fire was a high backed chair. Ramsay sat in it, a half drank bottle of whisky dangling from his limp hand over the arm of the chair. A collection of liquor bottles littered the floor. You crept to his side. He gazed into the fire, the flames reflected, coldly in his dark eyes. You saw in his lap the book he had shown you when he had first picked you up.  _The Creation of Monsters._

You stooped to start picking up bottles.

"Don't bother." He said gruffly, motioning to the floor with the bottle he held, "Reek will clean it up."

"Reek?"

Ramsay snapped his fingers and Theon Greyjoy came shuffling from the shadows. He was a walking shell. His skin was pocked and tinged with yellows and greens from skin infections. He smelt of a decaying corpse. 

To keep yourself from gagging you turned to Ramsay. "Any reason you drank half a liquor store?" You chidded.

Ramsay sighed, "if I consume enough I can achieve a buzz."

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"Nothing." Ramsay bit. "Sit." He demanded,  pushing the book to the floor from his lap. You did as instructed. He rested his free hand on your thigh. "Tell me about curses."

You were startled by the question. "Well, like what, specifically?"

"I don't know. Just give me a briefing." He rumbled. 

"Okay, um... well, some curses are preformed with a wand, some are preformed with potions. Other's through blood magic or possesion. Breaking a curse depends on how it was cast, you know, potion or wand, or whatever. Some are ovbiously more dangerous than others. Some are so deep only things like true feelings can break it..." You began.

"True feelings." Ramsay muttered.

"Any one curse in specific you're looking for?" 

"No."

The way it came out you knew he was lying, but you were not stupid enough to press the matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/uKJ_6HOhKFI


	14. Oh Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God have mercy on me  
> Oh God have mercy on me  
> Hold me down under holy water  
> I fear I been laying with the devil  
> I been laying with the devil  
> ~ In This Moment.

"Dress nice. Father is back. He wants to have dinner for his new fat cow of a wife." Ramsay said, closing the door with a snap.

"Oh. He married?" Was all you could say, your eyes glued to the TV as a reporter talked about a mass explosion, leaving hundreds dead two nights ago. "This was you?" 

Ramsay turned and looked at the TV. "Hm. I recall having my face burried between those soft legs of yours when this happened." You blushed slightly and he gave his usual smirk. "But yes, this all happened because of me. If any word is so much as breathed that I was involved with it I will kill you, slowly."

You stared. "Um, okay? I thought that you were in on it with your..." Ramsay held up his hand and looked around.

"No. And you know nothing. Let's practice. Did Ramsay have anything to do with the explosion?"

"Um, no?" You replied, unsure.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes. "Words can betray your heart. Again. Did Ramsay have anything to do with the unexpected murder of my men?"

You took a breath, "no."

"Better. But you need to learn to let it fall from your tongue before even thinking about it. Say it before you can even register it's a lie and stick to it. Now, get dressed."

 

Ramsay ran a finger along your bare back as you finished your makeup. "If you don't let your nerves get in the way at dinner I may reward you."

"I'm not a dog." You replied, as Ramsay gripped your hips and kissed your neck. "I don't want your rewards."

Ramsay smirked, slipping his hand under your lace panties, and running a finger between you folds, to find you already wet. You looked up in the mirror. Only your reflection looked back at you. A look of longing and slight embarrassment as plain as the cover of a book. You pushed your ass back into him, grinding against his pants.

"Don't want my rewards, huh? What have I told you about lying?" Ramsay growled in your ear, viciously plunging his finger inside you. You gasped and clutched the sink before you. He pushed your panties down and you turned to help him undo his belt and pants button. He grabbed you and turned you back around, pushing his hardened length against you. "You're not allowed to get off until I say so, because you lied."

You whimpered as he buried himself into you. He grasped your hip with one hand and held you down over the sink with the other. His movements were relentless and he purposefully made movements against your sweet spot to make you cum.

"Ra-Ramsay." You gasped, your knuckles white from gripping the skin, "please."

"I haven't said you can." He growled, running his hand, firmly down your back, sliding it under you and slowly following your body up until he gripped one of your breasts, tightly.

You moaned, pushing yourself back into him. He began a vicious assault on your neck with his lips and tongue. Your breathing becoming shallow. 

"Open your eyes." Ramsay breathed, nipping your ear. Slowly, you opened your eyes and stared at your reflection, wishing you could see him too. "Don't look away. Watch yourself as you come undone. Watch yourself as I make you scream."

Your heavily lidded (y/e/c) eyes stared back you. Your face flushed, your lips parted, your chest rising and falling. The blood pounding in your ears, you felt it rush through you as you became slightly embarrassed by being aroused more at the sight of yourself.

"Scream my name, sweetling," Ramsay said in a throaty growl, his grip on you tightening as he released himself into you with a moan.

As if on command you felt the pleasure grip you suddenly and you cried out. Ramsay's name fell from your lips as you watched yourself in the mirror. Ramsay gave a sharp laugh and held you close for a few moments before pulling out of you. 

He gave a contented sigh, wiped himself off with the hand towel, fastened his pants, and glanced down at his watch. "Hurry, we have ten miutes."

You gave a frustrated noise, as you slipped into your dress. "Are you kidding me? You did this on purpose."

"Maybe I did. But what are you going to do about it?" Ramsay smirked, zipping the back of your dress up.

You scowled and pursed your lips. "I still have to do my hair and fix  _this",_ made a gesture at the hickey Ramsay had just left. 

"Better hurry then."

 

Ten minutes later Ramsay showed you to the dining hall. There sat Roose Bolton with his new wife, Walda Frey. This stuck out to you. Ramsay was right, she was rather overweight. It was slightly amusing to see the two sat side by side. Ramsay pulled out your chair before taking his own. Reek shuffled around the table and filled your wine glass as dinner was served.

It was a very subdued affair, and you weren't sure why there was even a dinner as only you and Walda were required to eat. You kept stealing glances at Ramsay. He waved away all the food offered to him. His look was murderous. He sat there, rigid, clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. If Roose noticed he made no comment. Finally, Ramsay allowed Reek to set a plate I'm front of him. Ramsay stabbed the hunk of meat with so much force the plate had surly cracked. He lifted the meat up and let it fall to the plate.

You cleared your throat, "So, I think a congratulations is in order." 

Roose looked up at you, "Thank you, Miss (y/n)."

"Yes. A toast. To the new Mister and Madame Bolton." Ramsay said flatly, raising his glass.

Roose peirced Ramsay with his ghostly eyes. "Anything else you would like to say, son?" His voice was only an octave above a whisper and full of venom.

"No,  _father._ " Ramsay remarked, an evil smirk playing at his mouth.

No more was said until the table was cleared away. Ramsay rose from his chair and helped you up. As he lead you from the room Roose's voice sounded. "Ramsay, a word."

Ramsay turned on his heel, gripping your arm, and put on a forced smile, "Of course father. Allow me to see the lady back to her room and I shall meet you in the drawing room." He half drug you from the hall. "Reek," He called from the door way. Reek practically ran to Ramsay's side. When well out if earshot and sight of the dining hall Ramsay spoke to Reek, "Release the hounds." He then half drug you up the stairs and practically shoved you into the bedroom.

You stood there, staring, waiting on him to explode. You weren't sure why he was so angry. You opened your mouth to say something but his cold voice stopped you.

"Pack your bag. Pack me some clothes. Be quick about it. Don't ask questions, just do what I said." He opened a drawer in the chest of drawers,  pulling out a gun. "Pack everything in these two drawers and meet me in the foyer."

You stood rooted for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. Hastily you shoved things into your purse.  _Thank the gods Nana bought me this damn thing._ You stood in Ramsay's closet, not sure what to pack, so you just ripped clothes from the hangers and gathered up clothes from drawers. After feeling confident you had gathered up enough things you set off for the foyer. As you entered the hall you could hear raised voices. Slowly you crept to the drawing room, the door cracked. You peered inside.

You saw Ramsay and Roose facing off.

"Accuse me of shit. What you did was fucking stupid." you caught Ramsay growling.

"I did it to secure us the North." Roose said coldly.

Ramsay gave a cold, humorless laugh, "We will never hold the North. The North belongs to the wolves. They will never follow you as long as a single Stark is alive."

"Which is why you will marry the eldest Stark girl. The Lannister's are coming to collect the witch."

Panic ran throughout you. What were you to do now? Could you run? You stepped closer to see and hear better.

"No, I will not marry the Stark girl. Remember what happened the _last_ time you made me marry? Do you have any idea how repulsive she was even as I spilt her guts to the floor? And the Lannister's will do no such thing. She is mine."

Roose clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You _will_ marry Sansa Stark. And the little girl is not yours. The Lannister's need her."

Ramsay gave another laugh, stepping into his father. "She is useless to them. Do you think I am fucking stupid? Do you think I don't keep up with the happenings in the world? I took the Lannister's precious little game piece and made her unholy."

You thought you saw anger flash in Roose's eyes, but his voice remained as quiet and flat as ever, "rape is forgiven in the light of the Seven."  

Even with his back to you, you knew Ramsay wore is smirk. "You think I raped her? For once I waited for permission. And unlike _some, I am_ not stupid enough to rape a witch."

"How long have you know?" Roose asked, a brief look of panic crossing him.

You were holding your breath. You knew it wasn't safe to linger like this, but you couldn't find it in yourself to move.

"Do you think I sit around here and do nothing? Oh no. I'm a very busy bee. I have known for a long time. The hardest part about getting information is finding the person with the information. After that it's a quick slice across the flesh to find out anything you need. So tell me, was the curse worth it, _father?_ " Ramsay's voice cold, every syllable shaking in rage. You saw his fists clutch and relax, his fingers twitching.

"You are no son of mine." Roose Bolton spit in fury.

Ramsay stepped into Roose until they were mere inches apart. The way Roose narrowed his eyes made you realized he was slightly afraid of his son. "But that's just it. **_I am your son_**!" You watched Ramsay grab the front of Roose's dinner jacket as he yelled in his fathers face. He then released his father, brushed the jacket off and turned from him. "You know, for a long time all I ever wanted was your approval. To know what it felt like to have someone love me or care for me other than my mother." He gave a bitter laugh. You took in his angry and sad face. "But you couldn't could you? I'm cursed. My own mother cursed _me_ because of you. To get back at you. I am a monster _because of you_. And you want to know something? I didn't kill Domeric. I didn't kill your precious son. So that's a notch off my belt. You wanna know who _did_ kill him though?" He turned sharply on his heel to face is father again. " _you did._ It was your fault because of my curse."

"How dare you." Roose spat, rage gripping his face for the first time. It made him ugly and menacing. Every inch of you turning to ice. Before your eyes you saw Roose Bolton's fangs grow, his eyes flash dangerously. "Get out of my house." He made to step towards Ramsay.

In one fast, fluid motion you watched Ramsay pull his gun from his pants waist. But Roose was equally as fast. He grabbed Ramsay's wrist and wrestled the gun from him. You pulled back quickly, breathing hard. Fear gripping your airway. You heard a roar of anger, the crashing of wood and glass, and you felt the ground shake bellow you. You looked back through the crack, to see Ramsay picking himself up off the floor, glass and splintered wood falling from him. Thick, dark blood trickling from his nose. He wiped it from his upper lip and looked down at it, smearing it between his thumb and forefinger.

" ** _OUT_**." Roose shouted.   

Ramsay swallowed. "If I ever come back here I will _kill_ you." He growled, storming towards the door you stood behind, his face contorted in rage, his fangs threatening.

You stepped back quickly and stood in the middle of the hall, afraid. Ramsay threw the door open, swept his eyes over you. "Car. Now." he ordered, roughly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ndCwlhr4mnc


	15. The Infection

"Where are we going?" You asked timidly, watching Ramsay's profile.

He said nothing, focusing on the stretch of highway before him, gripping the steering wheel and clutch. It had been a long, silent hour as Ramsay sped down the road. You were too afraid to speak, you could feel his rage pouring from him.

"Where are we going?" He finally spoke, looking at you.

"I don't know?" You asked, confused. "I asked you."

Ramsay smirked, "yes. But my leg of this journey is over. It's your turn to pick." Ramsay said, pulling off the road to pull into the driveway of a rundown house.

"I-i don't understand?" you said, looking around in the darkness.

Ramsay pulled up the emergency break, and killed the engine, darkness engulfing you as the lights died. "I fed Reek a bullshit story about coming this way. Now, where are we going?"

You chewed your bottom lip. Where could you even go anymore? Your family was gone. The Stark's gone. Anywhere you knew you could possibly go was surely being watched for activity of you. You wanted to cry. "I don't know, Rams. I don't." your voice wavered.

You felt Ramsay's cold hand touch your face in the darkness. You heard him shift in his seat and lean towards you. You saw the faint glow of his azure eyes shine in the darkness as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. He placed his lips against yours. "Don't be afraid. Think of somewhere. Anywhere. We've bought a little time. It will take a while of torture before Reek spills what he thinks he knows. I did good with him. Shame we couldn't bring him."

Ramsay got out of the car and then helped you out. He stared sadly at his car. "I just got her broke in." You just stood there as he rummage in the trunk. He came back to you with a duffle nag and a can of gasoline. "Hold this." He shrugged the strap of the bag off. You took it, struggling to hold it up. You watched Ramsay grab at his tie until he finally loosened it enough to pull over his head. With a sad huff he walked to the car, opened the passenger door, stuffed the tie into the gasoline nozzle, and lit it on fire with his lighter. He slammed the door, walked over to you, gripped your elbow, and took his bag back. "Let's go."

 

xxx

"Smart." Ramsay said looking around. The lights and sounds of the city roaring in your ears. "I'm assuming this is King's Landing?"

You looked at him, watching him take in the nightlife. "You've never been here?"

Ramsay curled his lip and shrugged, "I've never been out of the North. Father never granted me leave of the North, and unless given permission by the head of a clan you cannot leave your region. But you are the loophole."

"So, what now?" You asked, looking around.

"We need to find somewhere we can lay low until we can figure out what we can do." Ramsay said, tightening his grip on your arm and leading you down the road.

 

Ramsay stood staring out the glass door at the bay bellow.

"Do you swim?" You whispered, coming to a stop beside him, and following his gaze.

"I can." he replied, glancing down at you.

"How long do you think we can stay here?"

"maybe a couple days, but that's pushing it." He replied, watching you dry your hair in your towel.

"What are we going to do?"

"Fight fire with fire. I have a few answers to find first, but my idea is coming along swimmingly."

You nodded and walked to the bed. "I have questions."

"Ask."

You gazed at Ramsay, who was still looking out the glass. "What was the Red Wedding?"

Ramsay turned to you with his smirk. "We had information that half the Frey population had been possessed. We didn't have enough holy water, obviously, and they will be back, but it sets them back a bit. Was a calculated risk and did what I intended it to."

"Who are you Ramsay Bolton?"

He crossed the room and sat beside you. "I told you, I'm a vamperic little shit. A monster."

You gave a small grin. "I heard everything you said to your father."

He only nodded. He stood and pulled his duffle bag from the floor. After a few moments be handed you a knife. "Keep this safe. Ward the room. I will be back shortly."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To kill something. Somebody. Doesn't matter. I just need to make somebody bleed." He said, hand on the door handle.

"You could make me bleed." You said quietly, cheeks flushing.

"I will, sweetling. I have full intentions of it. But not now. Wait on me."

And with that he left you there alone. You decided to take this alone time to flip through your text and reference books, perhaps you find the spell to break Ramsay's curse. 

The longer you read, the more heavy your eyelids became. Your eyes stung and the runes on the page began to blur. 

 

"You cannot break my curse, sweetling." Ramsay said , startling you. You jerked awake and looked up at him. He towered over you. Through the drawn curtains you could see the sky turning it's steely grey. The sun was rising, but heavy thunder clouds hung low. You heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Why?" You asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Because I don't want you to. I've made it this far without being loved." He replied, taking the book from your lap.

"You're afraid." The words leaving you before you could stop them. Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you. You saw his fingers twitching as though longing to wrap them around your frail neck and squeeze the life from you.

"No. I have nothing in this world to fear. And I do not need _love_ for anything. It's an emotion of weakness. It makes you hesitate. It makes you easy to hurt." He said coldly.

"But, you do hurt. You are hurting, Ramsay. You have true feelings for me. That's why you can't hurt me." You replied, braver than you felt.

"No. I don't hurt you because you warm my bed better than anyone I've ever fucked. All of you is sweet. From your cum to your blood. It makes me intoxicated."

You frowned, a twinge of hurt paging at your heartstrings. "You're a liar."

Ramsay gave a bitter laugh. "We need to get a move on. The Lannister's are on the move." He walked across the room and peered out the crack in the curtains. 

"Admit you love me." You said, watching him closely.

"What would it achieve? I'm a monster in every sense of the word. I cannot love."

"You know, there's a story about a man who was cursed and turned to a beast. Only being in love could break the spell." You said, forcefully. 

"Yes, and the poor girl had to love him back." 

"I do, Ramsay. And I now understand that because of my feelings for you that is why my family met the end they did. If I didn't love you, then the Lannister's wouldn't have been able to kill them all."

Ramsay turned sharply to look at you. "Then why do you still  _love_ me? Why would you want to?"

You got up from the bed, walked across the room and pulled Ramsay into you. You clashed your mouth to his. Only when you were out of breath did you pull away from him. "I don't need a reason. I just want to."

Ramsay tangled his hand in your hair and forced your head up to look at him. He said nothing as his eyes ravaged your face. His look calculating and full of wonder. You stared back at him through your lashes. You gave a small smile. You reached for the latch that locked the glass door leading out on to the balcony. You stepped through it, pulling Ramsay with you. He looked uncomfortable stepping out into the world without protection from the sun during the daytime, even though the clouds were so thick it was unlikely to see the sun ever again, as the rain began to fall.

The rain was cool in the hot breeze. It felt good on your face. You threw your head back, closed your eyes, and let the rain wash over you. You could feel Ramsay's eyes boring into you, as if searching for your soul. After a few moments both your hair and clothes were soaked through. You opened your eyes and look at Ramsay, reaching out for his hand and pulling him into you.

"Undress me." You whispered. Ramsay helped you from your soaked shirt and slowly slid your shorts down. He gave a small smirk to see you wore no other articles of clothing. You stepped out of your shorts and pulled him into you again, running your hands along the ass of his jeans until you found what you were looking. You pulled away from him, clutching the pocket knife.

The rain began to fall harder as you drug the small blade across your chest, stomach, and inner thigh. The blood rushed from you, mixing with the rain rolling down your body. Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you as you fingered the cut on your inner thigh. He caught your hand, pulled you roughly into him, and sucked your fingers clean.

"Tell me you love me, Ramsay." You whispered through a small gasp and Ramsay clashed his mouth against your chest. He made squelching noises as he panted and sucked the blood from your chest, and running a hand along your slick thigh. He slowly moved down your body to tongue the cut on your abdomen. "Tell me, Ramsay." You breathed, clutching his head in your hands and forcing him to look at you. His face was full of euphoria as he licked your blood from his lips.

"I can't sweetling." He replied, from his knees, slowly running a wet finger along your clit.

"Please?" You whimpered as he parted your warm, wet folds. 

"Maybe before this is all over." He mumbled as he pushed his face between your legs and darting his tongue inside of you.

You felt you knees weaken and leaned sideways into the wall of the small balcony.

"Tell me that you love me." You said, drawing a shaky breath.

Ramsay pulled away from you and looked up at you from his knees. He opened his mouth to say something before that same look of pain from before crossed his face. He gave a small grunt of discomfort and stood. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

He cleared his throat, "we need to find somewhere we can go that's safe. Someone you can trust."

You frowned, "I need to go home."

"That idea is crazy enough to get us both killed. Go clean up and get dressed." Ramsay said walking back inside. 

You stood there, fighting back tears. When you were satisfied enough that you wouldn't cry you walked in. Ramsay had already dried and dressed as you made your way to your bag. You dried your hair and gave a squeak as Ramsay grabbed you.

"You need to change your appearance." He said, grabbing at your hair.

You blanched. "But i..." You stammered, as Ramsay pulled a knife from his pocket. "Please don't." You gasped as he brought the knife up to the hair he had bunched up. You tried to pull away but his grip tightened, and the knife came away clean, your hair hardly brushing your shoulders. You gave a strangled cry, but stood still as Ramsay cut your hair, letting it fall at your feet. 

"We need to dye it." Was all he said as you sunk down on to the bed, tears falling as you ran your fingers through your short hair. He left the room.

 

You stood there staring blankly at your reflection when Ramsay came back. He set down two boxes of hair dye on the bathroom counter. "Hurry up." He growled. 

You cried through the whole dying process. Your hair. Gone. As you dried it, you noticed a completely different person staring back at you. You sniffed, and rubbed a fist against your eye.

"Come here." Ramsay said, grabbing your wrist and turning you around. You turned to him but kept your gaze down. "Look at me." You refused to look at him. He grabbed your face, roughly and pulled it up to him. "Look at me." He said fiercely. When you did not he squeezed his fingers into your cheek. You made a noise and brought your eyes up to him. "Good girl. Now. Get dressed." He placed a kiss on your forehead and released you.

Everything was just wrong. This place. Your hair. The situation you had found yourself in. The vampire you were with. Regret, anger, and despair washed over you like a great wave pulling you under. You said nothing as you pulled your shoes on and stood, throwing your bag over your shoulder. You walked to Ramsay, who stood waiting on you, his duffle bag slung around his body. You held out your hand without a word. He took it, and grasped firmly, as if trying to crush your hand. You turned on the spot, Ramsay's weight thrown into you.

Highgarden looked as miserable as you felt. A deep darkness hung over it. The white stone shown like dirty snow under the dark clouds. You took a deep breath, "come on."

You pushed your way through the back door.  Slowly, you crept inside, the silence haunting. Ramsay followed you closely, holding his knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Why are we here?" He whispered, looking around the empty kitchen.

 "I'm not sure. Before I left here with Nana she told me that if I ever needed it, she had something hidden away for me to find." You said, looking sadly at the wrecked kitchen. You stooped down and gathered up a smashed tea cup. You piled the pieces in one hand and drew your wand from your purse. With a small, silent wave the tea cup repaired itself. You held it tightly. "My mother gave this to me for my fifth birthday. I had used it every day since."

Ramsay said nothing for a long time. He kicked broken glass aside with his foot. "Why don't you use magic?" He asked suddenly.

You looked up at him, hot embarrassment flooding your cheeks, "I do." Your voice was defensive. It made Ramsay chuckle.

"No, you don't. How'd you manage to graduate top of your class if you don't use your wand?" 

You sighed, "I get nervous. At school it was easy. It was a controlled environment."

Ramsay suddenly picked you up. "That's what you like, huh? To be controlled.  _That's_ why you like what I do to you. It's controlled. You're just a caged little song bird."

You rested your head on his chest. "Perhaps. I thought traveling the world would help me. So I did. But I'm still unsure of who I am."

"You're an angel with broken wings. Even if the cage was left open you'd never leave." Ramsay said. The gentleness in his voice made your breath catch. He set you down and glanced across the room again.

You cleared your throat slightly and walked from the kitchen to the main part of the house. Your heart broke. You felt anger course through you as never before. You were blinded by rage. 

"I will kill them all!" You snarled. Everything was broken in some way or another. You sunk to your knees and gave a heaving sob. You could hear Ramsay sweeping along the rooms and halls. He returned to find you still on your knees.

"There's nothing here. Whatever you're grandmother left must have been taken. That's why this place is destroyed. Every inch of this house has been turned over." He said simply, reaching out his hand. 

As he pulled you up you heard and faint noise. You strained your ears. "Do you hear that?" 

Ramsay looked around at you, "hear what?"

"It's.... it's like a kettle whistling." You said.

Ramsay raised his brows at you. You opened your bag, the noise almost deafening. You dug around in it until you found your silver, Seven Pointed Star pendant. It felt warm. You pulled it out. You looked up at Ramsay who looked bewildered.

"What about it?" He asked, eyeing the silver in distaste. 

"You don't hear it?"

He furrowed his brows and looked at you as though you'd gone mad. You clutched the necklace and stood. You weren't sure how to explain it but you felt a pull from it, as if trying to lead you somewhere.

"Come on. This way." 

Ramsay followed you closely, you heard him mutter "magic" in an undertone. You followed the pull up the stairs to your old bedroom. Without knowing why you pulled back the floor rug. Almost undetected by the eye was an engraving in the wood. It was the exact shape and size as your pendant. With shaky hands you pushed the pendant into the engraving. You heard a click and the floor pushed up. You pulled it up and gasped as you looked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/a4v5M-fs_C0


	16. Wretched and Divine

Slowly you pulled the ornate chest from its hiding hole. The lock was the same as your pendant. Again you used it to open this new lock. Ramsay kneeled beside you, eyes fixed on the lid as you opened the box slowly. Peering inside you heard Ramsay make a noise. You reached in pulled out an ancient knife made of bone.

"Blade of Beginning." Ramsay breathed, a wicked grin lighting up his face.

"What?" You asked, holding the knife close to your face to examine it. You realized the blade wasn't just bone, but an almost foot long fang. "Is this a dragon tooth?"

"Not just a dragon tooth. _The_ dragon tooth." Ramsay said, his face inches from the blade. "Let me see it." He hastily shrugged out of his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to reveal his white marble skin.

" _The_ dragon?" You asked, placing the knife in his cold hand.

You watched him grip it tightly, his wicked grin growing. He placed the tip into his skin, pulling it slowly. You could hear his skin sizzle. He had a mad look on his face. A mixture of pain and pleasure. He practically howled in ecstasy as he pulled the blade back. His thick blood spilling from him rapidly. His skin didn't heal over as it normally did. After many long moments the skin closed, but a deep scar was left.

As if only realizing you asked a question he looked at you, handing the knife back. "Yes, the first dragon. Legend says he allowed man to take a fang to fight the Long Night. Dragon magic is unmatched by anything, except maybe those gods you worship, _if_ they exist. This changes everything."

"What do you mean?" you asked, clutching the knife and feeling the way it seemed to mold itself to your hand.

"They say that blade can kill anything, and has magic in it that can summon the might of the heavens with a simple spell. The war has turned in our favor." Ramsay said, glee spreading over his face.

You held the knife out to him. He shook his head.

"It's yours. It's meant for you. _You_ are the one to end this."

You stared. "Oh no. That's a mistake or something. I can't."

Ramsay rolled his eyes but remained patient. "Have you ever heard the Song of Ice and Fire, sweetling?"

"Sort of. I mean there are a lot of interpretations of it. Why?"

Ramsay shrugged and looked back into the chest. Nothing else was there. A crunching of glass made you both turn around quickly, Ramsay drawing a gun. A large black hound entered the room.

"Ah, my ladies. I knew you'd find me." Ramsay said, walking over to the beast and running his hand over it's massive, black head. "I need you all to keep a lookout. We have a bit more work to do here." The hound turned without another sound. "Ready to try your hand at summoning demons?" He looked over at you.

"No." You replied, automatically.

He smirked, "Well, you can just watch then. Come, lets go somewhere a bit more, open."

You sat on the broken couch as you watched Ramsay busy himself with painting a sigil on the wood floor with his blood. When done, he stood up, carefully stepped over the glistening lines and rummaged in his bag, humming tunelessly. He placed a few items in the circle he had created and stepped into it. "Come. Don't step on the lines." You hesitated. "Don't worry, you wont be hurt. I just can't do it on my own, I have no soul, you know." Gripping the dragon fang knife you stood beside Ramsay. He pulled a knife from his pocket, took your hand, forced your palm up, muttered a few words, and cut your palm.

Before your eyes a woman appeared before you. Her eyes blazed red and her lips played host to a vicious smile. "Ah, Hannibal and Agent Starling. Joker and Harley Quinn. Beauty and the Beast." Her silky voice said.

"Starsky and Hutch. Army of two. Yeah, yeah. We didn't call you here to exchange pleasantries. We need answers." Ramsay said, dangerously.

The woman demon smirked, "Oh come now, Ramsay. What's got your panties in a wad?" She placed a hand on his cheek. You clenched your jaw and gripped the knife tighter as anger began to rise in you. The woman pulled her hand back. "What's this? Are those emotions I'm feeling? Pity. You're going soft on me, sweet creature of darkness. Your heart may start beating again. No doubt because of this little rose." She glanced at you. "Smart move, taking her holiness, by the way. Too bad it was in vain."

"What do you mean?" Ramsay spat. For the first time ever you say uncertainty wash over Ramsay's face. The woman walked a circle around you, smirking in a seductive matter, ignoring Ramsay.

"(y/n). What a sweet thing you are. Such a beautiful soul. You are talk of the town right now. Everyone wants a piece of that soul. Is Ramsay treating you well? You look a bit tired. Surely he isn't _that_ great." The woman reached her hand out to you, but Ramsay caught her arm.

"Touch her, you die." He growled, sounding like a lion ready to attack.

The woman laughed. "Young man, you know you can't kill us. We only get sent back to hell for awhile. Your little trick at the Twins was rather frustrating though."

Ramsay released his grip from the demon and pulled the knife from your hand. "Want to make a game of it? I haven't had the time to play games lately. I'm getting bored. Ask the last soul you recieved from me what happens when I get bored."

The demon stepped back in alarm. "Where'd you get that?" She shrieked. She made a movement as if trying to leave, but nothing happened.

"You're not going anywhere." Ramsay chuckled, his voice full a malice as he looked down.

The demon followed his gaze and made a very ugly noise. It made the hairs on your neck stand on end. "What do you want Bolton?" She spat in rage.

"What is going on in the hells and on the playing field?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Preparing mortal domination. Gathering forces to over throw the dragons. Kissing ass to that Lannister cunt. Everyone working on finding _her._ " she jerked her head at you. "We could use you Ramsay. Hand her over and maybe I can give you your soul back."

Ramsay clicked his tongue in annoyance, "what use have I with my soul? But thank you for the information." He buried the knife in the demons chest. She shrieked and burst into black ribbony wisps of smoke.

"Why you do that?" You asked, giving Ramsay a dirty look.

"She knew too much." He said, pulling you to him with his free hand his other hand lifting your shirt. He fingered one of your recently aquired tattoos and grinned. "Remind me to thank Camille next time we see her."

"Why?" You asked, pulling your shirt down. 

"She made you untraceable. I thought it was bullshit. But you heard they're trying to find you, so they have no idea where you are." 

You nodded, "but what did that demon mean about your effort being in vain?"

Ramsay frowned. "Nothing, I'm sure. It was a bluff. Stupid cunt." He opened his mouth to speak again but howling and savage barking sounded in the distance. He rushed to grab your bag and his. You followed. "Where can we go where we can get help from someone you can trust?"

 _I don't know, damnit!_ "I may know of one place." You said, biting your bottom lip.

"Well hurry up." Ramsay said grasping your arm.

 xxx

"Where are we?" Ramsay asked, not releasing you as you knocked on the door. You said nothing.

After a few moments a young man your age opened the door. "Edric, I need your help." You gushed.

"(Y/n)?" Edric asked, his violet eyes sweeping over you before landing on Ramsay. 

"Please, it's important." You pleaded.

Edric nodded, his blonde hair falling in his face as he stepped aside. You rushed in but saw Edric stopped Ramsay. "Weapons."

Ramsay glared at Edric before dropping his bag and began extracting guns and knives from his body and clothes. You gawked. How could one person hold so many weapons on them? When the last knife was dropped Ramsay looked into Edric's face with loathing,  "you do realize I don't need weapons to kill you, right?" He pushed past Edric.

"You cannot enter my house without my permission, vampire." Edric said turning to Ramsay, slight alarm on his face.

" _I can."_ Ramsay whispered, showing his fangs in his usual threatening way. 

You grabbed Ramsay's hand and gave Edric an apologetic look. "Long story." Edric merely gave a dazed nod. "Ramsay, this is Edric Dayne. Edric, Ramsay Bolton. Now, I'd really love a cup of tea."

"Of course. Make yourselves at home." Edric said, pointing to the next room as he left.

Ramsay pulled you into him. "I felt how your pulse jumped at his name." He whispered in your ear. It made you shiver.

"It's nothing." You said in a small voice.

"How many times must I tell you not to lie to me?" He growled, his grip on you tightening. "Who is he?"

You looked at the floor avoiding his gaze. He huffed with a smirk. "I love these games." He pressed his mouth aggressively against yours, taking your bottom lip in his, biting down until your skin broke. He sucked on your lip, your stomach knotting itself. He pulled away from you too soon. "First heart break." He said, his cold eyes dancing. "This shall be fun. Where have you been all my life? Never a dull moment." He led you into the room Edric had indicated.

"Leave him alone." You hissed, as Ramsay forced you to sit in his lap on the couch.

You felt Ramsay's body move as he chuckled. "No." Was all he had time to say before letting his wicked smile form as Edric entered with a cup of tea for you both.

Edric scowled at Ramsay, who pulled you in closer to him, his smile growing every second.

The awkwardness of the situation weighed down on you and you had drank half of your tea before anyone spoke. You could tell Ramsay was getting bored by the way he bounced his knee.

"(Y/n), I just want to say how sorry I am about your family. When I heard, my heart hurt for you. They said you were nowhere to be found." Edric said, looking at you earnestly.

"That's because she's been keeping my bed warm." Ramsay said, handing you his cup. 

You wanted to disappear. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as your cheeks flushed.

More brief awkward silence.

"Thank you, Edric." You said, swallowing your embarrassment. "Nana knew something was about to happen and sent me North. But, I need help. I'm hoping you can provide it."

"If it's in my power, I will." Edric said, nodding frevently.

Ramsay made a noise. You ignored him. "I know your ancestors came from Valeryia. What can you tell me about the dragons?"

"They're back. Three of them. Across the Narrow Sea, to the Targaryen woman.  She's trying to keep it hushed, but we were once dragon riders too. We have the connection. Upon awakening father and grandfather set off to treat with the woman. With the Gates of the Hells now open, it's important to keep the dragons safe until they have reached size to purge the demon population. It's proving harder every day." Edric informed, looking at you with those purple eyes and a deep frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/fHX2uK9Rsng


	17. The Brave and the Bold

"Three dragons, huh?" Ramsay said, sliding you from his lap. "(Y/n), entertain our host. I need to make a phone call. Besides, I'm sure with the mounting doom Edric here would  _love_ to mend that broken heart he left you with."

You did not like the way the words came out of Ramsay's mouth. You saw Edric shift uncomfortably in his chair. Ramsay stood up and exited the room, quiet as a shadow.

After a few moments, Edric rose from his chair. "(Y/n), are you okay? You look horrible."

You gave a sniff. "I'm fine, Edric. I've only just lost my entire family. My home has been destroyed. I'm being hunted night and day by demons."

"Yes I know. But there's something different about you. Not just what's happened. You've cut your hair. Your skin is turning pale. The happiness is gone from you. I'm sure under those sleeves you are bruised. What has that leech done to you?"

"A lot has changed in the last three years. Of course I'm not the person I was when you broke my heart. And he isn't a leech. He takes care of me. He's helping me." You said, anger rising in you as you forcefully bit out the last words.

Edric gave you a skeptical look and stepped into you. "Why is he helping you?" He tugged down the front of your hoodie where the cut you had made that morning shown red and angry.

Before you could open your mouth Edric was pulled from you, Ramsay slamming him to the ground. 

"I'm helping her because I owe her my life. I'm helping her so that when this is over I can go back to being the monster under the bed." Ramsay snarled, grabbing the front of Edric's shirt and pulling him into his face. You watched the blood drain from Edric's usually handsome face. "You will give her the information she needs or I will bathe in your blood while you watch. Our blades are sharp." Ramsay shoved Edric back into the ground and took his place beside you.

You kneeled down, holding your hand out to help Edric up. Hesitantly he took it and you helped pull him from the ground. "I'm sorry." You whispered as you pulled him up.

Edric cleared his throat. "Allow me to show you to your room. You look like you could do with a bit of rest and we can speak after dinner. Make yourselves at home. What's mine is yours."  Ramsay gathered up his bag and yours, following behind you as Edric showed you to the guest bedroom. "I will send for you when dinner is ready. Just ring if you need anything."

"Thank you again, Edric. I hope we aren't a burden." You said, turning to your ex boyfriend. 

He gave a sidelong look at Ramsay. "Of course not." 

You sighed as the door shut and rounded on Ramsay. "Why'd you do that?"

Ramsay smirked and walked into you. "He touched you. Only  _I_ can touch you."

You gave a small smile, before rolling your eyes. "You're going to make us more enemies than friends."

Ramsay chuckled and kissed your cheek, before throwing his bag on the bed and replacing his favorite knife in his pocket. "You should get some sleep. We leave tonight."

"But where will we go?" You asked falling into the bed. Your stomach cramped and you rolled onto it with a frustrated sigh. You felt ill. You body seemed like it would shut down at any moment. You were exhausted. You wanted to cry, but you didn't think you had any tears left. You turned your head to look at Ramsay, who was pacing.

"I can't tell you where we're going. For our protection. But we can play it low there for awhile. We will be safer there than here."

You simply nodded and closed your eyes.

xxx

"Is it rude to get blood on the guest sheets?" Ramsay whispered in a throaty growl in your ear. Slowly you came to, and peeked an eye at him.

"Yes, I think it is. But I may have learned how to clean it up prettt well with magic by now." You whispered back, humming softly as you felt Ramsay slip his hand in your pants.

"Good, because you've already done it." Ramsay purred, running his fingers along your clit. You felt the blood spread warmly over you. 

You groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh, I don't mind, sweetling." He chuckled, darkly. "Didn't you know this was going to happen today?"

You frowned, "i've lost track honestly. I don't even know what day it is. But you could have reminded me." 

"Tuesday, Voodoo Child." Ramsay chuckled, clashing his mouth against your neck. He was leaving what was undoubtedly a very large hickey. He wanted to parade you around in front of Edric like some kind of trophy, you knew that. But you had trouble bothering to care right this second.

Ramsay helped undress you. When you had laid back into the bed Ramsay swept his eyes over your naked body, resting on the cut on your chest. His eyes narrowed in a primal sort of way, you thought. Like watching a cat spotting a fly in the window. He leaned forward slightly and ran a finger along the cut. You hissed in pain, trying to pull away. Ramsay began to pick at the scab. You made a noise and tried to push him back.

"Stop." you grabbed his hand, but he ignored you and continued what he was doing.

Annoyance and pain rising in you. You let out a small whimper, "Ramsay, please. That hurts." Finally a sensation of relief washed over you as Ramsay pulled the cut open. For such a small cut, the blood quickly gushed out, like a burst water balloon. Then it suddenly seemed to slow.

"This is from this morning?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes. In the hotel room. Why?"

"it's trying to get infected. What did you get into?" he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to the cut. His cold touch, soothing to your burning skin.

"I don't know? Nothing? You've been with me all day."

"You will clean this up immediately after I'm done with you." he said against your skin. You said nothing. "Do you understand?"

"Yes?"

Ramsay worried himself with the cut for awhile before running his fingertips over your body and giving you the chills. He spread your monthly blood across his hands and gave a small groan of longing. The tension built up inside you as he made his way down your body with his mouth. Your heart sped up and your breath hitched as he licked across your clit. He made a small noise and all but attacked you with his tongue and fingers. You clawed at his back, and tangled your fingers through his hair. You made a small groan when he pulled away from you. He sat up, his body tense as if listening for something. He wiped his hand across his chest and climbed off you.

"What's wrong?" You asked. But you didn't need an answer as the noise reached your ears.

"Get dressed." He ordered, crossing the room to the window.

Quickly you got up and scrambled to grab your bag. Pulling out your wand and giving a quick wave you cleaned the blood away and hurried to the bathroom to fix your flow, clean and heal your cut, and get dressed. When you walked out of the bathroom you saw Ramsay strapping guns across his shirt and pulling his jacket on. You opened your mouth to speak but only a squeak came out as the house shook violently.

"Keep your wand close. Let's go." He growled, taking your hand and leading you from the room. 

In the hallway you both met Edric hurrying towards you.

"What's going on?" You asked, gripping Ramsay's hand tightly.

"War." Was all Edric said leading you and Ramsay to the livingroom. The television was on and the pictures on the screen made you cringe. 

" _Air raids have just taken place in multiple cities across Westeros at once. The Seven Kingdoms have erupted into war amongst themselves after the tensions of the last few weeks have reached a breaking point..."_ You heard the reporter saying, who was standing in front of a burning hospital in Sunspear.

"Mortal domination." Ramsay said with a smirk.

You gawked, "Now is really  _not_ the time to be smiling." You said in distaste as you pulled your eyes from the TV to look at Ramsay,  who only shrugged.

"Hey, it's well played on their end. Whispering in the ears of the mortals to blame so and so for what's going on. Everyone confused. Everyone afraid." He laughed, bitterly.

"Edric, we need to work quickly. I need access to your family texts and whatever you may have on the dragons." You said turning from Ramsay to Edric.

"Yes, of course." He took your free hand, and you felt Ramsay clench your other hand tightly before releasing you to follow Edric.

 

Edric piled numerous books on the table. You pulled the first book towards you,  _Of Men and Dragons_. Flipping through the pages you saw an illustration of the Blade of Beginning.

"What can you tell me about this?" You asked, fingering the picture. 

Edric looked over your shoulder as he set down a tray of food. "The Blade of Beginning. Well, they say it was lost roughly a thousand years ago by the Last Hero of Westeros. The Son of Ice and Fire." 

You opened your mouth but Ramsay caught your eye and shook his head, giving you a look that promised excruciating pain if you spoke what was on your tongue.

You closed your mouth and turned back to the book. "I've heard it has magical properties of the heavens?" Your chest felt as though it were on fire. You pulled your shirt back to see the angry cut. It was hot and swollen. You frowned, you had washed it and applied your healing salve, but it was still there. Like a pool of lava growing in your chest. You caught Ramsay staring at you through his dark, calculating narrowed eyes. You hastily went back to the book.

"So they say. They say Dragons were created by the Father, to be the portal between men and magic. To be the protectors of men from the Hells."

The house shook around you again and panic welled up inside of you.

"How does this end?" You asked.

"Well, if you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." Ramsay said darkly from the shadowed corner he was standing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/FP4OR8Ycipg


	18. Save Yourself

After hours of pouring over the books and hearing the news reports become more dark every second you decided you couldn't take it any longer. You shoved the books aside. Stifling a yawn you rose from your chair. Your head throbbed and you felt chilled. You looked around to see Ramsay gone and Edric glued to the television. You hugged yourself as you walked through the house. Passing a window you saw the moon high and bright.

"Ramsay?" You called, opening the bedroom door.

"Sup?" Ramsay said behind you, making you turn in fright.

"How do you do that?" You asked, placing your hand over your chest to calm your heart.

"Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice.  Beetlejuice. " He chuckled. "But really. You never need to look for me. Just say my name."

You narrowed your eyes at him before giving a small grin.

Ramsay cocked his head slightly, staring at you. " You need to sleep."

He was right. Everything hurt. Your eyes burnt and watered. You were so cold you had a slight shake. "I thought we were leaving?"

"We will when you've rested." He replied, patiently. "Now, be a good girl and go lay down."

"Will you lay with me?" 

"No."

You pouted slightly, but he gave you a cold look and you walked to the bed, shedding your hoodie and jeans before crawling into the bed.

"I thought I told you to clean that." Ramsay frowned.

You brought your hand up to your chest. You could feel the heat from it before even touching it. "I did!" You said defensively. You watched him narrow his eyes at you as if trying to detect you lying. He then turned and left. You sighed as you laid back into the bed, sleep almost immediately washing over you.

xxx

Everything was fuzzy and warm. Sometimes you could tell you were in the dreamworld, other times you could tell you were in the conscious one. You could sometimes see Ramsay pacing or feel him stroke your hair. Sometimes you were running down hallways and chasing cats, or you were 10 again with your grandmother in your favorite part of the garden. Whenever you realized you were asleep you'd tell yourself to wake up, but when you woke up you wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

It was when you were half conscious that you heard Ramsay's voice from above you. He was talking to someone. Slowly you peeked your eyes open to see Ramsay and Camille at the foot of the bed.

"How long she been asleep?" You heard Camille asked in a hushed voice.

"It's been four days." Ramsay replied, looking over at you.

You closed your eyes a bit more until the two were blurry outlines. You heard the foot steps near you, and you closed your eyes all the way. You suddenly felt the covers rip back, exposing your chest.

You heard Camille give a small gasp and talk under her breath in a language you didn't understand.

"I don't trust the wizard, so I need you to help kill the infection." Ramsay said with a sigh. It was alarming to hear him like this, when usually he sounded so happy, in a chaotic sense. 

"What is this?" Camille asked, you felt her fingers caress your swollen cut. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from pulling a face.

"It doesn't matter. Just kill the infection so I can heal it." Ramsay said coldly.

"Ramsay.  _What_ is this?"

"My curse."

You felt Camille's hand leave you. "So it's true? The beast  _can_ love. You love her!"

"What's it matter? I'm killing her, that's all I see. I let myself go too far. I should have never... she shouldn't have... look, just kill the infection."

"Ramsay,  you have to tell her. Tell her you love her."

"No. It will only kill her faster. Now, kill it so I can buy some time." You heard Ramsay pull his knife. The tip of it bit into your chest and relief poured out. You heard Camille mutter words in her foreign tongue and it felt as though a a weight was being pulled from you. It hurt and yet felt so good at the same time. You peeked your eye open to see Ramsay cut his hand and feel him wipe his bleeding palm across your chest. Instantly the skin merged back together.

"Ramsay, you can't let it kill her. She's the key to ending this war." Camille's voice said.

Ramsay gave a manical bite of cold laughter. "I'm no hero Camille. I don't rescue the damsels in distress."

"But you're not the villain either. You maybe be a monster, but you're not the monster people think you are."

"No. I'm much worse. I need to go... eat. Keep an eye on her."

You heard Ramsay leave, shutting the door with more force than necessary. Camille gave a small sigh from beside you, before you heard her leave too.

xxx

You awoke to darkness. The pain in your chest gone. Slowly, you sat up and rubbed your eyes. The bathroom light was on, the light half blinding as you looked at the crack in the door. Quietly you dressed and walked to the door. You saw Ramsay standing there in front of the mirror. You couldn't see his reflection,  but you didn't need to in order to feel the menacing air about him. Suddenly with a growl of rage he smashed a fist into the mirror. You swallowed as he turned to look at you. 

"You're awake." He said simply, as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes." You replied, dryly. 

From a few rooms down you heard shouting. Ramsay cocked his head, a small grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. He took your hand and led you down the hall to the livingroom.

It was crowded with people you had met at the bunker and a group of new people you'd never seen. They were dressed in black and strapped in weapons, they reminded you of a S.W.A.T. team. A man with an eyepatch was shouting at Camille who stood with a stony face and crossed arms.

"We need to strike  _now!_ " The eyepatch man shouted. "Tywin has been killed. Now is perfect."

 "He's right. We should strike now with everything we have." Edric said with a fervent nod.

You watched Ramsay's eyes sweep the crowd and land on a man gagged and tied to a kitchen chair.

"Why hello there, who's this?" Ramsay smiled sweetly, sweeping to the man and kneeling to eye level.

"Lannister scout. But he refuses to talk." Edric said, frowning at Ramsay.

Ramsay clucked, "that's because you've been doing it wrong." He pulled the gag from the man. "What's your name, dear boy?" Ramsay's soft voice made you shiver.

The young man said nothing. But spit on the floor at Ramsay's feet. You watched Ramsay narrow his eyes and stand up.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I've been getting a bit bored. Seems those gods have thrown me a bone." Ramsay chuckled, pulling his shirt off and pulling his favorite knife from its hiding place. He kneeled down again, resting the blade against the man's cheek. "Now, you were very rude to spit in front of a lady. And your manners are shit. You've been graciously welcomed into this house, yet refuse to tell us your name. We will have you talking like a proper gentleman before the sun comes up."

You watched the man close his eyes, shaking. "You can't kill me. I'm important." He said in a wavery voice.

Ramsay laughed harshly. "I can promise you, I've killed more important men than you for a Klondike Bar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/4TAXeUN6gd4


	19. Kill for Candy

"Do you really have to shed blood here?" Edric asked, coldly. You saw the repulsion on his face. 

Ramsay stood up straight,  turned to Edric, and brandished his knife. "I would be greatful if you were quiet. Your bitching it breaking my concentration. Do not disturb the artist. (Y/n), be a sweet thing and bring me my headphones."

" Um, sure." You said, turning, thankful to get away from the begging of the man.

You rummaged through the bag and extracted the headphones. On your way down the hallway you were pulled into a dark room. You gasped as a hand covered your mouth. 

"No screaming. I just want to talk."

You nodded. The hand released and you turned to see the eyepatch man.

"Edric summoned us. We can get you away from the Vampire." The man said.

Annoyance started to surface in you, but your words came out flat. "Who are you? Why are you here? Who says I want to get away from him?"

"I am Beric. Leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners."

You snorted, "I'm sorry, but I'm safer with Ramsay than your little ragtag mercenary group." You left the room and returned to Ramsay, who held out a bloody hand without looking at you.

"Thank you, Voodoo Child." He said, setting his knife in the man's lap, wiping his hands across his chest, snapping the headphones on, and pulling his phone out. "You all can resume arguing, by the way. It shouldn't take me too long."

The group of people shifted on their feet, a few leaving the room. You just stood there, not sure what to do with yourself.

"Come, child. I bet you're starving." Came Camille's voice, as she placed a hand on your shoulder. You continued to stand there as you watched Ramsay skin the screaming man.

" _Me, I kill for candy!_ " Ramsay sang, gleefully as he dug his fingers into the open wound of the man.

You let Camille lead you blindly from the room. You sat at the kitchen table. She set down a glass of water in front of you.

After drinking the full glass you turned to the harpy. "What have I missed?"

"Oh, girl." Camille said with a sigh, "where to begin?"

"That bad, huh?" Out of the corner of your eye you saw Edric take a seat with Beric.

"(Y/n), we need to make plans." Edric said, in a sniffy, important tone.

"Can't it wait?" You asked with a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid not. The Lannister's are here. We are being watched. Not sure if they know you're here or not, but we can't stay, nor can we leave." Beric cut in.

"Of course." You grumbled, "you propose we fight them? What's to keep me from just magicing myself out of here?"

"The demons have cast some kind of wall that keeps magic folk from vanishing at will. What else can we do? Unless you plan on surrendering." Beric said, leaning forward.

"Maybe I should. I'm going to die anyways. I'm useless to them now, even though they don't know. But I watched Ramsay cut down 30 men like it was no more than a stroll in the park, I'm sure he can get me out of here." You said, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"Why  _are_ the Lannister's after you?" Edric asked as if treading on thin ice, which he was you thought.

"What matter does it make?" Camille threw out like acid.

"It's okay Camille. My blood was the pure, untouched blood they needed for Cersei to perform the final blow." You replied with a small shrug.

"Was?" Edric asked, searching you.

You couldn't control your annoyance with him anymore. "Yes. Was. But not now, because I am not pure anymore."

You saw Edric's eyes flash with anger, "why?"

"Because I fuck Ramsay, okay? That what you wanna hear? Because I do and I love it. Every time releases a new sense of self for me. Every second he moves inside me. Every cut he licks clean. Every single fucking sound he makes." The look on Edric's face made you smile. "So, any other stupid questions?"

You heard a solitary,  slow clap behind you. Your cheeks burnt as you realized it could be no one but Ramsay. Slowly, you turned to face him. He had a triumphant smirk on his face, and gave you a wink. He was covered in blood, like dog who just rolled in a puddle of mud. You knew him well enough to not put that past him.

"She's pretty good herself. Really gets the heart pounding. Or would if i had one, ya know. You should hear the way she cries out my name. It's sweet enough to get anyone off." He gave you a deep look before speaking again, "I have something for you. Come." Ramsay said, pushing off the door frame and holding his bloodied hand toward you. You took a deep breath and followed him.

He stopped in front of the bleeding man. "He has something to tell you, don't you?" 

The man mumbled through his heavy breathing. Ramsay frowned and grabbed the mans face. He forced the man's head up.

"Look at her." Ramsay growled. Slowly the man brought his glazed eyes up to meet yours. "Go on. Don't forget your manners we've been working on so hard."

"I'm sorry." The man breathed out.

"No, that won't do. (Y/n), her name is (y/n). Tell her what you're sorry for. Go on."

"I led the raid on your family home. They died under my orders. I'm sorry, (y/n)." The man whimpered. Ramsay let go of the mans face and turned to you, holding his knife out to you.

You stood there dumbstruck. You shook your head.

"Come on, my sweetling. It's just a quick slit or even a stab." Ramsay coaxed, waving the knife, temptingly. "Remember where I said to stab?"

"Between the third and fourth ribs. But i... I can't." You said, looking from knife, to vampire, to man.

"What did you tell me you wanted?" Ramsay asked, as patient as if discussing logic to a toddler.

"Revenge." You sighed, taking the sticky handle. You gripped it tightly. Ramsay crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, chewing his bottom lip as he watched you stand before the man.

"(Y/n)! You don't have to do it." Came Edric's voice from the door.

"Yes. She does." Ramsay breathed, his pupils dilating as you pressed the blade to the man's chest. "Go on, sweetling."

You sighed and dropped your hand. You were shaking and couldn't hold your arm up anymore. Ramsay gave a small chuckle and swooped in behind you. He grabbed your hip, pushed his body into yours and gripped your hand.

"Show me where." He whispered in your ear, before kissing below your ear lobe. You took a shaky breath, trying to push the man's pleading out of your ears, and brought the knife up to the man's chest. "Are you sure?" You shook your head and moved the knife to the man's neck. You felt Ramsay's grip tighten around your hand to steady it. You relaxed into him a bit as he brought your hand across the man's neck with a quick, firm slice. As the man's throat opened under your hand, blood burst from him. You closed your eyes as the blood sprayed your face. It made your stomach churn. You felt Ramsay's body shake against you as he laughed, before scooping you up. You let the knife fall to the floor with a clatter. Ramsay licked the blood from your cheek "I'm going to fuck you until you tell the world who you belong to." He purred in your ear as he turned to face the room.

You took in all of the faces staring at you. "If you'll excuse us. We have some matters to attend to now." Ramsay said, holding you tight and pushing from the room. He stopped when he reached Beric. "By the way, there's a small Dornish takeout place in the heart of the city. There you will find six men waiting on that fuck to come back so they can finalize plans, before making a move. I'd hurry if I were you. They may begin to worry."

 

Ramsay dropped you onto the bed and kicked out of his clothes. He gently took each article of clothing off you in a painfully slow manner. Your skin tingled with nerves and longing built up in your stomach. You melted into the bed as he pressed his sticky, red body flush to yours. He clashed his lips to yours and shoved his tongue in your mouth. He gave a small sigh as his tongue ran over yours. When he took your bottom lip between your teeth you arched your back. He slipped one hand under your back, pulling you up into him. You rocked your hips into his as he moved his hand from your back and trailed a finger across the rest of your body. He took your breast in his hand and squeezed your nipple between his fingers. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he ground his hips against yours and the sensation made your whole body shiver. He continued to pull and twist your nipple while grinding his hips against yours until you let out a longing moan. He released you, and turned you over. You pushed yourself back into him as he lightly traced down the curve of you back. Without warning he brought his hand down across your ass. You let out a startled yelp into the blankets, but the pain subsided almost at once as he grabbed your ass and gently knead his fingers into your flesh. You were better prepared when it happened the second time. He continued this until your felt your whole backend burn and tingle. You clutched the blankets prepared for it to happen again , but it didn't come. Instead Ramsay slid a finger inside of you. You gasped and gripped the cover until your knuckles turned white. He inserted another finger, exploring inside of you as far as his fingers would let him go. He placed his free hand on your hip, and gripped tightly as he moved his fingers inside you. You moaned and ground against his hands. Every inch of your body felt warm as he pulled his fingers from you. He roughly rolled you over and forced his fingers into your mouth. You sucked yourself from his fingers, slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Get on the floor." He growled, through heavy lidded eyes.

You did as you were told. He stood from the bed, placed his hand on your shoulder and forced you to your knees. You took him into your mouth. He groaned, wrapping his fingers in your hair as you moved up and down on him. Each time your tongue flicked against his tip his grip in your hair would tighten, until finally he pulled you from him. He practically yanked you up and pulled your hair until you tilted your head back, exposing you neck. He kissed you tenderly before sinking his teeth into your skin. You clutched his back, digging your nails into him. He lifted you up and pushed you roughly into the wall behind you. A picture falling from the wall with a dull thud on the carpet. He held you up easily enough, and you wrapped your legs tightly around him as he burried himself inside you.

You cried out in pleasure as he moved deeply in you. You drug your nails up his back until you snaked your fingers into his hair. He grunted, pushing himself deeper in you. 

" Who do you belong to?" He breathed in your ear.

You rolled your hips, finding your rhythm with him. "You." You choked out through a whimper. 

"And who am I?" He growled.

"Ramsay." You purred, letting out a sigh as you could feel your heart pound away, the pleasure almost reaching breaking point.

He pulled you away from the wall and pushed his weight against you as he slammed you on to the bed. He gripped your hip with one hand and pushed your leg against you with the other and began to thrust into you, tirelessly. Your breathing became shallow and your brain began to go fuzzy.

"Who do you belong to?" Ramsay yelled, his grip on you tightening as his pace began to fall off track. Every time this happened it made everything in you seize up.

"Ramsay!" You gasped, as he fell into you with a primal noise.

"Ramsay who?" He asked through a strangled shout that pushed you over your peak.

" ** _Ramsay Bolton_**!" You screamed grabbing at him and crying out in pleasure, pushing your body into him as hard as you could. 

After catching your breath you let out a loud laugh as your body tingled and became overly sensitive.

Ramsay pulled back from you and placed a kiss on your neck. You remembered his bite.

You brought your hand up to the spot, "did you...?" You whispered. 

"Do you want me to?" He asked with a small grin. You said nothing. After a moment he shook his head. "No, sweetling. I didn't."

 

Your cheeks burnt as you walked back into the room full of people. You avoided everyone's eyes and couldn't bring yourself to say anything as Camille set down a glass of tea before you.

Ramsay clapped his hands together. "So, I was thinking take out?" He said to the room at large. He counted heads and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" You asked, watching him. 

"To get dinner. And maybe see what kind of mess I can get into." He replied with a cold gleam in his eyes.

"Don't cause any chaos, it's not safe." You found the words coming out of your mouth.

"Sweetling, I don't cause chaos. I  _am_ chaos." He blew you a kiss and left.

If possible your face felt even warmer as you saw Edric staring at you with distaste from across the room. You swallowed and busied yourself with the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I will go back and name my chapters and link their song influence. :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/swS9tScMQyE


	20. Warrior

You sat there staring at the half empty tea cup before you.

_Who am I? Did I just kill a man and then have sex immediately after? What have I done?_

Those three questions chased themselves around in your head. You sat motionless afraid that if you moved you might be sick. You fought to keep the tears back. You knew the people around you were silently judging you. The thought made you angry. They have no room to judge. The man had admitted to killing your family,  he deserved it. Right? Ramsay was going to see him dead regardless. You were upset with yourself for relishing in the satisfying feeling of holding the blade against the man's neck. It was like you could feel his pulse fighting to escape him against the blade. Yep, you were definitely going to be sick now that realization had caught up with you.

You rushed from the room, out of the house. After heaving on your hands and knees with nothing in you to come out, you rolled on to your back and began to sob. Finally the wracking sobs subsided into small sniffles. You watched the clouds scuttle across the sky. Everything was just so damn wrong.

"Why are you upset?" Came Ramsay's cool voice from above you. 

You tilted your head back to see him standing a foot away from you. "I'm not." You lied, defiantly. 

Ramsay rolled his eyes, "some day you'll remember that I can detect every beat of your heart. Now, why have you been out here crying like a newborn babe?"

"You're so fucking rude." You said coldly, looking back up at the sky.

"You remind me on the regular, Voodoo Child." He sat down next to you, handing you a takeout container. 

It smelt so wonderful. You really were starving. You ignored manners and devoured the meal. Ramsay said nothing while you ate. You sat the container aside and sighed.

"You didn't kill him you know. You showed him mercy." Ramsay finally said into the darkness.

"I held a knife as it split his neck open. Like slicing a fucking apple. How's that mercy?" You spat, disgust in yourself rising again.

"He was already dead, sweetling. I had already given him the fatal blow. It was just a slow death. You ended the suffering for him." You gave Ramsay a sidelong look but said nothing as he continued, "you know, blood looks really good on you. It really brings out your eyes."

"You're shit a flirting." You grumbled, surpressing a grin.

Ramsay shrugged. "I'm a vampire. I don't have to flirt. It's a charm we have."

"Not sure I would call that charm, Rams. You're like the bad guy douche in all those horrible 80s movies." You said.

He gave a chuckle, "I've never seen a bad 80s movie."  You looked at him skeptically. He shrugged, "alright, maybe a few."

Silence fell between you both. The night was still and the sky a perfect velvety black dappled with bright, white diamond stars. You sighed.

"What are we going to do?" You asked.

"I'm working on it. Don't worry yourself. But you need to get back to the books and find a way to close the gates. And quickly. I may have had a run in while I was out."

You whipped your head around so quickly you cricked your neck. "What sort of run in?"

"Jamie Lannister is in town."

You sucked your breath in, "then we have to leave!" The panic evident.

"How do you propose we do that, (y/n)? You heard Captain Redbeard in there. You can't magic yourself out of this." Ramsay replied, calmly.

"So then we sit and wait?" You asked, failing to control the fear.

"Aye. Now we just wait. Your little boyfriend and Camille set us up with a few protection spells, which is the only reason they haven't come to call yet."

The tears came hot and fast. You pushed yourself from the ground and all but ran inside. You ignored everyone you passed until you were finally in the room you were staying in. You sank to the floor and pulled your bag to you. You drew a shaky breath as you set out your Tarot cards, crystal ball, and pouch of runes. You pulled a few candles, and lit them with your wand. You stared into the crystal ball, trying to focus all your energy into it. You watched swirls and shapes try to form, but every time you thought you almost saw something a thick black smoke would cut through it all. You sighed and pulled away from the ball. You grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled. 

"What's the fare on palm reading these days?" Ramsay chuckled sitting on the ground across from you.

You gave him a dirty look. "I'm busy."

"Carry on."

You frowned. "I don't like when others are around. It fogs my inner eye."

Ramsay snorted, "a fancy way of saying you're nervous. I'm not here to give you shit. Give me my fortune." He reached out to the the cards.

You slapped his hand, "don't touch. And they aren't  _fortunes_ , they're answers."

"Okay then, give me my  _answers._ "

"Look, I really am busy, I'm trying to find clues." You said with a sigh.

"If you're trying to contact the other side why not use a ouija board?" 

You said nothing as you shuffled the cards and set them between you and Ramsay. "I would really rather not. Now, pull the top card and lay it to the right."

"Why not? It's no different than this magic." He asked, doing as you instructed. You watched him frown as he turned the card over. The Sun. His blue eyes piercing you, "you're funny. The Sun, really? And I thought you liked me."

You bit your lip to keep from grinning. "It wasn't me. It's the cards. What did you ask them?"

"That is between me and your little magic world. Just tell me what the card represents."

"Well, it's typically a yes card. A card of self acceptance, a time to reveal everything, and shit." You said.

"And shit." Ramsay muttered, picking up the card and examining it.

"And I don't play Ouija because it tears a hole into the world every time a question is asked. Do you have any idea how many vengeful spirits and evil things are released by the non-magical community because they think it's  _fun?_ " 

Ramsay placed the card down and gave you the usual x-ray look that seemed to twist your stomach up in knots every time.

"You know..." Ramsay began before the door flung open.

"Sorry, but we need you, Ramsay." Camille said in a rushed voice. Ramsay nodded and stood. You followed close behind Ramsay.

"We have a head count." Beric said turning to Ramsay.

"And?" Ramsay asked in a bored tone.

"No less than two hundred." Beric said with a deep frown.

A man beside Beric took a step forward, "The Lord of Light will see us through."

Ramsay smirked, "The Lord of  _Light_? What is it with you all and these gods?"

"Tell me, Bolton. Where do monsters go when they die?" The man said.

"That's enough, Thoros." Beric said in an undertone.

Ramsay shrugged. "Don't know. Some say we go to the hells. Others say we earn a place with the Seven. Shit, some say there's a realm for monsters only. Purgatory or some shit. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Enough about gods. How can we hold our own against two hundred men? We have what... fifty?" Edric said, pushing his way through the room.

"They'll make it easy. They won't strike til the sun is up." Ramsay replied, looking daggers at Edric.

Edric gave a disbelieving snort, "well that's stupid, why would they strike when it's easier to see?"

Ramsay gaped at Edric before recovering. "You're fucking stupid aren't you? How many men have you killed?" Edric frowned but said nothing. "Exactly," Ramsay continued, "Beric, how many confirmed kills do you have?"

Beric gave a shrug, "we have a fair few between us."

"And how many of those kills were simply for shits and giggles?" Ramsay turned his attention back to Edric. "They will strike at day break because I cannot. Because they are afraid of me. They know my hounds and I would slaughter them all in the darkness. Camille told me that our protection spell will break soon. As soon as the sun shines after that, they will strike. So, we need to hurry. Beric, I am right to assume your team is capable?"

Beric nodded, "it will be as easy after we set up perimeter."

"Camille, it's time." Ramsay said turning to the harpy. She nodded, and before your eyes wings burst from her back. Huge and gold, they made you feel so, well, what was it? Insignificant, maybe?

"I will be back soon." She said, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Just buy me some time." Ramsay said, giving her small salute. With that she was gone.

"Where is she going?" You asked, but Ramsay only shook his head. 

xxx

Time seemed to be in slow motion as people brushed past you, all preparing weapons and joking with one another. You stood there, unsure of what to do.

"(Y/n)." Came Ramsay's voice. Slowly you turned to look at him. "Come. You need to sleep."

"I can't. There's too much to do. Let me help." You said. You really weren't sure what you could do, but it sounded better than going to sleep knowing that many of the faces around you would never return. You knew nothing about guns. You knew nothing about plans and positions, or whatever. But, you couldn't just do nothing at all.

Ramsay considered you, "okay, let's get you suited up then."

"Suited up?" You asked.

"Yeah, Supergirl. Let's get your cape." Ramsay said, taking your hand and leading you to Beric, who was huddled with a group of his men. "She needs physical protection."

Beric looked you over, "we may have some things that fit her. Thoros."

Thoros nodded, "come then."

Ramsay let go of your hand and gave you a little push, before catching your elbow, "return with your wand, and do not let it out of reach." You nodded and followed the man named Thoros.

 

You stood staring at yourself in the mirror. In spite of the circumstance you felt slightly sexy in your tight black pants, despite the slightly bulky vest. You could maybe do without the long sleeves, but you felt like a bad ass bitch. You attempted to pull your hair back, but it didn't feel right, so instead you opted for two short braids. It felt like Halloween and you were doing no more than going to a party as you pulled on the black boots. You laced them up, grabbed your wand and made to leave before stopping.  _Maybe I should..._ you thought to yourself as you went back to your bag and pulled out the Blade of Beginning. You tucked it under your vest.

You reentered the livingroom to find Ramsay talking shit to a scared looking member of the Brotherhood. He turned to look at you and gave a wolfish grin as he whistled at you.

"Look at you, hot stuff." He eyed you up and down ands he walked and sound you and slapped your ass. You cleared your throat and twisted your hands, not able to look him in the face. He leaned into you, "where's the Blade?" 

"In my vest." You muttered.

"Good girl. Let's get you strapped." He walked over to his bag and started pulling guns out. He slowly examined each one before choosing two. He held them out to you. You gingerly took them. "One at the hip, the other at your chest."

After securing both guns you looked around the room. You saw some men praying, others sitting in silence. All of this was for you. It made you sad, but lit a fire in your chest. You wouldn't fail.

"You're missing something." Ramsay said, staring at you with his arms crossed. "Ah, yes." He pulled a knife and cut his hand. He wiped the dark blood across your face. "There you go. Now you look like a warrior princess." 

You felt the cold blood slowly dry to your skin and crack and crinkle. Ramsay pulled a belt and bullets from the bag and slowly began to fill it. When he had finished he strapped it around your waist.

"We have a few hours. Sit and close your eyes. There's no immediate danger."

You nodded and sat. You looked around again, "Where's Edric?"

Ramsay shrugged and sat beside you, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

You sighed and turned your attention to the TV, it was on mute, but pictures and scenes of chaos flashed across it. All of this destruction and more to come.

xxx

You had no idea how long you sat there silently freaking out. Ramsay sat there, feet up, hands behind his head, calm as a summer breeze. His eyes closed, sometimes humming a tune or smoking. You often saw him look at you through his half closed eyes, but he said nothing. 

Edric hadn't returned and it made you feel uneasy. Where could he be? Surely not asleep?

"Alright men, let's do this." Beric finally said. In one collective motion the people around you stood. Beric walked over to you and Ramsay. Ramsay peeked an eye open at him. "My best shooters have been set up. A group will be set up at the front and back. There are some upstairs as well. We will let them make the first move. Good luck." He held out a hand to Ramsay. 

Ramsay let his feet fall and took Beric's hand. "We will meet you at the rendezvous. Stay safe, Captain Hook. Your eyepatch is starting to grow on me."

Beric grinned before waving his hand and taking out with his men.

Reality was weighing down on you. You began to violently shake. Where had Camille gone? And where the fuck was Edric?

"Alright, Voodoo Child. There are a few things I need to let you in on." Ramsay said turning to you. You looked at him and swallowed. "The Brotherhood are going to cover our ass while we get to extraction point. From there we go underground and meet back with them. While you were asleep I sent Camille off with your spellbooks. Once we get to the safe zone you will be safe enough to have the time to find a way to end this all. Well, just the demon part, I rather enjoy the mortal commotion."

You sat stunned as you listened to Ramsay talk. There was a brief silence between you both before you burst into a loud fit of nervous laughter.

"Do you have any idea how fucking wild this is? Like, some crazy post apocalyptic action movie!"

"Yeah, let's Mad Max this shit, dear." Ramsay laughed, standing. "I'd ask if you know how to use those, but I know Reek would have been able to assure me you can." He indicated your guns.

You frowned. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to shoot anyone."

"Well, make it an accident everytime." Ramsay chuckled, walking across the room from you. He stood with his arms out. "Let's practice."

You blanched. "I can't shoot you!" 

"I promise it won't hurt."

You remained where you were. He was a fucking psycho.

"I'll do it." Came a voice from the doorway.

You jumped and turned to see Edric pulling a gun.

Ramsay made a noise. "I bet you would. Go ahead. Release the whole clip. Get all that anger and jealousy out of you. Go on."

You screamed as Edric pulled the trigger. Four bullet holes later Edric dropped his gun to his side. Ramsay merely brushed his shirt off.

He turned to you and opened his mouth to speak as he fell to the floor, clutching his side. He caught himself on his hands and made a noise between a cough and the clearing of your throat.

"Ramsay?" You asked, uncertainty gripping you.

Edric laughed and waved his gun. "Dead man's blood. I'll be honest, wasn't sure it was going to work. But Roose Bolton said he was one hundred percent positive." He kneeled down beside Ramsay. You caught a smell that reminded you of sulfur as Edric stooped down.

"You know it doesn't last forever, right?" Ramsay gave a choked growl, looking up at Edric, blood trickling from his nose.

"I don't need it to. Just needed it long enough to keep you from getting in the way." Edric said with a cold laugh.

You slipped your hand up your vest, clutching the Blade of Beginning, your other hand clenching your wand. "Where is Edric?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/H1AbgmnBVOw


	21. You're Mine

"Oh, he's in here somewhere. What an easy one to manipulate,  him." Edric's body responded with a high, cruel laugh. Ramsay spit a mouthful of blood as Edric grabbed his face. "Ramsay, Ramsay, Ramsay... and you were the one I hoped to have on my side. Nine hundred plus kills in the last, what is it now, one hundred years?"

"Fuck yourself." Ramsay growled, pulling himself away.

You stood there, not sure what to do. The sight of Ramsay so vulnerable scared you. How were you going to get out of this now? Thundering footsteps came down the stairs.

Beric's men from upstairs flooded into the room, guns drawn, lasers all pointed to reveal a large red, laser circle on Edric's chest.

"No!" You screamed.

Edric stood, his eye roving over you. An ugly smile forming. "There's no saving him, dear. Unless, you come with me willingly,  of course."

"(Y/n), no. Get out of here. Get to Beric. He will get you to Camille. Edric is gone. He will never be back." Ramsay said weakly, bringing his gaze to yours. His eyes were glazed and out of focus. You made a noise and made to step forward, but Ramsay shook his head.

"Where would we go?" You asked, cautiously. 

"To Cersei. She needs to perform magic to release me completely." Edric replied.

You pulled the Blade of Beginning from your vest. "Who are you?"

Edric narrowed his eyes at you, a broad smile forming. "So it's true. The Blade is still alive. I wondered when Rhaella didn't return."

You clenched your jaw, "who are you?" Anger, panic, and fear waged a deadly storm inside you, but you held your ground as you inched closer to Ramsay. The men of the Brotherhood Without Banners stood stock still, ready to strike.

"I have many names, child. The devil. Lord of the Seven Hells. The list in endless. I allow my friends to call me King. Whatever you like, it doesn't matter. You will come with me and sit beside me on my throne."

"No, I won't. I'm spoke for. And I'd rather be his Red Queen than yours." You spit. 

King rolled his eyes, '"Why is it the ones needed are always the noble and just ones? For once I'd really like someone to just say 'yeah okay.' But no, they always have to act the hero. Child this isn't my first rodeo."

"But it will be your last." You said, standing beside Ramsay. You felt him loop an arm around your leg and squeeze half-heartedly.

King laughed again, "Give up. The battle is lost." With the snap of his fingers the men around the room fell to the ground as one collective bone snap sounded. You swallowed thickly. "How about this, you allow me to take you and I allow the vampire to live?"

"No. And you won't kill him. He's mine." You snarled, courage mounting. You had no idea what you could possibly do but you gripped both wand and blade harder. Both grew hot in your hands. You felt Ramsay's grip tighten as if he could feel it too. "Do  _not_ challenge me." The words left you like a primal instinct. Oddly you found your heart to beat slowly as if time was coming to a halt. 

The demon in Edric's body took a step forward and you brought your wand up. "He will kill you. But you know that don't you? Love is a fickle thing. Only brings about destruction. Having to share this body has brought me a lot of information on you. Such a sweet thing you are. Has Ramsay told you he loves you yet? No, I guess not. He never will. He cannot love you. Not the way you need or deserve."

With his free hand, Ramsay fumbled in his pocket, extracting a metal bottle. He pulled himself up on you and unscrewed the cap. He poured the contents of the container over you with a shaky hand and hiss of pain as the holy water touched his skin. The demon stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his eyes, which now shown bright red, making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

You gave a fleeting, apologetic look at Ramsay before kicking his feet out from under him. As he fell to the ground you said a silent prayer to the Seven and brought both wand and knife down in a sweeping motion. Light burst everywhere around you and then everything went black.

xxx

You gasped for air and sat up.

"Oh thank the gods!" Camille cried jumping from her seat beside you.

"What happened?" You muttered, rubbing your eye.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Camille said, pushing your hair from your face.

"Where's Ramsay?" You asked, afraid of the answer as you looked around the dingy little room.

"He's safe. Sick, but safe." Camille replied with a nod.

You let out a sigh of relief and told her everything that had happened up to the point when the light erupted around you.

Camille simply nodded. "Well you are safe, that's all that matters."

"What about the Brotherhood?" 

Camille frowned, "we lost about half of them."

"I want to see Ramsay."

"You'd be better poking a dragon in the eye with a stick, dear."

"Please, take me to him." You pleaded. 

Camille frowned at you before letting out a sigh and walking to the door, "come on then."

You ripped the blankets off you and hurried after her. In a room much like the one you just left you saw Ramsay laying in a bed with his back to you. He was furiously stabbing the matress. Camille left you at the door.

"You really need to quit saving me, Voodoo Child. Makes me look weak." Ramsay said quietly as you sat on the edge of his bed. You saw his hands were bandaged.

"Look at me." You said, placing a hand on his bare shoulder and pulling. He gave a huffy sigh and rolled onto his back.

His chest was was bandaged as well. His cerulean eyes boring into yours. You gave a small smile as you leaned in and kissed him. He kissed you back, hungrily. You pressed yourself against him, before climbing on top of him and straddling him. You took his bandaged hands in yours.

"I'm so sorry." You whispered in a small, cracked voice. Tears stung your eyes.

Ramsay shrugged and pulled his hands from yours. "We got out, right? Fancy wand work, by the way. It was  _blinding_."

You gave a watery laugh and leaned in placing your lips full on his. After breaking the kiss you gave him a serious look. "I don't know what happened, but that wasn't me."

"Then who was it? No one else was there. It was just us." Ramsay said, shifting and pushing himself up on his pillow.

"I really don't know. But I just know I didn't do it."

Ramsay just gave a nod and said no more. He laid back into the pillow and stared at you.

You fingered the bandages across his chest, "how long will this take?"

Ramsay grunted, "a day, maybe. Just until the blood leaks back out." He indicated the dark stains.

"What about your hands?"

Ramsay gave a laugh, "miss them already do you?" You rolled your eyes, but felt you face flush. "Once the dead fucks blood is gone they'll heal."

"Aren't you angry?" You asked timidly. Ramsay cocked a brow. "I mean, the demon, he said your father was the one who..." But Ramsay cut you off.

"No. I'm not mad. I was a bit stupid to think he wouldn't find a way to get back at me. But I ain't even mad. It just shows he's afraid. He will be dead before this is over. I'll make sure of that." Ramsay said gruffly.

"What happens then?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, what happens when the leader of a clan dies?" You asked, averting your eyes.

"Is this one of those times when I'm supposed to lie to keep your heart from breaking?" Ramsay chuckled, darkly with a grimace.

You snapped your eyes to him, the tears forming again.

"I don't know, to be honest. Maybe I'll die too. Or maybe I'll turn mortal. But I don't know."

"You can't die. I won't let you!" You said, forcefully. 

Ramsay gave a grin, before shifting back down his pillow and closing his eyes. You sighed and made to get up, but Ramsay brought his hands down on your thighs. "You don't have to leave."

You stilled and laid down, placing your cheek on his chest. He stroked you hair for awhile and you laid there until you were sure he was asleep. Slowly you sat up, brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed his cheek. He was unusually cold. You brought your lips to his and focused your mind. As your lips touched his you felt a lurch somewhere behind your navel. The room spun slightly and then you were standing in a yard.

The yard was small and you saw a young boy holding onto a puppy and crying into its fur. You looked around and saw a woman leaning in the backdoor. She had a sad look and Ramsay's same blue eyes. She crossed her arms before walking to the young boy. You looked back at the boy and realized this had to be Ramsay as a child.

"Mom!" He sobbed into his mother's lap when she stooped down. "Why? Why did he die? I loved him!" He clutched the lifeless pup harder.

His mother sighed and stroked his hair, "Listen to me Ramsay. And listen good, never allow yourself to love. It will bring nothing but pain and destruction. You're not like the other children. You are stronger. You are better."

A whirl of color and next you stood in a clearing. There a Ramsay of about ten sat, skinning a rabbit at twilight. A snapping of twigs made both you and Ramsay look around. A man emerged from the woods. He wasn't overly handsome, but his eyes stuck out to you. Roose Bolton's eyes. You watched Ramsay narrow his own at the newcomer.

The man indicated the spot next to Ramsay, "may i?"

"Help yourself." The young Ramsay shrugged, busying himself again.

The man watched Ramsay for awhile before speaking. "I'm Domeric. But you can call me Dom. I'm your brother, Ramsay." He spoke quietly, the same whispered voice Roose used, but his was much warmer and nicer sounding.

Young Ramsay tore his eyes from the rabbit and looked over Dom. He only nodded.

"Come with me. Our father would much like to meet you now that you're older."

Ramsay hesitated, "maybe some other time. I really need to get back to my mother. She's sick and I've already been gone too long."

"Of course." Dom replied with a kind smile.

Another whirl of color. It was dead of the night and you saw fifteen year old Ramsay hurrying to a crossroad. Hastily he dug a hole in the dirt of the crossroad, tossed in a box, and shoved the dirt back over it. He stood up and looked around. Suddenly a demon came out of nowhere. The same demon Ramsay had summoned in your livingroom.

"Ramsay Snow." Rhaella cooed, a smirk forming.

"Please, help me. My mother is dying. Name your price." Ramsay pleaded. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"Usually I only allow people ten years of life for a deal, but you're a sweet thing, and Roose Bolton's bastard son at that. So, I will grant your mother more life on three conditions. One, I get your soul. Two, you allow me to take your virtue. Three, you become what you were born to be."

"What I was born to be?" Ramsay asked.

"Yes dear. You will visit your father within the fortnight and it will all become clear. So what say you?" 

"How long will you give my mother?" 

Rhaella let a twisted grin form, "time is never certain, dear."

Ramsay sighed and nodded. "Alright. Deal."

Rhaella gave a laugh and stepped into Ramsay, placing her lips to his. 

Everything went a bit fuzzy and dark. You heard nothing, and could only catch glimpses of passing blurs. Next you saw Ramsay running into his mother's house. His face was flushed, sweat forming along his hair line. He stopped in the doorway, catching his breath and walked to his mother's bedside. 

"Mom." He panted, reaching out to take her hand. His face fell as he gripped her hand. "No." He muttered. Moving a hand to his mother's face. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep, but you knew better than to believe that.

Your heart broke for Ramsay. He had tried so hard. You felt the tears roll down your cheeks. You just wanted to wrap him up and make his pain go away. You reached out to him before everything went back and you opened your eyes to find yourself back in the present. You gave a sniff and slid off the bed. You kissed Ramsay's forehead and quietly left to go find Camille and find out what was going on now, and what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Trw1WiXjs0Q


	22. Awaken to You

You found Camille conversing in low tones with Beric. They both fell silent and turned to you when you entered. It made you feel a bit angry, but you said nothing.

"(Y/n), how are you?" Beric rumbled, quietly.

You shrugged, "Did Edric... you know?"

"He is dead." Beric said with a small bow of his head.

You sighed. Of course he was. You didn't know why you needed to hear the words to make it real. You felt guilty. It was  _your_ fault he was dead. 

"So, um, what now?" You asked.

Camille pulled your stack of books from the table behind you, and held them out, "That's for you to determine. We are losing this war."

You let her tip the books into your arms. "But I don't know what we can do. I've looked through all of these, multiple times. There's nothing."

"There is always something." Beric said before leaving you alone with Camille.

"Go get something to eat, shower, or whatever. We are safe here. We will figure out something. I'm waiting on word from my home, and maybe it will help reveal some things.

You nodded and sighed again.

xxx

It had been two days, and still nothing to show for your hard work other than a horrible headache. You stared at a page, the runes confusing you. A glass of wine clinked on the table beside you and made you jump. You looked up to see Ramsay, his usual smirk in place.

"What's up?" He asked, taking a seat at the table beside you.

"How are you?" You asked, taking the glass sipping the wine.

"I'm golden. Everything seems to be in working order. But, what's going on with you? You didn't come to visit me today." Ramsay said, showing you his hands.

You took them in your own. His porcelain skin had healed. You looked up at him, "this part of the book makes no sense. Almost like a page is missing. Or like it was never completed?"

Ramsay looked down at the book. He ran a finger over the brittle pages and laughed.

"What?" You asked.

"You realize this book has pages of skin?"

"Skin." You muttered, looking at the brittle, yellow pages. You had never thought to realize the pages were not parchment, it made your own skin crawl.

You watched Ramsay pour over the page, muttering to himself. He leaned into the book and examined the crease before looking back at you, "page isn't missing. So it must just be blank."

"But that's stupid. Why would the writer place this in the middle of a book, incomplete?" You frowned.

Ramsay shrugged, and pushed the book away. He grabbed your chair and pulled you closer to him. He cupped your chin and brought your lips to his. You sighed into his lips as you relaxed. He took your bottom lip in his. Without breaking from your lips he stood, bringing you with him. His touch was warm and felt good against your cooled skin. You only just realized how cold the house was. 

He picked you up and sat you on the edge of the table, the glass of wine falling and smashing on the floor. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him into you. He kissed his way across your jaw and down your neck as he pushed you back to lay across the table. "I'm going to bite you, but don't worry about any consequences, I just miss the way you taste." He whispered. You only hummed your approval. You felt his teeth sink into your tender skin. You gave a small gasp and clutched at his shoulder. Ramsay sighed, appreciatively as you felt his tongue run over the punctures he'd left. You felt your warm blood run down your skin as you tangled your hand in Ramsay's hair, breathing him in.

"Uh, (y/n)..." He said, pulling away from you, licking his lips clean.

"Hm?" You asked with a disappointed sigh.

"Look." 

You sat up and followed Ramsay's gaze to the book you had been laying on. Your drops of blood soaked into the page before your eyes, part of a letter spitting back out. You gasped and hastily pulling the book in your lap.

"Give me a knife." You breathed, excitedly holding your hand out. 

Ramsay placed a knife in your palm. You clutched it tightly and placed the edge against your other palm. In a firm, quick swipe your palm split open. You cupped your bleeding palm a bit and watched the blood pool. Ramsay shifted beside you, biting his bottom lip. You brought your hand over the half missing page and wiped the blood across it, covering every inch. When you had finished, Ramsay took your bleeding palm and licked the blood away.

"Gods!" You breathed, watching your blood seep into the page. After a few moments words began to form. You crinkled your brows looking at the text. "I can't read this."

Ramsay looked from your hand to the book. He stared for a few moments, "I've never seen that kind of writing before. I'll go find Camille. Maybe it's something from across the Narrow Sea."

You grabbed his hand before he got too far, "do you think that maybe it could wait a minute? I want you. I need to feel you. Make me bleed. Make it hurt. Just remind me that I'm alive and this isn't a dream."

Ramsay took you in and smirked, "of course, sweetling." His voice was silky and reminded you slightly of his father. _No. He's nothing like him._ You thought, mad at yourself for letting such a nasty thought cross you.

Ramsay shrugged out of his leather jacket as you pulled your shirt over your head, bunching it like a pillow and laying back on it. Ramsay yanked his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He traced his fingers up your bare stomach to your bra. You arched your back to allow him access to undo the latch of your bra. He slid the straps from your shoulders, giving you chills. You brought your hands to your pants button and slipped the button from its hole, pulling your zipper down.

Ramsay brought his lips to your chest and ghosted over your skin, stopping to worry a spot from time to time. Your breath hitched as you felt around the table with a hand for the knife. When you found it you slid it into Ramsay's hand. He pulled away from you, grasping the knife.

"I'd only hurt you." He whispered. 

"I heard you like that sort of thing." You whispered back, looking up at him through your lashes. 

He gave a small smirk and brought the knife to rest on the side of your neck. You felt your pulse quicken. "Do you trust me?" He asked, pressing the cold blade against you firmly.

"No." You breathed, closing you eyes.

"Good. Look at me." He said through a grin.

Slowly you opened your eyes. His blue eyes twinkled, the blade pressing harder against the side of your neck. You took a shaky breath but never looked from his face. You watched him clench his jaw as you felt him apply pressure and then pull the blade away. You felt the blood run down your neck, wetting your hair, but you never took your gaze from him. You watched his pupils dilate as they always did, like watching the moment narcotics entered someone's system. You heard the knife slide across the table and felt Ramsay place his hand against your bleeding neck. You sighed and closed your eyes as he pushed his hand into you neck. You heard him make a noise and place his hand around your whole neck. He squeezed slightly.

"I didn't tell you to close your eyes." He growled.

You smirked and kept your eyes closed, "no, you didn't. But I have free will, Lost Boy."

You felt your airway become smaller as Ramsay's grip tightened. But he released you almost as quickly and you felt him lean into you. His lips stung as they came into contact with your cut skin. You arched your back and let a small moan escape you as he tangled a hand in your hair, his other hand leaving a red streak down your skin. You felt the wonderful, warm sensation form between your legs and longed to be relieved of your pants. 

Ramsay pulled away from you and fumbled with belt and pants button. He slid his belt from his pants and looped it around both your wrists. This was new to you and excitement and nervousness pumped through you. With one hand he held your bound arms up over your head, with the other he focused on pushing your pants down. You pushed your hips up to help him the best you could without being able to use your hands. When he had pulled them down far enough, he pushed his body up against yours. You shifted, but Ramsay held a form grip on your wrists. You were at his mercy. And in that you knew there would be none as he slid a finger inside you. He leaned forward,  pressing his lips to yours as his finger moved deep inside you. You made a noise in the back of your throat as he left your lips and ran his tongue over the cut in your neck. You canted you hips, biting your lip.

"Please." You begged in a half pant.

"And if I say no?" Ramsay hummed against your neck.

You swallowed, and pushed against his hand. "No more teasing. I don't want to fuck your hand. Fuck me or I will kill you." 

Ramsay pulled away from you and laughed. His wicked grin in place. "Kill me, baby." He slipped another finger in you.

Your breathing became more shallow with every breath. "Don't call me baby." You manged to get out, trying to pull your hands free.

"That's what you want though, isn't it, my sweetling? For me to be yours?" His tone was low, pushing his hips against your inner thigh. You felt his hardened length against you and let a whimper escape your lips.

"Fuck me, Ramsay." You pleaded.

"I don't know. Can I make you a psycho?" He coaxed, mockingly. 

"You are the product of my psychosis, you monster." You breathed.

Ramsay chuckled, pulling his fingers from you and licking them clean. "Mmm" He hummed before fumbling with his pants.

You held back a gasp as he pushed himself into you. You squirmed under him, trying to free yourself. All you wanted was to wrap your fingers in his dark hair and pull him into you as close as possible. His grip on your wrists tightened as he thrust into you with a small noise.

"Harder." You found yourself saying, even though it already hurt slightly.

Ramsay pushed harder, but slowed his pace.

You canted your hips into him, grinding against him. Every second you felt the pressure mounting as you found a sloppy rhythm with him. Your chest rose and fell. He grabbed your hip, digging his fingers into your skin as he pulled you in closer. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as his rhythm faltered. The knots inside you were about to come undone and you felt a scream forming in the back of throat as the door flung open.

You let out a yelp and Ramsay threw his eyes open, a look that promised much suffering spreading darkly over every inch of his face. You both looked at one another.

"What is it?" Ramsay snarled, never moving or looking at the intuder.

"Please forgive me, but you've been summond. Both of you." A man said quietly before shutting the door quickly.

"Did he see you?" Ramsay asked.

"Um, I don't think so? You blocked me, I think. At least, I didn't see him." You said, looking into Ramsay's face.

"Okay." Was all he said before releasing your wrists finally and pulling you up. He kissed you harshly, his teeth clashing against yours. 

"We should go." You said against his mouth.

"They can wait. You wanted me to fuck you." Ramsay said back into your mouth, trailing his fingers up you spine. You shivered, and wrenched your wrists apart. You let the belt fall from the table and wrapped your arms around Ramsay. Digging your nails in his back as he moved in you again. After a few hot, sloppy kisses and hard thrusts you reached your limit as the tingling warmth washed over you letting out a load moan from the back of your throat. Ramsay pulled you into him as he met his release.

He pulled away from you, stooped down, picked up his shirt, cleaned himself, and handed you the shirt as you slid from the table. You felt the slow trickle of blood run down your neck. You felt the drying blood in your hair. You probably looked like hell, but, oh well. Blood washes.

You dressed and cast around for your wand. You picked up books and looked under the table. The you remembered, you left it on your bed.

"Here." Ramsay said, grabbing your hand and pulling you to him. He cut his palm and wiped it against your neck. In a warm rush you felt the cut disappear. 

"You'll have to let me experiment with your blood sometime." You said, bringing your fingers up to your neck.

"Maybe." Ramsay said, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and taking a step towards the door, "bring the book."

You scooped the book up, laced your fingers through his, and set off down the hall.

If anyone noticed your blood matted hair, they ignored it. Ramsay dropped your hand and gave a sweeping look around the room, trying to find the man who interrupted the moment you thought. 

After a few moments Ramsay looked back at you with a smirk.

"No. There are plenty of other people to torture and kill." You muttered, not looking at him.

He huffed and turned to Camille, "so what's so important?"

Camille shifted in her seat. "A few things actually," she turned her gaze to you, "we cannot allow you to leave here. Your face is plastered all over the television and papers claiming you to be the reason for everything. Also, I've had word from Volantis. The Targaryen girl is getting ready to make her way over here. I am leaving to intercept her. I assume she knows the Kingdom's are at war, but I'm not sure if she knows the full extent of it. So, I am heading out at nightfall."

Ramsay nodded, "well, before you get ready to leave, we have something to ask you."

You placed the ancient spell book on the table in front of Camille and flipped open to the page. It was blank again. You grumbled and turned to Ramsay. "Knife please."

He placed the knife in your hand. You gave a quick slice and wiped your hand over the page. You watched Camille's eyes run over the page. Finally she looked up.

"I don't know this language. But it us apparent that whatever it is, the spell will involve blood magic." She said.

You nodded, "I assumed that from the second I saw the blood absorb into the page. But you've no idea what this could be?"

You frowned as you looked back at the fading unknown letters.

"A language long forgot. But, I know the dead languages. It's something beyond that. Older." Camille said, flipping through a few more pages.

"Then we need to find someone who can read this. Or find more text like this. And quickly. The longer we sit idle, the more the other side grows."

Ramsay placed a hand on your shoulder, "there's nothing we can do today. Go get cleaned up and take a nap or something. You look exhausted."

You just nodded and let your feet carry you from the room.

xxx

You sat on the small bed, staring out the window. Now that you were barred from leaving, you now felt caged and wanted nothing more than to leave. You sighed and threw yourself back on to the pillow, closing your eyes.

_'(Y/n), come to me sweet little thing. You can end this all now. If your hurry you may even save Edric's soul from burning for the rest of forever. Hurry, I will place it right next to your darling Ramsay's.' Everything was black around you and you began to run, trying to find a way out. Cold laughter filled your ears. 'STOP!' You screamed, grabbing your head in your hands and falling to your knees. 'Come on, little bird. The curse will kill you regardless. It cannot be broken. So just surrender to me and the suffering will be over.' A room erupted around you and you saw yourself laying in a bed. You stepped closer and saw an open wound in your chest, oozing and bubbling. You drew a breath as you watched yourself screaming in agony. Ramsay stood above you with his evil smirk, watching,  impassive. 'I told you I would kill you.' He laughed down at you. Your breathing shortened as you watched the cut erupt. 'No!' You screamed again, closing your eyes. 'You're wrong! I will not die like that. I will not give myself to you!! We will defeat you and that bitch too!' The laugh echoed around you again. 'Where are you, (y/n)? The harpy was smart to hide you. Tell me where you are.' When you opened your eyes it was black again. 'Fuck you! You will never find me. But I will find you and I will kill you! The Seven will see me through!' You screamed into the darkness. 'The Seven will not save you. They have left you.' You clutched your fists, a warm glow emitting around you, 'No! The Seven reside with me. You will not win!'_

You sat up with a gasp. Your skin was clamy and you were drenched in cold sweat. The room was dark. It must be late. You crossed the room and groped for your wand. When you felt it, you picked it up, and lit the tip. Shadows cast in a monstrous way as you stepped out into the hall. The house was silent. You must be alone. Or were you dreaming again?

"R-Ramsay?" You whispered.

"You okay?" Ramsay asked behind you.

You gasped, "you really need to stop doing that."

You saw him smirk in the dim light. "I enjoy making your heart jump like that too much." He chuckled, as he took your hand.

You let him lead you through the house to the livingroom. The small box television on the table was on, but no sound came from it. Ramsay released your hand.

"What's wrong, Voodoo Child?" He frowned.

"Just a dream." You muttered, watching him sit across from the TV.

You stood there, staring at him. 

"Hm?" He asked, looking up at you.

"Your mother. She died because she loved you." The words leaving you sounded funny as they came out.

Ramsay sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at you, daring you to go on.

"A puppy once died because you loved it, deeply." You continued, taking in a breath. You saw Ramsay clench his jaw, his pupils contracting like a venomous snake.

"What's your fucking point?" He growled, his fingers twitching.

" _I_ love you, Ramsay. When will I die?" You said in a shaky breath, dropping your gaze to the floor.

Ramsay tore his eyes from you and stood up. He seemed to fill the whole room with bitter cold, and darkness.

"Soon." Was all he said before leaving you alone in the room.

You brought your hand up to your chest and rubbed the skin. Nothing was there. Yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/cAt7wq9Z2cE


	23. Break Your Halo

You stared at the television. The sun was rising, causing the sky to turn a steely gray. The clouds hung low and threatened some type of rain.

You saw your face repeatedly flashing across the muted screen. It twisted up your stomach unpleasantly and made your heart pound painfully in your chest.

It had been hours since you had seen Ramsay, and it upset you. Everyone else was gone. Camille had gone to try and talk with the dragon girl. Beric and his men set off to recruit and try to get a better scope on the enemy, leaving you alone with the psychotic murderer, vampire.  _No. He's not psychotic. He's just broken._ You thought to yourself as a new wave of sadness washed over you. You sighed and curled up on the couch. Maybe you could get a bit more sleep. You were exhausted. The a last two weeks had run you ragged, even after your fevered four day sleep.

xxx

You awoke to the sounds of a woman's scream. You frowned as you sat up, a blanket falling from you. Ramsay must have covered you up. You strained your ears and heard the screaming again. You knew what was happening and the source of the screams but to hear that it was a woman made you feel nauseous. Typically Ramsay tortured men, at least since you had k own him. You glanced at the tiny television to see your face looking back at you. So much for your 'disguise'.  _Disguise!_ you thought, an idea forming. You jumped up from the couch and followed the screaming to find Ramsay.

Ramsay was humming as he wiped the blade of his knife clean on a rag. He looked up at you with a small frown. Gods how much you hated to see him frown.

"So, I've had an idea!" You said, sitting in Ramsay's chair and looking over at him.

"Only I'm allowed to have ideas." Ramsay said coldly. 

You tutted, irritably, "Shut up and listen. I need a disguise. Me being cooped up here is helping no one. If I could disguise myself as someone else then it may be easier to poke around." 

"I'm listening." Ramsay replied, placing the knife back to the woman's bare skin.

You watched him and frowned. "You chose a woman on purpose. To upset me. To show me what you want to do to me."

Ramsay laughed, "Of course not. You are my sunshine, sweetling."

You rolled your eyes, "yeah, okay." You muttered.

"So, what of this  _disguise_?"

"Well, if I can get everything I need, I would be able to brew a potion that could change my appearance for awhile." You said, "though it would take awhile to make. A month."

Ramsay turned to look at you, the blood drying on his face. "And  _how_ do you plan on getting these items?"

You wrung your hands, not sure what to say. After a few moments you threw caution to the wind, "Well, we will have to make a grocery run."

Ramsay smirked, " grab your shopping cart." 

"We can't go if you look like  _that._ " You said, eyeing him up and down.

" _Well,_ I will meet you in the kitchen." 

With that he left you there, alone with the bleeding woman in her chair.

xxx

 You watched the rain coming down hard out of the kitchen window. The slap it made against the pavement outside was soothing. You jumped when you felt Ramsay place his arms around your waist, but melted into him slightly as he kissed your cheek.

He was such an unstable time bomb. Roose Bolton had once told you that Ramsay was his own warning. Was he really going to kill you? You pushed the question away and savored his calm. You breathed him in. He smelt like cedar, smoke, and leather. It was pleasant. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, finally letting go of you. 

"How dangerous do you feel?" You asked. You only knew of two places that had all of the ingredients you needed, and you couldn't very well walk into a store to buy them now that your face was plastered everywhere.

"Depends on how much excitement comes with the danger." Ramsay responded.

You sighed and pulled away from him, "we either have to go to Highgarden or the Dreadfort."

Ramsay raised his brows at you. "You  _are_ feeling dangerous, aren't you?" His wicked grin forming. 

"They will expect me to return to Highgarden at some point. So I know they have lookouts. And I'm not sure what we could expect at the Dreadfort?" You said,  considering the two options.

"Highgarden is too close to the enemy. And I am missing my dear father greatly. You can go to Winterfell while I scope out the fort. Winterfell will be in ruins, and I don't anyone would be there or want to look there. Unless my father has started rebuilding it, of course. I'm sure that's part of his perfect little agenda." Ramsay said, gazing out of the window. His tone hard.

"So?" You asked.

"Highgarden. Quicker escape if need be. But make sure we appear off the beaten path. So if lookouts are indeed there, they won't immediately know we are there."

You only nodded, gripping your wand. 

"And (y/n), do anything stupid, I  _will_ hurt you."

You looked at the vampire through big eyes. "Like what could I possibly do?"

Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you, but said nothing as he gripped your arm.

xxx

The woods were dark, as the clouds overhead grew darker.

Ramsay looked around, "where are we?"

"It's about a quarter mile from my home. I used to come here when I was sad or upset, and draw the nymphs and dryads." You looked around, and gave a heavy sigh. The tears prickled your eyes. You swallowed and turned to Ramsay, "on the east wing of the house is a basement entrance. We need to slip through there. It shouldn't take me more than ten minutes for me to collect everything, so we can get out of here."

Ramsay nodded, and let his eyes sweep the woods around you once more, before taking your hand and letting you lead the way.

After a few minutes of walking you glanced over at Ramsay, "Can I ask a question?"

"I dare say you'll find you can." He said, curtly.

"Why didn't you choose the Dreadfort?" You watched his face from the corner of your eye as the words came from you.

"Do you think I'm stupid, (y/n)?" He asked in a slight growl.

"No. I don't." You replied quickly.

"That plan still has gaping holes to fill in before I make my move. I'm not always so reckless or impulsive. I plan shit out."

You said nothing as you continued walking. Every so often you could catch a quick glimpse of a nymph or a fairy,  but they never came near. You thought maybe they didn't want to get involved with Ramsay. Finally, you reached the edge of the wood and saw Highgarden, just as miserable looking as the last time you had seen it.

Ramsay caught you with his arm before you could take another step. "We can't just go in there blind. Sit. Wait. Watch."

You looked around, and walked to the nearest tree, sitting down against the trunk. "What exactly should we look for?"

"Don't know. Tell you when I see it." Ramsay said, sitting beside you,  his azure eyes scanning the land before you.

"What happened to your brother?" You asked, staring across the way to your home.

Ramsay whipped his head toward you so fast you thought his neck had surly broken.

"What is with you?" He asked, standing abruptly.

"What's it matter? You know, I never even knew you had a brother until the night we left the Dreadfort." You shrugged, trying to hold your courage as he loomed over you. You chanced a quick glance up at him. His face set, eyes hard.

"He died." He said through his clenched jaw.

"I gathered that much, thank you. I'm not fucking stupid, you know. I don't need to taste your blood to see or feel your past. I'm not completely shit at magic." You retorted, crossing your arms. 

"It was an accident." Ramsay said, looking away. "After my mother died I sought out my father as Dom had asked me to years before. Father taught me the art of, um, torture. Dom was too kind, you see. I was evil. I took up to everything House Bolton stood for. But, I was a mortal  _bastard._ I had already killed thirty men by the time I was nineteen. Father gave me free reign. I was the monster of Bolton before my heart quit beating. Bloodbath Bolton. But, I was reckless. I just enjoyed killing and never thought about it catching up with me. I got into a spot of trouble and Dom came to my aid. But paid his life for mine. As punishment I was made what you see before you today. I didn't want to be a fucking vampire. How stupid. I didn't want to live forever. I wanted to go out in a blaze of chaotic glory. You've no idea how many times I've tried to get myself killed." You watched Ramsay as he spoke. While his face remained stony, his voice had betrayed him many times.

"Do you miss it?" You asked.

"Miss what?" He asked, looking down at you.

"Being alive? Feeling your heart beat. The warmth of the sun." You said, gazing up at the clouded sky. "I miss the sun."

Ramsay said nothing and looked back towards the silent manor. "We should go and be quick about it."

You nodded and stood up. "The back gardens are a maze, so stay close to me." You took a few paces and turned when you saw Ramsay hadn't moved. "What?" 

Ramsay held a finger up to his lips, "listen." He whispered, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head slightly.

You did the same, closing your eyes to listen harder. The noises sounded like distant music, light and sorrowful. You frowned and tried to make it out, you knew that sound. "Fairies!" You whispered.

Ramsay rested his eyes on you. "Thought your little woodland beasts were a joyful lot."

You frowned, "let's go." You walked slowly, following the source of the sad music as it grew louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/G3WSgTMfgFk


	24. Writing on the Walls

You tried to make as little noise as possible as the music grew louder. You heard Ramsay pull his knife and as you turned to tell him to put it away you were ambushed by a bunch of tiny tree creatures. Ramsay made to strike before being lifted from the ground by a much larger tree creature.

"Listen here, Treebeard, put me down before I chop you into fire wood!" Ramsay raged, trying to slip out of his jacket.

You couldn't help but laugh the harder Ramsay struggled against the giant. The little trees, hugged your legs and climbed up your body to tangle in your hair. You stepped to the foot of the giant tree and peered up into its face. They didn't speak in tongue, but they could read thoughts.  _'That's enough please, gentle beast. The vampire is with me.'_ You thought. With a creak the tree released Ramsay, who fell into a heap.

You kneeled down and held out your hand, "you know, I always thought of Vampires like cats. Nibble and shit."

Ramsay pushed your hand away, cursing under his breath as he got up and brushed himself off. He picked up his knife and stuffed it away again. With a sigh like strong wind in the trees the giant creature nudged you forward, the smaller trees grabbing your hands and pulling you.

They led you to a clearing where you met a sight that hurt your heart. An assortment of magical creatures were gathered as if holding a vigil. A dazzling light half blinded you. You continued forward, and the tiny fairies moved aside, still singing, as you reached the white mass. A unicorn. Its breathing labored, it's golden blood spilling from its legs and hind quarters. It was dying. It was suffering. You turned to look around and see that Ramsay was standing rather awkwardly by the tree creatures. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, giving Ramsay a quizzical look.

"This is as far as i can go." He said, crossing his arms.

"They won't hurt you." You said.

Ramsay snorted, "I'm not scared of the Lincoln Logs. I can't come near the horse. I have no soul. I'm a vampire. I mean, everything opposite of the beast."

"So?" You said, looking back down at the unicorn with a frown.

"Laws of magic. Laws if good and evil."

"You're not evil." 

"This little gathering would beg to differ." Ramsay said, motioning to the creatures around you, who all seemed uncomfortable. 

You frowned and stooped down, placing your hand on the unicorn's neck. It simply let out a deep breath and looked at you through its large, gold eye. You stroked it's mane, thinking. What could have done this? There were no shadow cats in the south. Nothing that could possibly match a unicorns speed or magic. You laid over the beast, feeling it's shallow breathing against you.

"I don't know what to do." You said aloud into the silence.

"There's only one thing to do, sweetling." Ramsay said.

You sighed and pushed yourself from the beast. "I can't just give up on it."

Ramsay snorted again. "It's already dead. It's vitals just haven't gotten the message. It will be dead within the hour."

"You can't know that." You said, furiously turning to look at Ramsay.

"Really? If it bleeds I can know what ever I wish from it. There is no saving it. Put it out of its misery." Ramsay said, pulling his knife, to a hiss of angry creatures. Ramsay ignored them and held the knife out to you.

You stood, "you know I can't."

"Well I can't. So just leave it to suffer then." Ramsay said, darkly.

You bit your lip, walked to Ramsay, and snatched the knife from him. You turned to leave before a thought crossed you. "What about your blood?"

Ramsay frowned, "no. Not this time."

"But if we could just..."

"No. It won't work, and I'm really not equipped to fight whatever dark shit would come from that fuck up. Just kill the damn thing or let's just go. We didn't come here to play vet." Ramsay cut across you, coldly.

"I'm a healer, Ramsay! I heal. That's what I do. That's what I'm good at!" You cried, the tears spilling from your eyes.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and stalked off. Gods, what an asshole. You may have grown fond of him, but he still infuriated you. You dropped to your knees again beside the unicorn, pulling your wand.

You tried various spells, wishing you still had your bag and all your ready made salves and potions. There was no change, at least not for the better. After every failed attempt, the tears came thicker.

"You're wasting your time, Voodoo Child." Ramsay said.

"It was much nicer when you weren't here." You barked, coldly through your tears. You had shifted and now held the unicorn's massive head in your lap. You stroked it's mane and sang quietly to the beast. Slowly, the life left the unicorn. When it closed it's eyes and sighed for the last time you clutched it's mane and let a sob escape you. After many minutes you felt Ramsay's hand on your shoulder. He helped you up and you clung on to him sobbing. He pat you a couple times on the back but said nothing.

"I thought you couldn't come near." You said with a sniff, as you pulled away from him.

"It's dead now. It makes no matter to it or me." Ramsay responded,  kneeling down and dragging a finger across a deep gash in the unicorn's leg. His face was mere inches from the beast as he examined every gash. He snatched his knife from ground as he pulled his hand away from the beast, and stood quickly. "We need to go."

You frowned, feeling paniced. "What's wrong?"

"The Starks are always right in the end. Winter is here." Ramsay said, grabbing your arm and pulling you from the dead unicorn. "Ask Bigfoot if he can see us through the forest to the manor."

You blinked before looking back to the Ent.  _'Can you see me home?'_

 _'No. But help will come.'_ The Ent responded in a slow, old voice.

Ramsay squeezed your hand, tightly. You looked away from the giant and turned to see Ramsay face to face with an enormous deer creature.

You gasped. "Oh gods! Look at you! How absolutely beautiful. I must be lucky. A unicorn  _and_ a peryton in one day!"

You held your hand out the the deer. It pawned the earth and pushed it's nose into your hand, snorting. You had always heard stories of the peryton, and to finally see it with your eyes was overwhelming. To its middle it was a deer, it's hind end an eagle. It swished it's tail feathers, and stretched it's enormous wings.

"I think even you would like these creatures. They say they have razor sharp teeth and prefer flesh and blood to grass." You said, dropping your hand as the peryton threw it's antlered head in the air, with another deep snort as you turned to Ramsay.

You looked around the woods to see night had fallen. You frowned, feeling unnerved. You knew the creatures would never hurt you and you had Ramsay, but there was an unusual darkness.

"We need to hurry." Ramsay said, snapping his fingers. As if they had been there all along Ramsay's eight black hounds appeared from nowhere. The largest pushed it's head into Ramsay's hip as he ran a hand across it. He gave a command in a tongue you didn't understand, and the dogs were gone.

You turned back to the peryton and then Ramsay again. With a deep breath, you stepped forward and led the way from the woods. 

Highgarden was black, no light from the manor or sky itself to light up anything.

You made to step forward before hearing a baby crying on the cool wind. You gasped and turned. Ramsay Grabbed you and pulled you into him. "Do  _not_ acknowledge it." He growled in your ear, pulling you closer still. 

"Is that a..." You began before feeling Ramsay's fist close around your throat.

"Say it and I will kill you. Now, let's go." He released you and you took a deep breath as the You took a step towards your house. The cry sounded again.

"Go!" Ramsay snarled, pushing you. 

You broke our into a run towards your deserted home. You could hear the peryton thundering behind you. You didn't look back as you wound your way through the maze that was the back garden. Howling sounded around you as you reached the door hidden behind a wall of ivy. The door was locked. You pulled your wand, but couldn't hold your hand still long enough to perform the spell. The howling of the hounds shook you to the core. Ramsay shoved past you and kicked the door down, pulling you inside. You drew a shaky breath and lit your wand tip.

"You need to hurry the fuck up. I don't like this." Ramsay said, peering out the broken door.

You only nodded, and began pulling jars, boxes, and drawers. You were standing on a counter top when Ramsay grabbed you around the waist and yanked you down.

"What are you..." You gasped.

"No time. We need to go." Ramsay growled.

"But I haven't gotten everything." You said, using your shirt as a makeshift bag. Ramsay made an impatient noise, grabbing jars from your shirt and shoving them in his jacket pockets. 

"We have to go. Now." Ramsay said, giving you a deadly look. You looked around him and the sight the you saw made you panic. Snow and ice coming down like a blizzard. You could see lightening flash across the sky. You could now hear the noises of beasts that chilled you to the bone. "NOW!" Ramsay screamed in your face,  bringing you back to your body.

You looked at him, afraid, unsure of what to do.

"(Y/n), come on. Take us back." Ramsay said, softly, his hard blue eyes, melting and becoming kinder.

You nodded and gripped his hand.

 

You fell to your knees once you had reappeared in the dingy little house. Ramsay yanked you up.

"You had to waste time on that damn unicorn!" He snarled, his grip on your arm hurting you. You looked anywhere but at him and gave a small whimper. "Go. Before I lose my fucking shit." He released his grip on you.

"You don't mean that, Ramsay." You whispered through the tears.

Ramsay puffed up, menacingly, but said nothing as he sighed and stormed out of the room.

You sunk down at the kitchen table and rested your cheek on the cool surface. Now what? You didn't even have the time to get half of what you needed. What had happened with the ice and snow? What killed the unicorn? How long before you lost the war? How many more casualties would be dealt because you didn't know how to fight back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_U25VhOWPAQ


	25. Survivors

You stared at the kitchen wall, listening to the wind howling outside as the rain from earlier had turned to a blizzard. The house was cold and your teeth chattered.

Ramsay slammed a thin box on the table and you screamed in fright, looking over at him.

He gave a dark laugh and pushed the box toward you. It was old and battered. You made out the word ouija. You frowned and pushed the box away.

"I told you, I won't use it."

"You will." Ramsay said coldly, pulling the lid off and dropping it to the floor.

You stared at the wooden board inside, a chill running down your spine. "No. I won't."

Ramsay made a violent movement as though he was going to hurt you, but stopped and sat across the table from you. "We need answers."

"There's no guarantee that we will get answers. Whatever talks back to us may lie. Whatever talks back to us may reveal our location." You said with a sigh.

"A risk we will just have to take. All the monster's that go bump in the night have joined the other side. (Y/n), we are losing this war."

"I thought you didn't care." You said, narrowing your eyes at Ramsay.

He shrugged, "look, I had a comfortable life until that comet and you came along. I'd much like to get back to the way it was before then. So the quicker this is over, the quicker I can go back to being feared."

"What about me?" You asked.

Ramsay shrugged, "I don't know. Makes no matter to me. Go on to be that great healer you want to be, or whatever."

"I want to be with you." You said, reaching across the table and gripping his cold hand. You watched him clench his jaw, but he wound his fingers in yours.

"You know you can't. I don't love you. What kind of life is that?" Ramsay said gently.

"Well, you're a fucking liar. You  _do_ love me. " you said coldly, trying to pull your hand from his, but he held on to you.

"You would die if I told you. It took my mother fifteen years. It took Dom five. (Y/n), it will kill you. Love will kill you." Ramsay said, running his thumb along your knuckles.

"What if maybe, I wasn't human? I mean would it kill me then?" You asked, never meeting his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? Dom died too." Ramsay said, dropping your hand.

You looked up at Ramsay, "but that wasn't because he loved you or because you loved him. That was because, from what I can piece together, your curse affects your father too. If he has affection, like deep affection for anyone they will die after meeting you. Kind of like your hounds, ya know? Look em in the eye and you'll be dead in a year. Dom was the true born son. The heir. The whatever. So, of course your father loved him. But after Dom met you, the clock started ticking. But that had nothing to do with you."

You saw Ramsay run your words over in his head. He took you in, and gave a small grin. "And here I thought you knew nothing."

You rolled your eyes, "I'm not stupid."

"I know, I know. But you don't want to be a vampire. It's really no fun." Ramsay chided.

"You make it look fun. And if it meant I could be with you..." You said, quietly. 

Ramsay frowned deeply, "no. I like the way you taste now. I'm not going to change it."

"You're a selfish asshole." You said, disappointment forming inside you.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now, summon those vengeful spirits."

You sighed, taking the wooden board from the box and setting it before you. You positioned the planchette under your fingers tips and took a deep breath, "grandmother, are you here?"

The temperature in the room dropped and your breath rose in a thick mist as you felt the planchette move and position itself on the YES. You gave a small gasp and released the playing piece. You watched Ramsay lean forward, his eyes darting from you to the board. You placed your hand over your chest and drew a small breath. 

"How can I know it's you?" You asked.

The piece moved on its own, and you watched the letters under the piece:

O-N- Y-O-U-R- T-E-N-T-H- B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y- I- P-R-E-S-E-N-T-E-D- Y-O-U- W-I-T-H- Y-O-U-R- F-I-R-S-T- P-E-R-F-U-M-E- T-H-A-T- Y-O-U- S-P-I-L-L-E-D- O-N- T-H-E- L-I-V-I-N-G- R-O-O-M- R-U-G

You gave a small laugh, "yes, I remember that. The smell of roses was so overwhelming we had to get a new rug. Mother was mad, that one was her favorite." You swallowed and gave a sniff before becoming serious. "Can you help us?"

The piece moved to the corner reading NO. 

You frowned, "why?"

N-O-T- S-A-F-E

"Can you at least tell me how to defeat Cersei?"

The piece didn't move for a long time and you were ready to look away when it started moving again.

J-O-N

Jon? You frowned, you only knew one Jon. "Jon Stark?" You asked.

The planchette moved to YES.

You glanced up at Ramsay, who wore a deep frown. "How can he help? He's dead, isn't he?" You heard him ask.

The piece moved to NO and then down to the letters. H-E- W-A-S- R-E-V-I-V-E-D

You weren't sure that you read the letters correctly. "Revived?"

A-N-G-E-L

Ramsay let out a bark of laughter. "Angel."

You gave him a reproachful look, "well if there are demons, there have to be angels, right?"

Ramsay snorted, "sure."

"Nana, where can we find him?" 

The piece moved to NO.

You frowned, but gave a nod. "Thank you. I love you!"

You pushed your chair back and stood, walking over to the window. "Well?"

Ramsay joined you, "well, what?"

"How do we find him?"

"Give me a few days"

xxx

"Bad news." Ramsay said, sitting on the edge of your bed.

You pulled the covers from over your head and looked at Ramsay, "what?"

"I cannot get into contact with Camille. I should have recieved word by now. The last five people to pass through here were not very good at giving me answers. Disposing of them is becoming boring."

You pulled the covers around you tightly, "what do you propose?"

Ramsay said nothing as he climed on top of you, "what were you doing under the covers?"

You gave a small grin, shifting and pulling the ancient spell book out of the covers and your wand. "Reading. It's cold in here."

"What a fucking nerd." Ramsay laughed, kissing your nose.

"Do you trust me?" You asked.

"Sweetling, I don't even trust myself." He said, sitting up.

"Fair enough. But I wanted to try something. A spell. There are no details or anything, just the spell. I'm curious."

Ramsay smirked, "and because I can't die you wanted me to be the test subject?"

You flushed, "well, yes."

"Alright, let's try your hocus-pocus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/oU7Syq_e8BI


	26. Waking up the Ghost

"So, what do we have to do?" Ramsay asked, perching on the end of the bed.

You glanced down at the runes. "Well, it says I need three candles, a bundle of sage, a black cloth, a ribbon, and I need blood from both of us." You skimmed the text with your finger, "yeah, have to tie our hands together with the ribbon and we both have to cut our palms and place them together as I recite the spell."

Ramsay cocked a brow, "not sure that will work. I mean, my blood closes your wounds."

You shrugged, "nothing to lose then. Either it works or it doesn't." You left the bed to scrounge up the materials you needed. You found everything except the ribbon. You set everything up on the bare floor before turning to Ramsay, "need a ribbon."

Ramsay gave a sly grin and pulled you into him, inching his fingers in your pants and tugging on your panties. You pulled away from him, shedding your pants. Sure enough, the string lacing up the back of your panties was ribbon.

Ramsay pulled his knife and cut the bow. You sighed, "these were my favorite pair."

Ramsay chuckled, pulling the ribbon free. "I don't know, I think they look better this way."

You snorted, "are you always such a perv?"

"Yes." He replied, handing you the pink ribbon.

You snatched the ribbon and made to pick up your pants, but Ramsay kicked them away.

"Hu-uh. If I'm about to potentially die, you don't get to wear pants." 

You gave him a dirty look and sat on the ground. The cold floor uncomfortable on your bare legs as chills erupted painfully on your skin.

Ramsay sat across from you and held his knife out to you. You took the knife and placed it in your lap. You lit the candles with your wand. With one of the candles you lit the bundle of sage, its musky smell filling your entire breathing space. You took Ramsay's hand and placed the knife blade in his palm. You then placed your hand on top of the knife and draped the ribbon over your hands. With a small tap from your wand the ribbon tied itself. You looked down at the spell book and recited the spell, pulling the knife slowly between yours and Ramsay's palms.

When the last word fell from your lips you looked up at Ramsay and felt your hand prickle. You locked eyes with him, but nothing seemed to happen. You frowned and closed your eyes. Suddenly there was a lurch in your stomach and you were standing in the cellar of the Dreadfort. 

Ramsay was a bloodied mess, hanging from the wooden cross you had seen him use on so many occasions. Roose Bolton was standing motionless, looking up at Ramsay.

You watched Ramsay give his head a small shake before laughing down at Roose. You walked across the room, standing beside Roose. You looked at Roose, who shook with fury. You then looked up at Ramsay, his own blood spilling from various cuts and gashes, breathing heavily, eye blackened, sweat glistening along his hair line, mixing with the bright red blood. His eyes shone brightly.

"Going to kill me too? Want to lose both sons in one day?" Ramsay laughed, spitting blood to the floor.

"No. I have use for you yet." Roose said, smoothly, giving a nod to a man in the shadows. The man hurried forward and cut Ramsay free, who fell, unable to catch himself in time, the side of his face making contact with the cold stone. You gasped slightly. The man yanked Ramsay up by his hair, and you watched Roose kneel down. He seized Ramsay's wrist and held it for a few moments. 

You watched realization spread across Ramsay's face, and he struggled to pull his arm back. "No. No, just kill me."

Roose tightened his grip and you watched his fangs grow before sinking them into Ramsay's wrist.

Ramsay cursed and tried to yank away but you knew the deed was done. You watched Roose release Ramsay and turn on his heel to leave. The man holding Ramsay shoved him to the ground and followed Roose.

You brought your hand up to your mouth as you watched Ramsay clutch at his chest, screaming in pain and agony. "You should have killed me, you twisted fucker!" Ramsay raged through the pained gasps. You weren't sure how long you watched him suffer in pain. He drew a final breath and went rigid. You watched his skin pale before your eyes and the wounds slowly heal themselves. When the last of the bruise around his eye vanished you watched him throw his eyes open. He made to push himself up, but couldn't. 

You stooped down to help him before remembering you were no more than a ghost, watching.

After many more failed attempts, Ramsay lay still, staring at the ceiling. He let out a ringing, crazed laugh. It gave you chills as it echoed off the rough stone walls. 

Darkness engulfed you and you were in Ramsay's room, though nothing looked the same. You watched Ramsay pull a woman from the bed, by her hair. She let out a cry and Ramsay released her, before back handing her.

"Get out you fucking whore. You're boring." He growled.

"C-can I leave?" The woman asked, cradling her cheek.

Ramsay laughed harshly. "Go? Sure, you can go. Run. Run fast."

The woman rushed from the room, half naked. You watched Ramsay tap his foot impatiently, staring around for a few minutes before dressing himself, and whistling an upbeat tune as he made his way to the kennels. You followed, afraid for the woman as Ramsay unlocked the kennel gate. Every step that Ramsay had taken, a new woman's face swam into view. You tried to ignore the faces as sadness mounted in your chest.

"Let's go hunting." You heard Ramsay say to the hounds. Heavy foot falls and growls came as the beasts tore from the dark kennel. You watched Ramsay smirk, walking nonchalantly towards the howling.

You felt sick and wanted to leave. As the thought formed the blackness engulfed you again.

Now you were standing in a handsome office. You saw Ramsay sitting on one side of a wooden table and... Camille on the other.

"My price won't be cheap." Ramsay said, casually, gazing at Camille, snuffing a candle with his finger tips. 

The harpy laughed, "Dear, if I was worried about that I wouldn't have asked you here. But your record is better than anyone else. As long as the jobs are done without a trace, I will pay whatever your price. Do well enough and I may pass my reference along with you to some people I know." She held out her hand. Ramsay grinned and took her hand.

More blackness.

Ramsay was slowly pulling his knife along the skin of an old man.

"Please. I'll tell you anything you want, just stop this." The old man croaked.

Ramsay pulled the blade back, stepping back to look at the old man tied to the torture cross. "Tell me about my mother. What she did to me."

The old man gave a wheezing cough and looked at Ramsay, "take a seat boy."

Ramsay gave the man a surprised look, but did as told. Resting his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin on his laced fingers. "I'm waiting." He said in a deadly whisper.

"Your father raped your mother after murdering her husband due to an altercation. Your mother, gods bless her, she vowed to get back at Roose for destroying her life." The old man drew a shaky breath, before dissolving into a coughing fit. The old man finally caught his breath and continued, "When she found out she was carrying you she participated in deep blood magic to create a curse. I do not know what, and she never told anyone. All I know is the curse affects you and your father. There is to never be love or true happiness because only love can bring happiness. Now please, kill me." 

Ramsay stood and slit the man's throat, clenching his jaw.

Another swirl of darkness.

You saw Ramsay walking down the hall from his room, when suddenly he clutched his chest and fell to the ground with a gasp. You looked around, frightened. The old woman you had spoken to a few times came rushing from the next room, dropping the stack of towels she was carrying.

"Master Ramsay, are you alright?" She asked, reaching down to him.

Ramsay grunted, pushing himself up and ignoring the old woman completely. He walked to the window and threw the curtains open. Burning bright in the night sky was the Red comet. You saw a brief look of panic flit across Ramsay's face before pain crossed him again.

He turned to the old woman, "I'm going to bed. If anyone wakes me I will kill them." He hissed.

The old woman bowed, "of course."

As you followed Ramsay through the door everything changed again.

You were in the Stark's dining hall. It was the night you first met Ramsay. You saw yourself take your seat between your grandmother and Robb. You watched Ramsay watching you. But more than watching this time you were feeling. Feelings that were not yours. You felt anger, confusion, lust, and understanding. It was an odd assortment of feelings. You looked at Ramsay who didn't take his eyes from the you down the table. A nagging feeling of longing and needing ate away at you.  _No. Not me. Ramsay. These are his feelings._ You thought. A painful sting in your chest hit you as you watched yourself make brief eye contact with Ramsay.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. When you opened them again you were sitting across from Ramsay, your hand tied to his.

"Well?" He asked.

You swallowed. No time had seemed to have passed while you were probing around in Ramsay's locked away memories. You gave a shrug.

"I dunno." You said, pulling the ribbon free.

Ramsay gave a half nod before stopping. He gave you a cold look before letting a grin form. "I almost believed you. What happened?"

Knowing that lying would only send him into a fit, you opted for the truth. Or some of it. "Apparently it's a spell to see into someone's thoughts. Their deep ones. The ones that they keep locked away, for whatever reason. The ones simple extraction cannot summon. Useful, I guess." You hoped you sounded casual.

Ramsay narrowed his eyes, "And?"

"I saw when your father turned you." You said, hoping that would suffice.

Ramsay considered you for a few moments before standing and giving a hard laugh. "Still want to become a vampire?"

You frowned at him as you blew out the candles and stood up.

"What's it feel like?" You asked, stepping into him.

He rested his hands on your ass, "a pain that I can't find the words to explain."

"Oh come on now, you're the master of pain, surly you can find the words to explain it." You said, with a giggle.

Ramsay grabbed your arms and pulled you away from him. His face was set, and his grip on you tightened. He said nothing and released you. "You will stay here and do nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ while I am gone."

You frowned, "where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. I will be back soon. Remember don't do anything."

You just a nod and watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/bva0Ct2hG7Y
> 
> Okay, think I'm off my 10 Years kick now. Lol, sorry about that. But not really. ;)


	27. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning, slight moment of ooc Rams. But don't worry, it doesn't last long. ;) but was needed for relationship/character building.

It had been two days since you had seen Ramsay and you began to worry. Where was he? As a matter of fact, where were you? If he could leave freely, were you in the North again? Or was he close? You remembered he left when you were in King's Landing, but he was only gone a few hours. Not 48. 

You stoked the fire, huddling close to it. The cold outside was so deep the fire inside didn't venture very far with its heat. You had taken to sleeping in a bundle of blankets on the hearth like a cat. 

Food was another problem. There wasn't much left. Had Ramsay abandoned you to freeze and starve to death?  _No. He wouldn't._ You thought bitterly. But a voice in the back of your head said ' _yes. He would. You know what he's done to other women.'_

You pushed the thoughts away. He loved you, he wouldn't hurt you like that. Or would he? He's never loved more than a puppy as a boy, so how could you know what he would or wouldn't do? You sighed, bundled up the blankets around you like a cape and flipped the tiny TV on, throwing yourself down on the couch, a dusty cloud rising from the couch.

You saw her. Cersei Lannister. She was dressed regally with a gold crown glittering in her golden hair. The bottom of the screen news scroll read Queen Cersei. You frowned. When had this happened? How did Westeros turn to a monarchy?

You observed the screen, Cersei was talking, though her words were muted. To her left side stood Jamie Lannister. But to her right stood a man you didn't know, but his eyes told you exactly who he was. The Demon King. He wore a big, white toothy smile.

You got off the couch to unmute the TV and hearing Cersei's voice made the bile rise in your stomach.

"We are working tirelessly to restore order to the nation. We thank all of our wonderful citizens for cooperating with us as we bring about a new government. We are still on the look out for the traitor of Highgarden, (y/n), and we ask anyone with  _any_  information on her to come forward. A reward above all others will be granted to the one who brings her to the Queen's justice."

Your face appeared on the screen again.

"You fucking bitch!" You shouted at the screen, smashing your fist down on the television box.

"Calm down there, killer." Ramsay chuckled.

You screamed and turned around to him. "You! Where have you  _been_?!" You screeched. 

"I missed you too." Ramsay replied, dropping a bag on the couch, sneering at you.

"I was afraid that maybe..." You started.

Ramsay looked you full in the face, "that I was dead? I've told you, I've been trying for a hundred years. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky. No. I just had to run some errands, is all."

"For two days?" You said, crossing your arms.

"Well, sometimes it takes awhile to get imformation."

"And?"

Ramsay shrugged and left the room. You stomped after him.

You grabbed his arm and spun him around, "where have you been?" 

Ramsay instinctively grabbed your throat. He squeezed lightly and then released you. "I told you, just some errands."

You gave a frustrated sigh. "Why are you such an asshole?!"

"Don't act like you don't like it." He said in a growl, placing his lips on yours. He was warm. You relaxed into his kiss and savored his warmth.

"Where we're you, really?" You whispered against him lips, closing your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Causing destruction. Looking for answers about the Stark's whereabouts. Looking for information on Camille. Torturing and killing. You know, the usual." He whispered back, cupping your face.

"Anything?" You asked, looking back up into his face.

Anger flashed in his blue eyes, "no. Nothing. But we need to figure something out. I'm tired of being here. It's getting very boring."

"Then make it, unboring." You smirked, nipping his bottom lip.

"How did I ever think you were an innocent little thing?" Ramsay chuckled.

You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, "what's in the bag?"

"Everything you need to change your appearance." Ramsay responded before kissing you again.

"How'd you manage that?" You asked, glancing over to the bag.

"Well, part of the perks of being a vampire is that no one can take a picture of you, therefore they have no way to get my face out there. I'm the invisible man."

You placed your lips against Ramsay's again before walking over to the bag. You pulled out the ingredients and placed them on the couch beside the bag.

Ramsay grabbed your hips and pulled you back into him. "That can wait."

You stood up straight and leaned back into him. "Not sure you could make something more important than ending a war." You purred. 

Ramsay moved a a hand up your front, placing his fist around your neck. He kissed your cheek and took your ear between his teeth. "I can make  _anything_  better than ending a war, sweetling." He whispered, seductively in your ear, making you shiver.

"Show me what could be better than plotting revenge." You whimpered as he tightened his grip on both your hip and neck.

Ramsay guided you to you blanket pile on the floor, and turned you to face him. He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt off, before slipping your shirt up over your head.

"I could give you more than revenge. I can sit your ass on that throne." He murmured, ghosting his lips across your collar bone.

The thought formed in your mind. Being queen. The power. The love of hundreds of thousands of people. But you pushed the image away, "no. I'm not made for that." You said, lacing your fingers in his hair as he kissed down your body, feeling your knees become weak as he kissed above your pants waist.

He moved his hands up your legs and unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down.

 You stepped out of your pants, and Ramsay grabbed your hands, pulling you to your knees with him. You carefully laid yourself back on the blankets, grabbing Ramsay's hand and pulling him into you. He pushed his bare skin flush to yours as you moved your hands down his body to loosen his belt.

"Do you think Jon Stark really is alive?" You found yourself asking as you pushed Ramsay's pants down.

"I don't know." Was all he said as he kissed across your jaw.

"If he is, do you think he can help us overthrow the demons?" You pressed.

Ramsay made a noise, "quit talking unless you're begging me to fuck you. All your worry is starting to bore me. And I'd rather if you didn't annoy me, sweetling."

You shifted under him, "why do you call me that?"

Ramsay ran his hand over your body, "would you rather me call you a whore?"

You scowled as anger surfaced,  "no. I'm not a fucking whore."

"Slut, then?" He sneered.

You attempted to push him off. "No!" You bit out forcefully. 

"Go on, whore. Get angry." Ramsay coaxed.

You knew he was baiting you, but the way he let ithe fall so easily from his lips made you angry.

"I'm  _not_ a whore. And you will  _not_ call me that." You growled, grabbing his side and sinking your nails in to his flesh.

Ramsay jerked slightly and made a deep throaty noise, "go on." 

You gave him the coldest look you could, digging your nails further into his side. You looked into his eyes and saw them shining with glee.

His excitement at your anger only made your blood boil. He laughed, pushing his body closer to yours. His weight on you, made your breaths come in shallow, quickening your heart and breathing.

You squirmed under him, "stop."

"Or what?" He smirked.

"Get off!" You gasped.

"Make me, _whore_." 

You pushed him with all your might. "I said that's enough!" You half screamed, the anger turning to hot tears.

Ramsay grinned, taking your bottom lip in his teeth and sliding his hand between your legs. You tried to pull your lip back and tightened your legs, but he pushed them apart easily enough and wiggled in between them with his hips so you couldn't close them again. 

You stopped struggling and looked up at him, "you're a monster."

"So I've heard." He murmered, letting you lip go, trailing his finger along your clit. "I enjoy being a monster." He roughly inserted his finger and you gave a small jerked at the pressure.

Your eye lids became heavy as he curled his finger inside you. He tangled his free hand in your hair and pulled slightly. You arched your back and inhaled deeply, your anger melting into desire as he pushed his finger in as far as he could.

"Ramsay." You murmured, letting your eyes close and relaxing your body into his mercy.

"Hm?" He purred, slipping another finger in you.

"Why me?"

You felt his grip in your hair slacken as he pulled his fingers from you.

"What do you mean?" He whispered, running his wet fingers across your lips. 

You took his fingers in your mouth and sucked them clean. You gave a small sigh as he slid his fingers from your mouth.

"I mean, why do you keep me around? Why do you feel anything at all for me?" You asked, never opening you eyes.

Ramsay kissed you, gently licking your wetness from your lips. When he pulled away from you he cupped your cheek. "Look at me."

Slowly, you opened your eyes. "I'm the bomb, and you're the bomb squad. We keep each other in check. Something happened to me when that comet came. It is impossible for me to hurt you, no matter how hard I try."

You stared at him. His words were soft and genuine. It unnerved you. This couldn't possibly be Ramsay. 

"I don't understand." You finally said.

"Me either. But, nothing matters to me but you. From the first time I tasted your blood. I want to hate you. I want to hurt you. But I can't. Gods, how I would enjoy watching you scream in pain, but something inside me keeps me from it. All I want is to hear you scream my name as I fuck you. Something about you and that comet have fucked me up. You make my head hurt. My heart hurt."

You watched the words fall from his lips and felt a bit emotional at the way they sounded. He was a monster. A man who had murdered more people than anyone else living, but here he was telling you that you were the only thing that mattered to him anymore.

"Tell me you love me." You whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

Ramsay kissed you back hungrily. "You know I can't."

"Please. One way or another I will die, I've come to terms with that. But don't let me die without you telling me that you love me. That a little rose from the south calmed the beast of the north." You pleaded against his lips.

Ramsay said nothing as he rested his forehead on yours and penetrated you slowly. You let out a small gasp and ground your hips against his.

"(Y/n)." Ramsay murmured, burying himself in you again.

The way he said your name almost made you come undone right then. You arched your back and wrapped your legs around his hips as he picked up his pace.

You clawed his back, panting and moaning as your found rhythm with him. You felt the scream building in your throat as he moved deeply inside you again. You let out a whimper and canted your hips into him, letting a breathy moan fall from you. 

"(Y/n). Say my name. Tell me who you belong to." Ramsay said in a hoarse whisper, pulling your hips into him.

"Ramsay. I belong to you." You whimpered, drawing a sharp breath as your high washed over you, digging your nails into him.

Ramsay gave a throaty moan as he came inside of you. After a moment he gave a violent shiver and slowly pulled himself out of you. You looked up at him, and held his gaze. 

He gave a wicked grin before pushing himself up. "Don't expect that to happen again."

You grinned to yourself as you watched him dress. You had him. He was yours. Why you wanted that so badly, you didn't know. He was like a drug. Nothing about him good, yet so perfect to you at the same time. He had shown you a side of him he had probably never even shown himself. 

You wrapped the blankets around you tightly to savor the moment a little longer, letting a small yawn escape you.

"How long til your little witchy brew is ready, Wicked Witch of the West?"

You rolled your eyes before sitting up. "About a month."

Ramsay frowned,  "we really don't have that kind of time."

"Well, then what would you do?" You said, an edge in your voice.

"Go in, guns a blazin, pilgrim." He sneered in a horrible western drawl.

You snorted, "that would get us both killed within seconds."

Ramsay shrugged, lighting a cigarette and leaving you alone in the room.

You got dressed and walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water. You stared out the kitchen window, holding the bottle to your bottom lip, but never taking a drink.

"(Y/n), I have something for you." Ramsay said, holding out a bundle of old silk to you.

You replaced the cap on the bottle, set it down on the counter, and took the bundle from Ramsay.

You unwrapped the silk and a card fell to the floor. The Lovers. You picked it up, and replaced it in the tattered, old deck of cards. You examined them closely. "What's this?" You asked, looking back at Ramsay.

"They were my mothers. It was all I took from the house before I set it on fire." Ramsay said, not meeting your gaze.

"Oh, no. I couldn't." You said, holding them back out to him. 

He shook his head, "they're no use to me."

You looked back at the cards, holding them tightly. You looked back at Ramsay. "Your depression. Stop it. It's boring me."

Ramsay gave a small grin and left you alone again.

xxx

"I'm hungry." You said, standing between Ramsay and the TV.

"Should I say hello hungry, I'm Ramsay, or should I pretend to be sorry?" Ramsay said, peering around you to see the TV.

You pursed your lips and have him a dirty look. He looked up at you.

"I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm tired of being in this musty place." You said, crossing your arms.

"Look, sweetling, until  _you_ figure something out we are stuck here." Ramsay said, indifferently. 

You gave a frustrated growl and stormed off to an empty bed room where you were brewing your potion. You prodded it with a wooden spoon, and paced back and forth, wringing your hands. You glanced at the silk bundle on the table and felt drawn to the cards wrapped inside.

You unwrapped the cards and sat on the floor, shuffling them. You were lost in shuffling when a noise scared you. You gave a squeak and turned to see the battered ouija board box had fallen from its perch on the shelf. You looked around, there was nothing there that could have made the box fall. It had been sitting on a shelf by itself. You frowned and cautiously walked over to the box. 

You set the board up and took a deep breath, "is there someone here?" You whispered.

The playing piece immediately moved to YES.

You gave a small gasp and looked around, "Are you a friend?"

YES.

"Can you help me?"

YES.

"How?"

The planchette moved to the letters. P-A-P-E-R- A-N-D- P-E-N

"Okay!" You said jumping up and tearing from the room. "Ramsay!" You called, running down the hall. You collided with him when you turned the corner. He caught you before you fell back.

"What?" He asked, looking at you slightly alarmed.

You caught your breath, "I need a piece of paper.... and a.... and a pen."

"Okay?" He said, unsure. He pulled an old faded recite from his pocket, patting his pockets for a pen, but coming up with nothing.

You grabbed the small piece of paper and ran to the kitchen, pulling open drawers until you found a broken pencil. You snatched it up and ran back to the living room to retrieve your wand. With a hasty flick the pencil was writing fit.

"What's up?" Ramsay asked.

"Help." You responded, running back to the potion room.

You threw yourself on the floor, "okay, I'm ready."

Ramsay kneeled down beside you as the wooden piece began to move over letters and numbers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ITO1LMYZakw


	28. Die MF Die

You sat there staring the the numbers and letters you had copied down. Ramsay looked over your shoulder, his eyes dancing across the paper until he reached the last few words.

"The Creation of Monsters." He whispered with a deep frown.

"But this is great! It's ovbiously a code. Pages, lines, and letters in each line." You breathed, excitement coursing through you.

Ramsay scoffed, "the _only_ surviving copy of this text belongs to house Bolton."

You frowned at his words, "what about the Citadel?"

Ramsay shook his head.

"Well, that does seem like a problem." You said, looking back down at the piece of paper.

Ramsay stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" You called after him.

"I'll be back."

"Please don't leave me again!"

"I won't be long."

You heard the door slam and sighed.

xxx

Screaming woke you, as it often did whenever you  slept while Ramsay was present. You sat up and looked around. You had no idea what time it was or how long Ramsay had been gone. You found your way to the kitchen to find a blood soaked floor. You almost slipped in it before catching yourself on the door with a small "umph".

Ramsay turned and looked at you with a wide smile. "Good morning, sweetling."

You frowned looking at the skinned man, "how's he even alive?" You said in distaste.

Ramsay tilted his head like a dog, "I've been doing this for a long time. I know what I'm doing."

"So who is this?" You asked, inching closer.

Ramsay shrugged, "no one of importance. I just needed someone, and he was the first to cross my path, but now that you're awake, I need your help."

"Me?" You asked, afraid of what would come next.

"Yes, I need you to collect his blood," Ramsay slashed the man's throat to the bone, "now that he's dead."

You swallowed, watching the man bleed out. You stood motionless.

"Some time today, (y/n)." Ramsay said, bringing you back to reality.

" Yes. Of course." You said, hastily walking to a counter and grabbing a glass cup. Your stomach churned as you placed the cup to the man's neck, his blood was warm. Once the cup was filled to the brim you held it out to Ramsay.

He shook his head, "just place it on the counter and clean this mess up." He walked out if the room.

You looked around. Clean this mess up? You didn't make the mess. You weren't a fucking maid. You frowned and set the cup on the counter. Trying not to slip in the blood, you walked back across the room to go get your wand.

You frowned at the bloody foot prints you were trailing through the house. You groped for your wand from your bundle of blankets and returned to the kitchen. With a firm wave the blood vanished, but there was still the body.

 Ramsay rejoined you in the kitchen, and gave his damp hair a shake.

"What do I do with the body?" You asked, looking over at Ramsay, who was trying to get water out of his ear.

"Can't you like, I don't know, make it into something else? Like a rock or some stupid shit?"

You frowned, "transfiguration like that isn't really my strong suit."

Ramsay clapped you on the shoulder, "today it is."

You grumbled, holding your wand up. It took you a few tries to successfully transfigure the body into a rock, but you were extremely proud of yourself when you finally managed it. You turned around wearing a big grin, only to find yourself alone. You frowned, picked up the rock and chunked it out the kitchen door. 

You found Ramsay sitting on the couch, pouring over the coffee table, his headphones on, and hollowing out shogun shells. You sat on the floor across from him. He brushed the right ear cover from over his ear with his shoulder and looked at you. When you said nothing he went back to work.

"What are we doing?" You asked, picking up a hollowed shell.

"I think we shall go have dinner with the old man tonight. Dress nice." Ramsay said darkly.

You blanched, " I really don't know if that's a good idea."

"You need that book, and I'm ready to own up to my mistake of not killing him years ago." Ramsay said, pushing the glass of blood and a syringe towards you. "Fill these each about three quarters of the way and seal them with magic."

You nodded and started the tedious and slightly disgusting work.

xxx

"Rams, I still really don't think we should go. I mean it's just you and I. maybe we should wait?" You said, placing the elastic around your short braid.

"Wait on what, exactly? For all we know Camille is dead. The Brotherhood is in Dorne. We have no idea where Jon Stark is.... I mean, fuck (y/n), what would you rather us do?" Ramsay said, throwing his arms up.

You sighed, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"Of?"

"The unknown."

Ramsay gave a dark chuckle, "sweetling, the only thing scarier than the unknown is me."

"But you don't know what will happen to you if you kill your father." You whispered. 

"No, I don't. So listen good, should something happen to me you are to come back here and find a way to contact Beric. He will come to you as quickly as he can and continue to protect you until you end all of this."

You stared at Ramsay before rushing across the room and wrapping your arms around him. He pat your back a few times before pulling you into him. You refused to move, lacing your fingers together and burying your face in his chest.

"You can't die. I won't let you. You can't leave me." You said into his shirt. 

Ramsay only gave you a tight squeeze before pulling away from you, "have your wand?" You nodded. "Alright, wait for me in the kitchen." 

 

You stood there wringing your hands, waiting on Ramsay. He walked in, flicked his cigarette butt into the sink and turned to you.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking your hand.

"Y... no." You said.

He grinned and gave you a fleeting kiss, "good. Now just play along. Do your part and I'll give you anything your heart desires." He shifted the sawed off shotgun on his shoulder, and gripped your arm. "Take us to the Dreadfort."

 

As soon as your feet touched the ground, Ramsay dragged you behind the nearest tree. He roughly grabbed you face and pulled it up to his, "You will  _not_ fuck this up or I may leave you here. Do you understand me?"

You gave a small nod, wishing he would let go of your face, as his grip was too tight.

"Do not say anything. Do not think anything. Don't even breath without me giving you the okay." He growled, releasing you, shrugging his jacket off and handing it to you.

You held his jacket, and watched him situate a strap on his shotgun, throwing it over his shoulder and loading two bullets in it. He grabbed his jacket back. He pulled it back on and glanced at the dreary looking manor.

"Tuck your wand away, but where you can access it easily." He ordered.

You did as you were told. He grabbed your shoulder and steered you towards a side entrance. Slowly he opened the door and shoved you inside.

The panic and anticipation ran through you, and your heart began to race. You tried to steady your breathing, but each second made you panic more. 

"Calm down." Ramsay whispered, steering you by the shoulder through the dim house. "We will get what we need from the book and get out of here. You will work quickly or I will peel your skin off."

The ten minutes of creeping through the house felt like a lifetime. You gave a small sigh of relief as you reached the drawing room to find it deserted. Ramsay released you, leaning against the door and you fumbled in your pocket for the paper the code was written on. On the writing desk was parchment and a pen. You hurried to grab it and frantically began to flip through pages and counting lines and letters.

"Hurry up." Ramsay hissed across the room.

You made a noise and continued to scratch letters on the parchment.

Five minutes later you stood up straight and looked down at the piece of paper you had written on.

"It looks like a spell." You said, stuffing the paper in your pants pocket.

"Let's go." Ramsay said, opening the door. You hurried to him and stepped into the hall.

You froze when you heard voices. "Fuck." You heard Ramsay whisper, bitterly behind you.

"Alright, new plan." Ramsay said, grabbing your shoulder tightly and pushing the shotgun against the small of your back. You shivered. "Remember what I said. Just play along." You made a noise that came out as a whimper.

Ramsay pushed the gun into you and forced you to walk forward. The voices grew louder, coming from a room you had never been in. Ramsay stopped you in front of the door.

"Knock." He growled in your ear.

With a shaky hand, you knocked on the door.

The voices inside stopped at once and you heard footfalls cross the room.

You trembled as the door open and Ramsay shoved you inside, pushing you to your knees.

Roose Bolton stood abruptly, stepping slightly in front of his wife. You glanced around and saw to your astonishment Sansa Stark, standing beside a man you had only ever heard of but never seen, Petyr Baelish.

"Ramsay?" Roose said, cautiously.

"Hello father." Ramsay smirked, his words full of venom.

"What is this?" Roose asked, looking down at you.

"Can a son not visit his father? I've grown bored of the witch, so I thought I'd bring her as an offering of peace. I have seen the error of my ways." Ramsay said smoothly, kicking your foot.

You kept your gaze on the ground, afraid. You bit you lip, praying to the gods Ramsay knew what he was doing.

"What kind of games are you playing now?" Roose asked shrewdly, stepping towards Ramsay.

"No games. Just so tired of pretending I'm a good guy." Ramsay shrugged. You felt him grab you and he pulled you up. He gave you a quick wink and looked back at his father.

"Baelish, if you would be so kind as to escort the witch out with you and Miss Stark. I'd very much like to speak to my son, alone." Roose said.

Petyr gave a curt nod, "of course. Come Sansa." 

Ramsay grabbed your arm, "no. The goods stay with me until my terms have been met. Then you can have her."

Roose gave Ramsay a cold look, his body becoming stiff. "Alright then, what are your terms?"

You felt Ramsay's grip on you loosen a bit, and you saw his other hand twitch slightly as he glanced around the room. He turned his attention to Sansa.

"Sweet little wolf pup. You owe me." Ramsay said, pushing you towards Sansa.

Sansa gave Ramsay a blank look, before grabbing your hand and pulling you toward her.

"Do not interfere please." You muttered into Sansa's ear as you pulled her into a hug. Sansa gave you a squeeze to let you know she understood. You saw Petyr looking at you curiously. You didn't trust him. You weren't sure what it was, but you didn't trust anything about him.

"I think I should congratulate you on the new child." Ramsay said, turning his gaze to Fat Walda, who instinctively grabbed her stomach protectively. 

Roose narrowed his eyes at Ramsay, reaching behind him. But this time Ramsay was quicker. You screamed, as well as Sansa and Walda, when the shots echoed.

Roose fell to his knees and Ramsay lowered his shotgun with a smirk. He then reached for his knife and in a flash gutted Walda, who fell with a piercing scream and thundering crash. You watched in horror, hoping you wouldn't be sick all over the floor. But you didn't need to, Sansa beat you to it.

Ramsay wiped the knife on his pants and stooped down to eye level with Roose. "Dead man's blood." He laughed. "Thought you could make a new son and destroy  _this_ monster? Oh no. The monster  _always_ wins."

Everything about Ramsay in this moment scared you. He was frightening. The snarl in his voice. The look on his face. His threatening fangs. 

Ramsay stood up, bringing Roose with him. You saw the scared look on Roose's usually unemotional face.

"Ramsay, we can talk this through. There's no reason to be rash." Roose said quietly.

"Rash? No need to be rash? You sent a fucking demon to kill me. You turned me into a fucking vampire. You hate everything about me. So tell me,  _father,_ what's not to be rash about? Your time is done." Ramsay growled, pulling another gun from his pants waist.

"If you kill me, you die too." Roose said, watching the gun.

"I should have died years ago." Ramsay said simply.

You saw Petyr make a move and you pushed away from sansa, drawing your wand and pointing it at Petyr. "Make another move and I will kill you." You hissed. Petyr held his hands up in surrender.

"Remember the day Domeric died?" Ramsay said, burying his knife into Roose, who gave a small grunt. "Remember repeatedly beating the fuck out of me?" Again he stabbed Roose. "Remember how I told you that you should have just killed me?" When he pulled the knife out of Roose, Ramsay let it fall to the floor, his other hand holding the gun at Roose's chest. "You could never control me. I did whatever the fuck I wanted. That scared you. So you thought that you'd get rid of me. How heartbreaking for me."

"Ramsay." Was all Roose could say before Ramsay pulled the trigger. Roose gave a scream and burst into flames. Silver bullets.

Ramsay staggered backward, dropping the gun and falling to his knees.

"Ramsay!" You cried, running to him and catching him before he fell to the ground. You cradled his head in your lap, the tears falling down you face as you leaned down and kissed him. He kissed you back softly, and looked up at you with a half-hearted smirk. "Don't you die." You whispered.

"This isn't over, sweetling. I promise. Take us home." He whispered back, a grimace forming as he closed his eyes and lay motionless.

You gently laid his unconscious body down and stood. Sansa and Petyr looking at you curiously.

"Sansa, I need help." You said, drawing a shaky breath and looking over at your friend, pulling the paper from your pocket.

"What can we do?" Sansa asked, looking around.

You glared at Petyr, "can I trust you?"

"Should you?" Petyr asked with a small smile.

You sighed, "no. But Sansa seems in good health, so I will bring you with us. But I meant what I said. I will kill you if you put a toe out of line."

Petyr gave you a curt bow, "of course."

You motioned Sansa towards you, holding out the paper. She took it and looked it over. You picked up Ramsay's knife, cutting your palm, and then doing the same to Sansa's.

"Recite this with me." You said.

When both of you finished speaking, white light filled the room. You closed your eyes tightly and then dropped knife and paper to cover your ears as a horrible noise filled the room.

When you opened your eyes again, there stood Jon Stark.

"Jon!" Sansa shrieked, embracing her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/JC9jhtuscZ4


	29. The Good Life

"(Y/n), can I speak with you?" Jon asked quietly, entering the darkened room.

"Yes, of course." You said, from your perch on the edge of the bed.

Everything was spinning. The last few hours seemed like a blur. You stroked Ramsay's hair. He was in a cold sweat, he was extremely fevered, and his chest rose and fell rapidly like a fish out of water.

Jon stood there, looking down at Ramsay. "He will be okay."

You sighed, looking down at Ramsay too. "I hope so." You said in a small voice.

"I wanted to ask you about that summoning spell, you and Sansa used. Where did you find it?" Jon asked, shifting on his feet.

Your face flushed as you looked at Jon, "would you believe me if I said a random spirit from a ouija board?"

Jon gave a small snort, "if you had told me that when we had first met I would have said no. But these past few months have been... weird."

You laughed, "I would have to agree with you on that. So is it true? You were killed and revived an angel?"

Jon gave a half shrug, "yeah, I guess so."

You only nodded and stood from Ramsay's bed, "where are we?"

"Dragonstone." Jon replied. He looked you up and down, "you should take some time to yourself. Shower, change, eat, sleep. Bolton will be fine without you for awhile. He's not going anywhere."

You sighed. You didn't want to leave Ramsay's side, but Jon was right. You gave another small nod and followed him out of the room.

"So, why are we here?" You asked, looking around.

"Waiting." Jon replied, leading you to the kitchen.

"On?" You asked, stopping in the middle of the kitchen. For fighting a war, you seemed to do no more than waiting. It was frustrating.

"Daenerys." Jon said simply, opening the cabinet and pulling down a cup for you.

"Do you know if Camille...." You started to ask, but your question was immediately answered as the dark skinned harpy walked in. You turned and gasped, rushing to her. Camille gave a small laugh and hugged you tightly. "We were so worried about you!"

"Yes, but for your protection I had to stay away and make a different plan. I was being tailed, and I knew contacting you or Ramsay would put you in danger." Camille said, as you pulled away from her. "How is he?"

You gave an honest shrug. "I don't know. I mean, he's alive."

"So, he killed his father?"

You nodded and Camille frowned. "He can be so stupid sometimes."

"I cannot argue that. So, what do we do now?" You said, gripping the empty cup.

"You will rest. And we can talk at a later time." Camille said, giving you a very firm, mother like look.

You scowled but didn't argue. You drained a glass of water, inhaled as much food as you could, and set off for a long, hot shower. After dressing you found a closet, full of blankets. You pulled one from the shelf, stifling a yawn, and wound your way back the room where Ramsay was.

He hadn't moved so much as an inch, but was now snoring lightly. You gingerly crawled up onto the bed, wrapped the blanket around you, gave Ramsay a light kiss, and settled down into the bed, falling asleep almost at once.

 

Strange dreams swam in and out of focus while you slept. Sometimes you were watching Ramsay torture someone. Sometimes you were back at school. Then there were times when you could hear Cersei Lannister's furious voice yelling, and other times it was the Demon King's voice you could hear. You awoke with a small jerk, and took a deep breath as you looked around. Ramsay still hadn't moved but you could feel him breathing beside you.

To feel him breathing was strange. This surely meant that he was mortal again. You gently placed your hand over his chest and could feel his heart beating furiously, as if trying to pump blood through a small opening. Like a machine that had sat idle for years and firing up once more. You then brought your hand up to his face. His temperature was still overly warm, and he was still sweating profusly. You frowned before slowly getting up and crossing the room. You gave one last look behind you and left the room, closing the door gently behind you.

You wandered through the old house, catching glimpses of the Narrow Sea out of the windows as you continued down the hall. You heard voices behind a set of large double doors and pushed them open.

Everyone in the room became quiet as you entered. You saw Camille, Jon, Sansa, Petyr, and other people you did not know.

"Everything okay?" Sansa asked, as you stepped further inside.

You gave a shrug, "couldn't sleep."

Camille pat the cushion next to her and you took a seat. "So, I hear you were given a spell by a spirit that allowed you to summon Jon?"

You stared blankly at the floor. Now that people kept mentioning it, it was all rather bizarre. Not so much the ouija board, but the book. Surely a book you already had in your possession would have worked, but for it to be a book that was  _only_ in possession of house Bolton. It didn't make sense. "Yes. That's right." You finally said.

"What's up?" Camille asked, taking you in. 

You stood and started pacing. "That whole thing was weird. I mean, I'd been looking for answers and kept hitting dead ends. Then all the sudden the board falls from the shelf and a spirit gives me a code. But the only way I can break the code is to use a book that can only be found at the Dreadfort. Ironically enough it was the  _first_ book Ramsay showed me when I first went to the Dreadfort. And there's just so much more." You wrung your hands to keep from talking animated with them. "Why are the Lannister's still after me? I mean the Demon King is with them. He  _has_ to know I can't help Cersei complete the spell. I no longer have the pure blood they needed. And Ramsay... Roose said if he killed him he would die too, but here he is.  _Alive._ Like literally. Breathing, heart beating kind of alive. What the fuck is going on?!" You threw your hands up in exasperation. 

"Clearly some powerful, supernatural force is what kept Ramsay alive. Any vamps turned by Roose died after he did. It seems the Bloodbath Bolton has a friend in a very high place." Petyr Baelish spoke.

You mulled the words over. Nothing made sense. You sighed and sat back down, cradling your head in your hands. "I need to go back to the hideout. I need my books, and cards. And the knife."

"We will send someone to retrieve them. But you need to stay here. You need to be here when Dany arrives." Camille said, patting your knee.

"We can send some of our men." A small, feminine voice spoke. You looked up to see a young girl.

(Y/n), this is Lyanna Mormont." Sansa said.

The young girl gave a stiff nod. She couldn't be any older than ten. You knew of the Mormonts. An ancient house of shapeshifters who often took the form of giant bears.

"When will Daenerys be here?" You asked the room at large.

Jon frowned, "we aren't sure. They will enter by stealth."

You stood, "does  _anyone_ here know  _anything_?!" You cried.

"I know that this fight against the Lannister's means nothing." Jon said.

"How can them releasing the hells on the world mean nothing?" You asked, coldly.

"Winter is here. Our real enemy is to the North. The undead are coming."

Just great. Surrounded on all sides by enemies. There didn't seem to be a positive outcome to any of this.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and you turned to see Ramsay leaning on the door frame for support. You gasped and rushed over to him, all but tackling him as you threw your arms around him.

"You had me so scared!" You said, squeezing him.

"I'm naturally terrifying." Ramsay chuckled, clutching to the door frame. He gave a glance around the room. "The White Wolf, nice of you to join us."

Jon gave him a look, "same could be said for you, Bolton."

Ramsay gave a shrug as you released him, "I've been worse off."

"How do you feel?" You asked.

"Everything hurts. And i feel like I haven't ate in almost a hundred years..." Ramsay said, looking down at you.

"Dinner then. Come on, let's go." Camille said, standing and ushering people out of the room.

 

xxx

You stared at Ramsay who tore into all the food like a starving wolf.

"Jon, you're the last surviving son of house Stark. What are we going to..." Sansa said, setting her cutlery down.

"Das mot rue." Ramsay said through a mouthful. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Jon asked, narrowing his eyes at Ramsay.

You watched Ramsay's eyes water at he swallowed what was in his mouth, almost choking. 

He took a deep breath, "the littlest pups escaped."

"How can you know that?" Sansa asked, leaning forward.

Ramsay took a long drink before answering. You wound your fingers through his under the table, peering at him with great curiosity. 

"People generally give me information I don't need as I pull their fingernails off. Reek told me that Bran and Rickon escaped."

"Reek?" Sansa inquired.

"He means Theon." You interjected.

"Ah, good Reek. He was a good dog. I don't suppose you found him?" Ramsay said, looking at you.

You gave him a dirty look, "I thought you were dying. I didn't add _looking for Theon_ to my list of things to do. Why didn't you tell me about the boys?"

Ramsay chuckled, "I didn't figure it mattered. What were they to you? Just another piece of useless information."

"But how can they have escaped? After Bran woke from his curse he lost the use of his legs?" Jon said, frowning.

"I don't know. It must have slipped my mind to ask." Ramsay said sarcasticly. 

You saw Ramsay and Jon look daggers at one another.

"Okay, so now what? I mean, where could they even be?" You said quickly.

"Probably dead." Ramsay said casually, turning back to his food.

Jon and Sansa both gave Ramsay cold looks.

"We'll send out search parties to look for them. They wouldn't have left the North." Jon said, rising from the table.

 

A small murmur of talk broke out along the table as people fell into their own conversations.

Ramsay rose from the table, his eyes on a cabinet across the room. You followed his gaze to the glass doors. 

"I really don't think that's a good idea..." You said, reaching for Ramsay's hand, but he pulled it away.

You watched Ramsay pull the stopper out of a large glass bottle and give it a sniff. He pulled a face before filling a glass with the amber liquid and returning to his seat by you.

Apparently everyone else here were alcoholics too. Only yourself and the young Lyanna remained sober. The room became loud, and you took everyone in. You frowned. It wasn't really a time to be drunk. But then again, everyone did deserve it. Everything was going to shit anyways. _Even with the prospect of dragons showing up_ , you thought.

The more Ramsay drank, the rosier his cheeks turned. His deep blue eyes becoming bloodshot, bright, and glassy. You weren't sure he'd ever even been truly drunk before. You sat there, periodically lighting cigarettes for Ramsay, as he couldn't strike his lighter anymore.

"You should probably go to bed." You said to Ramsay, after he fell backwards out if his chair. He simply looked up at you before rolling his eyes.

"Yes, mother." He grumbled, attempting to get up.

"Allow me." Jon said, kneeling down to help Ramsay up.

"Dude, I need to fucking puke." Ramsay said, swaying.

"I'll meet you in your room, with him." Jon said, giving you a small nod.

"Thank you." You said quietly, leaving the dining hall. 

 

Twenty minutes later Jon half set, half shoved Ramsay onto the bed. He left without a word.

Ramsay sighed, sliding from the bed to the floor. You peered over the edge of the bed down at him. He looked up at you and said nothing.

"You good?" You asked.

"Only if you come down here with me." He said, softly. 

You slid from the bed and laid beside Ramsay. He pulled you on top of him and wrapped his arms around you.

"What kind of voodoo did you use on me?" He asked.

You kissed him, tasting the alcohol on his lips. "I didn't do anything. I was so afraid you would die."

"But here I am, much to the distaste of father I'm sure. Fucking cunt." Ramsay darkly. "This whole breathing thing sucks by the way. It feels like my lungs are being torn to shreds."

"I'm sure it will just take a few days for them to work properly again." You said, laying your head on his chest, listening to his raspy breathing and furiously beating heart.

"(Y/n)."

"Hm?"

You waited, but Ramsay said nothing. He simply ran his fingers along the curve of your back, causing your stomach to tie itself into warm knots. You slid out of your shirt, pushing your body flush to his. He had somehow managed to come back without a shirt on.

His warm fingers caressed your bare skin and he unhooked your bra, slowly sliding the straps down your arms. You lifted yourself slightly and pulled the bra away completely. When you pushed your bare breasts against Ramsay's chest he let out a longing sigh and closed his eyes.

You leaned forward, pressing your lips to his. He eagerly ran his tongue along your bottom lip. You opened your mouth under his and let a moan escape you as he explored your mouth. He pulled away from you and looked you full in the face.

"Bleed for me." He whispered, digging for the knife in his pocket.

You took the knife, placing it to your sternum and pressing down gently. Ramsay lay there watching the blood slide down your body before pushing himself up and kissing the cut.

He looked up at you as he licked his lips, "you still taste so good." He murmured,  running his tongue along the trail of blood.

Still holding the knife you pushed Ramsay away, placing the knife above his breast. "Go on, sweetling." He purred.

You pressed the blade down and Ramsay hissed in slight discomfort and pleasure. You both sat there staring at one another, letting the blood trickle in thin streams down your body's. Ramsay took the knife from you, running his tongue along the blade before discarding it, rather haphazardly. He roughly pulled you into him as he laid back. He ran his fingers across his cut, wiping the blood across your lips. He bit his own lip as he watched you lick the blood from yours.

It's metallic tang filling your mouth. But there was still a slightly bitter taste to it. You watched the longing spread over his face as he fumbled with your pants. You helped him take them off, and helped him out of his. You straddled him and closed your eyes as his hands wandered you body.

"Doesn't take much to get you wound up, does it?" He smirked, inserting a finger in you.

You flushed, "what can I say, I have a thing for monsters." Your breath hitched in your chest as he moved his finger inside you. Ramsay pushed himself up and tangled his free hand in your hair, kissing you deeply as he inserted another finger. "Please don't stop." You begged against his lips. You felt him smirk before pulling his fingers from you. Your frowned and gave him a dirty look.

"Or what?" He asked, sucking his fingers clean.

"I'll hurt you." You growled, pressing a finger firmly against his cut.

He made a small noise and his muscle twitched under your pressure as he pushed himself further into you. "Hurt me, Voodoo child." He coaxed.

You grinned, shifting to take him inside you. You kissed along his neck as you lowered yourself on to him, biting down on his tender flesh.

He made another noise, gripping your hips and digging his fingers into your flesh. You released him and moved against him, digging your nails into his shoulders.

"Harder." Ramsay breathed. You gripped him harder and pushed yourself against him deeply. He moved his hands up, clutching your lower back. "I said harder." He growled, bucking his hips against yours.

You released one hand from his shoulder and clutched his cut chest, firmly digging your nails into the skin. Ramsay gave a jerk, and pulled you tighter into him.

"Make it hurt." He whispered with a small moan.

Many tiny noises escaped you as the two of you ground roughly against one another, clashing teeth, and grips tightening. You wound one hand in the hair at the nape of Ramsay's neck, feeling yourself about to come undone. Ramsay's breathing was shallow and deep, sweat coating his body, his grip on your hips almost painful. He was panting and his rhythm slowing.

You looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. Without thinking you moved your hand from the nape of his neck to the front of his neck, pressing your thumb firmly between his adam's apple and under his chin and digging your nails into the side of his skin. Surprised, Ramsay opened his eyes and looked at you, a dark grin forming. 

"Both hands, baby." He growled through a gasp.

You did as he told you and squeezed slightly, feeling him swallow.

"Ohh, yes. Fuck yes!" Ramsay cried out, his nails tearing into you as he clashed his hips with yours.

You whimpered, dividing your focus on reaching your high and choking Ramsay.

His face grew steadily redder, and his gasps came more rapidly, the sweat beading in his hair line. You felt your body seize with pleasure and involuntarily clutched Ramsay's neck harder as your high washed over you. Ramsay practically roared in ecstasy as he met his release when you gripped his throat so hard all airflow ceased.

Quickly, you dropped you hands when you realized he couldn't breath at all. Ramsay gasped and sputtered for air. It took him a few moments to regain shallow breathing. He inhaled deeply and laughed loudly, pulling you into him. His sweaty torso stinging your cut. He gave a violent shudder.

"That was absofuckinglutely glorious. Holy fuck." He chuckled releasing you and laying back on the floor. He ran a finger along your bleeding cut and licked his finger clean.

Slowly, you climbed off him, cleaning yourself with your shirt and handing it to Ramsay.

You pulled your panties on and climbed into the bed. After a few stumbled attempts Ramsay pulled his underware on, groped in his pants pockets, and threw himself onto the bed with a deep sigh. He placed the cigarette in between his lips and lit it, taking a deep drag. He cast around for something to flick his ashes in, fingering at an empty flower vase just out of his reach.

"You should give me one of those." You said, nodding at the cigarette. 

Ramsay gave you a look and handed you his cigarette. He leaned over the side of the bed for his pants.

You placed the cigarette between your lips and took a small drag. It was a weird taste. The smoke tingling your throat as it went down. It was scratchy. You gave a small cough as you exhaled the smoke. Ramsay snorted.

"Don't breath in so deeply." He said, finally lighting his new cigarette. 

By the time you had smoked the cigarette you could see why people enjoyed them. You felt a slight buzz in your head that faded almost as quickly as it had come.

"Did you really mean what you said about Bran and Rickon?" You asked, laying back into the bed, pulling the covers tightly around you.

"Well, yeah. Now if it's not true, that's not on me. But people don't usually lie to me." Ramsay said, dropping this cigarette in the vase and leaning back into the pillow with a small yawn.

"What's it like to breathe again?" You asked, scooting closer to Ramsay.

He pulled you into him. "Like waking up."

Silence fell between you and him for a long time. You felt sleep creeping up on you.

"Rams?" You whispered.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"If you didn't die like you were supposed to do you think your curse has been lifted?" 

"Go to sleep."

 

xxx

The next few days were slightly stressful and very irritating. Not just because no one seemed to be getting anywhere with the demons or even the frozen ass zombies, but with his new found freedom Ramsay spent almost every waking hour intoxicated one way or another. You spent too much valuable time making potions to counter Ramsay's reckless than finding useful information on the dragon glass Jon had mentioned that killed zombie things. Dragonstone sat on a dragon glass mine, and while it was a small sigh of relief for countering one threat, you wanted to know if it could help in the fight against demons too. But, nothing could be found. That's when an idea formed.

You where on your way to the living room when little Lyanna stopped you.

"(Y/n), your things have been brought from the hideout." She said looking up at you.

"Oh, thank gods." You said. "Books, cards, and knife?" You asked.

Lyanna nodded. 

"Thank you so much!" You said, with a kind smile.

You entered the living room and a very pungent smell met your nostrils. You found Ramsay molded into the couch, idly twirling his knife in one hand and flipping through tv channels on the remote with the other. You stood in front of him. He looked up at you through bloodshot eyes and a vacant expression.

"Are you.... high?" You asked.

Ramsay gave a shrug, "very much so. I'm pretty baked."

You scowled, "you really need to quit all this stupid shit. You're pissing me off."

Ramsay gave you a dark look. "I'm high. Not drunk. I can function properly while I'm high, Voodoo child."

You narrowed your eyes at him and sighed. "You're just being too reckless. You're going to get hurt."

Ramsay indicated the fading bruises around his neck. Your cheeks grew hot. "Sweetling, I'm fine. Now, I'm assuming you wanted something if you've come to bother me?"

"I had an idea."

"Oh no. Remember what happened when your last idea happened?" Ramsay chuckled.

You gave him a dirty look. "You can use the Blade."

Ramsay sighed and sat up, "what?"

"I wanted to see if maybe dragon glass could hurt demons." You said, trying to sound casual.

Ramsay considered the words for awhile before speaking. "So you want to summon a demon and test it?"

"Yes." You said, sitting beside Ramsay. 

"Alright then, after dinner. Speaking of, what time is it? I'm fucking starving."

"It's only three." You said.

Ramsay frowned, and closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch, "Wake me up when it's time for dinner then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/TcpUF5bidoY


	30. Help is on the Way

"Sansa?" You said, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" You heard Sansa call from the other side of the door.

You walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the young woman. For being younger than you, even if just by a couple years, she looked worse for wear.

"We haven't really had the chance to talk since I've been here. Everything and everyone are just so busy." You said with a sad smile.

Sansa returned the same smile and nodded. "Yes. I never got to thank you properly for everything you did. Waking Bran, helping expel those Greyjoy scum from my family's home...."

You held up your hand. "There's no reason to thank me for anything. I feel like all of this has happened because of  _me._ Hells, I don't even know what's so damn special about me. Sure, I graduated top of my class from school, but I'm not great at magic or anything. I'm not overly outstanding at anything, I just studied hard and memorized theories. But more than that, I'm sure a number of other witch's would suffice whatever plans are being laid."

Sansa gave a small laugh, "(y/n), anything that happened to my family wasn't your fault. And I've read some of your published papers. The things you have discovered through various crossbred plants, and potions.... we don't always have to be great at wielding a wand to be special." 

"If only I could be as sure of my wand work as Ramsay is with his knife work. He makes it look so easy." You said with a small sigh, staring out the window. A weak sun was trying to push through the clouds.

"You like him, don't you?" Sansa asked, quirking a brow.

You blushed, "yes. I do. Funny how things work out. He's really not so bad you know."

Sansa just gave a shrug, "I will take your word for it. You're alive and seem content, despite what's going on. So he mustn't treat you poorly."

"Sansa, what happened after that night?"

Sansa sighed, and turned her attention to the window, a faraway look on her face. "Where to even begin?" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "After I left Winterfell I met up with Mother, Robb, and Jon at Riverrun. Mother was in a right state. I think she lost any shred if sanity she had left after Father was killed and Arya ran away. Robb and Jon were angry, but Robb, well, he was blinded by revenge. He said some things that didn't go over so well with the Frey's, as you can see. Mother had left me at Riverrun while her, Robb, and Jon went to the Twins. That's when Petyr showed up, said I wasn't safe and he had orders from Mother to take me to my Aunt's. So I went along with it. Next thing I know, what I had left, or thought I had left if what Ramsay says is true, of my family were murdered and then the Twins blew up. Everyone wiped off the face of the planet." Sansa paused and gave a heavy sigh. 

"What of this man, Petyr?" You asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, he's looked after me. He's a bit obsessive, honestly."

You snorted, "they all are."

Sansa smirked, nodding at your neck, "I can tell."

You flushed and failed at surpressing a grin before turning serious. "I only meant, can you trust him? Do you trust him?"

"Do you trust Ramsay?" She countered.

You frowned. No. You didn't. You loved him, but you didn't trust him. You managed to find yourself in more dangerous situations with him than anyone else probably would have ever dreamed about putting you in. "Yes. I do." You lied. It rolled off your tongue as easy as sand slipping through your hands. You were surprised at how easy it had come.

"No. I don't trust him, but he's managed to keep me alive. But I know what he wants, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold him off."

You gave Sansa a meaningful look, "Ramsay could dispose of him. I know he's itching to kill someone."

Sansa was silent, but you could see the ideas swimming through her eyes.

"No. I don't think that will be necessary. I mean, he's done me no wrong." She finally said.

You shrugged, "sometimes you don't need a reason, little bird. Sometimes bad things just happen. Sometimes people die, even if there's no reason for them to."

Sansa gave you a startled look, "oh, no. Really. I don't want him dead. I don't think."

"Should you change your mind, well, just let me know."

xxx

You sat there picking at the food on your plate as Ramsay repeatedly piled food on his.

Finally he sighed and pushed his plate away, "okay. Let's go test your theory."

You stood from your chair, "okay, I'll meet you on the beach."

You gathered up the Blade of Beginning and the sliver of dragon glass Jon had given you.

When you walked out onto the beach, you found that Ramsay had already drawn a devil's trap in the sand. He stood a few feet away from it, his back to you, hands in his pockets, watching the waves crash against the stone cliffs.

You silently stood beside him, watching the waves as well.

"No matter how hard the waves hit the rock, it never gives completely. It may wear and crack, but never does it give in." Ramsay said, giving you a sidelong glance.

"Except when it does." You replied.

You watched him give a small smirk. "Except when it does."

You closed your eyes and breathed in the salty air, as the wind whipped your hair around your face. In your mind you could see yourself being chased by your brothers on the beach, pretending to be sea monsters. You could remember how hot the sun was, how warm the sand felt under your toes. You gave a sad smile before swallowing slowly with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, you know." Ramsay said, pulling you into him.

You relaxed into him, "for what?" You were slightly off put by his words. Ramsay Bolton was not one to ever be sorry about anything.

"Your family. I may not be able to taste your secrets anymore, but it doesn't take rocket science to know how much it hurts you." He said, kissing the crown of your head.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ramsay?" You said, giving him a suspicious look.

He chuckled and released you, "let's get to it then, shall we?"

You stood there beside Ramsay as he muttered and held you palm up, cutting it with the Blade of Beginning. Before your eyes a demon materialized out if nowhere. A man this time. He towered over both you and Ramsay.

"Ah, you two." The man said in a low, gravely voice.

"Yeah, we two. Have a question for you." Ramsay said, crossing his arms and looking up into the man's wide face.

"Well, let's make a game of it. I have a few questions for you as well. The first being a rumor I heard." The man said, also crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'll be the gentleman and allow you to ask the first question." Ramsay said.

The demon gave a laugh that made you very uncomfortable. You inched closer to Ramsay.

"It's being whispered that Ramsay Bolton is no longer a vampire. Is that true?" 

Ramsay shrugged, "don't know to be honest. I appear to be breathing, my heart beats, and I can get stupid drunk now. But, I still have a thirst for blood, among a few other vampire traits. But those may just be out of habit. So, I suppose the answer to the question is yes, and no? My turn. Not going to beat around the bush. Does dragon glass kill demons?"

The demon gave Ramsay a cold, unreadable look. "No."

You felt disappointment form. You had been hoping beyond hope it would at least hurt them.

"But?" Ramsay said, leaning forward slightly.

You gave him a quick look, before turning back to the demon.

"That's two questions. I only asked one. One for one, bastard."

You saw Ramsay give a convulsive twitch at being called bastard. He clenched his teeth and balled his fist before relaxing again and giving a nasty smile, "of course. How rude of me. Ask."

The demon turned to you, "How did you manage to summon an angel?"

"A Ouija board." You said with a shrug. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ramsay smirk.

"Now, what about the dragon glass?" He asked. The demon turned his attention back to Ramsay.

"Unless it is blessed by the gods it doesn't hurt us." He said casually. 

You frowned, were there even any gods? And which gods? There were so many. You turned to Ramsay, who too wore a frown. 

"Okie dokie, Loki. Thanks for the time." Ramsay said. Like a bolt of lightning he slashed the giant demon, who burst into wisps of smoke, blown away by the wind.

" _Gods_." Ramsay muttered in an undertone as he walked back towards the house.

You remained where you were, thinking. If there were both demons  _and_ angles, then there had to be gods. Or a god. Or something. Now, just to find one.

 

You stood there staring at the mirror, lost in thought about everything that had happened in the last few months. Werewolves, vampires, war, demons, angles, your family, you, Ramsay, dragons. 

"What's on that pretty little mind?" Ramsay asked from behind you.

You looked up in the mirror and could see him standing there. However, his reflection wasn't clear. It was like looking through a frosted window. You turned to face him.

"Why aren't you dead?"

Ramsay gave you a surprised look. "I... don't know?"

"What happened after your father burst into flames?"

Ramsay pulled a face, trying to remember. "Well," He said slowly, "I felt everything inside me burn and then there was a voice. At first it was like a raven screeching, then it said to me,  _Ramsay you're time is not done. There is work to do._ And the next thing I know you're telling me not to die, and then everything went black."

"A raven spoke to you?" You asked, unable to keep the curiosity from your voice.

Ramsay shrugged, "I don't know, sweetling. It just sounded like one before speaking. What's it matter to you? I'm still here. You got what you wanted."

You pulled the towel tighter around you and leaned back on the sink, "yes. But you shouldn't be here. I was told that all the other vampires your father created were also killed when he died. But here you are. You're breathing. Your heart beats. Hells, I can sort of see you in the mirror. Yet, you're still, like, part vampire? I don't get it. I don't understand."

Ramsay laughed, "that's your problem, you know. Sometimes things don't  _need_ an answer to exist. They just do."

"No. You're wrong. Everything has an answer. Everything that has happened from the moment we met has led up to this moment and every moment after. What am I not getting?"

Ramsay watched you, curiously before shrugging. "Ask your cards." He left.

The cards. They hadn't been very helpful lately. Or maybe it was just that they were rather quiet. Regardless, they didn't make much sense right now.

xxx

The dim light didn't help at keeping your eyes from getting tired. You rubbed them furiously and gave a sigh, leaning back in your chair.

You frowned at the stack of books on the table before you. All texts and references of gods. The Seven. The Drowned God. The Lord of Light. The Old Gods. Even a few from across the Narrow Sea before the Seven were worshiped. There was no reference to dragon glass in any of the texts. Had the demon been lying? Why didn't you attempt to stab him with the glass? Would it have worked? Or would it had been useless?

You cursed yourself for always freezing in the moment while Ramsay always dealt the final blows. Why were you so scared? Your life was at stake. What was wrong with you? Why were you so weak?

Behind you Ramsay gave a pained gasp and tore the blankets from him. You jumped and turned to look at him. He was breathing hard and almost looked scared. It was an unsettling look. Ramsay was fearless. He didn't give two shits about anything, even in the face of dying.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

Ramsay looked at you and laid back down, "nothing." He muttered.

You frowned, got up from your chair, and walked over to him. You placed your hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't lie to me. What happened?" You said, softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Darkness. Fire. And stupid fucking ravens. But that's it. That all I remember. But now I remember why I hate sleeping." Ramsay said, coldly, shrugging you hand off and turning his back to you.

You frowned, leaning forward, and pressing your lips to his neck. "What's wrong with ravens?"

He grunted, "dark wings, dark words, sweetling. And they're fucking annoying. With their ugly screechy voices and beady fucking eyes."

You surpressed a laugh, climbed over him, and slipped under the covers, "could be a sign. Your mother's cards have a lot of ravens on them. Images are always important during a reading."

Ramsay pulled you into him, burying his face in your neck and inhaling deeply. He took your tender skin between his teeth and bit down, lightly. After a few moments he pulled away from you.

"So then, Voodoo Child, what's the symbology?"

You sighed, "I don't know. You say dark wings, dark words, but what if that's not the case? What if it means that help is on the way?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/EEiphB6T4F8


	31. Rise

"Daenerys should be here within the next thirty-six hours, according to our sources." Jon was saying as you stared out the window. 

You heard people talking around you but you didn't take any of their words in. Abruptly you stood and hurried from the house. You saw Ramsay rise from his seat, watching you intently.

You let out a laugh as you dropped to your knees in the sand, falling on your back. The sun was warm, and the sky was a forget me not blue. Not a cloud in sight. You closed your eyes and smiled as the sun kissed your skin. It had been so long. Maybe things were going to start looking up now.

You began to feel slightly drowsy as the sounds of the waves on the beach sang their pretty songs. Wait.  _Songs?_

You sat up and squinted at the sea. That's when you saw them.

 _"Mermaids!"_ You squealed, pushing your self to your feet and running to the waters edge like a child chasing butterflies.

There were five of them. Three male and two female. They had green tingled skin, but they had beautiful faces. Their seaweed like hair, flowing around them as they peeked out of the water at you. One of them motioned for you to come out farther.

You took a few steps into the water. You stopped once it had reached your knees and just stood there watching them. They jumped and flipped and swam out farther to sea. They motioned to you again.

You made to take a step when you heard Ramsay's voice.

You turned and looked at him, "what?"

"I said, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Come on. Back up here." Ramsay said, holding his hand out.

You sighed, turning back to the sea. You were startled to see the mermaids were not beautiful anymore, but wore ugly faces, mouths full of fangs, hissing at you. You took Ramsay's hand when you were close enough.

"Thank you." You muttered, feeling foolish. You knew better than to be captivated by mermaids. It was basic knowledge in the Wizarding world.

Ramsay snorted, "it happens."

You looked up into his face and gave a timid smile. "What's it like to feel the sun again?" You looked up at the blue sky.

"It's actually really uncomfortable. Now come on." Ramsay said, frowning.

"But I want to..." You started, but Ramsay grabbed your face.

"I said, come on."

You averted your eyes, anger surfacing in you. You drew your wand and placed the tip of it against Ramsay's chest. "You grab me like that again and I will make you scream in pain."

Ramsay raised a brow at you, "about fucking time. Now, come on."

"I thought you liked uncomfortable things." You muttered, dropping your hand and stared. Slowly, you followed Ramsay into the house.

"What do you want?" You asked as you stepped over the threshold hold.

"Nothing. Just don't want you out of my sight, and I don't exactly agree with the sun." Ramsay said, shrugging.

xxx

"I need to find god." You said, slamming a book shut.

Ramsay laughed, dropping to his knees and throwing his hands up in mock praise, "Praise the Seven! Hail the Drowned God! Hallelujah to the Old Gods! Sing of the glories of the Lord of Light!" 

You gave him a cold look. "I hate you."

Ramsay tutted, rising from his knees, "no you don't." He grabbed your hand and wrapped his arms around you.

You gave a huffy sigh, "no. I don't. But you're still an asshole."

"Hey, one of us has to be."

"But really, I need to find a god." 

"You know, demons don't always tell the truth." Ramsay murmured in your ear, before kissing your cheek.

"Yes, I know. But, it's worth a shot. I'm tired Ramsay. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of hiding. Tired of all the people dying." You said, trying to hold the tears back as you drew a shaky breath.

You closed your eyes as Ramsay tangled his hands in your hair, "(y/n), look at me, sweetling."

You brought your eyes up to Ramsay's. His azure eyes shone brightly. "I lo..."

Before Ramsay could finish the door flew open. 

"(Y/n), we need your help. Immediately!" Sansa said, breathlessly.

You pulled away from Ramsay, who wore a deep frown.

"What's wrong?" You asked, running after Sansa. 

"We had a patrol ambushed. My magic isn't working, we need your help." Sansa said, throwing open the doors to the dining hall. 

You gasped at the four wounded men on the floor. You closed your eyes a moment taking a deep breath. You let a grin form. Now  _this._ This you could do without panicing. You rolled your sleeves up and pulled your wand from your back pocket.

With a sharp wave the four men were laying on cots. Another quick wave and their blood had cleared from them.

"Okay, if someone could please bring me the two jars on the shelf in my room, immediately, and then collect all my other shit." You stooped down to the first man. "What's your name, dear?"

"Andrew." The man gasped, clutching at his lower thigh.

"Okay, Andrew, I'm (y/n). I'm going to make you all better. Do you know what happened?" You said, tapping the lesser cuts and scrapes with your wand, each one vanishing slowly.

"N-no... it went all dark..." the man started but his words were lost as he jerked violently. 

"Andrew, no. Stay with me. You're alright, I've got you." You said grabbing the man's hand and squeezing tightly.

"Here." Sansa said handing you the jars.

You quickly unscrewed the lid of the smaller jar, scooped some out on your finger and rubbed it along Andrew's gums. He gasped and came to.

"Please do the same to the other men. And I need a person with each of them, to help keep them awake."

You glanced at Ramsay, who stood against a wall, his arms crossed, watching you. You turned back to Andrew.

"Okay, now, can you tell me what attacked you?" You asked calmly.

"N-no. We never s-saw it." He said through strangled breaths.

"Calm down. Everything will be alright. I'm going to look at your leg, okay?" You said, looking to Ramsay, "I need a knife please."

Ramsay left the wall and pulled a knife, stooping beside you and cutting the pants leg away.

You gasped when you saw the wound. It was  yellow, black, and green. The skin had already started to rot away. The smell was overwhelming. You prodded the skin with your wand but it only seemed to make it worse. You bit your lip.

"(Y/n), he's losing too much blood. He will die unless you seal this and we get him a transfusion." Ramsay said in your ear.

"Do I look like a blood bank?" You hissed.

Ramsay stood, resting his eyes on Sansa. "Have a job for you. Nearest hospital. You will need..." He poked the man's bleeding leg and licked his bloodied finger, "no less than two bags type O pos." Ramsay looked up at Sansa, " ** _NOW_**!"

Sansa snapped to and disappeared on the spot.

"How'd you do that?" You asked, peering at Ramsay, turning back to Andrew, trying to think of what to do.

"I'm a vampire, remember? Or at least I was. Or whatever, still confused on that. But every type has a different taste. Now, we're going to have to burn that rot away and seal it."

You nodded, gripping your wand. Ramsay tore his shirt off and cut a strip from it, shoving it in Andrew's mouth, and pressing his weight down on the man.

"I'm very sorry about this, but it will be over quickly." You said to the man, moving your wand to his leg. 

The skin hissed and sizzled as you burnt the decay away. You gasped and dropped your wand when you saw something black slither away from the wand fire. Ramsay pushed you out of the way, plunging his fingers in the mans leg, who cried out into the shirt gag, before passing out.

"No Andrew! Stay with me!" You cried, pulling the gag from the man and giving him a slight shake. He wasn't breathing.

"No!" You cried snatching up your wand and placing the tip to his chest. "Rams, step back."

"Give me a second, I've almost got it." Ramsay hissed.

"I don't have a second! I said  ** _stand back_**!" You shouted.

Ramsay pulled his hand away and took a couple paces back, looking at you with admiration.

Holding your wand firmly you took a deep breath, concentration flowing through you as your wand delivered a shock to Andrew. You placed a hand on his chest, waiting. It was faint but you felt the beat. You gave a small sigh and turned back to his leg, glancing at the other three men. They didn't appear to be as bad off as Andrew. 

Ramsay stooped down and fingered Andrew's open wound, extracting a long, thin, black leech looking creature. "The fuck is this?" He muttered.

You took the slimy creature from him and examined it closely. "Leviathan." You muttered, looking from the black monster to Ramsay, who slipped it into one of your empty jars.

Ramsay gave you a hard look before turning back to Andrew. "He's going to lose this leg. We need to hurry if you want to save him."

Your stomach dropped and you swallowed thickly. "I can't do that. I'm sure I have something that will..."

"(Y/n), there's no time. We either take the leg or the dark magic spreads through him and you lose him entirely." Ramsay cut across you.

You sighed and gave a nod. You were afraid. You had never used magic like this before. And you had no idea who mortal doctor's did it. You had no idea how to treat leviathan magic. Sure you had written a paper on them, but that was basic creature information. No one had effectively treated this kind of dark magic. There hadn't even been a reported attack in over a thousand years.

You cast around, taking the room in and trying to decide what to do.

"Put him in a sleep." Ramsay said, lighting a cigarette. 

"I can't. The risk is too high. He might not wake up." You said, glancing again at the other three men.

Ramsay took a long drag, "(y/n), you wanna be a healer. So be a healer. Unless the Stark girl arrives soon with the blood he isn't going to make it anyways. So, put him in a sleep and magic me something to amputate him with."

You closed your eyes. With trembling hands you opened another container Sansa had brought you. You poured the liquid down Andrew's throat.

"What am I supposed to magic? I've never had to amputate anyone. Of course, we hardly ever deal in dark magic like this." You said, looking down at Ramsay, who was on his knees, examining the deep hole in Andrew's leg.

"A saw. Something similar. Just whatever. And tend to the other three." Ramsay said, standing up, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, and glancing at the other three men.

You nodded, and with a small wave, conjured a sharp, shiny saw. Ramsay gave you a wink and nudged you towards the other men.

You looked down at the middle man. He was covered in sweat, moaning in pain, and shivering violently.

"Hey, I'm (y/n). I'm here to help." You said, gently, leaning over the man, lighting your wand tip to look in his heavy lidded eyes.

"You're an angel." The man half muttered.

You gave a weak smile. He was extremely fevered, and probably hallucinating. You checked him over, finding no life threatening wounds. Therefore it must be inside. Or it was magic. A curse. You began muttering various counter curses until the sound of breaking bone made your stomach flip. You shook your head slightly, and continued down your list of basic curse removal. 

The man slowly came around, and you let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived though.

"Come seal this." Ramsay called.

You frowned, looking at the bloodied stump. You held up your wand and attempted to seal the flesh. You gave a small triumphant smile form, before it immediately fell. The skin had broken back open. Apparently magic wasn't going to work.

"Needle and thread. Sew him up." Ramsay said, standing, wiping his face with a bloodied hand.

"I don't know how to do any of that non magic shit!" You said, panic rising.

With a loud crack Sansa stood with a large bag. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I just grabbed everything I could." She said, setting the enormous bag down.

Ramsay tore into the bag, searching through everything.

"Sansa, this man," you pointed to the man beside Andrew, "needs a few drops of this" You handed her a jar. "The same with the other man. They aren't bleeding out, so some rest will do them good."

Ramsay came back to you with his arms laden with various medical equipment. "Let's give you some basic, non magic medical lessons." He laid the items on Andrew, and grabbed his wrist. "We need to hurry. You're losing him."

You gave a dazed nod, watching Ramsay insert the needle into Andrew, holding up the bag of blood. 

"Hang this." Ramsay said, indicating the bag. Hastily you flicked your wand and the bag hung in mid air.

Ramsay gave a sigh, wiping his hand across his sweaty face again. He then picked up the stitching items. He motioned to you. You kneeled down next to him, watching him sew Andrew's skin together. You watched the sweat roll down Ramsay's face as he held his concentration. When he was finally finished he let out a sigh and sat on the blood soaked floor.

"Now, clean it, magic it with something, and dress it." Ramsay said, after a moment.

You washed the blood away with one of your potions. 

When the dressing was secure you turned to Ramsay, who was examining the small, black leviathan.

 

After many more hours of healing, you sunk to the floor. You were exhausted. Happy with yourself, but exhausted. All four men were stable. But, this was more than you had ever hoped to bargain for. You ached everywhere. You were covered in blood. You had used much of your ready made potions, and this was surely only to be the beginning. 

"You're good at this you know." Ramsay whispered, sitting beside you in the dim room, offering you a cigarette. 

You took it. "As are you. If you weren't so destructive." 

Ramsay gave a snort. "I don't enjoy it. I only know how to, because sometimes I like to drag out torture. It's boring if they die too soon. You didn't lose your cool. You surprised me."

You gave Ramsay an affronted look, "it's what I was born to do. If only everything was like healing." 

"It is. Think of it that way. Quit losing your nerve." Ramsay said, glancing at the four men you had both saved.

"What's wrong with you? Something is different." You said, giving Ramsay a searching look.

He shrugged as the door opened. You both turned your attention to the newcomer. It was Jon.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Ramsay smirked, his usual demeanor back in place. "I need some men to go with me to the scene."

"I will go with you. The less men involved, the easier we can get in and out." Jon said.

Ramsay stood up. "Alrighty then. Ready whenever you are."

The two men made to leave. You stood up.

"Ramsay."

"Hm?" He turned to look at you.

"I love you."

"I know." He smirked.

You couldn't help but smile, "You better come back to me, Solo."

"Don't worry, sweetling. Chewy and I will be back soon. Millennium Falcon, out." He chuckled, giving you a small bow before leaving you alone in the room.

You sighed and dropped your smile as you caught sight of the leviathan in the glass jar, aggressively smashing against the inside.

xxx

"How are they?" Ramsay asked, behind you.

You stood up straight, and turned to look at Ramsay. He looked like your body felt. You sighed.

"Well, they're all alive. I haven't woken any of them yet. What did you find?" 

Ramsay shook his head, "nothing. What have  _you_ found?"

You looked down at Andrew. "Not much. Seems it was a poorly planned surprise attack. Three hit with curses, and him with the leviathan larva."

"How'd you know it was leviathan?" Ramsay asked, peering into your tired face.

"I wrote a paper on them once." You said, shrugging.

"Why?" Ramsay said with a disgusted look.

"We were required to in advanced defense. We had to choose a dark creature we hadn't covered in class and write a paper." You frowned deeply, "Three things suck out to me. Magic has never been used with positive effect to heal an attack. No one knows how to kill them.  _And_ they are the mortal enemy of  _dragons._ " 

Ramsay looked you over, "you need to go sleep. I'll have Camille watch over them, and let you know should something change."

You crossed your arms, "you need to sleep too. You look like shit."

Ramsay chuckled, "I actually have a date with a guy tied to the kitchen table."

"You said you didn't find anything."

"Yeah, well, I'm a pathological liar. You know that." Ramsay left you alone.

You sighed. After one last sweep over the unconscious men, you left the room, where Camille stood waiting.

"Ramsay said you could use a little debriefing. And rest." Camille said, pulling you into a tight hug.

Upon feeling her arms encase you, you immediately dissolved into tears.

"I'm tired of all of this. If it wasn't for Ramsay I would have lost one of them. I panic. I'm weak. I..." You cried, losing words as the sobs took over.

Camille led you to your room, "(y/n), listen to me, sweetheart, you did an amazing job. You saved four men without having everything you needed. Without being at a hospital. I heard how well you handled yourself. Andrew is alive because you worked quickly. Sure, he may have lost his leg, but that's no fault of yours. Ramsay told me it was a leviathan. No one has  _ever_ survived a leviathan attack. As long as that man stays stable and recovers, he will be the first. It will be  _you_ who saved him. The  _first_ witch to heal a leviathan attack with a positive outcome."

"But I didn't do anything. Ramsay did all the hard work." You sniffed, pulling away from the harpy.

Camille gave you a small smile, "he did nothing more than take the man's leg and sew him up. You could have done that. Even if you didn't know how, instinct would have taken over. You took away the infection, you revived him, you helped him fight. You sealed and dressed the wound. Because of you he will live to see another day. Not only that, but you had the fate of three men on your hands too. Now, shower, breakfast, bed. I will keep an eye on them."

You simply nodded, stifling a yawn.

xxx

" Hey, sunshine." Ramsay growled in your ear.

You groaned, "leave me alone."

"You've gotten awfully bold, sweetling." Ramsay said, ripping the covers off you.

You heaved a sigh and rolled over. You gave a small gasp when Ramsay grabbed your arm and rolled you back towards him. You looked up at him.

"What do you want?" You asked.

"To hurt you if you don't drop the fucking attitude." Ramsay growled.

"Hurt me then." You said, frowning.

Ramsay clenched his jaw, his fingers twitching. "I came to tell you stumpy is coming around."

You gave Ramsay a dirty look, "His name is Andrew."

Ramsay rolled his eyes, "whatever. You should probably be there when he wakes completely."

You dressed quickly, and all but ran to the room. Andrew was moaning in pain. You rushed over to him, placing your hand on his forehead.

"Hey, Andrew, it's (y/n). How are you feeling?"

"Water." Andrew croaked.

You conjured a glass of water and helped Andrew sit up to drink.

"My leg." He whimpered, his eyes widening.

"I'm so sorry. We couldn't save it." You said quietly, setting the glass down and checking Andrew's pulse.

"What... what happened?" 

"It seems you were attacked by a leviathan. Now that you're stable, do you happen to remember anything that happened?" You said, drawing paper and pen from thin air with your wand.

Andrew fell back into his pillow and screwed up his face in thought. "Well, we were taking a new route last night. We had recieved word of a bit of demon like activity that way, so we thought we would try it. Much to our demise,  as you can see. How are my men?"

"They're all okay. You suffered the worst of it, it seems."

"(Y/n)" Ramsay called from the door, "we have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/mFJooJbSntQ
> 
> Yo reader, we knew you had it in you. Good job! ;)  
> Had to give you a moment of strength. You aren't a frail little flower. You DO have a spine. Ramsay won't fight all your battles. But don't get too smug with yourself.


	32. Psycho

"We always have a problem." You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." You turned to Andrew, "Are you in immediate pain?"

Andrew gave a small nod. 

"Okay, give me five minutes and I'll be back. I need to check your leg anyway." 

"Yes, ma'am."

You gave a feeble smile, "(y/n), will do. I'm no ma'am." 

You met Ramsay outside the door. He grabbed your arm, his grip too tight as he pulled you into an empty room. You saw a vein ticking in his jaw, his eyes flashing dangerously. What had you done? You coward slightly.

"Someone here has betrayed us. You mostly. Who?" Ramsay growled, his fingers digging into your arm.

You whimpered slightly. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" You said in a strangled whisper. How could he accuse you of someone else's disloyalty? But your mind immediately strayed to Petyr Baelish, though you said nothing. 

Ramsay released you, "you are only allowed to be in my sight, or in there healing those men. You are not to talk to  _any_ other man but those four and me.  _Do you understand me_?"

You took a step back and narrowed your eyes at Ramsay, "only if you tell me you love me."

Ramsay rose to your challenge, "I will kill you." 

You shrugged, "If you don't love me and can't tell me, looks like I'm free game."

Ramsay's eyes hardened in a feral way. He gripped your throat, "you're nobody's fucking whore but  _mine_." He growled in your face, baring his teeth.

You had difficulty swallowing under the pressure, but gave a smirk. "Maybe I'm tired of being your plaything. You fucking psycho." You whispered slyly.

Ramsay released you. His lips curled into a dark smile. You took a deep breath. A recklessness coming over you.

"I may make a killer out if you yet, sweetling. A Red Queen after all." Ramsay said softly, turning and leaving you alone.

You returned to Andrew with a bubbling cup of potion. 

"Sorry that took so long. This doesn'the taste all that great, but it will ease the pain and help you sleep." You handed him the potion. He took it greatfuly. "Now, I need to check this leg."

You pulled your wand and conjured a stool. You slowly unwrapped the amputated leg, a horrible smell greeting you. The stitches were dissolving, rapidly, and the skin was turning purple and green.

"Fucking hells." You muttered. You had to think fast. You weren't going to let this man die. He was hardly older than you. You glanced around, spotting the leviathan larva still smashing around in the glass jar. You stood abruptly. "I will be back." Not that it mattered, Andrew had already fallen asleep.

You left the room to find Ramsay.

You found Ramsay, alone in a room pouring over a map of King's Landing's underground. He looked up when you walked in.

"I need dragon hide gloves. Like right this second." You said in a demanding tone, crossing your arms.

"Yeah, let me just shit them out for you." Ramsay scowled.

"Okay, if you don't want to get them for me, you can be the one to get hurt." You said simply, turning on your heel.

"Excuse me?" Ramsay said, slightly off put.

"Pick one or the other." You said, leaving and slamming the door.

xxx

The thick smoke issuing from your cauldron smelt of rancid meat and made you gag everytime you leaned in too near. The table before you scattered with scraps of balled up paper and potion ingredients. 

A pair of gloves fell on to the table in front of you. You let a coy smile form as you picked them up, slipping them on before swiveling in your seat, your smug face looking up at Ramsay.

"Thank you,  _darling_."

Ramsay snorted.

You rose from your stool and snatched up the jar the leviathan was in. You reached your hand in the jar, gripping the squirming and struggling monster as tight as you could. You sat back at your table, grabbing up the Blade of Beginning. Holding the leviathan up, you brought the Blade down its underside, it's thick, black blood oozing slowly from it into a jar underneath it like ink.

You placed the tiny monster back in its jar and watched as it slowly healed itself. You gave a small sigh.

"I was half hoping the Blade would kill it." You said it more to yourself than to Ramsay.

"Well it wouldn't, would it? If they are mortal enemies to the dragon and the Blade is made of dragon." Ramsay said, leaning over you to pick up the jar of blood.

You considered his words. They made sense. You pulled your gloves off and took the bottle from Ramsay. You held it over the cauldron and let two drops fall. The potion hissed and sparked before turning a deep purple, and becoming almost a paste.

You spooned some of it out onto a glass plate and pushed your stool towards Andrew. Thankfully he was still in a deep, potion induced sleep. You pulled the dressing back and dabbed the wound with the paste. You leaned forward, watching, waiting with baited breath. 

After a few moments you prodded the wound with your wand. There was a small change in the color. It was less green and purple. Hey, has to count for something right?

You felt Ramsay's eyes boring into you as you reapplied the paste. 

"More blood, less everything else." You finally said, setting the plate on the floor and pushing yourself back to your table and picking up needle and thread. You held the thread up close and examined it.  _I wonder..._ You submerged the thread into your paste.

 

Sutures weren't so bad. No different than when you would embroidery with your grandmother as a girl. You were getting pretty damn good at it, you thought as you had spent half the day doing it, outside of brewing potion. You redressed the wound and heaved a sigh. Your stomach growling. You ignored it, standing and stretching. You glanced around, looking at the other three men. You walked over to the nearest, who had started to stir. His name was Jack, but they called him Cowboy. He had a little girl, Susan and a wife, Sharon. With another night of rest he would be good to go.

Arthur and Issac were healing fine, but needed extensive care. Especially Arthur. While you had lifted the hex easily enough, he had suffered a pretty bad concussion and was only vaguely aware of what was going on half the time. Issac had to have broken ribs mended, but that took no time. Mostly he was just sore now and still recovering from his curse, which he had reacted to badly as if he were allergic.

"Alright, Cowboy. How are we feeling?" You asked, taking his vitals.

"Eh. I'd love a strong drink." He said, seriously.

You let out a laugh. "Me too. Let's get you through the night and then we can have a drink tomorrow. Deal?"

The man nodded. You saw Ramsay scowl from the corner of your eye. His look only broadened your smile, recklessness pounding in your ears.

xxx

Dinner was the next best thing to cloud nine as your inhaled your food, after spending all day trying to perfect your new potion. You savored it for a few moments after finishing before leaving everyone. 

You walked into the dim room and looked Andrew over. Holding your lit wand between your teeth you pulled the gauze back and all but cried in excitement. No discolored skin. No rotting smell. No dissolved stitches. You touched the skin. No fever. You secured clean bandaging and left the room quickly.

You did it. You found the cure to leviathan attacks. You fist pumped the air and did a little jig in the hall before running to the dining room, throwing the doors open. Everyone turned to look at you in alarm. You ignored them and walked over to Ramsay. You clutched his shirt and pulled. Like a dog on a leash he followed you eagerly.

Once in the hall, you pushed him against the wall with a thud, clashing your mouth with his. If he was surprised by your moment of domination he didn't show it as he overpowered you, pushing you back across the hall into the opposite wall. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands traveled up your shirt.

"Fuck me." You panted out, breaking your lips from his. 

Ramsay's trademark smirk formed. He pried you from him and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you down the hall to the bedroom you shared.

He kicked the door closed and dropped you on the bed. You tore your clothes off, sitting on your knees and pulling him into you after he had discarded his clothing.

"I'm still mad at you." You breathed, leaning back as Ramsay crawled on top of you.

"Is that so? And how could I make it up to my sweet little rose?" Ramsay asked in mock wonderment.

"Fuck me." You demanded.

"What if I said no? As I recall, you were a bad girl earlier." He sneered, his eyes shining down at you with malice.

"Oh no. You're not going to play that game today." You hissed, watching his smile grow wider. 

"I'll do whatever I want to you." 

"Please, fuck me? I promise I'll be a good girl from now on." You whimpered, trailing your fingers down your body and biting your lip, batting your lashes.

"And how good of a bitch can you be?" Ramsay asked, leaning back and watching your hand move down your body.

"How good does my master want me to be?" You asked, running a finger over your folds.

Ramsay made a noise as he watched you slide a finger in yourself. You watched his hunger build like a starving wolf. You pushed another finger inside of you and let a small noise escape you. You found immense pleasure at the longing on Ramsay's face and the wetness coming from you as you slowly fucked yourself with your hand.

You watched Ramsay lick his lips through your half closed eyes. You rolled your hips against your hand and let out a deep moan, closing your eyes. You jerked slightly when you felt Ramsay bite down on the silken skin of your inner thigh. You watched him as he pulled your hand from you and took your fingers in his mouth. He pulled your fingers out of his mouth with a small plop and buried his face between your legs, lapping at your wetness. His scratchy stubble rubbing against your sensitive skin in a pleasant way, as his warm tongue penetrated you, making you mewl and arch your back.

"Ramsay." You panted, wrapping your fingers in his hair and pulling. He swirled his tongue firmly around your sweet spot, then bit down. The sensation caused you to gasp in shock as the brief pain shot through you.

"Again." You breathed. You felt him grin against you before he bit down again, this time harder.

He let out a growl of satisfaction, the tingle of his lips against you causing you to grip his hair tighter and let a few curses escape you.

"Mm.. please fuck me." You begged, releasing him and bucking you hips against his mouth.

Ramsay planted harsh kisses along your body as he made his way up, clashing his mouth with yours. You licked yourself off his lips before taking his bottom lip in yours and biting down until the taste of blood and his longing moan filled your mouth.

" _Fuck me_." You growled, digging your nails into his sides.

He made a noise as he pounded into you. You gasped, and dug your fingers in further. 

You ground your hips against his as he buried himself further in you. The feeling was just short of amazing as each thrust found himself deeper in you. Your whole body tingled and the pit of your stomach wriggled and turned over. You dug your fingers into Ramsay's bare skin further and panted out incoherent words. 

You were so close to your high. You could feel your body tense and your breathing was shallow and rapid. Your heart felt it would escape your chest. You closed your eyes and let out a breathy moan, when everything stopped.

Ramsay gripped your shoulders, pushing you into the mattress as he pulled out of you. You threw your eyes open and glared at him.

He wore an evil smirk, and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" He sneered.

"Why did you do that?! I was  _so_ close!" You growled.

"Oh, I know. But you don't think I'd let you get off so easily, did you? You have to be punished." Ramsay chuckled, pushing himself against you, his throbbing length resting on your inner thigh. It made you ache for him, and he knew it as he flashed another dark grin.

"Maybe  _you're_ the one who needs punished." You snarled, pushing yourself up on your hands, your body pressed flush to his.

"I'm the master, and your the purebred bitch. You will learn to heel." Ramsay snarled back, biting down on your neck.

You shifted under him, "I  _will_ bite the hand that feeds me."

"I dare you." He breathed. His hot breath in your ear made you shiver.

He pulled away from you and you just stared up at him, unsure of what to do. 

"Exactly. Now, roll over." Ramsay demanded in a throaty growl.

"No." You bit out, defiantly. Recklessness surging through you again.

"No?" He inquired, staring down at you, moving his hand to your throat.

"No." You repeated, closing your eyes as you felt the pressure of his hand tighten around your airway.

You could feel your pulse pounding and your breath hitched slightly. Excitement of the unknown started to form in the back of your head and you lay motionless, waiting.

After a few moments of nothing, you peeked your eyes open to see Ramsay running his eyes over your body, lomgingly. You brought your hand up to touch his face. He pushed his cheek into your palm and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" You found yourself asking.

He brought his eyes to yours, "why do I love you?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. 

Your stomach fluttered at his words and your breath caught. You stared at him blankly. He simply stared back.

"Ramsay..." You said softly, moving your hand from his cheek to grip his throat.

He closed his eyes and let a grin tug the corners of his mouth as you applied slight pressure. 

You pushed him off of you, and he fell on to the bed, where you hastily straddled him. You pressed your lips to his and nipped at his bottom lip. His rough hands gripping your hips as you ground yourself against him, coating his skin in your sticky, wetness. 

You kissed along his cheek, taking his ear in your teeth, letting out a small moan.

You felt him clench his teeth against your cheek as you kissed down his neck and sweaty body. His chest heaving, his salty taste, and his grip bringing your desire to boiling point. He tangled his hand in your air and let out a throaty groan as you took him in your mouth.

You were sloppy about it. You were rough about it, not bothering to keep your teeth from him. He would give uncomfortable jerks and his grip in your hair would tighten until it almost hurt you, but still you pressed on. You let a grin form as his breathing became shallow and his body tensed under you. You pulled away from him, meeting his gaze. He pushed himself up, grabbing your arm and pushing you down on the bed. His teeth clashing with the skin of your neck before he roughly flipped you over.

You arched your back and pushed back into him as he thrust himself into you. He gripped your hip with one hand and pushed down on your shoulder blade with the other as he pushed himself in you as far as he could.

You cried out into the bed, gripping the blankets as hard as you could.

"Harder!" You screamed into the blankets and you heard Ramsay chuckle, bringing his other hand to your hip and gripping you with such force, you knew he would leave you with deep purple bruises. But the pain was so wonderful as you felt your heart beat in your throat, as your body went warm and tingled. The noises coming from you as you came undone were muffled in the sheets and drowned out by Ramsay's deep moan as he spilled himself into you.

He leaned forward, resting his cheek against your back and holding you close to him.

After a few moments you pushed yourself up on your elbows withe a sigh.

"Ramsay?"

"Hm?"

"I really need to get back to work."

You got chills as he sighed against you. After another moment he pulled away from you.

You both dressed silently. You sat on the edge of the bed, slipping your shoes on.

"I found it. The cure to leviathan venom." You said, quietly.

Ramsay brought his gaze to yours as he buckled his belt and let a small smile form. "Looks like you will go down in history for healing after all."

You gave a small smile in return, "thank you. For everything you've done."

"Don't go sentimental on me now." Ramsay said waving a hand dismissively,  pulling out his pack of cigarettes. 

You rolled your eyes, "you're the one going soft."

Ramsay gave a "tuh" and left.

xxx

It was another long 24 hours, but all the men under your care were either healed, or in Andrew's case, still healing. Cowboy, Arthur, and Issac had recieved the okay to leave.

At the current moment you were having that drink with Cowboy that you had promised him. Well, it had started out as one drink, which had now somehow managed to turn into four as his two buddies joined you.

You laughed at their jokes and their stories. They regaled you in exciting action stories of missions they had been on and how they came to work together, to be brothers.

While they carried on, you steeled yourself away. Silently brooding. You hadn't seen Ramsay since you had told him he was going soft. Nobody else had seen him either. You were starting to worry. You had kept yourself busy, but now that three of your four patients were released from your care, and Andrew didn't need much more than changed bandages and pain management every few hours, you found yourself alone.

Was Ramsay hurt? Had you gone too far and pushed him over the cliff he was dangling over? 

Your cheeks were warm and your brain was slightly fuzzy as you rose from your chair.

"Alright, boys. I'm afraid I have to call it quits for today. If any of you need anything just call." 

 "Of course, ma'am." Cowboy called, raising his glass at you.

You sighed when you reached the hall. You needed to check on Andrew, then maybe you would go to sleep. Your body ached and your head pounded in misery. 

You walked in to find Andrew conversing with Beric. You raised your brows when both men turned to you.

"Beric. No one told me you had arrived." You said, stopping at the foot of Andrew's bed.

"Wasn't important to disturb you. Had to check on my men. Andrew has told me how much of an angel you've been." Beric said, with a nod.

You felt your cheeks redden, but shrugged. "I'm no angel. I'm just doing my job. But you better take it easy on him. I've grown rather fond of him." 

Beric gave a smile, turning back to Andrew, "you good for a few moments? I need to talk to (y/n)."

"Yeah, of course, sir."

Beric looked at you and gave a small nod towards the door. You stepped back into the hall, turning to Beric as he closed the door behind him.

"First, I want to thank you for saving my men. It's no easy feat, especially in Andrew's case. But his wife and daughter are singing of your praises. Second, Daenerys will be here before the night is over. What have you pieced together?" Beric said, quietly. 

You frowned, thinking back to the spell book and it's unreadable page. You hadn't given it a second thought since coming to Dragonstone. You chewed your lip and sighed, heavily.

"I honestly don't know. I've gone as far as I can. I've been so busy I can hardly think straight."

"Get some rest. Thoros will tend to Drew."

You frowned deeper. You didn't want to leave your patient in someone else's care. But you  _were_ dead ass tired. You gave a small nod before speaking again, "have you seen Ramsay?"

Beric shook his head.

"Alright, thank you. Keep me posted on Andrew, and have someone send for me when Daenerys arrives, please." You stifled a yawn as you walked through the halls to your room.

You drew a steaming bath and sunk into it with a deep sigh as the hot water soothed you.

You busied yourself with washing your hair to keep your mind busy and from wandering to Ramsay.

You slid into bed and let a light sleep slip over you.

_'(y/n), come to us. The battle is lost. The dragons will not win. You will never be safe.' The cold voice rang in your ears. There was nothing but a thick black haze. 'No. You're wrong. I will win this. Your leviathan aren't shit. I will destroy you.' You yelled into the swirling datkness. Cold laughter rang around you. 'You are becoming bold. Growing into a wild and reckless little rose in the arms of the Bolton, I see. He will destroy you before you have the chance to attempt to get to me. Better hurry. Your clock is ticking.'_

You opened your eyes and stared at the dark ceiling, frowning. You weren't even afraid anymore. You were tired and angry. You sat up. You had to find Ramsay.

"Ramsay?" You said quietly into the darkness.

After a few moments of nothing you sighed and almost screamed as one of Ramsay's hounds materialized from the shadows. You dropped your gaze, not wanting to look her in the eye. She gave a shake and snapped her jaws, threateningly. You reached out, but like a shadow she melted away. 

"Bastard." You muttered, swinging your legs over the bed and getting up.

You stepped out into the hall to meet Ramsay. He had his arms crossed, whistling as if he had been waiting on you all along. As per usual, he was covered in blood.

"You know, I don't like to be called bastard." He said, casually. 

"Have you been having your dogs spy on me?" You asked, crossing you own arms and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I told you, I don't like you to be out of my sight."

You rolled your eyes and shoved past him.

 

"Camille, I need to get a message out." You said.

"To?" Camille asked, crossing her arms.

"The people of Westeros."

"Meaning?" 

"Television. Radio. Whatever. I need to talk to them." You said, waving your hand impatiently. 

Camille opened her mouth but the howls of Ramsay's hounds sounded.

"We have company." Ramsay smiled, wickedly.

You were nervous. You were about to meet the Targaryen woman and her three dragons. Plus the army she supposedly had in tow. What would she be like? And why did you have to be standing by Ramsay, covered in the drying, cracking blood? What a first impression you were about to make. You swallowed, closing your eyes, and taking a deep breath as you walked out of the doors, heading for the sandy beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/UqLRqzTp6Rk


	33. Warhol

You saw the dragons before the dragon girl. They made you shiver as you saw their enormous wings and thick, sharp claws. Beside you Ramsay snorted in disappointment. You glanced at him, his hounds fanned out, awaiting orders.

Through the fog on the sea you saw a boat reach the shore. There she was. The silver haired, purple eyed dragon woman. As soon as she stepped on the sand you heard the sound of hundreds of feet also hit the ground, many men forming a sort of honor guard around her.

You took her in. Her slim, pretty face. Deep purple eyes. Long, silver hair. She had a haughty look about her, yet also very caring. Again, you glanced at Ramsay who narrowed his eyes at her in calculation.

Camille and Jon were the first to approach Daenerys. You stood watching the dragons circling, until you heard your name. You snapped to as Ramsay pushed you forward, falling in step behind you.

A large, black dragon shaking the ground as it landed behind Daenerys, you hitched a smile as you took her outstretched hand, feeling paniced as you watched Ramsay walk past you and the woman to the dragon.

The dragon made hissing noises, and Daenerys turned quickly to watch as Ramsay looked the beast over, hands behind his back, two of his largest hounds on his heels, teeth bared.

Ramsay tutted and turned to Daenerys, "I expected them to be bigger." His tone was bored and laced with much disappointment. 

You covered your face in your hand. He could be so fucking stupid. You saw Daenerys look daggers at him. As if the dragon understood it let out an ear splitting roar in Ramsay's face. He didn't flinch, nor did his dogs.

"He would kill you in a heartbeat." Daenerys spoke, an insulted tone coming from her.

Ramsay turned his back on the dragon and let a vicious smile form, "no dragon queen.  _I_ die when I want to." 

You gaped at him as he strowed away, snapping his fingers and the two Shucks following him obediently, as he returned to your side. You turned to Daenerys. 

"I'm so sorry." You said, mad about having to cover for Ramsay's stupidity.

Daenerys turned her eyes from him to you. She shook her head, "I'm sure before this is over he will change his mind. Or I will  _make_ him."

You weren't sure what to say, your mouth going slightly dry.  _Gods, what a fucking idiot._ Though you weren't sure if you thought it about him or her.

"Underestimate me. That will be fun." Ramsay breathed, threateningly. 

You shot him a dirty look. He simply shrugged.

"You two should become fast friends. She's here for revenge too, ya know."

With that he left. You were furious with him at the moment. You felt the need to apologize again, but no words came out as you opened your mouth.

"(Y/n)?" Came an old man's voice from behind Daenerys. You squinted. You knew that voice. An old man took a step forwad.

"Professor Selmy?" You inquired, tilting your head and taking a step forward as well. Yes. That  _was_ him. You hastily stepped through the sand and threw your arms around the old man.

He hugged you back briefly before stepping back to look you over. "Despite everything that has gone on, you look well."

You shrugged. "How did you..?"

"I was released from the school when I refused to acknowledge Cersei for more than the filth she is. My first intentions were to find you, but I see the vampire had you well hidden. Your grandmother knew he would keep you out of sight." Barristan said, nodding wisely.

 _Wait. What? Grandmother knew I would be with him? Did Grandmother pay him to keep me safe?_  Your stomach sunk and your heart ached slightly, but you held the smile. "Yes, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I have a patient I need to check on, before turning in for the night." Without waiting for an answer from anyone you turned and almost running, entered the house.

Once through the doors you broke out into a run, pulling your wand from your back pocket as you threw open the bedroom door. Ramsay turned to look at you in mild surprise, shaking his damp hair from his face and grinning broadly.

You stomped over to him, blind in anger and betrayal, slapping him with as much force as you could muster, jabbing your wand in his chest. 

"You!" You yelled, trying to hold back the tears.

"Me." Ramsay said calmly.

"This was all just a lie? You led me on, and put me through all this emotional term oil because it was a fucking game to you. Because my grandmother  _paid_ you to keep me safe!" The tears stung your eyes and were hot on your cheeks as they spilled onto your face.

Ramsay's grin faded, your hand print raising across his cheek. "(Y/n), no. I mean yes. At first it was no more than a job. Keep you safe until the Lannister's made a big move, then deliver you to the hideout, and be done. But you saved my life at the Stark's. I..." Ramsay closed his eyes and sighed, but you weren't going to listen to anymore lies. You grabbed his face.

"Look. At. Me." You growled, shaking in fury. Ramsay brought his eyes to yours and you focused your might on the deep blue pools. There was a lurch.

'You come highly recommended, you know. I only want the best there is.' Your grandmother said, leaning over the table and giving Ramsay a hard look. 

Ramsay grinned broadly, 'Madame, pain and torture are my game. But I assure you, for the right price, I can hide your little flower away. No one will find her.'

'Price is no matter to me. Name it and it will be yours. Her safety and wellbeing are all that matter. She is a sweet girl, and she is to remain that way. To remain untouched, in any form of the word.' Your grandmother said glaring at Ramsay and his twisted smirk. 'I will front three quarters of the price now, and the rest once she is delivered safely.'

'Of course, madame.' Ramsay said, rising from his chair and giving a small bow.

A whirl of color and sound.

Now you were back at Edric's and could see Ramsay pacing. It must have been during your fevered sleep. You saw yourself laying in the bed. You leaned over your sleeping self and examined your chest. The wound was gone. This must be what happened after Ramsay and Camille had healed it.

You watched him slump against the wall and slide to the floor, holding his head in his hands. One of his hounds appeared beside him and he absentmindedly ran his hand over her enormous head. "What have I done?" You heard him whisper to the enormous black hound.

Suddenly there was spinning and you gasped for air as you realized Ramsay was choking you.

"That's enough of a show for today." He growled, releasing you.

"Ramsay." You whimpered, taking in the rage etched on his face.

He pushed past you. 

"How much?" You said, turning to him as he reached the door.

He stopped, slowly turning to you. "How much what?"

"How much did she still owe you?" You couldn't meet his eyes.

"One point five." Ramsay said, quietly.

You gaped, "million?"

"Aye. Your family spared no expense to keep you safe."

"I will get the rest to you as soon as..." You started, but Ramsay left the door and you found yourself wrapped in his arms.

"No." He squeezed you tightly.

"How much?" You asked again.

"What?"

"Of this was a lie?"

"None."

You wanted to believe him but he was no more than a paid bodyguard who you had sex with. You sniffed,  holding back the tears. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" You asked, quietly.

"Sweetling, only a fool would fall in love with someone like me. You know, for such a curious kitten you've never questioned me. What I am. Who I am. What I do. Why I do it. Why my dear brother died. Hasn't anyone ever told you to  _never_ trust a survivor until you find out what they did to survive?" 

You pressed your cheek to his chest, closing your eyes and listening to the rumble of his chest as he spoke. You felt his heart beat against your temple.

"I _am_ a damned fool. But I will continue to be a fool if it means I have you." You said.

"(Y/n), you need to stop now. You will get killed. I've told you. I cannot love you. I am incapable. You will only get hurt. As much as I would enjoy that, I don't want you hurt. Not really."

You pulled your face away from Ramsay, looking him full in the face. He looked exhausted and miserable up close. 

"Where have you been?" 

He looked away from you, "hoping to break your heart. I'm not a good guy."

"Ramsay. Catch me when I fall."

xxx

You weren't overly sure about how you felt about Dany. She seemed nice enough, and her heart seemed to be in the right place, but she was ignorant. She was hot headed. She didn't seem to really listen to anyone. She was like you. Like you she was impatient and pushy. 

You sat at the table listening to her relay concerns and ideas for the eradication of King's Landing. You looked past her to where Ramsay stood against the wall, in the shadows. His arms crossed, eyes narrowed, annoyed. Every drag of his cigarette illuminated his eyes. He avoided looking at you, and was always the first to leave the room.

He slept with his back to you and pretended to be sleeping whenever you came to bed. He would shrug you off whenever you tried to touch him. It hurt. A lot. He had finally told you, without telling you, that he loved you and now he wouldn't even look at you.

 

You sat, talking with Andrew when Camille came in.

"(Y/n), we have it. A patched line where we can broadcast your message. Whenever you a ready. Even if I don't think it's a good idea. We cannot guarantee that it will not be traced."

You looked at Camille, "let them come. I am tired of hiding."

The last few days had done nothibg but harden your heart and increase recklessness. You stood from the stool and walked past Camille to your room.

You threw the door open. Ramsay sat there, cleaning a gun, puffing on his cancer stick.

"You're wrong." You said, coldly.

Ramsay furrowed his brows and looked at you. He sat the gun down, pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and blew the smoke from his nose. "About?"

"I'm not a caged little song bird. I'm not an angel with broken wings. The door is open, and I am gone." You said, breathing heavily, nostrils flared as you narrowed your eyes at him.

A twisted grin formed on his face. "Good. About time. Go. Be free. Fuck some shit up, sweetling."

You swallowed, gaping at him. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

He stood and pulled you into him. "It was an after thought, but it worked."

You pulled away from him, "why?"

He returned his cigarette to his mouth. "Because my queen can't be a fucking pussy. If I am to love you, you can't back out when the moment comes."

You stared at him, searching his face. "Why did Dom die for you?"

"Because I made him."

"But, you told your father you  _didn't_ kill him." His smirk made you uncomfortable. "You did it?"

"It was him or both of us."

"Petyr Baelish." You said suddenly.

"I know."

"How do you...." You trailed off. Come to think of it, you hadn't seen the man in days. "Is he... dead?"

Ramsay gasped in mock horror, clutching at his chest, grinning. "Do you really think I would  _kill_ someone?!"

You frowned.

He chuckled, "no. He's not dead. Yet."

You took a deep breath, "well, I have a meeting with a camera crew. Then i want to see him." You turned to leave, when Ramsay grabbed your wrist. You turned back to him and gave him another searching look.

He planted a deep kiss to your lips, and you were breathless by the time he pulled away. You gave a small smile and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2LMXKlvb0fw
> 
> Short chapter. Sorry.


	34. We Will Not Go Quietly

You walked into the vast living room to see it bustling with people, full of wires, lights, and camera equipment. 

What were you going to even say to the people of Westeros? The truth? No. Nobody would believe you, and it would be a direct violation of the magical world's statue of secrecy. Plus it would send the mortals and non magical people into panic. Maybe you would just tell the truth about the Lannister's. Surely nobody truly believed them, they were just scared and had no hope to do anything about it.

"We're ready when you are, (y/n)." Camille said kindly, indicating the chair in front of the white sheet. 

You simply nodded, letting your feet carry you to the chair, and sitting on the edge. You saw Ramsay enter and flip the TV on.

"Ready?" Dany asked, standing by the camera man.

Again, you only nodded.

"Alright people, we go live in thirty!" A man at a table called, flipping switches and plugging in thick cords.

"Alright Rouge One, let's do this. Fuck the Empire." Ramsay said, giving you a wink and twisted smirk.

You grinned, all anger and heartache at him forgotten momentarily.

"Going live in five... four..."

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes.

"Three... two..."

You felt oddly calm as you opened your eyes and looked ahead at the camera. This was it.

The camera man gave you a thumbs up and you saw your face on the television screen in front of you. Every channel that Ramsay flipped to. You swallowed.

"People of Westeros, I am (y/n). But you may know me as the Traitor of Highgarden. And that is true. I will not bow to Cersei Lannister. She is not my queen, and she is not yours. I am not against you people, I am here for you. Cersei may have told you I am here to destroy our nation. But it is  _she_ who wants to destroy  _you._ " Your words came out strong and clear. A fire in the pit of your stomach warming you all over. You stood from your chair, pounding your hand into you fist. "I am here to tell you that your queen is a liar, a murderer, and the man who whispers in her ear is no friend of yours."

"Don't forget to add that Cersei is an incestuous cunt who fucks her brother!" Ramsay shouted across the room. Many hoots sounded.

You bit back the smile, before turning serious again. "My dear people, take up arms. Fight back. The queen says they are working tirelessly to bring about a new government, but is that what we need? No. I am working to protect you. To bring us together. To heal us. To leave us better than when the Lannister's found us. And I have a few words for you Cersei. First being, fuck you. Second, you and  _will not_ win this. You see, when you try to wipe families out, make sure you kill them all. Yes, folks, she had my family murdered in cold blood. But not just mine", you motioned to Sansa, who slowly walked to your side, "but the Stark's too. Remember the Twins accident? It was no accident. And that's not all." You nodded to Dany, who took her place on your other side, "But I am here to tell you that Daenerys Targaryen has made her way back to this great land. Good people of Westeros, I know you are living in fear. But today is the day we've had enough. Fight. Fight until no more bombs are dropped. Fight until your children quit going missing. Fight until you can walk outside without that fucking golden lion shoved down your throats. Together we can win. Together we can heal. Oh, and Cersei, if you want me, come and get me. We will not go quietly."

The television screen went fuzzy, and the camera crew worked quickly to unplug everything. Time seemed to stand still as you watched the room erupt into quick motion.

"They weren't able to trace." A man said looking up from his laptop. "All they could manage to do was jam the signal. They tried to hack us, but we found them before they got around the wall." 

You closed your eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly a voice you didn't know spoke in your ear.

' _Follow the ravens.'_

"What?" You said, turning a full circle.

"Huh?" Dany asked.

"Did you hear that?" You asked looking around again.

"What?" Sansa said, looking around with you.

"Someone said to follow the ravens."

Dany and Sansa stared at you with blank looks. After a moment you shook your head and shrugged. Your thoughts strayed to Littlefinger. You had overheard him tell her he was going on a mission to the capital. Ramsay must have intercepted him as soon as he left.

"Alright, ladies, we're going to go have a drink. Come on. We deserve it." One of the Brotherhood men said, motioning to you and the other two.

You stood still.

"(Y/n), you coming?" Dany called from the door.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'll be there shortly. I just need to check on Andrew." You said, following Dany.

 

You let a squeal of excitement escape you as you found Andrew sitting up on his own, leg off the side of the bed.

"Look at you!" You cried, holding your fist out to him.

He lightly hit your fist with his and gave a small smile. "I feel like a million bucks this evening. Thank you for busting your ass for me. And to be honest, your a bit better company than Thoros." Andrew looked around, "just don't tell him I said that."

You gave a laugh. "Secret is safe with me. Wanna see if maybe we can make you slightly mobile?" With a wave of your wand two crutches appeared. You held them out to Andrew, who took them carefully. "Beric says a prosthetic is in the works." Slowly you helped Andrew stand. You held on to him tightly, as he was slightly weak from the past week and a half of being bed ridden.

"Oh man. This is going to be weird." Andrew said, as he balanced himself. With his crutches he walked a few steps and gave a shaky laugh. You followed, wand ready incase he lost balance. He turned to you, with a broad smile.

Tears of joy welled in the corners of your eyes. "Andrew. The first known survivor of a leviathan attack."

His smile broadened. "Wouldn't be if it wasn't for you."

You caught sight of the leviathan in the glass jar. You walked to it and picked it uo, shaking the jar violently. The larva smashed against the glass. You grinned, bringing the glass to eye level. "Hear that you fucking shit stain? I won."

"I was hoping to have a word with you about that." Barristan said, walking into the room. 

You set the jar down, turning to the old man. "Of course. I have a log on everything. Just to fine tune it and get it published." You picked up the notebook and held it out.

Barristan took it, flipping through the pages. "Conventional non magic healing, huh?" 

You shrugged, "it was Ramsay's idea. Magic wasn't working. And as you can see, it worked."

"Curious. All these ingredients are highly poisonous." Your old professor said, looking up from notebook to you. "What made you think yo mix them?"

"It was just a thought. See, leviathan venom is so potent, I thought if I mixed it with the most dangerous poisons they would cancel out and lead to something positive. Watching the leviathan heal itself instantly made me wonder if i could bend that magic with mine. All the other recorded theories and attempts were made by using healing ingredients, but the venom was overpowering it. Nothing else was working and I was running out of time, when the idea struck me. Finally, I got it strong enough to heal human flesh."

"This is most impressive. A gold mine." Barristan said kindly, handing the notebook back. He looked at Andrew, giving a strong nod. "Most impressive indeed."

"Professor, maybe we can talk tomorrow. I have to deliver Andrew to the kitchen. The party is sure to be even better with him there." You said, setting the notebook down and walking to the door.

"Of course, my dear." Barristan said, holding the other door open and waiting on Andrew to clear it.

You could hear the laughter and shouting as you neared the kitchen. You threw the doors open.

"I have a present!" You called, stepping aside to let Andrew through.

"Holy fuck!" Cowboy cried, climbing up on the table and giving a whoop. Many joined in with him.

"Someone get me a mother fucking DRANK!" Andrew howled, making his way to the nearest seat.

You stood in the door way for a moment, watching, before turning and leaving. You sighed as you walked down the hall.

"Where you going, sweetling?" Ramsay asked, following you down the hall.

"To find answers." You said, not looking at him.

"To?" Ramsay inquired. You felt him look you over.

"Back in the living room a voice spoke to me. It said to follow the ravens." You said, quietly.

You saw Ramsay frown. "Ravens. Of course." He grumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/7CdvoFd-zOI
> 
> So I will do my best to try and get a chapter out every other day, but I start class again tomorrow. I know, I know, BOO! But, I will work at pumping out new chapters as often as I can. :)


	35. Novacaine

"I really don't understand what the voice meant. Follow the ravens? I mean, there are hundreds of stories and lore about ravens, dating all the way back to the age of the first men." You said with a sigh, pushing the book away.

"Don't know. But, I thought you wanted to see Littlefinger?" Ramsay said, picking up the book and casually flipping through pages.

"Yeah." You said, looking up at Ramsay, who wore a very uncharacteristically stern look. "What?"

"Hm?" Ramsay said, looking over at you, "oh, nothing. Come on." He set the book down and exited the room. 

You glanced back to the book as you stood. You followed Ramsay out if the house towards the beach. You had to jog to keep up.

"Where are we going?" You asked, breathlessly. 

"Now, I can't reveal all my secrets. Just hurry up."  Ramsay said, glancing around.

After about twenty minutes of walking you lost sight of Ramsay. You sped up and almost fell through a large crevasse in a slope. You gasped as Ramsay grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

"Watch your step. The last one is a doozie." Ramsay whispered, leading you down the slope until you reached a cave entrance. A putrid smell met your nostrils. No matter how many times you smelled it, it made you gag.

You pulled your wand and lit the tip, bathing the small cavern in dim light. Ramsay pulled his lighter out, walked across the room, and lit a lantern.

A movement in the shadows caught your attention, as you saw Petyr Baelish, tied to a chair. He looked more thin than the last time you had seen him, his hair unkempt and dirty, but his face remained unharmed.

"Littlefinger here has been playing both sides, you see." Ramsay said, taking a seat on the ground in front of Baelish, like a kindergartener at reading time. 

You took a few steps closer and Baelish struggled against his restraints. "What do you mean?"

Ramsay looked up at you, his eyes gleaming in malice, "ever since Ned Stark showed up in King's Landing, our friend here has tried to play both sides to get a bit of the power. Why chose to stick to a side when you can be on both teams, meaning a victory for you no matter how it goes down?"

Baelish shook his head frantically, struggling with the gag he had in his mouth. 

"And it would sure be a shame if (y/n) here were to find out your biggest secret, huh?" Ramsay chuckled, looking back to Baelish who's eyes had gone wide in horror. Baelish made a noise of pleading. That made Ramsay incredibly smug.

Ramsay stood and turned to you, "I'm sure it wasn't hard for you to guess that Baelish is hardcore thirstin for the Stark girl. What I hear is he was madly in love with her momma, but now he's after the daughter. I guess she does resemble her mother, a lot. So he's been teaching Sansa to play the game. So, don't put too much trust into her. Anyways, what the poor little girl  _doesn't_ know that it is  _his_ fault, " Baelish struggled harder and tried to yell out through the gag, "that Ned Stark was killed. That her dear mother and brother died at the Twins."

You felt you were slapped in the face with the inforation. You tore your eyes from Ramsay to Baelish, who had gone still and silent. He slumped in his chair and looked down at his lap. Ramsay gave of cold bark of laughter, pulled his knife, and cut the gag from Baelish's mouth.

"You told me you wouldn't tell anyone if I paid you." Baelish said, weakly.

Ramsay shrugged, "I'm a delightfully wonderful liar. Someone as sneaky and rat like as you should have known that. And besides, I only deal in absolutes. Money in hand. As you can see, no money."

You weren't sure what to say and just stared at the man who had killed the family your grandmother had left you with. They were good people. Sure, your grandmother had asked Ramsay to keep you safe, but you were sure she hadn't planned on things to go the way they did. Ramsay was only ever supposed to help keep you hidden away and deliver you safely, that didn't mean you had to leave the Stark's. Then it came to you.

"You! You were the one who got Cersei that book.  _You_ were the one who cursed that sweet boy, Bran. Weren't you?"

Baelish said nothing. Ramsay placed the knife to the man's throat.

"She asked you a question." Ramsay growled.

You watched Baelish swallow uncomfortably under the knife blade. 

"Yes." He said finally. "I was paid, handsomely for it. But I wanted Cat. When she died I hoped to escape the Lannister's claws, but they were too deep, so I thought maybe if I helped Sansa revenge her family..." He trailed off.

You clenched your jaw and furrowed your brows. You wanted to hurt this poor excuse of a man. You opened your mouth but no words came out. Instead you heard the same voice from before,  _'Follow the ravens'._ You gasped and turned full circle. Nothing. You ran out of the cave and looked up to see a flock of ravens heading north.

"Ramsay!" You called, watching the large black birds.

"Yes, sweetling?" He whispered in your ear.

"Follow the ravens. It's almost winter. Why are they heading  _north_?" You said, taking your eyes from the sky to look at the man next to you. 

"Good question. Now, clean him up and we will deliver him back to the house." Ramsay said.

"What?" You said, slightly taken aback.

"Come on now, hurry."

Ramsay cut Baelish free and helped him stand. You did your best to clean the filth from him and his clothing with your wand.

"Now, if you breathe a word, I  _will_ make you wish you had never been born. Your soul will scream for mercy, but there will be none." Ramsay threatened, shoving Baelish to the entrance.

"What about..." Baelish began, but you stopped him.

"We won't say anything as long as you play your part. Betray me again and it will be the last thing you ever do." You spat, taking yourself by surprise. Baelish hurried away.

Ramsay wrapped his arms around you from behind. "Mmm, I love when you get violent." He whispered in your ear.

You let an embarrassed smile form, closing your eyes, and relaxing into him. "I learned it from you."

Ramsay kissed down your neck, making your stomach bubble and twist as if something were trying to escape. Disappointment washed through you when he pulled away. 

"Well, we better go see what the ravens want."

xxx

"Have a bag ready?" Ramsay asked, walking into the room.

"Where are we going exactly?" You asked, sliding the bag over your shoulder.

"Why through the Labyrinth, of course. I reckon we got about thirteen hours." Ramsay chuckled, leaving you alone in the room.

You met Ramsay in the entrance hall of the house. There stood Dany, Jon, Sansa, Baelish, and Camille. Ramsay took you hand in his and gave a smirk.

"(Y/n) will send word once we leave the Fort." He said.

"Please, be careful." Sansa said to you.

"Really, you two shouldn't go alone. I mean, at least take three or four armed men with you." Camille said.

"Come now, we've been an army of two this whole time, and we've never been in better health." Ramsay said, waving a hand dismissively. 

"Hopefully I will find answers, so we can end this." You said, hoping you sounded more hopeful than you felt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/DqryYMMUfh4
> 
> Okay, so the song doesn't really go with the chapter but I've been listening to it nonstop since it was released on spotify. No shame. Lol  
> Also, forgive me for the short chapter. But I plan on next chapter being fairly lengthy. ;) and will go back and edit this tomorrow after I'm done with my school work.


	36. Shadow of Your Love

Ramsay held out his arm to you, "Alright, sweetling, take me home."

You wrapped your hand around his arm. But you didn't move, "can I ask a dumb question?"

"You do it better than anyone I know." Ramsay said, with an air of great patience. 

"Why are we going to the Dreadfort?"

Ramsay gave you a quizzical look as though the answer were obvious. "Well," he said slowly, "it's the best place for us. No one will be there. It's not safe, but we have to start somewhere."

You simply nodded, gripped Ramsay's arm tighter and turned on the spot.

Ramsay stumbled slightly when his feet met solid ground and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck that's rough." He commented, taking a deep breath. 

You raised a brow but remembered this was the first time he had traveled like that since being mortal, or whatever he was now. He was unconscious the last time you left here, and Jon's newfound magic had seen you all safely to Dragonstone then.

Ramsay pushed the door of the manor open. It was dark and cold. Everything was bitter, from the air in your lungs to the darkness around you.

"(Y/n), we could do with some light." Ramsay whispered. 

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." You said, fumbling for your wand in your bag. After a few moments you pulled it from the bag and lit the tip.

The house was destroyed. It looked as though it had been ransacked. Ramsay made a tutting noise as he looked around.

"Alright, go up to my room and I will meet you there shortly." Ramsay said taking off into the darkness.

You frowned. You really would rather not be alone here, but you didn't want to just stand here either. You were freezing. At least there was a blanket in the bedroom. 

Slowly you crept up the stairs, hand tightening around your wand with every step until your grip was so tight it made your wand shake slightly.

You pushed open the door to find this room as destroyed as the others you had passed. Quickly, you crossed the room and pulled the curtains to, making sure no light could come in, or out. With a quick flick of your wand a fire roared to life in the grate.

It wasn't the warmest or brightest fire, but it also didn't give off smoke. If anyone knew you were there it wouldn't be because they saw smoke rising from the chimney. 

You turned to look at the room you had spent many nights sleeping in. Papers, books, clothes, and miscellaneous weapons were scattered. Someone had been looking for something specific. 

What could Ramsay have had that would make someone search for so throughly? 

With another sharp wave of your wand everything reordered itself. You sat down on the bed, shrugging your bag off when you heard it.

The same voice.  _'(y/n), follow the ravens.'_

You got up and made for the window.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ramsay asked as your fingertips brushed the curtains.

You gasped with a jerk, turning to look at Ramsay. " _Why_ do you do  _that_?" You demanded, dropping your hand.

Ramsay gave his usual smirk, "I rather enjoy it. If I can't hurt you, the least I can do is scare the shit out of you. Tell me, what were you saying to the Stark girl before we left?"

"I... I told her the truth about Baelish." You said shrugging. 

Ramsay laughed, "I sure have been a wonderful influence on you."

You rolled your eyes and spotted the book Ramsay was holding. "What's that?"

"Remind me what I was doing the second night at the Stark's. The night you wore that tight little dress and those red heels. The night you forgot to wear your little silver necklace?" Ramsay said, walking into the room.

You screwed up your eyes, thinking, sitting back on the bed. "You were... standing in a room looking at a bookshelf."

"Correct. I enjoy reading, you know. All kinds of things. Keeps the mind sharp. And i like to keep my mind as sharp as my blades. No, I don't always remember everything I've read, but I can usually recall where I read it. This book, here... as far as I know only the Stark's had it, because it's a family heirloom. I took it that night. Not sure what possessed me to. The boy, Bran, he had shown it to me while I was waiting." Ramsay said, handing you the old book.

You looked down at it. The cover was blank and the black leather was cracking. You looked back up at Ramsay.

"In there somewhere is a reference to a supernatural being called The Three-Eyed Raven. I didn't read much into it, but I remember seeing it. I made a mental note to go back and read it because I had never heard of this person before. And I have read a lot of old books."

You opened the book and slowly turned each page after skimming it. The text was in an old language you weren't good at translating. It was an old Northern tongue that not many used anymore, even the old Northern Houses like the Stark's. Most books had been translated to modern tongue and these done away with. 

"You know, these words are very similar to that page in the spell book." You said, slowly, looking from book to Ramsay.

He nodded. "It would seem so. Camille wouldn't know the language because, while she knows plenty of languages, she isn't from the North. She wouldn't know the language of the Children of the Forest." 

You ran his words over, "The Children of the Forest? But they aren't real. Are they?" 

Ramsay shrugged, "are you going to tell me after everything you have been through recently you don't believe in  _them_?"

He had a point.

"Okay, well let's sat they are real. Were real. And let's say that page was written in their tongue. How does that help us?" You asked, looking back down at the book.

"Well I've told you, haven't I? The Three-Eyed Raven."

You stared down at the book and it's fading words that you hardly understood. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because where is the fun in that?" Ramsay chuckled sitting beside you.

Annoyance surfaced as you glanced at him, "we are trying to end a war here."

"No, sweetling.  _You_ are trying to end a war. I told you, I could care less. I've been ready to die for a long time."

"Liar." 

"Is that so?" Ramsay goaded, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"When have you ever told me the truth about anything?" You snapped.

Ramsay leaned into you, "when have you ever stopped to ask me if I was lying?" He took the book from you and let it fall to the floor.

You looked him dead in the eyes and said nothing as you took him in. He looked tired and his air of psychoticness was gone. When had that happened? His eyes seemed to be a bit sunken and they didn't sparkle as much as they used to. He was a mess.

"Lie to me again." You whispered.

"I love you." He said with a low hum, pulling your face to his and ghosting his warm lips across yours.

You pressed your lips to his forcefully and climbed into his lap. He pulled away from you when he couldn't breath. You rested your forehead on his, chest heaving, as you slid his jacket off.

"What else do you want to lie about?" You purred, as he helped you out of your jacket.

"That from the moment I saw you my heart broke in two." Ramsay whispered back, pulling your shirt from over your head, and unlatched your bra. You let it fall away.

You clutched Ramsay's shirt and pulled him into you, kissing him again. He gripped your back, pulling you further into him as he took your bottom lip between his teeth.

You panted, grinding against his pants, feeling him grow hard under you. "Why?" You finally managed to get out.

"I told you, sweetling. You're an angel with broken wings." Ramsay growled in a husky voice as he kissed down your neck.

You snaked your fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss down your skin, biting you from time to time.

"Is everything a word game with you?" You asked, taking in a sharp breath as Ramsay cupped your breasts and squeezed them firmly.

"I enjoy games." Ramsay growled, pulling away from you.

You helped him out of his shirt and he pulled you close, laying you back on the bed.

You arched your back as he slid your pants and panties from you. He kissed up your leg, resting his head on the inside of your thigh. He trailed his hand up your other thigh.

The familiar ache between your legs started to form and you could feel yourself growing wet as his fingers danced closer and closer across your soft skin.

You closed your eyes and relaxed your body. 

"Hurt me." You heard yourself say, in a low breathy voice.

You waited on something, but nothing came. You looked down at Ramsay. He had a lost look about him.

"What's wrong?" You asked, unsure. Ramsay never held back from making you feel some kind of discomfort when you asked.

After a few moments he shook his head and slid a finger inside you.

You drew a tiny breath, canting your hips into his hand. Ramsay pushed himself up, gripping your thigh with a firm hand as his other hand explored you. You let a smile form as he applied more pressure.

Ramsay pulled his finger from you and squeezed your leg, before making his way up your body. 

You welcomed his lips eagerly when they met yours. 

"Make me bleed." You whispered against his lips. You felt him smirk, as his hand automatically reached for his knife. The cold metal against your skin made you shiver as he ran the tip of the knife up your side, outlining every rib.

His words echoed in the back of your mind,  _'between the third and fourth rib.'_

He ran the blade under your breast, and slowly drug it over you nipple, upwards. When the icy metal kissed your nipple you let a whimper escape you. 

Ramsay kissed you deeply as his steady hand skimmed the blade up to your collar bone. Once the tip of the blade crossed above your collar bone you felt the blade bite into your skin. You gasped and jerked at the suddeness. 

The warm blood rushed to the open skin and the cold air made it sting. It was a much deeper cut than you had expected. This thought made your pulse quicken in nerves.

Ramsay pulled his lips from yours, his smirk a broad as ever. "Never get too comfortable in thinking someone won't hurt you, just because they didn't do it immediately." He whispered, kissing down your neck to broken skin. He pushed himself against you, making a noise, as he worried himself with your bleeding neck.

You relaxed into him again, letting your hands wander until they reached his belt buckle.

Once he helped you remove his pants, he rested his head in the crook of your neck, and inhaled deeply as he pushed himself into you.

You moaned, digging your nails into his back. He gave a small hiss and thrust into you harder than you had anticipated, as a small revenge. 

You gave a laugh, and dug your nails in deeper, until you were sure blood was surfacing.

"You're a fucking freak, you know that?" Ramsay murmured into your neck, flinching as you drug your nails up his back.

"I learned from the best." You panted out through a grin, as he thrust himself into you again.

Everytime he buried himself further into you, a jolt of excitement washed over you until your body seemed to buzz with warmth.

Ramsay was breathing hard in you ear, each breath coming in ragged with each new thrust. He held your hip, tightly with one hand and his other hand cupped your cheek.

"Don't stop." You begged, closing your eyes as your body tensed, grabbing at his back, which was now slicking in sweat and blood.

"Tell me when." Ramsay panted in your ear.

Another throaty moan escaped you, as you dug your fingers into his side and pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck.

You swallowed a whimper and tried to push the tingling sensation away. You weren't ready to be done yet. Ramsay must have known because he gave a small chuckle. 

"Scream for me, sweetling. Go on. Let me hear." He whispered, seductively in your ear with a gruff growl. His lips brushing against your ear.

There was no holding it back now. Your high washed over you and you grabbed at his bare flesh with as much strength as you could muster as you screamed out in pleasure.

Ramsay let out a deep, throaty moan moments later, gripping your hip painfully tight as he spent himself inside you. He sticky, sweaty chest rising and falling against yours.

You released your painful grip on him and wrapped your arms around him gently, pulling him into you.

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" You asked, looking up at the shadowed ceiling.

"We could." Ramsay replied softly, into your neck.

You sighed. "No we couldn't. Happiness doesn't exist for us."

"I know." He whispered back.

 

Ramsay handed you a hot glass of tea, which you took gratefully. You had the blanket wrapped around you like your life depended on it. You were just so cold. A strong, icy wind had picked up and rattled the windows of the dark house.

"How long can we stay here?" You asked, sipping the hot tea.

"We can sleep here, but any more than that is pushing it. You have ravens to follow." Ramsay said, looking around the dim room.

After a few moments he gave a sigh and sat on the bed beside you. You took him in again. He still looked very off. Maybe he was just over tired. He had been rather busy and pushing his body too far. As a vampire he didn't have to worry about exhausting himself. But he was terrible at time management now.

"You're dying." You found yourself saying so suddenly you even surprised yourself. You weren't even sure when you had had that thought.

He gave you a long, calculating look before letting a small grin form. "Aren't we all, my sweetling?"

You frowned. "How long?"

"I don't know. My curse was never good at giving exact seconds." Ramsay said, standing again and walking to the window.

"But I thought that..." You started, but you lost the words. You didn't know what to say. Tears blurred your vision. "How can I stop it?"

"You can't. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/yUK2Iat6CUQ


	37. Legion of Monsters

You stared at Ramsay, trying to find the words as your mouth became dry and your throat tightened.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" You whispered in a cracking voice.

"Why did it matter? You said it, there is no happiness for us. I'm a dying monster and you're the key to fixing the world's current problem." Ramsay said, pulling his belt from his discarded pants and sliding it through the loops of his new pants.

"No. I  _will_ keep you from dying!" You said forcefully. "I love you, Ramsay. I know I shouldn't and I'm probably a horrible person for being attracted to you in the first place, but I will  _not_ let you die on me."

Ramsay made an impatient movement with his hand, but said nothing as he glanced out the window.

You set the cup of tea on the table and threw the blankets off. In one quick movement you were at Ramsay's side. You pulled him into you.

He wrapped his arms around you, gently and gave you a comforting squeeze. It was strange. He had never comforted you before. Not when your family died, not when you were sick, not when you thought he had almost died. The abrupt change in his character hurt you. He was your strong, murderous monster. He was an asshole. He always had rude things to say. He always had that evil smirk that could chill you to the bone when he was feeling malicious. You burried your face in his chest and choked back a sob as the tears escaped your eyes, despite having them closed tight.

"I mean it, Rams. I will not let you leave me. You're all I have. I will find something. But in the mean time, you're not allowed to die." 

Ramsay gave an amused huff, "alright, sweetling. But it can wait until the morning. You need to sleep. We have an early morning and long day ahead of us."

"Give me a bath?" You asked, looking up at Ramsay.

He gave his usual smirk, and a nod. "Let's go."

The bathroom was dark and cold. Ramsay pulled out his lighter and climbed up on the counter to light the candles in the chandelier, bathing the cold room in a dim light. 

"I suppose you can make cold water into hot water?" He asked, turning to you, as he turned on the tap.

You gave a nod, holding your wand up. You walked over to the large tub and gave the faucet a hard tap. Steam rose like thick smoke in the cold air.

Ramsay held out his hand and helped you climb into the tub. You sunk down with a deep sigh, closing your eyes as the water reached your chin. After a few moments you sat up all the way, pulling your knees to your chest.

Ramsay lit a cigarette and dropped to his knees and ran a wet rag over your back and you savored the feeling.

"Do you think this Three-Eyed Raven person is real?" You asked, staring ahead of you at a mirror, watching Ramsay wash your back.

"Don't know." He murmured with the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

You frowned. "How come no one ever talks about this person?"

"Same reason they don't ever talk about the Children anymore, I guess." 

 "What are we doing? Why did we come here?" You asked, turning to Ramsay.

"I needed to gather up a few things. You know, since all my shit got left back at your little boy friends." Ramsay said, giving you an accusing glare.

You huffed and turned away from him. "That wasn't my fault. And you know that. Don't be a dick."

Ramsay gave you a cold laugh. You frowned. You did a lot of that anymore. You turned back him.

"Why are you so cold, and rude, and sarcastic, and just plain.... psycho?"

"I enjoy it, sweetling. I'm an old man. I can be." Ramsay said, standing up and leaving.

"Well you're a grumpy old shit, and you will  _stop_ it!" You called after him.

"Yes ma'am." He called back, mockingly.

 

xxx

You awoke to warm lips kissing down your neck. You laid there, relishing the feeling, as Ramsay slowly moved down your body. He rested his forehead just below your navel and gave taunting and agonizingly soft kisses across your skin and nipping lightly. 

You shifted and tangled your hand in his air. He pulled away from you and climbed out of the bed.

You gave a groan of disappointment,  opening your eyes and watching him get dressed.

"You are a terrible person."

"No. I'm a monster." He responded, pulling his shirt on.

"Why did you do that?" You demanded, sitting up, clutching the blanket around you to stay warm.

"Had to wake you up." Ramsay said, as if it were obvious, walking over to you.

"You could have done it like a normal person." You chided, giving him a pout.

He leaned into you, nibbling at your neck. "You're right. I could have. But I needed to build your anticipation." He whispered against your skin, running his hand up your leg.

"Don't leave me like this, please." You whispered back, closing you eyes and relaxing your body as his hand got nearer to your entance.

"And if I do?" He asked, dangerously. He slid a finger in you.

You heaved a contented sigh, biting your lip before answering. "I may have to hurt you."

Ramsay chuckled and pulled away from you completely. You gave him the coldest look you could, watching him suck his finger clean in a taunting way. 

You opened your mouth to say something, but he left before you could get any words out.

"Fucker." You muttered, reluctant to get out of the warm bed as your breath rose like coils of smoke.

 

"I'm freezing." You said, hugging yourself tightly and entering the room Ramsay was in.

He looked up from the gun he was examining, frowning. "Should be a coat or two that will fit you in one of the hallway closests."

You found one of the coat closests and rifled through the coats, teeth chattering until you found a thick parka. You slid it on and looked around. The house was destroyed, almost as much as Highgarden had been.

You turned back to the closet and took the time to examine each article of clothing. Some coats were modern, others had to be decades old. You pulled out an old, faded navy Northern Army jacket. _Snow_  sewn on the breast. Medals and patches covering it.

Ramsay cleared his throat, making you jump and turn around.

You clutched the jacket, and held it out, "you fought in the war?"

He gave a nod.

"What did you do?" You asked, looking back at the jacket.

"We need to go." He said, stiffly. 

"Um, okay?"

"Something's not right."

You looked around, "if you say so."

Ramsay gave you a cold look. You grimaced, replacing the jacket on its hanger.

"Where are we going then?" You asked.

"North."

"Yes, but  _where_?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"I don't know. We're following the fucking ravens."

You followed Ramsay back up to his room. You slid the new book and your wand into your bag.

A strong gust hit the side of the house. You looked out the window. The clock on the wall said it was two in the afternoon, but the sky looked more like twilight.

"Are we... walking?" You asked, looking back at Ramsay.

"Do you want to?" He asked, giving you a bemused look.

You scowled. "No."

"No, go ahead. Walk." Ramsay sneered.

"You're such a fucking dick. I don't know why I even talk to you." You hissed, crossing your arms.

"Shut up and come on." He said, grabbing your hand.

You followed Ramsay to the garage. He led you to a truck and opened the passenger door for you. 

You climbed inside and set your bag down in the floor. You shoved your hands in your pockets. You were so cold.

In the side view mirror you watched Ramsay pile gas cans in the bed of the truck before flipping the garage door switch.

He climbed in the truck, humming to himself, as he busied himself with his knife and a handful of wires.

After a couple minutes of cursing the truck finally roared into life. Ramsay gave a sigh.

"Sorry, haven't had to do that in a while." He said, cranking the heater up and adjusting his seat.

 

The snow was so thick and the wind was strong, Ramsay had to fight against the weather to stay on the road.

You said nothing as he drove, thankful for the heater and to finally be warm again. 

"Rams?" You finally spoke.

"Hm?"

"How do you know we are going the right way?" You questioned, looking out your window. There was no way ravens could be flying in this.

Ramsay placed a cigarette between his lips and fished for his lighter. He lit the end and took a long drag before speaking, "north is north, Voodoo Child."

You frowned, looking out the window again. You guessed he was right.

"I don't suppose you can drive?"

"No." You admitted. "We have no need, with magic."

You saw Ramsay frown. 

"Figures." He said, glancing around.

You made a face at him.

Silence fell between you both again as the darkness slowly closed in.

"Why do you hurt people?" You found yourself asking, picking at a loose thread in your coat.

"I enjoy it." Ramsay replied, as though it was a simple as night and day.

"Yes, but  _why_? I mean, as a vampire I understand. But you were doing it before then." You gave a sidelong glance at the man next to you. 

Ramsay clenched his jaw and his eye gave a small twitch. "Power, sweetling. That's all. Because it gives me control. Because that's how I get my satisfaction. No one is better than me if I am the one killing them. I am the top predator. It's me or them, and I like myself too much."

"Well, I think that's just a shit way of covering up your feelings." You said dismissively. 

Ramsay quirked a brow and gave you a look.

"Go on then. Why do I hurt people?"

"To see others feel the pain you do inside."

Ramsay gave a cold laugh.

"It's true. You said so yourself. That night at the Fort when your father told you to get out. You said that at one point you wanted his approval..." 

"Enough!" Ramsay demanded in a cold bite. If he had fangs still, you were sure they would have been protruding. 

You opened your mouth, but Ramsay gave you a murderous look. You closed your mouth and looked back out the window.

The hours passed in silence. You would steal glances at Ramsay every so often. He was rigid. He was angry, you knew it. You could feel it.

"I'm sorry." You finally whispered, when you could no longer take the silence.

Ramsay just gave a snort.

"Why? Why are you an asshole?!" Your cried out.

"Because I want to be." Ramsay said, squinting through the dark and snow.

"Well I don't want you to be." You retorted. "I don't want..."

"Shut up. Look." Ramsay said, narrowing his eyes, and slowing down.

You turned your attention toward the road where a huge dark mass seemingly fighting over something with another large mass.

"The fuck is that?" Ramsay whispered, stopping the truck completely and putting it in park.

"Peryton!" You gasped, as the masses moved into the light from the headlights. 

"And a Wendy." Ramsay frowned, reaching behind his seat, fingering for a bag.

You watched as the Peryton locked antlers with the Wendigo, throwing their heads around, trying to shake the other off. With a long swipe the Wendigo clawed the Peryton, knocking it loose.

You gasped as the Peryton stumbled, sliding in the snow. "We have to help!"

You threw open the door.

"(Y/n), no! It's not alone!" Ramsay yelled, grabbing towards you.

You heard him raging as you ran to the Peryton. The wind stung and felt as if it could easily rip your skin from you. The snow unusually cold on your cheeks.

The Wendigo turned to you. It let a shriek that seemed to suck any courage you had from you. You stood rooted to the spot as the beast stood straight, towering over you, its gurgling noises raspy and horrifying.

You didn't even have your wand. It took a lumbering step towards you. You swallowed, watching the burning eyes as it raised its long clawed fingers at you.

The Peryton let out a noise, charging at the black beast. But Ramsay was faster as a single, echoing shot rang out. The Wendigo stepped back before bursting into flame. It's chilling screams, haunting in your ears.

You turned to see Ramsay posted up, a rifle between truck door and hood. You saw him close his eyes and heave a sigh, pulling the gun back.

You turned to the Peryton. It was dancing in place, almost nervously, throwing it's head and staring off into the darkness. You followed it's gaze. More shadows moving in the distance. 

Your stomach plummeted. You closed your eyes tight, praying.

_'God, or Gods, whoever you are, please. Help. Anything. Give me a sign.'_

A shrill raven's call sounded through the howling wind. Suddenly the shadows disappeared like smoke.

The Peryton calmed at once. It turned its large, antlered head towards you and gave you, what was unmistakably a bow, before spreading it's wings and taking flight.

You screamed as Ramsay grabbed you by the hood and pulled you back to the truck.

"Are you _fucking mental_? What the _fuck_ possessed you to do something so fucking stupid?!" He growled, grabbing your face.

You looked away from him, "I don't know. I just.. I had to help." 

"Get your ass in the truck. I'll decide what to do about you later." He said, releasing you and shoving you towards your door.

What were you thinking? Like really. That was stupid.

"How'd you do that?" You asked timidly after a few moments silence.

"I'm an excellent shot, Voodoo Child." 

"But, I mean, how did it burst into flames?" 

"Leviathan blood. Same principle as the holy water and dead man's blood bullets. You're fucking lucky it worked." Ramsay said, glancing at you.

You looked out your window, "I guess we're even now."

"If you say so."

"What's your problem?" You demanded.

"You! You are my problem." Ramsay snarled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel.

You clenched your jaw and swallowed as the tears sprung up on you.

"You always tryna do the right thing. Being all noble like one of those fucking Stark's. Never thinking about shit. Following these stupid fucking ravens. The fact that I am still alive. The fact that I'm babysitting your ass. The fact that I cannot find it in myself to hurt you. The fact that I fucking  _love_ you. I am destroying myself, and yet I'm too fucking tired to even care anymore." He continued, shoving another cigarette in his mouth.

You simply stared.

"What's so wrong with ravens?" You managed to ask.

"I hate them. Sneaking, theifing, tricking bastards." He spat.

"What happened?" 

"Have you ever sold your soul?"

You gave an irritable tut, "no. Obviously."

"Have you ever fought in a war?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

 "Why did you enlist under your mother's lastname?"

"I didn't take on my father's name until many years later."

"Oh." You said. "What was it like?"

"What?" 

"The war. Or maybe just that whole time period. You know, the thirties and forties."

Ramsay gave an amused smirk, "much more exciting than history _remembers_. The war. Well, it was pure bliss for me. Chaos, blood, death."

"What did you do?" You asked, afraid of the answer.

"Many things. Saved many men. Killed even more men. Tortured men. Freed men."

"Were you drafted?"

"No. I was ready to go."

"Why?"

"I told you once, why."

You leaned back in the seat, pondering. Silence fell again as the journey north continued.

What had he told you that was an answer to your question? You frowned trying to remember, watching the snow swirl past your window in the darkness.

You were about to give up when it hit you:

_'What if I told you I once loved a woman so beautiful and charming I did everything I could to give her the world, but she ran off with another, causing me to become the monster I am today?'_

"What was her name?"

"Myranda." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/6dixPDujD2g
> 
> So sorry for such a delay! Grad school is no joke. Lol. And I had hit a bit of a brick wall with writer's block... but think I'm good now. :) Exciting stuff planned for the next few chapters.


	38. Serpentine

Finally, Ramsay pulled off the road and gave a tired sigh.

"Where are we?" You asked, peering into the darkness.

"Almost to the edge of the world." Ramsay replied, glancing at the truck's clock. 3:47.

"You mean..."

"Yes. That annoying huge ass Wall." 

"But, aren't there... you know,  like zombie things?" You asked.

"Guess we will find out. If you ever feel the urge to leave my side unexpectedly on a whim of noble courageous heroism, please just die next time." Ramsay said, turning off the headlights and submerging you in darkness.

You scowled, looking away from Ramsay.

"Climb in the backseat. There's a blanket. Get some sleep. We leave at first light."

You did as you were told, pulling the blanket around you as Ramsay let his seat lean back as far as it would go, turning over in the seat to half lay on his side.

"I'm sure we could both manage the backseat." You whispered.

"I'm good."

You sighed, laying across the seats, your head near Ramsay's. 

"Did she die?" You asked quietly, after awhile.

"Don't know. Don't care."

You tucked the blankets in around you, feeling the wind smash against the truck.

"Was she a mortal?"

"No. Now shut up."

 ×××

The sound of ticking on glass woke you up. You laid there not sure whether you were dreaming or not. You inhaled deeply and shut your eyes tighter, pulling the blanket closer, a chill running down you.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Ramsay said, waking you up completely.

You sat up quickly, to see five ravens sitting on the hood, pecking the windshield, causing the snow to slide from the glass.

Ramsay got out of the truck, slamming the door and causing the snow to fall from the roof.

"Shoo!" He yelled, waving his arms at the birds.

They simply sat there, squawking,  and rustling their feathers irritably. 

You looked around. There was no road. Everything was covered in snow. There was no way you would be able to push any further with a vehicle. Your insides turned icy at the thought.

Now what?

You turned your gaze back to the large black birds. One in particular, staring you down through its beady, black eye. 

Then it spoke in a screechy sing-song voice, "follow the ravens!"

You tilted your head, staring, and Ramsay dropped his arms.

"Yes, yes. Follow the ravens. Follow the stupid, fucking ravens." Ramsay grumbled opening the truck door again.

The ravens all snapped their beaks, and flexed their wings.

"(Y/n), grab your shit and let's go."

Once you stepped out of the truck, slinging your bag over your back the ravens took flight, circling above you and Ramsay.

It made you uncomfortable. Were they waiting on you to die so they could feast on your dead body? Was this all just a trick to get you killed?

You hugged yourself tight, trying to keep the cold out. The snow submerged you up to mid calf, and was soaking your pants through. It was so cold it hurt.

Ramsay shrugged into a heavy rucksack and slung a rifle over his shoulder. He glanced you over, before pulling your hood up over your head. He said nothing as he turned around, glanced upward, and started a path through the snow.

You followed in Ramsay's tracks, hoping to keep from getting anymore wet. You fought against shivers as you trudged onward, deep into the wood.

Ramsay cursed and muttered to himself the further you both walked, glancing up every so often to see that the ravens were still near.

Snow had started to fall again. You wanted to cry. Your fingers were numb. Your toes were numb. The cold shook you at your core.

After another twenty minutes, Ramsay stopped abruptly and turned to you.

You tried to hold a determined look, but your misery must have been etched all over your cold face, as Ramsay gave an almost sympathetic cluck.

He pulled his gloves off and held them out to you. You shook your head.

"Take the fucking gloves, or I will cut your fingers off before the frostbite." He growled, irritably. 

 You took the gloves, fumbling to pull them on with your numb fingers. Once you got them on Ramsay pulled you into him and held you close.

You were taken aback, but didn't struggle against him. He pressed his lips to yours. They were so much warmer than yours, and it felt so good to feel something warm.

"Let's get out of the snow and warm up." He whispered.

"Where?" You asked, reluctant to pull your lips from his.

Ramsay gave a quick glance around before nodding at a half fallen tree, supported by its neighbor tree. He took your hand and pulled you under the branches.

You sat on the dry ground and looked out at the white surroundings. Where were you? Was your goal near? Was there even anything at the end of the fucked up rainbow?

"Magic us a fire." Ramsay said,  pulling you back out of your thoughts.

You nodded, digging in your bag for your wand. Ramsay made a quick bundle of wood to serve as your fire pit.

Once you had the fire lit, warmth washed over you. You closed your eyes and gave a small sigh, using your wand to dry your wet clothing.

When you had finished you looked over at Ramsay, who was sifting through boxes of bullets in his bag. He grabbed a handful from a box, shoved them in his pocket, and rose, slinging his rifle back over his shoulder.

You watched him, curiously. He gave a sharp whistle and his hounds appeared almost at once.

"Kira, stay with the witch. Keep her safe." Ramsay said to the largest hound.

"Where are you going?" You asked, feeling a bit nervous as the hound sat beside you like a statue. 

"Breakfast. Duh." Ramsay said, loading a single shell into the chamber of his rifle, and glancing upward again. "Let's go hunting, ladies."

The hounds tore through the snow, disappearing quickly, silent in the deep snow.

"Don't leave me." You pleaded, looking at Ramsay.

"Kira will keep you company." Ramsay said, watching the path the dogs had made. He turned back to you, "and, (y/n)?"

"Hm?" You asked, watching his face.

"Don't fall asleep." 

He turned on his heel and left. You watched after him until you could no longer see him. You were alone and afraid, surrounded by snow and with a hound who you couldn't even look in the eye.

To keep yourself busy, and warm, you gathered wood to feed the fire. Ramsay's rucksack caught your eye. You sat next to it and began unzipping the zippers. 

Mostly hand guns, knives of all sizes, the Blade of Beginning, and boxes of ammo. You found a canteen and a metal cup. You picked up the cup. You were thirsty and finding a water source was too easy with all the damn snow.

You filled the cup with snow and set it next to the fire. A raven cawed from a nearby tree. You watched it.

"Are you here to hurt me?" You asked. Hearing your voice in the silence was almost frightening.

The raven made no sound and only fixed you with a beady eye.

"Okay then... um... are you here to..." You trailed off as a noise like snapping twigs made you turn quickly.

The Peryton stepped into view. You gave a shaky laugh, relaxing your body.

"You scared me to death." You said, reaching your hand out to the beast as you stood from your earthy seat.

It pushed it's nose into your palm. Kira shifted, keeping an eye on the deer beast. 

"What are you doing here?" You asked gently, running your hand down the peryton's neck. You rested your cheek against its neck. Its fur soft and warm. The creature pawed at the snow, rustling it's wings, before dropping to the ground.

You stepped back as it situated itself. You sat, leaning against the beast, thankful for its warmth. 

You sat like this for some time, sipping the water from the cup once it began melting.

The raven screeched again. "Leave leave leave!" 

You jerked your head up, staring at the bird.

"Leave leave leave!" It shrieked again, taking flight.

Kira rose to her feet, jowls curled into a deadly snarl. The noises coming from her were murderous.

You rose quickly, as you felt the peryton push against you so it could stand. It had its sharp teeth bared as well, giving an angry snort.

You plunged your hand in your coat pocket for your wand. You turned quickly, but what you saw was not anything you had expected.

" ** _Ramsay_**!" You screamed, holding your wand close.

Kira gave a howl and hurried to your side.

A group of undead stood there, as if waiting for orders. In the distance you heard the howls and barks of the other dogs. But, they still sounded far off.

Fear pumped through you as you watched the, well zombies for lack of a better word, step aside to let someone pass. It was a woman. She had a blue tinge to her, and an evil grin that could rival Ramsay's. 

"Where is he?" She spoke, as a Wendigo stalked behind her like a giant body guard.

"Wh-who?" You stammered. 

"The darling Bolton, of course." The woman said with a laugh. Her voice was cold and sounded like ice.

You took a step back, shaking your head.

"Oh don't worry sweet heart. I don't want you. I've just come for the bastard. I owe him, you see. So I've come to repay him. Make no trouble for me and I will leave you unharmed."

You gaped, not sure what to say. "But I thought that you would be after me." You finally managed to get out.

She laughed again, "of course, I know who you are. Word travels fast. But your little war means nothing to us. We will get what we were promised, one way or another. No, I've just come for the vampire."

Apparently word didn't travel that fast if she thought Ramsay to still be a vampire. But, the demon on the beach was the only one to know the truth, and he was dead. Or whatever happened to demons when pierced with the Blade. You studied the woman.

She looked as though she had been very beautiful at one point in time. Her cold, blue skin might have been a beautiful tan, or even cream with rosy flushed cheeks. 

Her zombie minions stumbled backwards as large black blurs rushed past you, forming a tight line between you and the other side.

Ramsay stopped beside you, breathing hard, cheeks bright red.

The undead woman gave a horribly sweet smile, running her eyes over Ramsay.

"Hello darling. I heard you were in the neighborhood."

You watched Ramsay stiffen out of the corner of your eye before he hitched an equally horrible, sweet smile.

"Sorry, lost your number or I would have called,   _darling_." He said, his words like acid. He then gave a shrug, "didn't know you still lived around here."

The blue woman gave a cutting laugh, "I had forgotten how funny you were. Look at me. Look what you did to me." She turned a full circle. "Like it? Dead enough for you?"

Ramsay gave a bitter laugh, tightening his grip on his rifle.

"I hear all of the dead girls love me. But no, Myranda. I haven't liked anything about you in a long time. Hells, I'm not even sure what I liked about you to begin with. I guess I was just lonely. Where's your lover?"

The woman gave an ugly scowl but said nothing. This made Ramsay laugh loudly.

"Left ya, did he? Tell me, how'd you end up like this?"

"Making deals upon deals. All to get to you. To make you pay ten fold."

"Not today. I'm a bit broke at the moment. Money is a bit tight. Jobs are hard to come by anymore."

"Enough of your jokes, Ramsay. You're coming with me." Myranda hissed, taking a step forward.

A hound rushed her and the sight that met your eyes next frightened you as you watched Ramsay almost cry out in pain.

Myranda grabbed the hounds neck and broke it easy with supernatural strength. How was that possible? How could demon dogs die?

"Willow!" Ramsay cried out, his grip on his gun so tight he was shaking.

Myranda stooped down, running her icy hand over the hound.

"Don't you touch her!" Ramsay growled, bringing his gun up to his shoulder.

Myranda laughed, standing back up. Willow stirred. Raising from the ground, turning towards you and Ramsay. Her eyes had gone from a burning red to icy blue, and before your eyes you watched her decay and turn into something worse than she had been before.

The other hounds shifted uncomfortably,  throwing glances at Ramsay. On the other side of you the peryton snorted and threw it head as the Wendigo took a step forward.

The sounds of ravens filled the silent air. You clenched you wand, taking a step forward.

"You will leave." You hissed at Myranda.

She gave you a bemused expression.

"Such a little angel you are. I bet you taste so good. I gave you the choice. Leave and I won't hunt you. Ramsay is mine, though, and he stays with me."

You laughed harshly. "Do you think I'm stupid? Ramsay has taught me a lot. You're my enemy, and that's reason enough to not trust a word that leaves your lips. But for you to say that you won't hunt me down if I leave? Well, that's just fucking stupid."

"(Y/n), you need to run. Follow the ravens." Ramsay whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"No. If you die, I die. I am yours and you are mine." You whispered back.

"Well, let's get it over with then." Myranda said, giving a lazy snap of her fingers.

From out of nowhere ravens swooped down, attacking the undead as you brought your wand up. Ramsay's hounds charged the undead, and the peryton locked antlers with the Wendigo. Kira locking jaws with Willow. Ramsay side stepped in front of you, and you heard the click of his rifle as he cursed.

Myranda had disappeared.

You gasped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned quickly and saw Myranda and her evil grin as she dug her frozen nails into your side.

The pain was immediate and you cried out in agony, falling to your knees as she pulled her hand away from you. You clutched you side, feeling the warm blood soak your clothing.

You shut your eyes tight, gasping in pain.

_'Three-Eyed Raven, help me again. Please. I am trying so hard. See me through this. Please. Help. Help me and Ramsay. I don't want to die. Not yet. I haven't finished my task.'_

The screeching of the ravens became louder, everything else growing quieter. Everything was spinning. Your surroundings becoming blurred, as you clutched your side, as if to stem the blood flow. A coldness setting in. The air refusing to enter you, no matter how much you gasped.

 

"(Y/n), stay with me. Come on baby, stay with me. I've got you. I told you not to fall asleep out here." Ramsay whispered, cradling you in his lap, pulling you close to him.

With difficulty you forced your eyes open, and looked at Ramsay. 

"Am I going to die?" You whispered, hoarsly through an extremely dry mouth.

"No, sweetling. I'm going to fix you." Ramsay replied, pressing his lips to your forehead.

You only had the strength to give a small hum, closing your eyes again as the world fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/r0vm80tsenA


	39. I am the Fire

You stood there watching Ramsay pull your clothing off to get to the hole in your side. His usual air of calm and uncaring gone. His hands shook as he poked around the torn flesh. You watched him pick up your limp body and carry you back to the fire side. He pulled his bag toward him and began throwing things aside until he pulled a first aid kit from the bottom. He grabbed your cup of melted snow and poured it over the blood, washing it away.

Were you dead? Were you watching Ramsay attempt to fix your dead body?

"You know, I never expected him to care for you the way he has, when I first met with him. But, it is a bit hard to keep tabs on or know the intentions of someone with no soul." An old woman's voice from beside you spoke.

You gasped, turning to see your grandmother.

"Yes, I don't think any of us could have predicted Ramsay Bolton would have turned out the way he has. Most impressive." Another voice said.

You looked past your grandmother to see Bran Stark, sitting in a chair.

You gaped, trying to find your voice. They both turned to you.

"Hello, my little rose." Your grandmother said with a warm smile.

"Am... am I dead?" You finally got out.

"No. We are in the void. What you chose is up to you. Will you stay with us or will you go back?" Your grandmother said, glancing back at your body and Ramsay.

You turned back as well. Ramsay was giving your a hasty stitching job. Muttering to himself, and cursing his shaking hands.

"I don't like him this way. It's unsettling." You said after a brief silence. You turned back to your grandmother and Bran, "are you both dead?"

Bran shook his head. "No, (y/n). Gods cannot be killed."

You felt your mouth hang open. "Gods?" You whispered.

"Aye. I am the Three-Eyed Raven." Bran said, rising from his chair and stepping towards you.

You looked at your grandmother, waiting on something. But she did not speak.

"What in the hells is going on?!" You cried.

Bran and your grandmother smiled kindly at you.

"We've been keeping an eye on you. However, interfering is tricky. When we share power with the other gods, it can be hard to control everything. Which is why you are so important." Your grandmother said.

"Me? Why does everyone keep saying that? What is so great about me?!" You asked, throwing your hands in the air.

"You are the angel of salvation, my dear." 

You gave your grandmother a long look, before giving a laugh.

" _What?_ I'm no angel. Just a witch."

Bran shook his head and nodded behind you.

Subconsciously you reached a hand behind you. Instead of meeting air, your finger brushed feathers. You gasped, pulling your hand back, and twisting your neck to look behind you at the grey wings.

"Why do you think the Lannister's are after you? Yes, your magic isn't as strong without your, um, virginity... but your blood is stronger than anyone else's." Your grandmother said, taking your hand.

"I... how can I be an angel and not know it? What about Jon? He's and angel now, right? Couldn't they use him?" You said, furrow in your brow.

Your grandmother gave your hand a squeeze.

"You were born one. An angel hasn't been born of flesh and blood for thousands of years. We can create them, but they aren't as strong as you." Bran said.

Information overload. You glanced back down, watching Ramsay, clutching your body and holding you close.

"Does he know?" You asked.

"No. But he does know that something about you is changing him. He struggles with it every time he looks at you. Ever since the first drop of your blood he tasted."

"What of his curse?"

"It cannot kill you. Your magic supercedes the dark magic. Instead it has turned on him." Bran said, following your gaze to Ramsay.

"How can I stop it?" You asked, afraid of the answer.

"He must redeem himself." Your grandmother said, watching you.

"Meaning?" 

"Hard to say. Must be something all of the gods agree on to be redeeming."

You frowned, "how many gods are there?"

"All you have ever heard of."

You gaped. "But then, why is all this chaos going on? Can't you all like, I don't know, get together and stop it?"

"No. Only a few want to keep the world the way it was. We are at war amongst ourselves. Only prophecy can return the world to its right state."

"The prophecy that....?" You asked.

"When the sons of ice and the daughters of fire unite under one cause to banish the darkness, will the heavens open up and the army of the gods vanquish the hells and seal the gates." Bran said.

What a silly prophecy you thought. Not very exciting sounding.

"Sons of ice. Daughters of fire." You muttered. "Both Jon and Ramsay are of the North. I am from the South, and Daenerys has dragons. Us. We four. But... we were all together. Why are we still at war?" 

"The four of you together in one place means nothing. Until you can all agree and work together, nothing will change." Your grandmother said.

"Who are you, Nana?" You asked, peering at the old woman.

"The Mother."

You grinned. It was obvious now.

"(Y/n), it is time to go. Return to your body. Finish this war. Be wary of the Lannister's. If they catch you, all is lost." Bran said.

You felt a sharp pain in your chest. You closed your eyes tight and gasped. When you opened your eyes again, you were looking up at Ramsay.

He gave a relieved sigh, pulling the needle and syringe from your chest. You hissed in pain, but ignored it as you pulled him into you.

"I found him. The Three-Eyed Raven." You whispered, pressing your lips to his.

"Shut up. No talking." Ramsay murmured against your lips, kissing you deeply.

When he pulled away from you, he helped you sit up. He pulled his coat off and draped it over your shoulders. But you weren't cold. A flame was burning in your chest.

"We have work to do. We must get back to Dragonstone." You said, attempting to stand.

"Your magic won't work, sweetling. You don't have the energy." Ramsay said, sweeping his eyes over your face.

You sighed. "I have some crazy shit to tell you."

Ramsay sat in silence, listening to you retell everything Bran and your grandmother had told you. Except you omitted the parts about him and his fate if the curse is to be lifted. You knew he would never agree to it. He would die before the end of this.

When you finished neither of you said anything for awhile. Then Ramsay chuckled and gave a sly grin.

"No wonder I can't get over the way you taste. Should have been obvious."

You gave a small smile, and pushed yourself from the ground. You leaned into Ramsay, who wrapped his arms around you.

"What happened after... well, whatever happened to me?" You asked, closing your eyes.

"Well, Jon was right. Dragon glass does indeed kill them. As does fire. Your little deer thing killed Wendy. My bitches finished off the walkers. But... Myranda got away. Disappeared in a blast of snow. She took my dog with her. Stupid cunt." Ramsay said, stroking your hair.

You pushed yourself up and focused all your might on remaining standing.

"We really need to go. I have enough energy to get us back to Dragonstone. We really can't afford to wait around." You said, glancing around.

Ramsay frowned, but didn't argue as he handed you your wand, and grabbed up his things, shoving them in his ruck, handing you your bag, and slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

He grabbed your hand, "ready when you are, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0iRGl7LftO8
> 
> What 2 chapters in ONE DAY?! Look at me go. I figured I owed y'all for slacking this past week. ;)


	40. Joker and the Thief

You fell to your knees as you touched ground on the sandy beach in the shadows of Dragonstone.

"Up you get. Come on. Let's get you fixed up." Ramsay whispered, stooping down and sliding his arm around you as you draped your arm over his neck.

"We need to speak with Jon and Dany, immediately." You murmured, cringing in pain. You felt light headed but your body felt like lead.

"There will be plenty of time for that  _after_ we've patched you up a bit."

You frowned, but gave up on arguing with him. He was right. Any moment now you would surely pass out. 

You were only half aware of what was going on when you entered the house. Nobody's words seemed to make any sense, and you just simply gave dazed nods. Ramsay did all the talking for you. 

Ramsay argued with Camille, Dany, and Sansa about bathing you and seeing to your side.

He slammed the door in Dany's face when she offered help. He grumbled while helping you bathe and examining the wound.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, as you sat on the edge of the bed holding your clean shirt up for him to examine the jagged cut skin.

"Uh... no? Or maybe yes? I don't know." You replied thickly, fighting to stay awake.

"You are terrible at this. You'd have made a fun victim." Ramsay said, sagely, running a finger along the sensitive skin.

You jerked and pulled away from him.

"Leave it." You hissed.

Ramsay peered up at you through tired eyes, and gave you a hard look. 

"Tell me what to get to heal it."

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think. I'm just... tired." You said, laying back on the bed.

Ramsay gave an irritable sigh, but said nothing as he stood up straight.

"What do you want me to do, (y/n)?"

"Hush. So I can go to sleep." You said, resting your arm over your eyes to block out the light.

Ramsay heaved another sign, "not until you let me fix this."

"Ask Camille. She should know." Were the last words you remember leaving your mouth before sleep overtook you.

It wasn't a peaceful sleep. All the questions you should have asked when speaking with your grandmother and Bran. How to end the war? Why Ramsay's curse couldn't kill you even though it had already infected You? How to kill leviathans? What that page in the spell book says?

If the questions weren't enough to make your sleep uncomfortable, the dreams sure as hell were. Fire, screaming, and death everywhere. Every new dream was a possible result of your failure. Every new dream a new way things could go wrong. Every new dream a new way to lose Ramsay. 

But the most unsettling part of your dreams were that the so called demon king didn't bother you once. To most it may have been a sigh of relief, but he took every opportunity when you were down to infiltrate your mind. Especially when you were mentally or physically drained.

 

You awoke to a stinging prickle in your side. Slowly you shifted under the covers and lifted your shirt. Your side was bandaged. The wound didn't ache like it was fevered and sore, but prickled more like a bad itch you couldn't reach.

You climbed out of bed, casting around for clothes. Finding a pair of pants you slipped them on, and sat on the edge of your bed. A grey clouded sky out the window caught your eye. 

You crossed the room to the window and pulled the curtain back. It was snowing. Winter really was here. You watched the sea eat the snowflakes for awhile. Something about the steely, choppy sea made it seem much colder out there than it probably really was.

"I see you decided to wake up." Ramsay sounded behind you.

You turned to look at him, leaning in the doorway of the room. Cigarette hanging from his lips, sleeves rolled up, and drying his hands on a towel. You gave a weak smile.

"It would seem so. How long this time?"

"Eh, thirteen hours maybe." Ramsay said, walking towards you.

He slung the hand towel over his shoulder and lifted your shirt. He said nothing as he pulled his knife and cut the gauze away, bunching it up in one hand.

He slid his knife back into its hiding place, and pressed on your skin. He kneeled down a bit, eyeing every inch.

You looked down. It was rather crude. The skin had been torn in some places like a serrated knife was used. No part of the cut was smooth. But, it was not red, angry, or hurting you too badly. It seemed to be healing nicely, even if it was going to leave a rather ugly scar.

"Did you do this?" You asked, when Ramsay stood back up.

He gave a shrug, "I told you. You learn how to do shit like that when you torture people for a living."

You rolled your eyes. "Who made the cream?"

"You did. It was in your bag."

"Hm. Looks like I need to add more restorative and less antibacterial. This itches like crazy." You dropped your shirt and looked Ramsay over. How you wanted to tell him to do something selfless and redeeming so maybe you could both give happiness a shot. He gave you an equally searching look.

"So, what's new?" 

"Well, nothing really. Winter is here. Your crazy Dragon lady friend is fucking stupid. The Lannister's have gone quiet. Demons filling every nook and cranny of this shit hole world. You know, the usual."

"More specifically, what have  _you_ been up to?" You asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

He curled his lip into a malicious grin, running his tongue along his bottom lip. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Tortured a few men. Flayed a few men. Was granted to opportunity to kill littledick."

You gave a slow nod, "so Baelish is dead?"

"As far as anyone is concerned, yes."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, no one needs to know he dying a  _very_ slow death. He's a funny man. Screams like a little bitch. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he could give any leading female role in an opera a run for her money."

You scrunched up your nose is distaste. "You are a monster."

Ramsay shrugged, "that's what I'm here for, sweetling. No one ever told me I was nice."

You rolled your eyes, snatching up your shoes and slipping them on. "I need to speak with Jon and Dany."

"Dragon whore is in the kitchen. Don't know where the pushover alpha wolf is, though." Ramsay said, opening the bedroom door for you.

 

You made your way to the kitchen to find Daenerys sitting at the table, in deep, hushed conversation with a group of men. You didn't really know them, only by looks. Daenerys looked up when she caught sight of you.

You sat across the table from her, Ramsay leaning on the back of your chair.

"How are you?" She asked, glancing you over.

"Good. I thought that maybe, if it's okay, I could get a word with you?  _Alone._ " You said, putting much emphasis on the last word.

She gave a nod, and slowly the group in the room made their way out. 

You turned to Ramsay, "that means you too, Rams."

Ramsay scowled, anger flashing across his face. You maintained a stony gaze back. He gave an eye roll and left, slamming the door behind him. You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose, and turning back to the silver haired woman.

"Do you believe in prophecy?" You asked directly. No point beating around the bush.

"I have three dragons. I will believe in just about anything at this point." Dany replied, with a half shrug.

"I know you grew up in Essos. But have you ever heard the Song of Ice and Fire?"

"No?"

You nodded, rising from your chair to get a glass of water. You sat back down, staring at the glass for a moment.

"The story goes that roughly a thousand years ago the Last Hero of Westeros fought the Dark Winter with the Blade of Beginning. He had all the might of the heavens on his side and put an end to the terror. But that's where everyone stops agreeing. Some say he paid the ultimate sacrifice to seal the magic. Some say he killed the enemy with a simple swing if the Blade. Some say he torched the enemy on the back of a Dragon. Some say he was a Stark. Others a Targaryen. And every other major family at the time. We all want to think we were related to the Hero. But one thing is certain, he fulfilled a prophecy, that gave way to the next. It started with the comet." You said, pausing to take a sip from your glass.

"The comet appeared the night my dragons hatched." Dany said, frowning.

"When the sons of ice and the daughters of fire unite under one cause to banish the darkness, will the heavens open up and the army of the gods vanquish the hells and seal the gates."

Dany leaned back in her chair, "and who are these sons and daughters?"

"Well," You said slowly, "it's a bit obvious isn't it? You have  _dragons_. No one has seen a Dragon since the time of the Last Hero. I am the key the Lannister's need to dominate the world. Jon was killed and resurrected an angel. Ramsay was kept alive when the rest if the vampire clan was killed. Both men are from the North. Ice. We, we are from the South. You have dragons. Fire."

"So?"

"I'm not sure. But we have to work together against the enemy. We have to unite on common ground."

Dany frowned, "unless the vampire gets his head out of his ass, I have nothing to say to him."

You clenched your jaw. "I'm not telling you to like him. He's... well, he's an acquired taste. But if you want to keep your dragons and save the world, we  _have_ to work together."

Dany gave a small nod.

Well, that's one check off the list. Now to find Jon. He was more easy going than Dany. And especially more agreeable than Ramsay. But you'd figure out how to bend him to your will later. 

You rose from your chair and gave a smile. "Any idea where Jon might be?"

Dany shook her head.

×××

"How can nobody know where Jon is?" You asked, stamping your foot impatiently, flipping through a book.

"Why don't you just summon him?" Ramsay questioned, leaning back in his chair as he propped his feet up in the corner of the table, watching you.

"Because it's rude."

Ramsay gave a derisive snort but said nothing, laying out knives if the table. He picked one up, giving it almost a lazy throw across the room where it buried into a painting like a dartboard.

You went back to the book. A text on the Seven. When you were tired of skimming it you pushed the boom away and grabbed another. A book on the Old Gods.

"We need to find out which gods are on our side." You said, glancing at Ramsay, who was fingering the tip of a second knife.

"Not enough." 

You frowned, biting your lip. He was probably right. "How can there be so many?"

"Who says there are?" Ramsay asked, throwing the knife.

"Um, Bran. The Three-Eyed Raven." You said impatiently. 

"Maybe you're going about it wrong."

"How? When I asked how many gods there were he said all I have ever heard of."

"Tell me, if you call a cat a kitty does it make it any less of a cat?"

"I don't want to play games."

"Just because the North worships differently than the South or even the Dothraki doesn't mean they aren't all worshipping the same gods. The gods just have different names, not bodies."

You sat in a chair, considering Ramsay's words. They made sense. Maybe the Seven were the gods everyone worshiped. Or maybe the Old gods were the ones everyone actually worshiped. Still didn't really narrow down your search. Nor did it even help at all. Your grandmother said she was the Mother. A god of the Seven. But Bran was the Three-Eyed Raven. An Old god.

You sighed, running your hand through your hair. Now that you took the moment to be still, your side had decided to ache. You could do with a few more hours sleep.

Shouting came from a few rooms down. You looked up from your book.

"Do you hear that?" You questioned, straining your ears.

"You mean the dulcet sounds of torture victims? Indeed I do." Ramsay smirked, rising excitedly from his chair.

You frowned, following him from the room to the source of shouting. 

Ramsay threw the door open, malicious glee all over his face at the man on the floor, a cloth sack over his head. He pushed passed the men of the Brotherhood and ripped the sack from the man.

You gave a tiny gasp as you saw Jaime Lannister. He looked rough. Apparently the Brotherhood did not treat him with care after capturing him. Jon walked in holding another person who's head was covered.

Jon wore a stern look, but said nothing as he shoved the second person down beside Jamie. Ramsay's cruel grin turned to a blood chilling, toothy smile as he ripped off the second sack. No one of importance. Or at least you didn't know who he was. A Lannister, judging by the golden hair.

Ramsay was beside himself when he glanced between the two.

"Oh boy. This will be fun." He breathed threateningly, stooping down to look at the two golden haired captives. 

"Thank you for the invite. We were beginning to wonder where you were." Jaime said smoothly. 

Ramsay laughed, standing back up. He pointed a finger at Jaime.

"You. I like you. You will be fun." He then turned to the other man, who cowered and quaked in fear.

"Is it true when they say you eat people?" The young man asked, in a shaky voice.

Ramsay made a disgusted face and took a step back. "What do I look like, a monster?"

You and Jon exchanged looks. You had never thought to ask Ramsay what he did with people after he was done 'playing' with them.

Ramsay turned to look at Cowboy, "separate them. I will see to them one at a time."

"You're not to kill them. We will use them to bargain with." Jon cut in.

Ramsay turned to Jon, looking him up and down. "I never said anything about killing them. Though, you don't always need  _every_ part of your body to survive, right Mr. Stump?"

Andrew scowled, but gave a small shrug, leaning on his crutches.

"You can be such a dick." You hissed as you watched the Brotherhood drag Jaime and the other man from the room.

"Wanna be my assistant today? I may need your magic." Was all Ramsay said, leaving you rooted to your spot.

You looked at Jon, "I really need to speak with you."

Jon nodded, "I know."

"Do you know about...?"

Jon gave a curt nod.

You swayed on your heels, swinging your arms. "Well, I'll just... go then?"

Jon gave another nod, "make sure he doesn't kill them."

You walked down the hall, running into Cowboy. You opened your mouth but he simply pointed to a door at the end of the hall. You nodded.

You slowly pushed the door open. Ramsay had his back to you, laying knives of a table. Jaime was chained to a chair, watching Ramsay.

"I was surprised to see you alive." Jaime commented, as if having a friendly conversation. "I mean, your ex seemed really excited to take the job."

Ramsay chuckled, turning to Jaime. "You know, people keep saying that. People keep trying to kill me, but here I am. If you'd like I can give you the key to my room. Maybe that will make things easier." He turned to you, "shut the door sweetling."

You stepped further into the room, closing the door behind you. Jaime gave you a long look.

"You really are a pretty little thing. Surely you could do better than  _him._ So, what happens when an angel and a monster have a child?" He said, looking between you an Ramsay.

"Something better than those bastards you have." Ramsay said, picking up a thin knife.

"You have no room to talk, bastard." Jaime spat.

Ramsay brandished his knife, "watch your tongue or I'll have it from your pretty little golden head. I daresay your sister will miss it."

Jaime scowled, but said nothing. The door burst open, making you squeak in fright as you turned quickly. There stood Dany and Tyrion Lannister. This was the first time you had seen him in person. Of course, the house was big, and he spent most of his time in counsel with Dany and her "advisors" as she called them. You saw Ramsay place his knife down and grab a much larger one.

"What is this?" Tyrion asked, waddling into the room.

"So, it is true?" Jaime questioned looking over the small man.

"I'm trying to work here." Ramsay growled, impatiently. 

"No. You will not hurt him. We need him." Dany said, stepping forward.

"Yes, but do we really need all of him?" Ramsay asked. In a swift movement you watched, in horror, as Ramsay took Jaime's right hand off.

The noise was immediate. Tyrion and Dany both cried out and Jaime screamed in pain.

" _Ramsay!_ " You shrieked, pulling your hands up to your mouth.

So much blood. Jaime struggled against his restrains, screaming like a wounded beast. Dany was screaming at Ramsay. Tyrion was at a bit of a loss for words after his initial scream of shock.

Ramsay rolled his eyes, shoving past Dany and grabbing up Jamie's shirt and pulling him to face level.

"Who are they? Who all is in this besides your sister and the demon. What gods? Who let the leviathans free?" Ramsay growled.

Jaime only shook his head, working his mouth furiously, but no sounds escaped him.

Ramsay clicked, letting his prisoner go.

"Clean him up and we will give him some time to think. Maybe he'll be more willing to talk if he wants to keep that other hand." Ramsay said looking at you.

"Why are you like this?" You asked, pulling your wand from your pocket.

Ramsay chuckled and left.

 

You slammed the door behind you and Ramsay rose from the bed.

"What in the actual  _fuck_ were you thinking Ramsay?" You cried, throwing your hands up.

"Had to get your blood flowing. We have work to do." He said smoothly, walking into you and grabbing your hips.

"What are you talking about?" You asked, refusing to relax into him.

"Magic." He said, his grip tightening.

"What do you mean?" You asked, peering up into his face.

"I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you." 

"Surprise surprise." You frowned, rolling your eyes.

"Are you always slow on the uptake? Is that one of your innocent charms?" He chuckled.

"Just tell me what you're getting at." You said, pulling away from him.

"Do you know why you struggle using a wand?"

"Because I get nervous. I've told you that." You said, cheeks burning.

"Wrong. It's because you don't need one. You focus too much on trying to use it." Ramsay said, cupping your cheek.

"But that's how we do it. It channels our energy."

"So are you trying to say witches have  _always_ used wands?" Ramsay asked, dropping his hand and pulling your wand from your pocket.

You watched him as he twirled it in his fingers before gripping it in both hands and snapping it in half.

You gave a strangled noise, watching the splintered wood fall to the ground.

"What did you do?" You asked, snapping your eyes to him, anger surfacing.

"You don't need it. It's holding you back. Spread those little angel wings and unleash your full potential." 

"I CAN'T!" You yelled. As the anger mounted, you felt a tingle in your chest.

"That's right. You can't. You're a scared little innocent baby who is going to let the world burn." Ramsay sneered.

"Stop it!" You growled, clenching your fists.

"Stop what? Telling the truth? People hate me when I lie, and yet hate me when I tell the truth." He laughed.

You grit your teeth. "Do not push me Ramsay." You growled.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" He laughed again.

Angry tears blurred your vision. "Stop."

"No. You're too fucking weak. You will never win this." He taunted.

Without thinking you brought you hand up, and next second your hand was tightened around Ramsay's throat. He had a mildly pleased look on his face. You tightened your grip and he gave a small gasp, his cheeks flushing.

"That's right sweetling. You've got me. Put an end to me." He whispered through a choked gasp.

You dropped your hand, stepping back from Ramsay. You looked down to your hands. They were hot. They seemed to tingle. You brought your eyes up to Ramsay who gingerly ran his fingers over his neck, with a grimace. Your hand print almost seemed burnt into his flesh. You gave a startled look.

He wore that stupid grin. "Better than any of the tattoos I've got. Thank you sweetling." He stepped into you, and kissed your forehead before turning on his heel.

"Wait, where are you going? What just happened?" You asked, stunned. 

"You're ready. I have some things to attend to. Play with your newfound powers. I will return soon." 

With that he left, closing the door behind him.

You sunk to your knees, holding your hands out in front of you, examining them.

Could you really use magic like that without your wand? Just about everything else you learned at school was false so far, so why wouldn't that be? But, why had Ramsay kept that from You? He kept a lot of things from you. Why? He knew a hell of a lot more than he let on. Did he know about the prophecy as well?

 _"Have you ever heard the song of ice and fire?"_ You remembered him asking once.

You frowned. He had to know. And that meant he also had to know he was to be a part of it.

You glanced over at the Book of the Damned. That was the best name for it, of all the names for the ancient spell book. Nothing but damnnation was to come from it.

It's time to figure out what the blank page says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone!!! School has been demanding. Finally got back in my groove, so I should be able to write more. Stay tuned. :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/ySjXFjLTagQ


	41. Now is the time

You were in deep conversation with Dany, Camille, and Dany's friend, for lack of a better word, Missandei. She too a harpy from across the Narrow Sea like Camille, about various types and forms of magic. 

The brotherhood had spread out across the nearest towns snuffing out demon activity and helping arm the innocents.

Taking a more direct action was satisfying. It beat sitting around, at least. 

Jon set a map down on the table before you. You looked up at him, with a questioning look.

"It would seem that the heart of the demon activity lately has been reported here." He said, drawing an invisible circle around a small town roughly seventy miles away.

"So what do we do?" You asked, leaning forward to look closer.

"Box them in. We now have the men and equipment."

A dersisive snort made you look at the door way. You saw Ramsay. Everyone turned to look at him. Dany rolling her eyes, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

"That's suicide." He said, stopping behind your chair, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"What would you know of it?" Jon asked with a frown.

"I'm a strategist. That's what I do. Or did. Been awhile. Whatever." He gave a shrug. "But this little group isn't the problem. You're not looking at the whole picture. It's King's Landing we need to look to." He continued, leaning over you and burying a knife in the capital.

"Duh. And how, do you propose, oh master strategist, we get there?" Dany asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"We don't." He replied with another shrug.

"Wow. Really helpful." Dany tutted.

"So then, what?" You asked, breaking the tension, watching him run his eyes calculatingly over the map and suppressing the smallest of grins.

"Well, there are a matter of things we can do right this second. But it's all suicide. No one would get out alive. Sure, that group of demons is closest, but they are all over like that. Laying low. Waiting. Surrounding the shit city. But that's where the gate is. That's where we have to be at the precise moment of heavenly impact." Ramsay said, wrenching his knife out of the table. "Come on, Sweetling. We have work to do."

He held his hand out to you. Slowly You took his hand and stood up. He led you from the room with a tug.

"Where are we going?" You asked as he led you down a flight of steps you had never even noticed before.

"Test your footing." He said, pushing open a door.

Chained to a chair was the other Lannister man from the previous day. There was a sense of foreboding in the air.

"And what exactly do you mean?" You asked, pulling your hand back.

He gave you a look that confirmed what you were dreading. 

"I can't kill him. He's innocent." You said with a shake of your head.

Ramsay laughed. His mirth so full of malice it chilled you. "You're so soft." He walked over to the man, grabbing a fist full of hair and brought the man's head up to look at you. "Sweetling, he has orders to kill you on sight. To do whatever he wants to you. He's killed hundreds of innocents. What's this one dead  _innocent_  to you, _Angel of Salvation_?" He mocked. 

"I think you're missing the point of salvation, Rams." You retorted crossing your arms.

"Fuck that. I understand the word completely. It's  _you_ who doesn't. This is war, Voodoo Child. How many lives will you deliver from evil by killing this  _one_ man? Huh? War is dirty. The world is dirty. The gods are dirty. Why do you think you even exist? Are there any gods of salvation? No. Why? Because they enjoy the bloodshed. They made you, to deliver their so called _salvation_ and remind the people they are in charge. They set you up in this impossible mission so that if you succeed the people will sing the glories of the gods and remember the gods took action.  _You_ are the hitman. Dirty deeds done dirt cheap."

You frowned, taking in his words. Was he right?

"I can't. I can't kill someone chained to a chair already on deaths doorsteps." You finally said with a sigh, dropping your head.

"You've done it before." Ramsay coaxed, letting go of the man.

"What? No I haven't." You said, eyes wide.

"Well, not exactly at your hand. I did the killing. But you, my dear, you gave the word." His grin was wicked and twisted.

"Who?" You demanded.

"The scout in the living room at your little lover's. Baelish. They both died at your command."

"You said you had already killed that man. And I took no part in Baelish. That was all you."

Ramsay chuckled, "oh really? Who showed me where to place the knife? Who told the truth about Baelish? Because that wasn't me."

You stared at him, clenching your teeth, swallowing thickly. You shook your head again. 

"No. No I can't kill him." 

Ramsay walked across the room, pulling you into him. He held you tight, kissing your temple and taking your earlobe between his teeth. 

"Come on, Sweetling. Let me see. Show me that power you have. Please. I'll give you the world." He whispered in your ear.

You closed your eyes, biting your lip, trying not to relax into him and his touch as he ran his hands along your body.

"You're a liar." You said, suddenly feeling angry and pushing away from him.

Ramsay looked at you with raised brows but he still wore that stupid fucking smirk.

"Do it." He breathed, in exactly the same way he had in Edric's living room. The feelings of that night coming back to you.

The anger, disgust, pity, sadness. The same tingling sensation from yesterday in your chest and finger tips.

Ramsay's eyes flashed maliciously. Less dull than you had seen them in awhile. If only you could save him you thought with a deep sadness as you closed your eyes.

"(Y/n), do it. Now." Ramsay's voice said.

You balled up your fists and opened your eyes again. It was like you knew what to do all along as you looked at the man, his eyes wide in fear. His emotions didn't register with you as you gave an almost lazy snap of your fingers. There was an echoing crack and the man went limp. Just like the demon had done when he killed all Beric's men.

And just like that, everything just simply stopped. All emotions. The hot tingle in your chest and finger tips almost painfully hot. Your guilt. Your remorse. Gone.

Ramsay gave a few, loud, slow echoing claps.

You turned your eyes to him. Unsure what to say or do now. 

"They should of made you a Valkyrie." He grinned.

You just gave a small nod.

"Now, let's go raise some hells with the hells." He chuckled, opening the door for you.

Blindly you followed him. It wasn't until he held a paper and a knife to you that you really snapped back to.

You took both items, confused. "What?"

He pulled his shirt off, tapping the left corner of his shoulder blade. "Carve that symbol in my skin."

"Um... why?" You asked, glancing down at the paper and gripping the knife.

"I'm mortal again. Therefore I can be possessed. I'd rather not have to share this body with something else. So, I'm not going in there without being warded." 

"Right... I don't think I can do this with a knife."

"You have to. It has to be in the skin. Yours are tattoos. And now I need one. Hurry up now, sweetling. Times wasting."

You heaved a sigh, "Alright alright. Quit being so bossy."

 

"Don't let me forget to fuck you when you're done." He hissed twenty minutes later, as you continued to etch the symbol deep into his skin. 

The rag you held soaked in blood as you kept mopping up the mess every time you pulled the blade away.

"Shut up and hold still. I'm almost done." You replied, trying not to break your concentration, biting your tongue between your teeth, pushing the rag into him with one hand, and dragging the knife with the other.

Finally you sighed, and pulled the knife away completely. You placed your hand on the bleeding skin, said a few silent words, and the skin healed over. Leaving raised scars.

Ramsay reached behind him to finger the scars, and then turned to you with a mischievous grin.

"You didn't draw a dick on me did you?"

You let out a laugh. The first real laugh that had graced you in weeks.

"No, my dear. Though now I wish I would have." You said, through a toothy grin, suppressing a giggle.

Ramsay watched you closely, before giving a warm smirk. He turned to face you completely and pulled you into him.

You sat in his lap, resting you cheek against his chest and heaving a contented sigh.

"What will happen if we win this?" You asked, giving a yawn.

You heard him swallow and felt his heart pound harder in his chest as he cupped the side of you face, pulling you closer still. His other hand rubbing deep circles into your back.

"I don't know." He admitted, resting his chin on the crown if your head.

"Think maybe we could run away and live together? Make love to each other every day? Be happy?" You murmured, closing your eyes as he ran his thumb gently across your cheek.

"Sweetling, you know that can't happen. Even if I wanted it to." He said quietly.

You listened to the rumble of his chest and heard how the pace in his heartbeat shifted.

You sighed, "I know. I'd give anything for that though."

"I would too." He whispered.

You let the tears fall, not even bothering to hold them back as you heaved a sob.

"Shhh. No more tears, voodoo child. The monster will keep you safe." He cooed, pulling your face up to his.

You blinked the tears away and placed you lips to his. "I love you, Ramsay."

"I love you too." He murmured back against your lips.

"I'm sorry I can't save you." You whimpered.

"You already did." He ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you opened your mouth under his.

You ran your tongue along his. You pulled away slightly to take his bottom lip between yours and bit down until the taste of blood tingled your tongue and his hum tickled your lips. The metallic taste of his blood mixed with the taste of his sweet, thick saliva almost guiltly intoxicating.

A moan escaped you as you shifted in his lap, wrapping your legs around his hips and grinding against his pants.

You felt him stir underneath you and let out a small noise.

He pushed his hips up into you as you deepened the kiss and trailed your fingers down his chest.

"What do you want?" He growled in a husky voice, pulling away from you.

"Be gentle." You whispered, looking at him innocently through your lashes, kissing his swollen bottom lip.

"Why? You don't like gentle. You like the pain." He whispered back, sweeping his eyes over your face. 

"I know what you're doing, Ramsay. Once we leave here you don't plan on coming back. So love me. Please. If I've never begged you before, let this be the time that I begged and pleaded with all my heart. Neither of us will make it out. Don't let me die without knowing and  _feeling_ your love for me. Please." You said in a small, but clear voice.

He stared at you. His eyes wide. His breathing shallow. He swallowed thickly, but didnt move as he continued to stare.

"Please, baby." You begged, bottom lip trembling.

Slowly he stood up, bringing you with him as he crossed from the chair to the bed, gently laying you down.

His fingers shook as he carefully took off all your articles of clothing and discarded his own. He slid between your legs, resting his cheek on your stomach.

You laced your fingers in his hair, messaging his scalp gently with your nails. He let out a deep sigh, picking his head up slightly and kissing down your warm skin to your womanhood.

You made a small noise as he gently kissed over your folds and took them tenderly between his teeth, giving a light tug.

You pushed your head back into the bed with a loud moan and relaxed your body completely, as he slipped his tongue smoothly into you.

"Gods." He murmured, before pressing his tongue firmer against you and made slow, sensual movements against your sensitive spot.

Your breath hitched and you mewled in pleasure, grabbing at his hair and pushing your hips into his mouth.

Your heart began to hammer away furiously as he kept the sensual pace with his tongue and ran a hand gently up your body to grab your breast. He slowly ran his thumb over your nipple as he let out a moan of longing.

You squirmed under him as he kissed up your body. He stopped at your breasts and gave each one equal attention with his warm mouth before kissing up your throat and taking the skin under you chin between his teeth as he pressed his body to yours.

He kissed along your jaw, panting between kisses as you felt his throbbing length against your inner thigh.

Your breathing became more labored as he placed a kiss to your temple, his breathing heavy through his flared nostrils. 

"I love you." He whispered with a deep sigh, as he grabbed your hands, pulling them up above your head and holding them down as he slowly slid himself into you.

"Oh... oh gods... Ramsay." You panted through gasps at the feeling, arching your back and pushing your hips into his. 

He slowly rolled his hips against yours, releasing one hand from your arms to push himself up slightly so he could push himself deeper.

You whimpered, grabbing his throat and giving a small squeeze as he rolled his hips against yours again, leaning into you and placing his warm lips to yours. 

You closed your eyes and kissed him back, moaning into his mouth, pushing your hips into his with every deep, slow movement.

You pulled your mouth away from his, pushing your head further into the blanket as the pressure mounted and your whole body tingled, becoming overly sensitive.

"(Y/n). Open your eyes. Please let me see how good I make you feel." He uttered softly, through a moan.

You drew a sharp breath and slowly opened your eyes to look up at him. A fire as you had never seen before burning in them as he rocked his hips into yours. His chest rose and fell rapidly. His swollen lips parted slightly. His face flushed.

The way he looked at you made the blood pound in your ears and your chest tighten. Your high was coming as you felt every part if your body tighten. He felt it, as his face softened and he pushed firmer into you.

You ran your tongue along your bottom lip as you drew a shuddering gasp and pushed your body into his with a cry of euphoria when it hit you.

Many noises escaped you as you struggled for air, gripping his throat, watching his pupils blow in the ecstasy as he met his release and gasped with a violent shiver as he let out a feral growl, falling into you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, trying to regain his normal breathing. You felt his heart beat furiously against your chest and brought your hand up to run your nails gently over his back. 

You laid like this for a long time. Just enjoying the presence of one another in this way.

"How quickly can you remember a spell in a different language?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm." You hummed, still running your fingers over his back. "I guess it depends. Why?"

"Well, you need that spell from the book. But it will be impossible to tote it around with us." He said, pushing himself up, nipping at your neck, and pulling away from you completely. 

"Wait." You said slowly, sitting up and watching him dress. "You can read that?"

He made a face and gave a small shrug as he pulled his shirt on. "More or less."

"But... You said that...." You said, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Yes. I said I couldn't read it. But you never asked me if I truly didn't know how to read it. You just accepted it. You never even asked at all. I just said i couldn't. Now, I'd be lying if I said I can read it perfect. But I can at least read and translate the spell part." 

"You fucking monster. We could have ended this  _weeks_ ago." You said, anger surfacing, as you snatched your clothes up.

"No. We would have died even faster then. But now you know your full potential. Now we stand a chance." He said, putting a cigarette between his teeth as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/NCjAnpjkDwA


	42. The Bastard's Boys

You took your seat by Ramsay as he scratched on a paper. Well, multiple pieces of paper, as he kept balling up paper and cursing.

He gave you a side long glance but didn't say anything as he made a frustrated noise.

"Maybe you should take a break. You've been at this for hours. It's not like the world will explode for a few more hours. You're tired." You said, sweeping his hair from his forehead.

He gave a sigh, and pushed the paper away from him.

"I need to know that you will not get cold feet when the moment comes for this spell." He said.

"What do you mean?" You asked, looking him full in the face.

"Promise me." Was all he said.

You chewed your bottom lip and then nodded.

"Good. Let's go to bed."

 

You stood there, awkwardly waiting on Ramsay to situate himself in the bed before crawling in yourself. It was just easier that way.

With a small sigh you laid back on the pillow and closed your eyes. The bed was warm and soft. Sleep was so very welcoming, as the day swam before your eyelids. 

You killed a man by snapping your fingers. Just like that his neck snapped and he was dead. Just like that his whole life ended.

You sighed and made to roll over when you felt Ramsay shove his hand rather aggressively between your legs, gripping your thigh to pull you closer to him.

Gently you scoot your body into his until your skin was flush to him. You relaxed again into the bed and let out a small yawn when the feeling of his finger tips over your womanhood caused you to jerk slightly.

You clenched your jaw, trying to ignore the sensation as he continued to tease you ever so softly. But you couldn't ignore it as you felt yourself growing wet and longing for him. He obviously noticed it to.

"Don't move." He growled, slipping a finger inside you.

You sucked in a breath and closed your eyes tight, biting you lip.

His finger explored inside you and he swept his thumb over your sensitive nub every so often. You did your best to lay still, fighting with your reflexes to not arch your back or grind against his hand.

"Ramsay, stop it." You pleaded, pulling away from him. But he pulled you closer.

"I said not to move." He growled, slipping another finger inside you.

Your stomach tightened at the feeling and it took all willpower to keep from squirming under his palm.

"Please stop." You whimpered, trying so hard to push the feelings away.

"No." He smirked, pulling you closer still, rubbing his palm into you.

You arched your back. You couldn't help it. 

"I said don't move. I will tie you to this bed if you disobey me again." He rumbled, his hot breath against your ear.

You clenched your jaw and drew in a sharp breath. "No." 

Ramsay pulled his hand away from you. "No?" He asked in a threatening whisper.

"No. Maybe you will be the one who ends up being tied up and used." You hissed.

He laughed. "I don't think so, sweetling."

You pushed yourself up and looked down at him. "Don't act like that's not what you want. Don't act like you don't want to be dominated. To be the one begging and being commanded." 

He said nothing as he looked up at you before letting that damn grin spread across his face. "It wouldn't matter. You don't know where to begin."

You scowled, climbing on top of him, sitting on his chest. His face softened and he made a small noise as your wetness coated his skin.

"You forget. I'm the angel of salvation. I hold justice in one hand, and mercy in the other. And my dear, I am all out of mercy today." You breathed, leaning forward. You gave a small gasp as his hands grabbed your arms and pulled you down into him. He buried his face between your breasts, nipping at the soft skin.

"No hands." You said, snapping your fingers. 

Ramsay's arms were magically brought above his head like invisible ropes were bound around his wrists.

He raised a brow, running his tongue long his bottom lip.

"Magic isn't fair." He breathed through a smile.

"You've never been fair. Now, shut up. Don't move. And don't make a sound." 

"Oh, my sweetling, I will get you back for this." He chuckled.

You dug a nail in his chest. "I said to shut up."

He jerked in pain, his eyes growing wide. He licked his lips and you felt his breathing become more rapid as you pushed yourself slowly down his body.

You watched him push his head back into the bed, closing his eyes, his lips slightly parted has you took him in your hand.

You swept your thumb over his his tip, already coated in his pre-cum. He drew in a sharp breath. You bit your lip, watch in him as you swept your thumb over him again, tightening your grip.

He squirmed, picking his head up to look at you. His pupils blown. 

"Stop teasing. Ride me." He growled, struggling against his invisible restraints.

You gave a sly grin. "No."

You released him and ran your fingernails softly up the inside of his leg.

"Stop." He almost whined in a strangled voice.

"Shut up." You demanded, sitting between his legs and continuing to tease him with your finger tips.

He shifted, wrapping his legs around you and pulling you forward. You gave a small gasp.

"Fuck me." He growled, squeezing his legs tighter around you.

You smirked, pushing his legs away. "Beg me."

He relaxed his body, dropping his head again into the bed. You watched him swallow and take a deep breath.

"Sweetling, fuck me. Please. Let me feel you." He whispered softly.

Your heart kept into your throat. You stared at him. Watching him. Before you knew when you were doing you were gripping his side's and lowering yourself on to him. He let out a breathy moan. You moved against him. He pushed his hips into yours.

You rocked your hips into his again.

"Harder." He breathed.

"No." You breathed back, grinding slowly against him as your body began to tingle.

"Let me go." He demanded.

You gave a laugh, digging your nails into his side's and pushing yourself harder against him. You kept a slow sensual pace, savoring his many noises and becoming more aroused at each struggle he made to sit up.

When you were about to come undone you closed your eyes, releasing your magical restraints. In an instance Ramsay practically pounced as he threw himself up and clashed his body with yours. He wrapped his arms tightly around you and sunk his teeth into your neck. You both moved together deeply until the air refused to enter your lungs as you felt Ramsay tense under you and let out a deep, vibrating moan that shook you until your high washed over you.

×××

Many days passed and Ramsay still struggled with the translation. You were ready to give it up as lost, thinking there had to be another way. There was always a plan B, right?

You wandered the halls looking for Ramsay when you passed by a window and saw him on the beach with a group of men. He seemed to be yelling, throwing his hands around, and motioning to their guns, and furiously pointing at paper targets that whipped around in the cold wind.

You hurried to your room and pulled on a coat and hat.

"(Y/n)." Came a voice down the hall as you reached the door. You turned to see Jon.

"Oh. Hello, Jon." You said, offering a small smile he didn't bother to return. "Everything okay?"

"No. The dead have made it to the wall. It's just a matter of time before they make it South. We need to make plans, immediately. Abandon the Lannister's until we deal with the dead." Jon said, gripping your shoulder as he walked over to you.

You swallowed, running his words over. "Dragons?" You suggested.

"We need more than that. They aren't at their full size. We won't be able to defeat them all."

"What of the glass?" 

"We are working as quickly as we can. But we don't have the time to train an army with swords and spears." Jon said with a very dark expression.

"Bullets then." You said, thinking back to all the various bullets Ramsay had made from holy water to leviathan blood. You released Jon's grip and slipped out the door.

The wind was numbing almost immediately. You heard Ramsay's shouts carry on the wind.

The men He was shouting at all looked miserable and cold. You saw Cowboy and Arthur trying to steel themselves from the howling wind, fumbling with their numb, red fingers to reload their guns.

"Alright! That's enough!" You shouted, stepping between Ramsay and the men.

Ramsay gave you a cold look. His eyes flashing dangerously, cheeks bright red, hair windswept.

"Excuse me?" He shouted. 

"I said that's enough. We are all going in to warm up." You shouted back.

"Think the weather will be agreeable when we get to King's Landing?" He growled in your face.

"No. But they've had enough for today. Let them warm up. Where's Beric or Thoros?" You said, holding a hard glare.

"They left to run a few errands." He said, before glancing over at the miserable group of men. "Go warm your pussies up. I'm not done fucking y'all dry yet." He barked.

You rolled your eyes and stormed off the beach.

The small group all let out a collective, thankful sigh as they entered the house. Ramsay shoved past you without a word.

"We would have been alright, (y/n)." Cowboy said through chattering teeth as he unslung his gun from his shoulder.

×××

"I've finished the translation." Ramsay said, thrusting a piece of paper at you.

You took the paper, sitting up straight on the couch and glancing at the paper. Wow. His hand writing was terrible.

"What does this last part mean?" You asked, squinting at the paper. The runes indicating a blood offering.

Ramsay shrugged and stalked off.

 

You were sitting at the table beside Ramsay picking at your food, listening to everyone talking when you choked back a startled gasp.

Ramsay's hand was painfully tight on your thigh. You turned slightly to look at him as you felt his hand slide up to your pants button. He didn't look at you and continued fumbling with your pants under the table.

"What are you doing?!" You hissed like an angry snake.

"I told you I would get you back, sweetling." He hissed back from the corner of his evil grin.

He slid his hand in your pants and you cast around wildly, but no one was paying attention.

Hells, he was even carrying on in conversation with Beric seated beside him.

You grit your teeth, slightly upset at the fact that you found yourself growing wet at the racy excitement. You drew a tiny breath, busying yourself with your cup as you felt a finger slide into you, and felt Ramsay make slow movements with his hand.

You swallowed, and threw him a dirty look. He gave you an innocent look back as he flashed a toothy grin, sliding another finger in you and aggressively teasing you.

You shifted, cleared your throat, and stared at your plate. Your pulse pounding in your ears, heart hammering, and tension building in your lower area that had nothing to do with eating dinner.

"(Y/n), are you okay? You look a bit flushed." Camille said across the table.

Slowly you brought your eyes up to look at her, swallowing your embarrassment. 

"I'm fine." You said in a small voice that made Ramsay chuckle.

God's, how you wanted to kill him.

One of Dany's men, who was called Grey Worm, stepped into the room.

"A group of men is here demanding a word with the Bolton." He declared in his choppy accent.

Ramsay pulled his hand from you, adjusted himself in his pants and turned in his chair, curiosity peaked.

"Well, show them in." He said, rising from his seat.

In walked a strange assortment of four men.

One man was tall and skinny. He looked skeletal. His face gaunt and complexion waxy. He had stringy black hair that fell around his face, with sunken black eyes. His grin was evil.

The second man was wide as a wall, and towered over everyone else. He looked as though he were made of different body parts. Like... Frankenstein's monster. While not as deathly looking as the first man, he was still overly scary. You definitely did not want to meet him in the dark. Or even in the daylight.

The third man looked, well, mutant-ish. He was tall and built. His face severely scared. His complexion tanned. He had mismatched eyes and looked, serpent like in a way. He was bald and his skin looked almost scaley. But you weren't sure how to explain it.

Then there was the fourth man. He carried a slightly haughty look about him. Tall, lean, and wicked looking with a mouth full of jagged fangs. His eyes deep orange. But not just the iris, but his whole eye seemed orange. Both of them. Like someone had punctured the iris and the orange liquid spread. 

You glanced over at Ramsay who practically ran to greet the four men. It was weird. He didn't give two shits about anyone. You weren't even sure he gave a shit about you sometimes.

"No shit." He beamed as he shook each man's hand in turn.

"We heard you might could do with a little help." The tall monster man said in a deep, slow voice.

Ramsay turned to the rest of the room, who all watched in great interest.

"Sweetling, this is Alyn." He pointed to the skeletal man. "He's a reaper." Well, that explained it.

"This is Yellow Dick." He indicated the monster man. "Or as I like to call him, Jeepers Kreepers. Never keeps one body part long." So, he was like a giant mismatched lab experiment.

"This is Ben." Ramsay continued, pointing at the serpent man. "He's the result of a poorly executed transfiguration spell." Ah, what a shame.

"And finally, this is Damon." Ramsay concluded, slapping the orange eyed man on the shoulder. "He's a void walker." Interesting, you didn't know they were real.

You nodded at each of the men in turn. Ramsay stood slightly in front of the four men and turned his eyes slowly to the room at large.

"May I introduce the Bastard's Boys."

Cowboy made a noise and choked on his drink. "You mean like  _the Bastard's Boys_?" He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Like nineteen forty two Northern Army Bastard's Boys?"

Ramsay cocked his head slightly. "Aye. That would be us."

"Holy shit! My grandfather used to tell me stories about you guys! You helped rescue his platoon when they were captured." Cowboy said jumping up.

Ramsay let a grin play the corner of his mouth. You peered at him and the group of men curiously. 

"Yeah man. The old fart loved to tell a crazy story about five guys who came in and decimated the whole makeshift prison. We always thought he was crazy, but he never faltered in his story. Dead of the night. Snow storm. Group came in and all hells broke loose. Gunfire, explosions, dying, and a ringing, bone chilling laugh. Men swinging like skinny fucking swords and a fuck ton of knives. Big guy with huge ass guns. Dropping men like flies. He told it so vividly I could almost see it. Right before he died he gave me this picture..." Cowboy said excitedly, pulling his wallet out, "was a picture the morning his platoon was rescued after the night of Red Snow they called it. Got a picture with the guys known as the Bastard's Boys. All covered in mud and blood and snow. He was disappointed though when he had it developed because the man, their leader, didn't show up in the picture. Said he was like a ghost with a flashy cold grin, a laugh to freeze the ocean, and ice for eyes. He said that... oh, wait." Cowboy stopped talking when he looked down at the picture. "Well I'll be." He held the picture out.

Ramsay crossed the room and took the picture, eyeing it closely. You stood beside him looking down at the picture. Black and white. Snow falling. There stood Ben, Alyn, Yellow Dick, Damon, a man that looked just like Cowboy who had his arm slung around none other than Ramsay. They were all covered in muck and grime. Their helmets askew. All grinning madly. A cigarette hanging from Ramsay's grin. His eyes shinning. His uniform stained and ruined. His favorite knife at his hip. A rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Interesting." Was all Ramsay said, before handing the picture back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no catchy song title. Lol. Felt it was time to bring the boys in.  
> But here's a song anyways, circa the time period we reminisce this chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/_8yGGtVKrD8


	43. Rock it for me

Ramsay Bolton had to be the most interesting person you had ever met. A murderer. A wartime hero. A liar. A charmer. An asshole. A monster. A vampire turned man. A psycho. 

He was every emotion wrapped into one. He was charismatic. He was deadly. He was hilarious. He was angry. He was chaotically happy. He was cold. He was haughty. He was more intelligent than he let on. He was headstrong. He was a jerk. He was sarcatic and had more sass than your grandmother ever had. Which was a lot. He was rough. He was rugged. He was obsessive. He was compulsive. Yet, he was caring, though no one but you would ever know that.

But more than that, he was yours. 

 

"Rams, what are we going to do about Jaime Lannister?" You found yourself asking.

You were in the living room, sitting in his lap in an armchair. He had insisted. Always wanting to parade you around like he owned you. But, the road goes both ways. You had spent the last hour listening to Ramsay catch up with his 'boys' and entertain the Brotherhood with gruesome war stories, and women. He did the last part on purpose. You knew it. He held you possessively in his lap, making sure you wouldn't be able to get up and leave.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me, sweetling. How rude of me." He said, nudging you to stand. He then looked you up and down. "Go magic on something nice. Five star nice."

You raised a brow in question.

"Go on now." He said, giving you a small push towards the door.

 

A knock came on the door. "Come in!" You called, applying eyeliner. It had been so long since you wore makeup. It was a satisfying feeling as you glanced yourself over with a grin.

In walked Dany and Missandei. They never seemed to be apart. Like conjoined twins almosy.

"You look nice." Dany said running her eyes over you.

"Thank you." You said with a bright smile. "Any idea where I might find my Killer?"

"Haven't seen him since dinner." Missandei spoke up.

"Hm. Tells me to dress nice and then disappears. Typical." You tutted.

"I came to speak with you. Away from the madman." Dany said, looking around.

You peered at her in interest. "Well, it's just us. At least, I think." 

But at that moment there came another knock on the door.

You gave Dany and Missandei an apologetic look as you crossed the room and opened the door. There Ramsay stood in, looking sharp in his suit. Which you had no idea where it came from, but you learned to quit asking questions when it came to him. It was strange to see him looking so nice again. It almost hid the fact that he was a bloodthirsty killer.

He held out a single yellow rose with a wink. "My lady. I was hoping you would accompany me for a dance tonight."

You took the rose, narrowing your eyes at him in suspicion. What was he playing at? He offered his arm.

Slowly you took his arm, giving another apologetic look back at the two women before you left them as Ramsay tugged you along. 

"What are we doing?" You asked, as your heels echoed down the empty hallway.

"Dancing, sweetling. I told you that." He said, opening the door to the living room. It was rather crowded from all the people staying here, as Dragonstone served as headquarters now for the resistance. A few people looked over at you curiously, but you ignored them as you caught sight of Jaime Lannister sitting on a couch between Alyn and Damon.

He had been bathed and had a change of clothes. He too dressed nice. He wore an unreadable expression as he glanced between his couch mates.

Games. Ramsay loved his games.

Ramsay led you to the seat across from Jaime and dropped your hand, indicating you to sit. You did, crossing your ankles, resting your hands on your knee. Waiting.

On the table between the chairs was a collection of glasses and a bottle of wine and either whiskey or brandy.

Ramsay cleared his throat, sat beside you and offered you a glass of wine. He then pushed a glass towards Jaime.

Jaime sat motionless, staring at the glass. This made Ramsay laugh.

"Lion, if I were going to kill you, it wouldn't be with poison." He said, pouring a rather generous amount of the amber colored liquid in a glass and sitting back in the seat, wrapping his arm around you. "How are you finding your accommodations? Room big enough? Warm enough?" He added, propping his shined shoes up on the table.

Again, Jaime said nothing. You took him in. He looked so miserable. He had his handless arm tucked away in his jacket pocket. His face was slightly sunken and his golden hair was dull. His green eyes faraway. What had Ramsay done to him? Ramsay was always in a bad mood whwn he left Jaime's room, simply for the fact he was not allowed to physically touch him. Not that Ramsay didn't find other ways to torture, but it wasn't as satisfying for him, you assumed.

"I believe Ramsay asked you a question, sir." Alyn hissed.

Ramsay held his hand up, "No. No. It's fine, Alyn. Perhaps you'd like some pie? Everyone loves pies."

Jaime shifted in his seat, leaning forward slightly. "What are we doing?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Dessert and a smoke is all. Thought you might be lonely. You've been awfully quiet since our last meeting. I was very rude last time. We parted on bad terms. Thought I'd give a peace offering. Pie, wine, and a pack if cigarettes. Or maybe you'd like a cigar? I don't know how your shiny golden asses party in the south at King's Landing or at the Rock. I heard us Northerners are a bit, unrefined. Barbarians. Heathens. So, allow me to show you some Northern hospitality." Ramsay said smoothly, leaning forward and holding out his hand.

You gave him a dirty look, "You know he can't shake that hand." You hissed.

Ramsay chortled, "oh yeah. That's right. Forgive me. My mistake."

You saw anger and rage flash across Jaime's face.

"So, how 'bout that pie?" Ramsay said, glancing between Alyn and Damon. Damon gave a shrug and stood. You watched him leave. He walked with a feline like slink. 

"So, sweetling, our guest here has been very tight lipped the last few days. Any ideas how to loosen a tongue?" Ramsay said, turning his attention to you.

You searched his face, trying to decipher what code it was he was asking. You shook your head.

"No ideas? They say I'm not supposed to hurt him. Well, any more than I already did."

You pursed your lips, "Maybe he doesn't like playing games."

Ramsay pulled a face and snorted, "everyone loves games. Huh, Alyn?" 

The man nodded, giving Jaime a long look through his sunken black eyes. 

"I will kill you!" Jaime suddenly burst out.

Ramsay shifted in the seat and gave a bone chilling cackle. "Gods, you are such a funny man. Why are you so hateful? I have no ill will towards you. But your sister..." He pulled another face, holding his palms out with a shrug. "I mean, normally I could care less. However, she's really upset my sweet little angel here. So I'm afraid I've got to do away with her."

Jaime lunged, but Alyn caught him, almost lazily, with an eye roll and sigh.

"How about this, since you hate my manners so much, tell me the truth of everything and I'll let you go. I'm a merciful man. A man of my word. What do you say?" Ramsay said, a smirk forming.

You gave a small amused huff. Merciful. That wasn't even in Ramsay Bolton's vocabulary.

Ramsay gave you an affronted look. "Why is it that no one ever believes me? Have I ever held you against your will or hurt you, sweetling?"

You frowned at him trying to make an example of you. A poor one at that. "No." You said dryly, sipping your wine.

"See. There you have it. Give me the goods and you're free to go." Ramsay said, turning back to Jaime.

Damon returned with a pie. He set it down and took his seat beside Jaime.

"Ladies first." Ramsay said, grinning broadly at you. 

You shook your head, "No thank you." 

Ramsay shrugged and cut about a third of the pie for himself. When he was done he set his plate down with a contented sigh as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Now Jaime. I'm really going above and beyond here for you. Don't shit on my hospitality. I've welcomed you with open arms." Ramsay said, taking a long drink from his glass.

"What do you want?" Jaime asked with a huffy sigh.

"Answers. Duh." Ramsay said, rising from the chair.

"I'm not at the liberty to give you any answers." Jaime said, eyeing Ramsay wearily.

Ramsay rolled his shoulders, gave a nod to Damon, and crossed the room to an old, dusty stereo by the television.

You watched Damon rise from his chair and Jaime flinch. With a small pop Damon was no more, but there stood a tall, lanky black cat with large orange eyes. The cat gave a deep stretch and streaked from the room, vanishing into nothing before your eyes.

"See, Lannister, when you're immortal you meet a lot of interesting folks. Void walkers, especially. Dying breed. Such a shame. My good friend can be anywhere, at anytime. I'm getting the answers I want regardless. Just wanted to see if maybe you'd spill the beans so I didn't have to get my hands dirty." Ramsay called across the room, kneeling beside the stereo.

"What's this?" Came Tyrion's voice as he walked in, glancing around the room.

"Ah, little man. Was just treating your dear older brother to some pie. But he refused. Terrible manners. Maybe you can talk sense into him." Ramsay said, standing and fingering through a box of old records.

Tyrion gave you a look. You gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for dear." The half man said, taking Jaime's untouched glass. "Poisoned?" He asked, raising the glass.

"Now why do people think I'd stoop that low?" Ramsay chuckled, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Ever swung?" He added, looking down at you.

"Uhm . No." You said, looking up. He was wearing a smug grin.

"You asked me what the forties were like. So, come on." He said, taking your arm and helping you up.

You glanced around the room, cheeks warming.

"Think I'd let you make a fool of yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." You replied automatically to which Ramsay laughed.

"Touché, sweetling. But it's easy, come on." 

"But, Jaime." You said, glancing back the the Lannister's. 

"He won't go anywhere. Alyn is very good company."

Somehow you doubted that very much. But the man scared you, so you weren't about to say anything. Instead you let Ramsay lead you across the room. 

"You know, my father enjoyed jazz. He was more into the slow jazz. But I don't think he was much for dancing." Ramsay said, flipping a switch, pulling you into him, placing his hand on your hip. 

It only took three songs to finally get the hang of the dances. Something about dancing with Ramsay made your heart warm. War, death, prophecy forgotten in this moment.

You rested your head on his shoulder, letting him guide you through the song when you caught Jon and Dany making eyes across the room at one another.

You pushed away from Ramsay, walking over to Dany, offering your hand. She just looked at you. You gave her a look, and slowly she took your hand. You then motioned for Jon to join you.

"Oh no." Dany said, trying to pull her hand away, but you tightened your hand on hers.

"Yes. Everyone else is having a good time. I see the way you both look at each other. Even Missandei is enjoying herself." You said, nodding at a corner where Missandei and Grey Worm were slow dancing. 

You now took the moment to look around the whole room. The television had been turned off. Some men were smoking and playing cards. Other men sitting and enjoying one another's company as brothers. Camille dancing with Ben. Even Tyrion was tapping along with the music, talking to his brother and Alyn. Jaime was the only one who seemed to be subdued. Sansa was laughing and dancing with Cowboy. It was like a blast from the past.

Ramsay was leaning against the stereo, watching you closely. Wearing that smirk. How had he done It? How was it possible for him to be so damn charming? He gave you a wink. You placed Dany's hand in Jon's.

You returned to Ramsay and gave him a calculating look. "How?" 

"How what, Sweetling?" He asked, returning your look.

"This." You said, motioning to the room.

He tilted his head. "There's more to war than killing. It's called a morale boost. It's back to reality tomorrow."

"I find it to be false security." You said with a small frown.

"No. Everyone in here is a killing machine. They know the risk. And they are all here for  _you._ " Ramsay said with a shrug, grabbing you rather aggressively and pulling you in for a kiss, cupping your face.

"Who are you, Ramsay Bolton?" You asked when he broke the kiss as a cat meowed loudly at your feet.

"You keep asking me that." He chuckled, dropping his hands, looking down at the cat, and walking away from you.

You watched him leave, Damon now human again. They were both speaking quietly. Ramsay's smirk gone as Damon spoke quickly.

 

"And you're sure?" You heard Ramsay's voice say behind the door.

"Aye. They are mobilizing to strike once the darkness is this side of the wall. I don't trust the angels, but the white one is right. We need to wipe out the dead. We don't have much time. From what I saw we have maybe two weeks unless some kind of miricale happens between now and then. What of Salvation?" Damon said.

You frowned, straining your ears harder.

"I've almost got her. She's too damn righteous and selfless. Always putting others before herself." Ramsay said with a sigh.

What did that mean?  _Almost got her_.

"What of the Blade and the spell?"

"I'm working on it, fucktard."

"Ramsay, you're playing with fire. I didn't take you as one to burn yourself."

"Enough. I've got it all worked out. But we need to get into striking position. We won't take them by sea. We will have to mobilize inland and strike from the King's Road." You heard a knife being buried into the table.

"Two weeks is all I can guarantee." Damon said. "You've wasted too much time trying to learn to love. It's all in vain."

"I know that. I don't need your ass to tell me  _anything_ about fucking up. You do it just as well as I do." Ramsay growled.

There was a faint popping and a cat hissing loudly.

You pulled away from the door, hastily kicking out of your heels, gathering them up, and hurrying back down the hall, slipping around the corner as you heard a door slam.

You leaned against the wall and sighed, closing your eyes.

Two weeks.

"(Y/n)?" Came Barristan's voice. 

You looked around, "oh, hello professor." You said with a small smile.

"Everything okay?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

You sighed and dropped your shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know what to do to end this all. I'm tired. I'm scared. I'm angry. Nothing is right."

The older man nodded wisely. "Funny thing about nothing being right is that eventually it becomes right. We just have to accept it."

 

Ramsay pulled you tightly into him, burying his face in your hair and breathing in deeply. You shifted, turning to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pressed his face to your chest, nipping at your skin.

"What happens if we lose?" You asked into the darkness.

"For who?" He asked against your skin.

"The people."

"Don't know. All die. Winter is here. It will wipe everyone out, i guess. Your demon friend will probably create some kind of kingdom and create more humans and monsters or something to serve him."

"Would there be any reasoning with him?" 

Ramsay snorted, "no."

You said nothing, mind made up.

×××

"Where you going?" Ramsay asked as you pulled your hat on and zipped your coat.

"To pray." You said, opening the door.

"Why?" He asked in distaste, he too pulling a hat on.

"Guidance." You said simply, stepping into the cold wind.

Ramsay muttered and cursed as he stepped out behind you. He grabbed your arm. You turned on the spot and opened your eyes to find yourself outside a large and gloomy looking sept. 

You pushed the door open and entered. Ramsay awkwardly following you, clenching his jaw as he walked over the threshold as if expecting to burst into flame. He looked around, an unamused smirk at his lips.

It was drafty and cold inside the Sept. It's tall stained glass windows rattling in their panes from the howling wind. Candles flickered all around, threatening to put themselves out any second. Where were the people? The holy patrons.

You frowned, walking up to the alter of the Seven and dropping to your knees.

_Nana, any of the Seven really. Or any gods. I need help. I need guidance. I don't know how to end this. Please. Show me. Give me the power to restore the world and save your creations from destruction._

You sat quietly, waiting. The wind was the only sound. You opened your eyes and glanced around. Ramsay had his back to you, taking the Sept in with a deep frown, staring at a picture on the ceiling in particular.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing at the painting.

"Creation." You said, taking the large picture in. "Every Sept had it's ceiling painted in a different picture of a significant event from the Seven. Because the dragon riders hailed from this island, the Creation of Dragons is the picture painted here. I read it in one of those books a few months back."

"Then why is the sun black?"

"An eclipse, obviously."

"But  _why_?

"This is when the Seven vanquished the hells to their pits with the Dragon before The Song of Ice and Fire. The eclipse drained magic from the world, spreading darkness and the demons. But the Father created the Dragon to stop it. Come on now. You know that. I know you do." You said, rising from your knees.

"But an eclipse. An eclipse is coming." Ramsay said, a steely edge in his voice.

"When?" You asked, dreading the answer.

"Two weeks."

Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/fBGSJ3sbivI


	44. For what it's worth

"So then where will we go?" You asked, peering at the map over Ramsay's shoulder as he moved little plastic army men around the map. Jon and Dany both sat tense in their chairs, waiting on Ramsay's answer.

It had been  a long three hours of arguing.

"Here. Near Harrenhal. Beric says we have roughly twenty thousand strong. Men, monsters, the Northern Army and the fucks from Essos. Plus three dragons. So once we land, our half of us will push south and rout the demons, holding down until the other half and your dragons," Ramsay glanced up at Dany, "take care of the hostiles in the north. Then we meet up outside of King's Landing and (y/n) will deliver the final blow with the Blade."

"Should we really break up like that?" Jon asked, examining the map.

"Probably not. But it's go time. I've had worse odds." Ramsay mumbled with a shrug as he lit a cigarette.  "We leave in seventy two." He rose and left the room.

You watched him silently, glancing over at the table. The realness starting to set in. You had seventy two hours left. Seventy two hours to cling on to Ramsay. 

You wanted to weep. You wanted to throw things. You wanted to scream. There were so many gaps in this plan. What about the prophecy? Bran had said all four of you needed to work together. If you all weren't together, was it still working together? What of the leviathans? 

You gave a sigh and rose slowly from your chair. Leaving before Dany or Jon could stop you. You really didn't want to talk to anyone. You wanted to be alone. You wanted to find another way. 

You closed the door to your room, picking up the Blade of Beginning, and sitting on the edge of the bed with a hard sigh.

You fingered the tip of the Blade and fell back into the mattress. You closed your eyes tight to keep the tears from coming as sleep crept up on you.

_"(Y/n). Come to me. There's no need for all this destruction. You doubt the plan. That is wise. You will fail little angel. Salvation is not meant for the world of men. Do not waste your time." You looked around for the voice. There he was, standing out against the blackness. You clenched your fists. "Leave me alone. I will fuck your plan to shit. I'm sick and tired of you. You and Cersei." You shouted. The demon king laughed, "we have already won. Just give up." "Why?" You asked, crossing your arms. "Why what?" The demon asked, raising a brow. "Why do you want this? I mean if you win and winter comes, isn't your whole kingdom ruined?" The demon laughed again, "No. Some will survive. Winter is putty in my hands." You shook your head, "I don't think so. It's coming for us all. You included." "These are things beyond your comprehension. Just give up. I am done asking you. You are mine, and I will take you. Whether it's willingly or I have to drag you by your wings. You are mine." You laughed, "No. I am Ramsay's."_

You opened your eyes to look at the dim ceiling. The Blade still in your hand. You gripped it tightly and sat up. It was warm in your hand and humming softly. Apparently you were doing something right. It gave you hope and a fire ignited inside of you. Warming you all over. A new found energy. As you crossed the room there was a sharp sting in your chest. Like searing skin. You grabbed at your shirt, yanking the collar down. There it was. The cut in your chest. Hot, angry, and hurting. But you pushed the pain from your mind. It didn't matter. It couldn't kill you.

"Let's do this." You whispered, setting the Blade on the pillow, sliding off the bed and leaving the room.

 ×××

Jaime was standing at the window when you walked in. He turned quickly when he heard the door open.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you'd sent the mad dog to come finish me off." He said bitterly.

"I've learned that one should always uphold their honor by doing in themselves." You said, clutching your fist. "Sit." You demanded, unkindly.

With a sigh Jaime did as you instructed.

"Why is the demon after me? What does he want with me?" You asked, crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes at the man before you. 

"To make you his bride. You may be trying to fulfill a prophecy by the gods. But he has his own to fulfill." 

You grimaced. "What happens to the people if his prophecy is fulfilled?"

Jaime shrugged, "Don't know."

In a swift motion you grabbed up the front of Jaime's shirt and brought him to your face.

"You do know and you  _will_ tell me. People only  _think_ Ramsay is scary. But I am  _much_ worse." You growled, your hands hot, chest tingling. 

Jaime went slightly wide eyed as if he could feel the magic pouring from you. But still, he said nothing. A black cat jumped up and sat in the window sill watching, twitching it's tail. It didn't register to you as you shoved Jaime back into his seat.

He gave a sigh. You snapped your fingers. From nowhere ropes sprang out and coiled themselves around Jaime.

"You see, I don't need knives to get answers from people." You said, kneeling down to eye level with Jaime. "But I'm sure it does make the process a bit more fun." You placed your index finger to his cheek and felt his skin sizzle under your fingertip.

He cried out. You pulled your finger away and stood up again. "They said Ramsay isn't to mutilate you anymore. But me? I will snap anyone's neck who tries to tell me different. However, unlike Rams, I  _am_ merciful. I am giving you the opportunity to tell me everything I need to know. If you refuse I will cause pain for every lie or silence and still get what I want."

The cat jumped from the window, gave a long stretch, and disappeared into nothing.

"Okay." Jaime said, dropping his head.

"What happens if he takes me as his bride?" You asked, conjuring up a chair and sitting in it backwards, resting your chin on the back.

"I honestly don't know. Something about overthrowing the heavens. He said taking up new residence. But that's all I know."

You chewed the inside of you cheek. "What does your sister get out of this?"

"To rule the world under him. He promised her the ability to run it as she pleased, as long as he was ultimately in control."

You let out a shrill laugh, "and she believes him?!"

Jaime gave a half shrug through his ropes.

"What's your part in this?"

"I love Cersei. I would follow her to the end." 

"But now?" You asked, peering into Jaime's glazed eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm dead either way." He said in defeat. "She played me like a fiddle. So, just be done with me."

"No. Kill her." You said, rising from the chair.

"What?" Jaime asked snapping his head up, startled.

"You heard me. Kill Cersei and all your sins will be forgiven. You will be released." You said stepping into your captive. "However, should you fail, even the fire of the hells will feel better than what I have in store for you." You hissed, placing your hand on his chest, burning through the ropes and down to his skin until your hand print was left in his chest as he screamed out in pain. You pulled your hand away.

He said nothing but gave a dazed nod.

"Where are the gates?" 

"Below the Sept of Balor."

"Good. You are free to roam the house. Leave and Ramsay's Bitches will hunt you down and tear you to shreds until I can get to you. You will come with us to the capital." You said with a sweet smile, snapping your fingers. The ropes vanished and Jaime's skin healed over, leaving nothing behind. No trace that you had ever touched him.

You turned to see Ramsay leaning against the closed door, watching you closely. He failed at suppressing his admiration as he stood there with a twisted grin.

"How come you healed him and left me with this?" He smirked, running his hand over his throat and pushing off the door.

"Because I like you. You're mine." You said, opening the door and leaving.

×××

"Why the gods chose an angel from the south to use a northern spell I'll never know."  Ramsay chuckled, walking in the empty room.

You gave him a dirty look, clutching the paper.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "just saying. You're too slow with your speech. It needs to be sharp, not slurred."

"If you've come in here to criticize me, you can leave now." You said, heat rising in your face.

"I actually came to talk to you." Ramsay said, pulling up a chair and sitting in the middle of the room.

You leaned against the table watching him. "About?" 

"Come here." He motioned toward his lap.

You sat gently in his lap, facing him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He laced his fingers through your hair, pulling you as close as he could.

"Does it have to be this way?" You asked with a sniff.

"Aye. For what it's worth, I love you." He said softly. 

"You've become such a cuddly puppy." You said, pulling away from him to read his face.

"Tell anyone I will kill you." He chuckled. 

You grinned, "alright. But only if you go back to being a bloodthirsty killer."

"I am always a bloodthirsty killer."

You snorted "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I didn't really. I came to fuck you stupid." He growled in your ear.

"Just make sure I can't get out of bed tomorrow." You whispered back, kissing his cheek.

"Now that's a promise I can keep." He smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around you as he stood.

You tightened your legs around his waist, kissing him deeply as he carried you from the room.

With much difficulty he managed to make his way to the bedroom in between your aggressive kisses.

He slammed the door and dropped you on the bed, falling into you as he pressed himself into you.

"Make it hurt." You breathed, closing your eyes and pushing your head back into the bed.

He pulled his knife, cutting your clothes away. In his haste the tip of the blade caught your skin multiple times. Each cut stinging as he ran his hands over you.

You bit your lip to keep quiet, as he pulled away from you to strip his clothing.

"Get on your knees." He said, grabbing your hand.

You pulled your hand back. "No."

"You really don't get a say in this, sweetling. I take what I want."

"And I give what is deserved." You smirked, sitting up on your knees, catching his arm with your hand, sinking your nails into his flesh, pulling him toward you.

His smirk dropped as he caught sight of your chest.

You brought your free hand up to the raised skin, and gave a small smile.

"It can't hurt me." 

"What a shame." He murmured, placing a harsh kiss to the scar.

You raised a brow in question before gasping in surprise as he yanked you from the bed, forcing you to your knees.

"I told you, I take what I want." He growled, gripping your shoulder painfully.

You squirmed at the pain, but grabbed his hip, applying the same amount of pressure, feeling his skin tear beneath your grip.

He gave a small hiss, releasing your shoulder and tangling his hands in your hair.

You looked up at him through your lashes, giving a smirk as you took him in your mouth.

His grip tightened in your hair as his breath hitched. 

You ran your tongue along him, adding more pressure as you ran your tongue over his tip.  He drew another breath, pushing you further into him.

You closed your eyes, trying to relax yourself as he pushed himself further into your mouth. Slowing your breathing was the hardest part, and resisting the urge to gag.

You gripped the back of his thighs, shifting on your knees as you felt the inside of your legs slick in your wetness. 

But you were determined to see him through, realizing you had no idea what he tasted like.

You gripped him tighter, running your tongue firmly along him as he continued to push into you.

His breathing became shallow and rapid, as the noises of lust and desire escaped him. His grip in your hair became painful as he let out a throaty growl, filling your mouth with his seed.

Salty, sweet, and thick as you slowly swallowed it, as he pulled himself from you.

He closed his eyes and sighed, as he pulled you up and pushed you into the bed. He shoved your legs apart, running his hand along your inner thigh. It made you shiver.

He slid his other hand down your other thigh, and he ran his palm over your glistening folds.

You whimpered, clawing at his arms.

"No teasing, please." You panted, as he pressed his palm harder against you.

He smirked, "relax, sweetling. I have all night to make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

You closed your eyes, pushing your body back into the bed.

"First things first though, voodoo child. Up ya get." He breathed, pulling away from you.

You threw your eyes open, curiosity peaked. Slowly you slid off the bed. 

Ramsay grabbed you roughly, turned you around and pushed your down into the bed. He ran his fingers along the curve of your back, making you shiver again.

"Don't move, or you will regret it." He growled, running his whole hand across your back.

You may there, waiting, giving a small sigh at his touch. Suddenly his touch turned harsh as he dug his fingers into your back and drug his nails down every curve.

You shifted slightly, gritting your teeth.

"Too perfect. Unmarked." He tutted, pushing his nails harder into you.

You made a small noise, but remained as still as you could.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want to destroy this unpainted canvas? To cut and bruise this skin?" He said with a throaty growl, pulling away from you.

You shifted your head, to look at him from the corner of your eye, "why?"

His haunting eyes narrowed at you as he chewed his lip. Clearly running the answer over in his head.

"Because I hate you. Because I love you. Because you killed me." He whispered. 

You made to push yourself up, but in a swift motion he was on you, pushing you back into the mattress.

"I said not to move."

You sighed, relaxing your body to lay still.

"You're stupid, you know. Why do you  _never_ listen to me?" He asked with bitterness.

You said nothing, continuing to lay still. He pulled away from you again. You heard him rummaging around for something, but didn't dare look.

You drew in a sharp gasp as you felt the edge of cold metal rest against the middle of your back. You swallowed thickly, shivering as he ran the blade up your spine.

"How many times have you disregarded what I've said?" He asked gently.

"I... I don't know." You said, biting the inside of your cheek, trying to steady your breathing.

"Let's be fair and say only five." He breathed, pressing the blade firmer against your skin.

You felt the bite of the knife and closed your eyes tightly.

He pulled the knife away, fingering the cut. It stung and burnt. You gave a small noise from the back of your throat.

"One." Ramsay said. You heard the knife fall to the floor with a dull thud.

You clenched your jaw, afraid of what was in store for two.

You gave a cry as strike number two fell. His belt stinging your ass. You gripped the blanket until it hurt your hands.

"Two." He said.

The belt came down harder, in the same spot at three, and even harder at four.

You fought back the tears, clutching the blanket harder still, trying to keep from moving as your backside ached and felt as if it were on fire.

You cried out a strangled sob as lash number five made contact with your skin. You shook in pain, giving a jerk as Ramsay's hand came into contact with the burning skin.

But the touch was gentle, as he pressed lightly over the welts. He leaned into you, kissing the cut in your back.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, ghosting his lips over your cut skin.

He pressed himself harder into you as you shook, continuing his gentle touches. 

"No you're not." You breathed through clenched teeth.

"I told you. I'm a monster. I will hurt you. Always. No matter how much I love you. You should of run away when you had the chance." He said, pushing himself off of you, and rolling you over.

Slowly, you brought your eyes to his. He looked tired and harassed. Upset almost. 

"You'll never understand my sickness." He said with a deep sigh, dropping his gaze.

You laid motionless, watching him with a deep sadness. What was it like to fight such a deadly battle with yourself? 

You brought your hand up to his cheek, and pulling him toward you. He fell into you as you caught his lips in an aggressive kiss.

"You're doing exactly as I told you. I don't want to be able to get out of bed tomorrow. You have a deal to uphold." You whispered against his lips.

"There's something bad wrong with you." He said, cracking a grin.

"Yes. You." You replied with your own grin. 

He pushed your legs apart as he climbed on top of you.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, biting gently as his hand wandered your body. He took your skin between his teeth, biting down and running his tongue along the skin as he ran his fingers over your folds.

You tangled one hand in his hair at the nape of his neck, grabbing at his back with your other hand.

He parted you with his finger, rubbing his thumb in firm circles along your sensitive spot.

You arched your back, moaning, tightening your grip in his hair. He continued to tease you. The same longing ache between your legs. His fingers slid effortlessly inside you as your wetness continued to increase.

"I didn't know you could be so wet and ready for me." He muttered in your ear, taking your earlobe between his teeth and biting down.

"Fuck me. Hard." You breathed, closing your eyes, bucking your hips into his hand.

"How hard?" He asked, pulling his hand from you, wiping your wetness on your leg.

"How hard can you?" You breathed, arching your back again.

He gave an amused huff, gripping your hip as he ploughed into you. The firmness of his swift action catching you off guard, as he ground his hips painfully against yours. 

"Ramsay." You moaned, your breath hitching as he pushed harder into you.

You heard your heart pounding in your ears as he continued to put all his strength into each harsh thrust. You pushed back, a dull ache forming as you stomach twisted up.

Many strangled noises escaping you both as the sweat formed and breathing became hard. You clashed your mouth with his. Grips tightening. Thrusts harder. Hearts playing pounding songs against rib cages. 

 It happened like a blow to the chest as the air left you when you cried out in pleasure. It was like no other high you had ever experienced. It was so sudden and forceful you thought your heart would burst at the release you felt all over. Tears leaked on to your cheeks and every breath came in loud gasps as your body quaked and trembled. The sound of Ramsay meeting his high was the most amazing thing you ever heard as you pulled him close into you.

×××

You opened your eyes to see the sun shining through a gap in the curtains. It had to be late morning as you glanced around. You felt Ramsay's weight on you. His leg and arm wrapped around you possessively. 

You made to roll over, making a small noise as every part of your body screamed in soreness. You sighed, closing you eyes, becoming very aware of your body. Your thighs were still slick and sticky in spent cum. Your fingers aching from gripping Ramsay so tightly. Your body was exhausted. 

You assumed you had only gotten three or four hours of sleep, as you didn't give out completely until the sun had started to rise.

You grinned to yourself, snuggling into Ramsay. His breathing deep. His hair astray and stuck to his forehead from the sweat. But his lips weren't so swollen anymore. He looked peaceful. Like a god. You wondered what he thought of you when he watched you sleep. You pressed your lips softly to his bottom lip, closing your eyes again.

 

The next time you woke up you were alone. You took a deep breath and pushed through the ache as you sat up. Muscles you didn't even know you had aching deeply.

The hot water was relaxing as you moved slowly to wash your body and hair. Magic or not, aching muscles were aching muscles. You examined your many bruises on your body. Blotchy purple skin on your ass. Deep blue patches on your hips and arms. Hickey after hickey across your neck and chest, even your breasts. Your busted, swollen bottom lip. You looked like a car wreck victim. It made you laugh.

After dressing and making yourself a bit more presentable you wandered the house until you found yourself in the kitchen.

There sat Dany, Missandei, Camille, and Sansa. All apparently enjoying afternoon coffee and being... well, females.

Cowboy came in, grabbing a can of soda, leaning against the counter as he looked at you with a bemused expression. 

"Wonderful evening, huh?" He asked slyly.

Your face flushed deeply as you bit your lip and looked at the floor.

This made Cowboy laugh. Even Sansa let a giggle escape her.

"Sorry." You finally managed to get out, your embarrassment too much.

Cowboy walked over to you and clapped you on the shoulder with his large hand, a grin on his young face. "No need to be sorry. We all need a little R and R. It's not like it's exactly a secret about y'all anyways."

If possible your face burnt hotter. You opened your mouth, but no sounds came out. 

Your stomach growled.

"Here, come sit and I'll make you something to eat." Camille said breaking the silence and pulling out the chair beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/oAVlZxt1GHU
> 
> Sorry had papers to write. Boo!


	45. Coming for the throne

Ramsay was deep in conversation with the Boys when you entered the room. They were all examining their weapons and cracking jokes.

They all glanced at you when you walked in.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything." You said rather awkwardly.

"Why would you think that?" Yellow Dick asked. His voice was so deep it seemed to shake the floor.

You shrugged.

"What's up?" Ramsay asked, narrowing his eyes at you calculatingly. 

"Just got bored of the... um... girls?" You finished, not sure how else to put it. 

"Ah, yes. Women can be rather boring. But, while I have you in my clutches we need to talk about your attire." Ramsay said, looking you up and down.

"Excuse me?" You frowned.

"Only, I'm not letting you walk through a field of bullets in flats and whatever else it is you have going on." 

"Well, I wasn't going to wear this, stupid." You said, looking down at your leggings and sweater.

"Attitude, sweetling." Ramsay clucked in annoyance.

You rolled your eyes, and turned to leave. A knife buried itself in the door eye level with you as you reached for the knob. You gasped and turned on your heel.

"I didn't dismiss you." Ramsay growled.

You narrowed your eyes, fumbled with the doorknob and slipped out the door backward.

You heard Ramsay give a bark of cold laughter. "Gods, you've grown wild." 

You simply closed the door and stood in the hall. You heard the footfall, the knife being wrenched from the door, and put on a brave face as the door swung open.

Ramsay stepped into you and grabbed your face. But it wasn't in anger. He pushed you back against the wall, dropping his hand as he pinned you between his arms.

You looked up at him, unsure what to expect. You never knew what to expect from him. You had spent the better part of a year now with him, but still had no better idea of who he was. Only that somehow you loved him.

He placed his lips against yours, and you welcomed the feeling of his lips on yours. He gave a small hum, grabbing you under the ass and picking you up as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Fuck me?" You whispered.

"Only if you tell me who you belong to." He growled back, kissing down your neck.

"You, Ramsay. I belong to you."

"Mmm... that's right you do. You're mine." He panted, biting down on your neck, running his tongue over the skin between his teeth.

You were very aware of the people staring as you and Ramsay clashed your mouths and tore your clothing from one another as you made your way through the house to a vacant room. But, fuck 'em. They didn't matter.

You pushed Ramsay to the floor and straddled him.

"Maybe we can just let the world burn and stay here forever." You whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"If it were in my power to do so, I would, sweetling." He murmured back, taking your bottom lip in his.

"When this is over, will you stay with me?" You panted as he ran his over your back.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, helping you from your bra.

"Yes. I'd stay with you a thousand years and more." 

"Why?" 

You pulled your bra away completely and fumbled with his belt and pants button before answering.

"Because you complete me. You've shown me what it means to be alive." 

He pushed himself up, clashing his mouth with yours and shifting under you to lay you on your back.

He ran his eyes over your bruises from the night before with a smirk. He then kissed over every blue and purple mark, nipping lightly at your skin.

You gave a shiver as your skin broke out in chills and the warmth between your legs grew hotter, and wetter.

"I could do this forever." He admitted softly, running his hand over your breasts.

His complete and total honesty made you want to cry.

"I love you, Ramsay." You said, your throat tight.

He brought his eyes to yours, "I love you too, (y/n)." 

"Don't let this be the last time." You whimpered, as he took your nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting until it reached a firm peak.

You arched your back, pushing your hips into his, feeling his hardened length fighting against the restrain of his pants.

"Hush, sweetling. Don't talk." He hummed, holding himself up with one arm and pushing your pants down with the other.

You helped him pull your pants from you, the wood floor cold on your bare ass.

He kissed down you body, biting roughly at your folds and pulling.

You drew a sharp breath, grabbing at his hair as he pushed his tongue inside you with a hum of longing. 

"Gods." You panted, unable to keep yourself from arching your back or digging your nails into his shoulder.

Every movement he made with his tongue added to your need of wanting him inside of you. To have him fill you as no one else ever could.

You swallowed hard and tugged at his hair to pull him up to you.

With one hand he grabbed your wrists, holding them above your head as he hastily kicked from his pants, kissing you deeply.

Tasting yourself on his lips, made your heart beat faster and your stomach tighten in the warm coils of pleasure.

He pulled away from you, panting slightly.

"Look at me." He whispered hoarsely. 

You brought your eyes to his, seeing the dark desire replace with coldness as he shoved himself into you.

You gasped and cried out as he relaxed into you completely.

"Gods, sweetling." He breathed, pushing into you again.

"Harder." You demanded, canting your hips into his.

"Beg me." He grinned, running his tongue down your neck.

"No. You will do what I fucking said. Harder." You growled, struggling to free your hands.

He chuckled, tightening his grip on your wrists, pressing his body flush to yours and ploughing into you again.

You made a noise in the back of your throat, pushing harder against him, until he was as deep as he could go. Until it was painful.

"Again." You growled, swallowing again and biting at his neck.

He set a rough pace, clashing his hips into yours and biting aggressively at your skin until it was raw and hurt. The pain of his thrusts only added to your climbing high. Nothing could feel better than this.

"Ramsay..." You panted, squirming under him, as he released your wrists and placed both your legs over his shoulders, holding you painfully tight as he put all of his strength into fucking you harder.

"Let it happen, sweetling. Let me feel how good the pain makes you feel." He panted through his heavy breathing.

He thrust again, sending you over the edge as you gasped and cried out in bliss, as your high came crashing down in so much force you felt as if you couldn't breath.

He let out a roar of satisfaction, upon watching you meet your high and met his release.

His breathing heavy and ragged. As he kept a firm grip on your legs until he gave a violent shiver and pulled away from you.

xxx

You stood on a balcony overlooking the beach. Cold wind ripped at your skin and blew your hair around your face.

But you didn't care. It didn't matter. This was your last night here. This was your last night of what you had come to associate with  _normal_. 

You weren't even sure if you would ever come back here after tomorrow. You had signed the death note long ago, and death didn't frighten you as much as it once had.

You were tired. You would welcome death when he came to collect you. You had done everything in life there was worth doing. Everything except be a mother. You had been careful to take the necessary steps to avoid that. Magic was a wonderful thing. Besides, you didn't much fancy yourself as mother material.

And yet... You couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like under different circumstances with Ramsay. Could the two of you been happy? Could you have fallen in love, be married, and have a family of your own?

You snorted in an amused way at the idea. Ramsay was anything but husband and father material. But... He had never failed yet to surprise you.

You sighed, turning away from the blackening sky to see Ramsay leaning against the door frame, watching you.

No smirk. His face seemed impassive. Hidden almost. You wondered what he was thinking, but you knew better than to ask. If you asked he would give you some stupid, smartass remark.

"You need to eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow starts the long, anguishing journey to salvation." He finally said, pushing off the door frame and offering his hand.

"A last supper." You said rather dryly, wondering how many of the people you sat down at that table with would also be losing their lives.

He said nothing as he laced his fingers in yours and led you down to the dining room. 

You both sat and you took in all the people you had come to call friends. Camille. Sansa. Dany. Drew. Arthur. Cowboy. Beric. All of them.

You spoke little as the table around you buzzed with last minute plans and confirmations. 

You weren't even aware of hugging everyone before Ramsay led you back to your room.

He helped you climb into bed and tucked you in, as he had so many times. He turned to leave.

"Will you lay with me?" You asked.

Ramsay turned back to you, giving you a long look. 

He suddenly looked older and more exhausted than you had ever seen him. His haughty, handsome face slightly sad, his eyes full of what looked like regret.

This was a different man.

Not the overly self centered vampire who had once scared you and made you pray to the gods for protection.

He sighed, kicking his shoes off and sliding into bed with you.

You pulled him as close to you as you could, resting your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly.

He placed a kiss to the top of your head and ran his fingers through your hair until the gentle touch of him and calming lull of his heartbeat brought a deep, warm blackness over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/9zIHzrq_S0U
> 
> Okay, so I am going to ask you all to forgive me! I hit a bit if writers block with this story and I have been battling with myself on if I should end it on chapter 50 or keep going. And ya know what? I'm going to keep going. I have plenty of shit still left to happen and I'm just not ready to let it go. I have grown so attached to all of YOU and my characters. Let's make battle plans, shall we? :)  
> I hope y'all didn't think I had forgotten about this story, since I've been busy with my other one.  
> Apologies, again.


	46. All along the watchtower

The steely grey clouds hung low in the cold sky as you stepped outside.

"Hey, before we all go our own ways, let's get a picture." Andrew said, holding up a camera. "So I can remember you all as you were. Wish I could come with you." He tapped his new aluminum leg with his crutch.

"We need someone to keep Tyrion company. And keep us updated from HQ." You said kindly. His look of disappointment was overwhelming. Why would anyone  _want_ to go to war? Then you looked at Ramsay who was giddy at the prospect of killing.

After many minutes of bitching and moaning you all finally managed to get a good picture together. Everyone dressed in their battle attire and looking like forces to be reckoned with. 

"Well, I guess I'll meet you all at King's Landing." You said, grabbing Ramsay's hand and giving the crowd a wave before turning on the spot.

×××

"Alright Sweetling, ever roughed it?" Ramsay asked, looking around the spot he had indicated on the map for you to get to.

"Haven't we been doing that this whole time?" You asked, thinking of all the running you had been doing for the last few months.

Ramsay gave a harsh laugh. "Pampered little shit you are."

You scowled, "I've been camping."

"Well, let's get moving. We should meet up with the Northern Army about five miles east of here."

You hitched up your heavy ruck with a deep sigh, following Ramsay.

 

"Why didn't we travel with the others?" You asked, clutching at a stitch in your side as you made it to the top of the hill where Ramsay sat waiting on you. You were exhausted, and your toes were numb. You wanted to just sit down and rest.

"They know we are on the move. We don't want to make you an easy target." He replied as the sounds of gunfire rang in the far distance.

Ramsay looked around excitedly, "hurry up. We don't want to miss the fun!" 

You grimaced, pushing onward.

The sun sank ever lower and the gunfire grew louder. For long periods of time the air was quiet. Then suddenly the fighting would ring out again.

It was dark when you saw the first blazes of gunfire. Ramsay whistled and his hounds appeared.

"Deliver my message." He said to Kira, who tore off into the darkness.

Ramsay slid his bag from his shoulders and unholstered a gun at his hip. "Ready to kill some demons?" 

You swallowed and gave a slow nod, copying his actions.

He pulled a flare from his bag and lit it. The red white light almost blinding as he tossed it behind him.

Like bugs attract to porch lights the demons came swarming in. They seemed to have gained the ability to walk the mortal world as their own selves, not having to posses bodies anymore. They were scary. Black shadows with black eyes. Their bodies glowed red in the black, like a smoldering tree stump. Some had horns, others long raking claws. 

"Let's see if demons bleed." Ramsay chuckled, cocking his gun.

Apparently they did. Thick black ooze that smelt of decay and sulfur. By the time you and Ramsay had cut through them all you were both covered in the blood. The smell overwhelming, and not to mention the fact that it felt gritty. Like watered down ash and charcoal.

You had only managed to kill a small fraction of what Ramsay had killed, but you were learning to master your power and strength. Though you had become sidetracked watching Ramsay and the glee he radiated while killing. He was a killing machine, truly. He was terrifying. He moved so quickly and silently, just like he had at Winterfell. 

Ramsay let out a satisfied sigh, and turned when the sounds of boots echoed around you both.

"Bolton?!" Came a voice from the darkness.

"Aye. I am here with Salvation." Ramsay called back, returning his gun to his hip.

Bright lights blinded you as a group of twenty circled you. A man stepped forward into Ramsay with an outstretched hand. He had auburn hair and deep blue eyes. For a split second you thought him to be Robb Stark.

"And what are war trouts doing with the Northern Army?" Ramsay asked, shaking the man's hand briefly.

"Same as you. Let's get you to camp." The man said, turning to you. "(Y/n), an honor to finally meet you. I'm Sergeant Tully."

 _Catlyen's brother. Edmure._ You realized. He would have rallied his men to the cause after the destruction of the Twins.

"Pleasure is all mine. Hopefully we can put an end to all of this." You said kindly, as Ramsay gripped your hand tightly. "My bag." You said trying to pull your hand away.

"I've got it ma'am." Someone said behind you. 

You let Ramsay tug you along until you reached a town, flooding with vehicles, soldiers, weapons, and civilians who had nowhere to flee. Not that fleeing was really an option anymore. Nowhere was safe.

"We received word from Dragonstone. The dragons made it to White Harbor and met up with the forces the North left behind. They set off immediately. The others from Dragonstone should be here by late morning. And the Dragons army should be in the North by tomorrow night" Edmure was saying as you walked into a makeshift building. 

The howling wind whispering through gaps in the wall and ceiling.

 "How long will we stay here?" You asked, glancing down at the map.

"Until we get word the Dragons are headed this way." Edmure said, showing you the route on the map.

"What about the civilians?" You asked.

Ramsay snorted and gave you a cold look. You frowned.

"We are doing everything we can to keep them safe. We have been stuck here for two weeks now. Every time we advance we are beat back just a quickly. The men are tired. They're cold. But, we are doing the best we can with what we have."

"I'm sure seeing your pretty face will rally them again to the cause." Ramsay smirked, "who's in charge of the North?"

"Dacey Mormont."

A cat meowed at your feet, startling you as it rubbed against your leg.

Ramsay snatched the cat up by the scruff of the neck. "Don't touch my property." He growled giving the cat a slight shake and dropping it.

The cat hissed, jumping up on the table, tucking it's tail in a tight coil around its feet. It gave Ramsay a cold glare with its large orange eyes.

"A word if you please, Bolton." The cat said, licking its paw.

"I expect I can trust you to see her to a bed And some food?" Ramsay asked, looking from cat to Edmure.

"Not a problem." Edmure said, walking around the table, through the crowd of men, and holding the tent flap for you.

×××

The next 48 hours were long, cold, and exhausting as you waited at the camp, fighting back demons, and trying to keep warm.

However, you did seem to bring hope to the soldiers and civilians left in the tiny town.

On the first morning children shouted in glee when they saw you, and their parents gave you smiles. It was strange. You hated it. What of you failed?

 

"I would kill for a hot shower. I smell like garbage." You sighed, falling into the cot and closing your eyes.

Ramsay tossed something at you. It hit the cot and fell to the ground. You picked your head up and looked over the edge of the cot to see a package of baby wipes. You looked up at Ramsay who was running one over his dirty face and lighting a cigarette.

"Really?" You said, fingering for the package.

"I even got you scented ones." He said, running his hand through his sweaty locks.

"This won't help." You said, holding up the square wipe.

"I'll still fuck you, if that's what you're afraid of." Ramsay said, sitting down beside you with a heavy sigh, leaning back into you slightly.

You rolled your eyes, "any word from Jon or Dany, or Camille?"

"No. None. Last word was that they had engaged in combat. I sent Damon and Alyn to help. But neither of them have updated me." Ramsay said as casually as talking about the shitty weather. 

You sighed, running the damp wipe over your face. "Why do the demons smell so damn awful?"

"Good question. Ask your future husband that when we see him."

You scowled, "Don't say shit like that."

"Oh, come now, sweetling. I'm sure he wouldn't make a bad husband for you." He chuckled, standing up pulling his vest off. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Well, I'm not going to marry him. I'm going to kill him." You said, sitting up and throwing your legs over the side of the cot.

A howling wind picked up, trying to tear the canvas of the tent away. You sighed, watching Ramsay count bullets and hum to himself.

"How?" You asked.

He looked over at you, "How what?"

"How can you be so okay with all of this... This chaos?" You said, trying to cast around for a word, but chaos was the best you could come up with.

"I've done this before. When I was a much younger man. I've seen this all before. The only difference this time is the involvement of the hells. And even still, I'm not sure they weren't involved the first time. But sweetling, this is war. It is all the same. It never changes. Only the weapons."

"What's your part in this? I still don't get you. Why are you helping me?"

"I don't have a part. Just your humble guide to get you to the end so you can save the world." He shrugged.

"You're a liar." You said, crossing your arms and pursing your lips.

"When have I ever lied to you?" He asked with a smirk.

You let out a loud laugh, "really? This again? Didn't we establish long ago that you're a fucking liar and I'm a sap for loving you?" 

Edmure walked in, looking relieved. "We set out at first light. Other half is en route."

You just gave a nod. Unsure how to feel. You were scared. You were slightly excited. But more than anything, you were just ready for this to be over, no matter how it turned out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/TLV4_xaYynY
> 
> Next chapter will be MUCH longer. ;)


	47. Highway to hell

When you stepped out into the cold wind it was like watching a war movie. You never thought you'd find yourself in this kind of situation, as you watched men yelling and loading trucks. It was a three hour drive to King's Landing from here. Though, it would probably take much longer with how many people were making their way there. Twenty five thousand.

The other half on their way as you spoke. This was it. Now or never.

You stood in awe watching the jets and bombers roaring overhead. All painted in evil looking faces and vulgar words. 

"I was never graced with the ability to fly." Ramsay said beside you, looking up.

You glanced over at him. He was frowning at the sky, clutching his helmet at his hip. 

"What do we do now?" You asked, as your eyes travelled from his windswept hair to his laced boots.

"We are bringing up the middle. They know we're coming, so we can't afford you to be leading the group." He said, lighting a cigarette and offering you one.

Blindly you took it. All the men in the front you realized were being sent to slaughter.

Ramsay must have read it on your face because he spoke again.

"Don't worry, voodoo child. Our most experienced demon hunters and magical folks are with them. They will still be kicking by the time we get there. Now, let's get you protected."

 

You felt like a weight as you stood there letting Ramsay continuously add weapons, grenades, and ammunition to all your pockets and bags.

"I don't know how to use any of this." You finally spoke.

"I know. But I ran out of room, so you're my pack mule." He chuckled. 

You gave him a frown. He shrugged.

"Got your spell?" He asked, placing the helmet on your head.

You simply nodded, running the words over in your mind.

"I love you, sweetling." He said, placing his warm lips to yours.

"I love you too, Rams."

"Let's go blow some shit up."

×××

You sat in the back of that cold truck, saying silent prayers. The faces of the men around you all expressed what you felt inside. You weren't going to fail them.

Ramsay wrapped his arm around you. You glanced over at him. He was slouched, head leaning back against the wall, helmet pulled over his eyes, and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

So far the ride had been silent and tense. You looked at all the men you would never see again. Today was the day you die. It was weird. You weren't scared. You would welcome death as a friend. 

You sat there picking at your nails nervously as Ramsay began to tap his foot.

_"I don't know where I'm goin. But I sure know where I've been. Hangin on the promises in songs of yesterday. An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time. But, here I go again. Here I go again..."  _ He began to sing, pulling his helmet off and sitting up straight.

You glanced over at him, a few other men turning their attention to him too.

" _Tho' I keep searching for an answer, I never seem to find what I'm looking for. Oh Lord, I pray. You give me strength to carry on, 'Cause I know what it means. To walk along the lonely street of dreams..."_ Cowboy pipped in with a grin.

" ** _An' here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever_ known. _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone. An' I've made up my mind I ain't wasting no more time!_** " the whole truck erupted, you in included, with a genuine smile.

Ramsay may be a horrible fucking person, but he knew how to break the silence. All the men around you seemed to come to life. Fear forgotten as they pumped themselves up. You glanced out the back of the truck to see a group of Harpies, led by Camillie, fly over.

You took a deep breath and tried to relax as the idea of war drew ever nearer, physically.

You gave a tiny gasp as Ramsay pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you. It was more than possession, but protection too. The tears formed and you tried your hardest to push them away as Cowboy handed you a thick tube of what looked like black lipstick. You stared at it.

"Come on now. You can't go into battle without your war paint." He laughed at your blank look.

You leaned forward as Ramsay leaned into you taking the tube.

"Look at me, little Warrior." He said.

The paint was cold and went on smooth. You kept your eyes closed until he pulled away.

You opened your eyes and blinked slowly, before cracking a grin. "You didn't draw a dick on me did you?"

He laughed, as he pulled the tube down one side of his face and smeared the black paint across his face with his palm.

He wiped his hand on your thigh and gave you a long, calculating look, though he said nothing.

You continued to pray as your group continued to make its way south. The sun was starting to slip down the sky, bathing the world in golden light.

You shared a last, shitty meal with the men in the truck. Chewing on very dry jerky and thumbing the cigarette between your your fingers you heard a deafening roar. 

The other half of the army had caught up with you. You watched the dragons soar overhead, roaring again. It was like an energizing shock as the men around you all erupted into howls.

"Where is the third dragon?" You asked with a frown, giving Ramsay a look.

He too was frowning. But only shrugged.

"What is waiting for us?" You asked, shifting anxiously in your seat.

"Everything. Demons, monsters we failed to recruit, leviathans..." Ramsay said, his eyes glittering in excitement.

You closed your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder rather awkwardly from his best, clutching your helmet tight. You sighed.

_'Bringing an escort to come to me?' The demon king laughed. 'No. My friends and I are coming to destroy you.' You said smoothly. The demon king laughed and snapped his fingers. The usual blackness around you had given way to a scene. A horrible scene. You were seated on a throne beside the demon king. You were chained and gagged as a demon ripped handfuls of feathers from your wings. Another demon peeling your flesh away. Then you realized it wasn't a demon. It was Ramsay. He bit his lip with shaking hands Every time he placed the blade to your feet. This made the demon king laugh and he lash Ramsay until he cried out. 'No!' You screamed, closing your eyes tightly. 'Oh yes. Open your eyes and watch. I will have every feather ripped from your little wings before I pry them from your back. I will make your little servant peel all your flesh off. I will strip you and beat you until I have taken every ounce of defiance and love for that Bolton away from you. I will make him watch you die slowly before killing him. I will make you anew. A creature of destruction. A perfect bride.'_

You gasped, sitting up straight and opening your eyes. Ramsay shoved you away, cursing. 

"Watch it bird brain!" He yelled.

Confused you stood up and turned around, only to realize you were crowding the back of the truck with feathers. You looked around, your wings now finally with you in physical being, outstretched, and smothering everyone.

"Oh gods. I am so sorry!" You cried, trying to gain control over them. Finally you managed to fold them, just for them to disappear again.

Nobody said anything as they watched you. Your face burnt in embarrassment. You sat back down, cradling your head in your hands.

"The fuck happened there?" Ramsay growled in your ear as he pulled you aggressively into him.

"I'm sorry. I just... I dozed off. And I guess my emotions are running high." You murmured, looking at the muddy floor.

"What did you see?" He asked.

You shook your head, "him kill you."

Ramsay laughed coldly, "yeah, well, he's not getting me. I can tell ya that."

"You can't know that." You sighed.

"Oh I can. Because I know a lot more than you." He said, giving a smug grin.

You said nothing else and stared at the floor until the sounds of battle could be heard and your convoy was slowly coming to a stop.

Ramsay stood, stretching, and gave a sweeping glance over the men around you both.

"Well boys. This is it. Go make your mommas ptoud." He said, stepping out of the back of the truck.

You swallowed, "good luck." 

You had hardly gotten the words out as your throat became tighter with each breath.

You stepped out into the cold, dark night. You were in the shadow of King's Landing. Fire burning all around. Noises of battle and dying echoing on the harsh wind.

You saw Ramsay having a hushed conversation with Alyn. You could tell they were arguing by the tones they used.

"Dude, just patch me up. It will be paid in full at the fucking end. I'll make a blood pact on it or some shit. You'll get to do your job, just make sure I can see it through to do mine." Ramsay growled, thrusting his hand out to Alyn; who gave an angry noise and shook Ramsay's hand.

Though you had no idea what was happening, you could feel the magic in the hand shake.

"Double cross me and you will regret it, Bolton." Alyn hissed, storming off.

"What was that?" You asked, standing beside Ramsay.

"Nothing, sweetling." He replied, glancing at the city. He pointed to the largest building on a hill, "that's where we have to get you. The dragons are already clearing our path. So, are you ready?" 

Your brain said no, but your mouth said, "Yes. Let's get this over with."

Ramsay smirked, grabbing your arm and pulling you in for a kiss.

"Sorry we didn't have more time." He murmured.

"Me too." You sniffed, not able to look at him.

"Find the hubs as quickly as possible. Ignore everyone else. I have your back." He said, turning his back to you and walking away.

"Quit calling him that!" You shouted, annoyance surfacing as you jogged to keep up.

"Whatever you do, stay with in arms reach of me at all times," Ramsay said, glancing over at you as you caught up with him, "do you understand?"

"Whatever." You said, watching the hundreds of people running this way and that, shouting orders and relaying messages.

Ramsay stopped abruptly and grabbed your face, "do you fucking understand me?!" He barked in your face.

You swallowed, averting your eyes, "yes."

He released you, "good. Now, pull out the knife, and get your magical digits ready to slay some evil." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/mBjwMSIC7ik
> 
> Ended up being shorter than I had anticipated, but, hey, it's time for the nitty gritty now.


	48. Wicked ones

You watched monster, beast, and demon clash with one another. The noise was overwhelming and the air thick of magic, fire, and death. It was hard to tell which side was worse for wear as you saw the bodies mount.

It made you want to be sick. To scream. To cry. To beg for it all to stop.

While you followed in Ramsay's wake Cowboy, Arthur, and the Bastard's Boys held tight ranks beside you.

They let no one in near you as rounds were shot, clips emptied, and grenades thrown.

It was a long trek to the Sept of Balor. It never seemed to get any closer. And no matter how much you reflected on it, you could never really recall how you got there at all.

When you reached the building of burning rubble you saw Jon and Sansa in their massive wolf forms tearing away at the enemy.

You heard the dragons roar overhead, Dany atop her largest. They were busy with the giant leviathans. Both types of beasts as equally frightening and destructive.

A flash of gold brought you back to reality as Ramsay shoved you to the ground.

"Pay attention, sweetling!" He yelled over the noise, as you spotted the source of the magic.

Cersei Lannister. True to his word, Jaime was engaged in a very heated duel with her. 

Screaming brought you to your senses. Flight left you as the fight took over inside.

You ducked under Yellow Dick, rushing to the aid of children cowering outside the Sept. Instinct was all you had as you pulled a gun and clutched the knife.

"We don't have time for this! We are already losing!" Ramsay barked, grabbing your Blade hand to stab a demon.

"I'm not leaving them!" You screamed back, standing over the children. Yanking your hand back, you pushed Ramsay away from you.

"And take them where, fucking idiot?! There is nowhere to go! Going to fight the demon douche with them in your shadow?!" Ramsay yelled, rage twisting up on his face.

"I'll be back!" You said, grabbing the two children.

"Oh no! If you leave you won't get back!" Ramsay shouted making a grab at you, but he was too late as you and the children vanished.

Back in the shadow of the city. You released the children.

"Run and hide! It will all be over soon." You said gently, looking back at the burning city. "Go straight that way, and you will find help!" 

"(Y/n)! What are you doing? Where is Ramsay?" 

It was Camille.

"At the Sept." You said, the ground shaking under you as bombs were dropped.

"We have to get you back up there! There isn't time." Camille said, glancing at the sky as the dog fights continued overhead, a plane taking a sharp, uncontrolled nose dive toward the ground, disappearing with a deafening crash behind the walls of the city.

"No!" You screamed, anger surfacing. "There IS time! This is  **my** war and there is time if I fucking say there is time!"

Camille gave you an affronted look. But you were tired of being bossed around and people constantly telling you there was never time.

Beric and Thoros appeared from nowhere it seemed as another plane went down behind you.

"We have to get to cover! You can't be out in the open. You're a sitting duck out here. Why aren't you with the Boys?" Beric shouted over the noise of more bombs falling.

"Stop!" You screamed, a hot surge pumping through you.

Camille, Beric, and Thoros squinted against the light radiating from you. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but a jerk in your midregion took your breath away as you were summoned into a darkness.

"(Y/n), my rose, you need to finish this before the sun rises." Your grandmother said, standing before you.

"How?! I don't know what the fucking I'm doing?!" You cried, dropping to your knees.

"Ramsay. Get back to him and he will help you finish this. The Blade must be awoken. It is the key to the Armies." Bran said, appearing beside your grandmother, both looking down at you.

"How?" You choked, fighting back the tears.

"He knows what to do." Your grandmother said, placing her hand on your shoulder.

A pain erupted in your back as you felt the wings expand.

You swallowed and stood staring at the two gods before you.

"We will have your back, dear angel." Your grandmother said, touching your forehead.

You were back in the shadow of the Sept. Gunfire and battle cries were all you heard, as you took a breath and ran through the smoke. 

You spotted Ramsay fighting back to back with Alyn, who wielded two long swords, just as Cowboy's grandfather had once described him.

Yellow Dick was set up with a .50 cal behind a pile of fallen stone, Damon feeding the bullets.

In your few moments of inaction Ramsay had flanked you, pulling handfuls of ammunition from your pockets.

He was covered in sweat and muck. His breathing was heavy and he looked exhausted. 

"Took you long enough, fuck." He panted with a dark, humorless laugh.

"Shut up." You hissed, cutting down a demon with the simple wave of your hand.

"Well, get to it. We need to clear this shit out more before you're safe enough to preform your hocus pocus." Ramsay said, leaving your side again.

You cast around again, this time spotting  _him._  

The demon king wielded a dangerous looking sword. As ancient as the world itself. A weapon of stories old. An instrument of destruction that had many legends and songs. Coal black was the blade. Sharper than anything that came in its path as he cut down his enemies with it. 

His grace and precision was only matched by Ramsay's, as both dropped bodies like falling leaves in the cold wind.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion as you watched the battle going on around you.

You had no idea what to do. Killing demons at camp had been so easy, but this... this was hard. You didn't want to be a part of the loss of more lives, even if you were killing demons. There was already so much death and destruction. 

This battle had been going on since mid afternoon, even though you had only just arrived it seemed. But you weren't sure anymore. Time had escaped you. All you knew was that there never seemed to be enough of it.

You felt a hand grab you by the back of your vest, lift you easily, and deposit you behind a pile of smoldering woodwork and stone.

You glanced up to see it was Yellow Dick. Ramsay dropped to his knees beside you, hastily pulling things from your pockets and taking a moment to light a cigarette. 

"Ramsay, you're bleeding." You said, watching his arm bleed freely from three different places, then seeing the other places. "Oh gods, you've been shot!" You gasped, realizing what you were looking at.

"Superficial, Voodoo Child. Now, stay right here. Just like this. I'll let you know what you need to do. Cover my ass and we will get through this easy enough." He said, handing you a pistol as he reloaded his rifle and peered over the top of the rubble.

With a bit of luck, from the gods you assumed, you kept Ramsay safe from behind, falling demons almost too easily. 

"(Y/n). Get to that pile over there and wait on me." Ramsay said, pointing to his left. 

You took a deep breath, rocking on the balls if your feet, and then darted to the indicated spot.

"(Y/n)! Where are you my sweet bride?" The demon king called, his voice louder than the fighting.

You swallowed, glancing over at Ramsay hoping for him to give you some kind of guidance. 

However, he didn't. He gave you nothing as he continued to kill and reload. He kept clutching at his wounds between kills. A deep look of pain on his face.

"Come on, my sweet little rose. Come to me. We can end this now." The demon king said with a laugh.

You peered around the stone, to see the demon king, crushing a warlocks throat as he lifted the man off the ground.

"You will leave this earth and return to the filthy pits you have come from!" You heard Professor Selmy shout.

You watched your old teacher cast aside his cloak and hold his wand up at the demon king.

"Barristan the Bold. What a pleasure." The demon king laughed.

You jumped as someone brushed against your leg. It was Ramsay, back for more ammunition.

"It's go time, Voodoo Child." Ramsay said, shedding his vest and helmet. 

You gave a tiny gasp to see he was riddled with many bullet holes. It was impossible for him to even be alive. But then you remembered his arguement with Alyn, and the surge of deep magic you had felt.

"What are you doing?!" You cried, crouching behind the mound of rubble.

"My job. Let's go. Ignore everything else and recite the fucking spell when I tell you to." He said, grabbing your hand and yanking you up.

He clashed his mouth with yours and loaded his rifle again. He glanced around, spotting the demon king, who was now engaged in a deadly duel with Barristan. You watched as the old man moved gracefully with his wand and couldn't hold back the scream of anguish as a demon struck down your professor from behind. 

The Bastard's Boys flocked to you and Ramsay.

"Alright motherfuckers, let's do this." Ramsay shouted, pushing off the rubble.

You saw Jon and Sansa running toward you, blood covered and panting as their massive paws thundered on the ground.

Jon skidded to a halt beside you, in human form, casting around.

"Sansa!" He shouted, pointing to a corner where Cowboy was struggling to keep demons at bay. Sansa took off with a fierce howl.

"I can only provide protection a short while!" Jon shouted over the noise.

"Just make sure she completes the spell!" Ramsay shouted back, unloading his clip into the demon king.

The demon king turned to your group with an ugly smirk of triumph.

"There you are darling. Ready to go and have those beautiful wings torn from you? We may even be married before the first rays of sunlight rise, if we are quick." He sneered, holding his hand out to you.

A dome of white light surrounded you as Jon stepped in front of you.

"It is pointless." The demon king said in almost a bored voice, "but, let's see what you can do." 

You glanced at Ramsay, who gave you a single nod.

You swallowed, clutching the Blade of Beginning tight in both hands. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

When the last word fell from your lips you felt Ramsay grip your hand. You gave him a look as he pulled you into him, burying the Blade in his chest with his trademark smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/sbrG7ye1joM


	49. In the end

The world stopped as you watched the life leave his eyes. Still wearing that stupid fucking, beautiful smirk.

" ** _Ramsay_**!" You screamed as his lifeless body hit the ground. "You stupid, fucking bastard!" You cried, gripping the Blade in your hand as it hummed violently and gave off a bright yellow glow.

It was time. An ear splitting ring rang all around you, sending the two dragons into a frenzy above you as the sky seemed to open up in fire.

Behind you, you heard a deafening roar as a giant squid erupted from the sea, tangling it's tentacles around the leviathans, pulling them into the black depths of the sea.

A rushing of wings filled the air as it grew dark with ravens. Upon landing they turned into vicious looking humanoid birds. Giant black wings on black bodies. Powerful black legs ending in deadly talons. Hands wielding swords. Giant raven heads with beaks so sharp they put all of Ramsay's knives to shame. 

From the sky also fell what were unmistakably angels, all wielding swords and spears, carried on giant wings. 

A war horn was blown in the distance and a Calvary mounted on giant horses charged across the fire filled field, screaming and waving their weapons.

The armies of the gods.

The sound of battle and dying didn't reach your ears as you, snatched up Ramsay's knife from his hip and pushed your way through the fight to the demon king. He waved men and beast off easy enough with his evil sword.

You clutched both knives tight in your hands and let out a scream that you never heard as you ran toward him.

He caught your knife on his blade, pushing back with all his might. You felt the knife slip.

No. He wasn't going to shake you off so easy. You gripped the knife harder, hand shaking as you pushed back with all your might, afraid Ramsay's knife would break at the force.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned your head to see a man clad in white gold armor. He had a fierce face. He could only be the Warrior. He gripped your shoulder tight and you felt a strength as you had never known pump through you like a heartbeat.

The demon king faltered under the strength of your pushing.

" _Between the third and fourth ribs. Never drag it out. Always strike hard and true."_ You heard Ramsay's voice say.

With a powerful jab your aim struck true as you buried the Blade of Beginning into the demon's chest. 

He staggered backward, mouthing words you didn't hear with his ugly voice as you held up your hand and balled it into a fist. The Blade buried further into the demon's chest. The tighter you balled your fist, the further the Blade went. In a burst of whitehot light you felt triumph course through you as the demon king blew away in black wisps, fading away in the light being emitted from you.

The Blade clattered to the ground. You felt drained as you stood there thunderstruck. 

 _'Ramsay!'_ you thought, snatching up the Blade and turning on your heel. There he lay in a motionless heap as you rushed back across the floor, dropping to your knees.

You tore his shirt away. There in his sternum a hole that matched the scar left behind by the curse you hand been infected with. The blood pooled around you, soaking your knees as you pulled his head in your lap.

You placed your hand on his chest, sobbing. 

"Come back to me, Ramsay. **_Please_**! You stupid fucking psychotic bastard!" You screamed, beating on his chest with your fist. He still had that fucking smirk as you closed his blank eyes.

You rocked back and forth, each gasp searing your lungs as you sobbed harder.

"(Y/n). Come on dear. Up you get." Came Camille's voice from a million miles away.

Sound came back to you. There was still screaming all around you. But this time it came in the form of cheers. Of triumph. There was no more gunfire. No more death.

You felt a hand on your shoulder try to pull you up. But you tried to shake it off as you clung tighter to Ramsay's body.

"He's gone dear." Camille said.

"No! He can't be." You bawled, looking up at the sky and screaming.

Alyn swooped down at your side, gripping Ramsay's shoulder and in the blink of an eye and rushing sound both had vanished.

You let hands pull you from the floor and guide you blindly.

You stared at your feet, numb and broken as people stood around you. It felt like a lifetime as you stood there, shaking and exhausted.

"We lost Barristan, Arthur, Thoros, and Ramsay." You heard Beric say. "Ben's plane went down, but no body."

"Well, what's worse is that my sister got away." Jaime said, leaning against a wall.

"Now what?" Dany asked, looking around at the group.

×××

Everything was numb but your heart hurt so bad as you watched Damon light the pyre. Many people hugged you and offered their condolences, but it meant nothing as you watched the empty pyre burn.

 _"I bleed too, you know."_ His words echoed in your mind.

"Wherever he is I'm sure he's raging at us for sending him off." Yellow Dick rumbled quietly.

"He'd flay us all if he knew." Ben said. He had shown up on the beach, where your group had assembled. 

Said he had been shot down, but some woodland creatures had pulled him from the wreckage and patched him up.

Damon gave a small salute to the burning wood before turning to leave with the other two men. No one had seen Alyn since he had disappeared with Ramsay's body.

You sunk to your knees in the sand and cried into your hands until there were no more tears. Until you couldn't breath. Until no more noises came from you. Until only ash was left.

He had known all along. He had accepted it. He had protected you and filled you full of happiness, knowing he would give his life for you. Maybe it was his sick humor that had made him lead you into the false security of love and then rip it all away from you. 

Or maybe it hurt him to do what he had to. Maybe that was why he had never told You. If he had then neither of you would have gone through with it. He had loved you. You had tamed the beast made of flesh.

But, none of that mattered anymore. All of you was broken.

Ramsay's hounds howled into the lightening sky with a bone chilling song. 

You stared out at the ocean, listening. When they stopped, Kira padded over to you silently and dropped something at your knees before disappearing into nothing.

You looked down. Your pendant. You picked it up, holding it tight in your hand, grabbing both Blade and knife, pushing yourself up.

You walked to the middle of the burnt, blackened sand and dug a hole. You dropped the pendant in it and slowly pushed the sand back over the hole.

"I love you, Ramsay Bolton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/9ivu-SB7X_s


	50. Eden

You slowly put your makeup on and braided your hair.

You looked back at yourself and forced a smile before leaving the bathroom, as you heard the kettle whistle in the kitchen.

You walked into the kitchen and gave the kettle a sharp tap with your wand. You sat down at the table, watching the kettle fill your tea cup as you picked up the newspaper. 

It had been a little over a year since the "Apocalypse" as the nonmagical community had called it. A long, bitter year. While the rest of the world sang and celebrated you wept and hid yourself away.

Camille said time would repair the hole in your heart. But she had been wrong. So very wrong.

Heartache was with you like breathing. Sometimes you could still hear Ramsay's malicious chuckle. Sometimes when you closed your eyes you could see his stupid smirk. Sometimes you could feel his arms wrapped around you.

Everyone else was happy though. Jon and Dany had tied the knot last week. You were happy for them.

Sansa had been seeing Cowboy, and they were so cute it was gross. Too sweet. Maybe in a different life you would of had it like a fairytale, but a monster had changed what you found to be lovely. 

The Brotherhood had now become a group of demon hunters. Sometimes you tagged along with them, Ramsay's knife at your side. It felt good to kill the demons who still dared to set foot on your ground.

There was no word on the Bastard's Boys. They disappeared. No one had seen hide or tail of them since they walked away from that beach.

The world had been restored to order. The nations were happy and at peace. Any signs of war and destruction almost gone from the world now.

In the days following the battle the people cried for a leader. You had been offered the position, but your heart wasn't in it. You couldn't. You encouraged the people to follow Dany and Jon. Sold them off as the saviors of the world.

You filled the vast emptiness inside of you by helping restore the world and establishing equality between the magical world and the nonmagical. It had been a hard transition, too many centuries of hiding and denial on both sides. However, things seemed to be going smooth and the people seemed happy as the new normal flowed seamlessly. 

The whereabouts of Cersei Lannister was still unknown and you all worked tirelessly to locate her and bring her to justice. But over a year later, no one was any closer to finding her.

You sipped your tea, quietly. The silence haunting. Always haunting and so very loud. Thunder rolled outside. You sighed, setting the cup down, and standing. 

You picked up your wand and made for the front door of your tiny apartment. You slipped on your white Healer coat, stuffed your wand in your pocket, and grabbed your bag, making sure Ramsay's knife was still tucked safely away before you set off to work.

 

The hospital was busy this morning. You set your bag under your desk, glancing over paperwork that was waiting on you.

You filled potion vials, wrote memos, and finally set out to make your rounds on the floor. You specialized in dangerous and contagious creature attacks. The stress of it taking away from your inner pain. As you rose from your desk, you took a long look at the picture sitting there. 

The day you left Dragonstone. There stood Cowboy, Jon, Dany, Camille, Beric, Thoros, the Bastard's Boy, Andrew, Arthur, Tyrion,  professor Selmy, Sansa, and you. Ramsay's charmingly photogenic self must be skulking out of the frame. But all the others waved and smiled at you. You gave the picture a weak smile back and exited the room.

 

It was midday when you finally found yourself able to retreat to your office. Everyone seemed to be hurting or extremely sick today. You were exhausted. You didn't even bother to close the door behind you as you fell into your chair, resting your forehead on the cool surface of the desk.

A torn piece of paper caught your eye from the corner of the desk. You picked your head up, grabbing the paper.

Tears came hot and fast as you looked at the words:

_Your depression. Stop it. It's boring me._

You balled up the paper, took a deep breath, running your fingers through your hair, that had fallen from its braid with all your running around today.

"What a fucking day." You sighed, talking out loud to yourself.

"Tell me about." Came a cool, silky voice from the doorway.

You gasped and snapped your eyes up.

And there he was. His big blues eyes shining like polished gems. His smirk, fang filled. His complexion paled. In one hand he held out a single yellow rose. The other he held out your silver seven pointed star pendant necklace with a gloved hand.

"I'll trade you." He chuckled, shaking the necklace slightly.

"Ramsay!" You cried, hurrying around the table and pulling him into you. You clashed your mouth with his. The world fell away as you ran your tongue over his and he took your bottom lip between his teeth. Your heart pounding in your ears. Your breathing shallow.

Finally, you pulled away from him, running your eyes over his face. "What's going on?"

He simply stared back at you with a dark, twisted grin.

You chewed your bottom lip. "Really though. It's been a year. What the fuck?"

Ramsay made a face, "well, seems the gods are in need of me. The thing about being the best there is at something, is that retirement doesn't ever last. So here I am."

"So they brought you back? Why? I see you have fangs again. Are you a vampire?" You practically exploded. You had so many questions and your heart wept tears of happiness as you wore a stupid grin, not taking your eyes off him.

"We have work to do. Welcome to the family, sweetling." He purred, sinking his fangs in your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/oiJUvQVyU9M


End file.
